Path of Power and Destiny
by gothraven89
Summary: Devil's Trap redone and taken in a whole different direction. In an hour of need, Sam unleashes an unimaginable power to save his family that sets him on the path towards his destiny. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please

Path of Power and Destiny 

Chapter 1

" YOU SHOOT ME IN THE HEART SON!!!!" Screamed John Winchester in unbridled agony where he lay on the dirty floor of the cabin, with a bullet wound in his leg and The Demon still inhabiting his body.

" Sam no." Whispered Dean Winchester from where he lay bleeding against the fall wall, fighting with everything he had to stay conscious against the very grevious wound he'd suffered mere minutes ago.

" HE'S STILL IN ME, I CAN FEEL IT. YOU SHOOT ME SAM!!!" Screamed John once again.

Sam Winchester stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what the hell he should do. His hands shook where they held the Colt, the gun aimed at his father's chest.

" SAMMY!!!" Screamed John.

" _Sammy_." Whispered Dean.

Sam felt his heart constrict.

It felt like his soul was being pulled and torn in two opposite directions. His ears rung with the voices of his brother and father.

SAMMY. _Sammy_. SAMMY. _Sammy_. SAMMY. _Sammy_. SAMMY. _Sammy_. SAMMY. _Sammy_.

The voice kept churning and churning inside Sam's head, slowly growing in tempo and urgency until they reached a cresendo.

SAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYY!!!!!

Then, Sam's mind went totally blank as that which was once dormant inside him, came to life.

John and Dean both watched as Sam's face went from terrified to suddenly and utterly blank.

They watched as Sam lowered the Colt away from where he's had it pointed at John. The weapon hung loosely at Sam's side as he stood there, just staring blankly at his father.

" Sammy?" Whispered Dean, his quickly fading mind at a loss for what was unfolding before him.

John stared up at his youngest son with confused and painfilled eyes.

What the hell was going on?

Then, for a brief second, there was only an utter and still silence. Nothing moved save for chests heaving in agony.

Suddenly, a low, primal growl rumbled through the silence.

John and Dean both felt their blood freeze in their veins when they realized the growl had come from Sam.

Then, John let out another scream of agony as the Demon still inside him tried once again to gain full control of the eldest Winchester's body.

It was then that the blankness of Sam's face was wiped away and replaced... with a look of pure, unadultered rage and hatred, all of which were directed at the being that had hurt his family so badly.

John watched with terror as his youngest son's eyes, which were moss green and filled with innocence, turn to an icy shade of blue, they stared down at him, cold and inhuman.

They were glowing.

" Sammy?" Whispered John, knowing that something was very wrong with his youngest child.

He let out a yelp of pain and surprise when he felt a pulse of some unknown energy crash through his entire body, pinning him to the floor.

Then, Sam's lips parted and he spoke words in a voice deep and so cold, the air around him lost all warmth.

" Get. The hell. Out. Of my Dad. You son of a bitch." Growled Sam throught gritted teeth and clenched jaw before his glowing, ice blue eyes widened as another pulse of energy shot from him.

This pulse was ten times stronger than the one that had pinned John to the floor.

" GAH!" Screamed John as the pulse passed through him. This time, he screamed no just in agony, but also because, the Deamon inside him was being brutally forced out.

The black mist rose from John's mouth and nostrils. When the black mist was completely out of John's body, it swirled around the ceiling in a dark cloud of malice and evil.

" So Sammy boy, you wanna take me on?" Came the mocking, demonic voice from within the cloud.

The Demon's answer was not in words, but in power and a look of pure hatred passed across Sam face before he let out a violent, earthshattering scream of rage, accompanied by a blinding blue light beam of psychic energy that shot forth from Sam's chest and careened itself like a torpedo at the black mist.

The beam made a direct hit into the mist, the crackling sound of electricity filling the already charged air.

Then, an unearthly scream shattered the air as the _Demon_ now felt agony beyond words.

John and Dean Winchester watched in horrified awe at what was unfolding before them.

" LEAVE OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! " Screamed Sam, his voice booming and enraged.

" THIS IS FAR FROM OVER SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" Screamed the Black Mist before it bellowed and sucked itself through the old and rotting wood of the cabin, disappearing into the night.

Then there was stillness once more as the Winchester's found themselves alone... but alive.

John and Dean both let out moans of pain as the severity of their wounds was once again remembered.

John looked up to see his youngest son stand with his head bowed, bangs covering the inhuman eyes that were not Sam's innocent, moss green ones.

" Sammy?" Grunted Dean as he tried to sit up, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

" Son?" Whispered John, feeling fear grip his heart once more as he stared at his child.

After what seemed a life age of the earth, Sam looked up to meet his father's very worried gaze.

John inhale sharply when he saw that Sam's eyes were still an unnatural, icy blue, but they no longer glowed and were brimming with unshed tears, his son's face was no longer twisted and marred with rage and hatred, instead, the expression could only be described as... utterly lost and devastated.

Then, a single, solitary tear escaped from Sam's eye, carving a river down his cheek before it slid off his skin, a tiny droplet that fell to the dusty floor.

Sam let out a small, shaky breath as more tears escaped his eyes.

Them, his face hardened in concentration and his eyes once again ignited in an ethereal glow.

John let out a gasp as yet another pulse of energy passed through his injured body. However, this pulse did not fill him with agony, it was gentle, almost a soft caress, it filled his abused body with a soothing warmth and he felt a deep, underlying emotion withing the wave of energy... Love.

It was then that John notice the pain from the bullet wound in his leg begin to discipate. John propped himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at his leg and was astonished to see that the wound was rapidly repairing itself.

John's gaze shot back up to meet Sam's tearful gaze. He was about to speak when Sam let out a small grunt of pain as his knees buckled beneath him.

Dean's dimming eyes suddenly grew wide from where he lay on the floor as he saw the tell-tale stain of red marring his baby brother's jeans-clad leg.

The wound that John had suffered was now being bourn by Sam.

" Sammy! " Cried out John as he tried to pull himself to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly at the moment.

Sam let out a small gasp of pain from where he knelt, trembling against the blinding pain that now radiated from his leg. With a small whimper he turned to face Dean where he lay, his eyes that were still the color of ice and now filled with agony as he stared at his dying older brother.

" D-Dean..." Whispered Sam before his eyes were once again alight, another wave of energy cascaded from Sam's being, the wave directed this time, at Dean.

Dean let out a small grunt as the wave passed through him, then like with his father, the pain slowly melted away. Dean watched with wide eyes as the many wounds the Demon had inflicted on him closed and vanished, leaving behind no trace of ever existing.

Dean felt a small, relieved smile tug at the corners of his lips, but that smile died when John screamed.

" SAMMY NO!"

Dean looked up in time to see the blood erupt from Sam's chest like a gyser, his baby brother let out a gurgled scream as blood bubbled up from his throat and spilled out of his mouth as he crumbled onto the floor in a broken heap.

" SAMMY! " Screamed Dean as he used every ounce of his will to pull himself to his feet, John doing the same as both men rushed to their baby's side.

They watched as Sam's eyes slowly turned from icy blue back to their normal moss green, filled with indescribable agony as he stared up at the faces of his family looming over him.

Dean watched in horror as his baby brother struggled to breath through the blood clogging his throat.

John was at a loss for what to do, and he still had yet to fully comprehend what had happened.

He was snapped out of his trance when Sam's painfilled whisper caught his ear while Dean was applying pressure to one of the many bleeding wounds that now graced his body.

" D-Dad... Dad I..." Sam struggled with each syllable as he stared at his father's shell-shocked face.

" Shhh Sammy, just take it easy, you'll be just fine son." Said John with a fake smile before he looked to Dean.

" C'mon, we have to get him to the hospital."

" What the hell just happened? What the hell's goin on?" Yelled Dean before Sam let out another painfilled breath that ended in a moan as more blood spilled from his wounds.

" Now's not the time for questions." Barked John before he slid his arms under the bleeding form of his son, pulling the six feet and four inches against his chest before with a loud grunt, he climbed to his feet, craddling Sam as though he were still a young boy and not the twenty something year old man he really was.

" C'mon." Yelled John as he made his way out of the cabin, being careful not to jostle the precious bundle in his arms moaning and whimpering as he was carried by his father.

Dean sprinted past them, the keys to the Impala jingling lightly as he all but ripped them out of his back jeans pocket.

In an instant, the three Winchester's found themselve in the Impala, speeding down a deserted highway, Dean in the driver's sear, dividing his attention between the road and glancing at the rearview where his father sat craddling Sam's grieviously injured body against his chest.

John stared down at his son's tearfull, painfilled eyes and found his own eyes burning.

Sam coughed up more blood before he spoke, managing only a whisper.

" D-Dad... Pl-please don't be... Mad at... M' sorry." He paused as he coughed up more blood.

" Oh Sammy." Whispered John as he didn't bother to fight the tears that now fell from his eyes. He did bite back the nausea of having to feel his son's blood slowly seeping into his clothes as he held him close.

From where he sat driving, Dean had heard his baby brother's plaintiff whisper and found himself blinking back tears of his own. But he quickly swallowed them back, now was not the time to fall apart.

" Sammy, just take it easy. You're gonna be just fine." Called Dean as he continued to drive frantically.

They had to save Sam.

John gently hugged his son, carding a hand through the long, chocolate brown strands of hair.

" You got nothin to be sorry for Sammy, nothin." Said John.

_" Oh god, my baby boy's dying."_ Was the thought that passed through the eldest Winchester's mind before he looked up at his other son.

" Dean, can you go any faster?" He barked.

" Dad, I'm goin as fast as I can... GodDamnitt." Swore Dean, frustrated that he could make the car go any faster.

Things were slowly beginning to fade for Sam as he loosely gripped the collar of his father's shirt with a shaky hand. The strength to stay awake was quickly leaving him.

As he stared out the window into the night with dimming eyes, he sensed something was very wrong.

As he continued to stare, he caught a small glint of something metallic and very big lurking in the moving shadows. He sensed a dark, manicing preassence.

The Demon.

" N-no..." Whispered Sam before he began to struggle feebly against his father's hold.

" SAMMY STOP!" Yelled John as he tried to gently restrain his son from injuring himself further.

" NOOOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Sam as his eyes once again turned the color of ice and ignited with power.

Everything seemed to become slow motion after Sam screamed.

The monsterous front of the Semi-truck with the driver under the Demon's control was almost on top of the Impala, ready to ram itself into the side of the car when an invisible force seemed to stop it dead in it's tracks.

Sam let out a violent scream as a final jolt of psychic energy erupted out from within him.

John and Dean watched as the Semi-Truck was literally bounced backwards, away from them, disappearing into the night the same way it had materialized.

Sam took a moment to smirk at his handiwork before he lost the fight to stay conscious, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell back against his father and lay limp and unmoving.

Utterly and totally still.

" Sammy?" Cried John as he gently shook the unresponsive body in his arms.

Dean turned in his seat to stare at his horrified father and the deathly still young man he was holding against his chest.

" SAMMY!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 2

It took John and Dean Winchester all they had not to start bawling their eyes out in relief when the more than welcome sight of the city hospital came into view around the bend of the road.

In the back of the Impala, John was trying however futile it was to rouse Sam back to consciousness, he'd checked his son's neck for a pulse and was relieved to have found an albeit weak, but steady beat beneath his fingertips.

Their baby was still alive, but barely holding on.

Dean had had the presense of mind to call 911 shortly after Sam had lost consciousness, saying that his brother had been mauled by a cougar while they were looking for the family dog Sparky in the woods, the operater on the other end had given them exact directions to the hospital and called ahead to make sure the staff was ready for the very dire case coming their way.

Now, the 1967 Chevy Impala was careening into the ambulance bay where a crash team was waiting for them.

Dean didn't even bother to turn the car off as he shot out of the driver's seat and all but ripped the side door of the car open.

He paused for a milisecond when he saw the way his baby brother's head hung limp over the crook of their father's left arm... seemingly pale and lifeless were it not for the tiny gasps and bubbles of blood that spurted from Sam's now colorless lips.

The milisecond quickly passed and with a clenched jaw, Dean gently pried his father's arms from around Sam and took his baby brother's unresponsive form into his own arms, letting out a shaky breath through his nostrils as he felt the sticky wetness of Sam's blood begin to coat his arms.

With his face set in steel and his eyes blazing in angry determination, Dean carried his brother to the waiting medical team, he gently laid Sam onto the gurney before he was pushed away by the medical team, which swarmed around their patient like bees to necter.

" Oh man, this kid's in really bad shape. C'mon lets move it!!!! " Yelled one of the Doctors, a man in his thirties. The team moved as one, rolling Sam away into the building.

Dean was about to run in and follow when he remembered his father was still in the back seat of the Impala.

Dean turned and trotted back to the Impala, he felt a small tendril of fear as he saw the way his father's eyes were slightly glazed over as he sat in the leather seat, his hand and arms, the front of his shirt and pants drenched in crimson blood... Sammy's blood... Their Sammy's blood.

" Dad?" Began Dean softly, trying to qwell the fear that rose up from deep within and threatened to drown him.

To his horror, he watched as his father's lower lip began to tremble, violently but after a few seconds, John's face hardened and his lip stopped quivering. With a steadying breath and years of training kicking in, the eldest Winchester successfully fought back the urge to break apart in that instant.

John turned to gaze at his oldest son with a hard stare as he climbed out of the back of the Impala, his legs still feeling marginally wobbly. He wordlessly reached out and grabbed Dean by his shoulder and roughly shoved his son in the direction of the ER doors.

" Dean, get in there and find out where they took you're brother, I'll turn the damn car off." Barked John.

Dean nodded mutely and followed his father's order, dashing into the ER and disappearing through the doors.

John got into the Impala and drove it into the parkinglot, finding a spot near the entrance. He turned the car off and then he himself dashed back into the ambulance bay, all but barreling through the doors and looking everywhich way, frantically looking for Dean.

He didn't notice the odd and concerned stares of the people around him, gawking at the copious amout of blood that stained the front of his clothes.

John caught sight of his oldest son terrorizing a poor nurse near one of the trauma rooms.

" JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN ON ALREADY!!! " Yelled Dean.

" DEAN THAT'S ENOUGH ! " Boomed John Winchester's voice, it immediately rendered his son silent.

The nurse looked visibly relieved until she turned to John and took in his appearance.

" OH MY GOD, SIR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!! " She exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

A dark look passed over John's face as he got a better look at himself in the florescent hospital lighting.

" It's not mine." He said quietly before he turned to look the nurse dead in the eye before speaking again.

" It's... It's my son's blood, they just took him in. Please tell me how he is."

Dean swallowed visibly before he came to stand by his father and look expectantly at the nurse.

" Sir, we're doing everything we can for him but I won't lie to you, it doesn't look very good." Then a voice called from behind the trauma room doors.The nurse turned back to the two Winchesters and gave them an apologetic look.

" Excuse me." She said quietly before she dashed back through the doors.

John and Dean followed after her, stopping at the doors and staring in at the hellish scene the room held within through the clear glass windows.

Inside the trauma room could only be described as absolute chaos.

" CALL THE OR, TELL THEM TO PREP A ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Yelled the Doc.

" WE'RE LOOSING HIM!!!" Cried a Nurse.

" I NEED A 1 AMP OF EPI!" Screamed another Doctor.

" WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING!" Yelled a Nurse.

" OH CRAP, HE'S GOIN INTO V-FIB!!! " Cried another Nurse frantically as the machinery and monitoring devices all began to wail, filling the air with shrill noise.

" GET THE PADDLES NOW!!!" Yelled the Lead Doctor. His voice booming over the shrill wails of the machinery as everyone moved into place.

From where they stood glued to the floor, John and Dean watched silently a simple pair of doors seperating them from the youngest member of their family...

who's heart had just stopped beating.

They watched in numb horror as the doctor rubbed the two heart paddles together before pressing them to Sam's sutchered chest.

" CLEAR! " came the yell.

Dean had to look away as God knows how many volts of electricity course through his baby brother's body.

Sam arched off the bed before falling back limply onto the gurney.

" NOTHING." Called one of the Nurses, who was checking the heart monitor.

" AGAIN! " Shouted the Doctor as he rubbed the paddles together and them pressed them onto Sam's chest again.

" CLEAR!"

Once more, Sam's body, charged with electricity, arched off the bed before he fell back.

" C'mon Sammy. Please please please C'mon." Whispered Dean as he looked back. " I can't loose you little brother. C'mon."

John stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and glued to the sight od his youngest son just laying on the gurney.

" STILL NOTHING!" Cried the Nurse at the monitor.

" AGAIN!" Shouted the Doc, praying with every fiber of his being that this time, they would get something.

" CLEAR!!!" Screamed the Doc as he pressed the paddles onto Sam's chest for the third time.

With a loud, wheezing gasp, Sam's eyes flew open as he arched off the bed, the electricity coursing through him as he heart was shocked back to life.

Sam fell back onto the gurney, gasping and writhing in agony as the pain of his wounds once again registered themselves in his mind.

It was unbearable.

" HE'S BACK, GET HIM UP TO THE O.R. NOW!!!" Yelled the Doc.

The staff swarmed around the gurney and literally ran it out of the room.

They rushed past John and Dean before the two men could even utter a single syllable to their baby before he disappeared into an elevator with the hospital personnel franitically trying to save him.

He was far from in the clear.

John and Dean stared at the closing elevator doors before they caught sight of the doctor who'd brought Sam back.

The man looked hagard and his scrubs were stained with blood... Sam's blood.

John and Dean all but pounced on the man, Dean speaking first.

" Where are they taking him, where are they taking my brother?" He demanded.

" They took him up to the OR for emergency surgery." Answered the Doc, watching as John and Dean both blanched.

" Is he going to be alright?" Asked John, feeling slightly lightheaded after watching his youngest son 'Die' for a few terrifying minutes.

The doctor paused at this question before he sigh and spoke.

" Sir I'm not gonna sugar coat it, your son suffered a tremendous amount of trauma. To be honest, it's a miracle he survived the drive to here. Back there, he was gone for two whole minutes before the shock brought him back. Right now, all we can do is hope that he pulls through with the surgery. Other than that, I just don't know."

The Doc watched as what meager color left drained out of the faces of the two men standing before him.

The Doc noticed, to his chagrin that both men were literally drenched with their loved one's blood. The father would obviously need a change of clother and the brother a new shirt.

" Right now, I think it'd be a good idea for you two to clean up. I'll tell a nurse to show you where the showers are and to get you both a set of scrubs." Said the Doctor quietly before he called said Nurse over.

The two men were about to protest when the Doctor qwashed it all with a stern, warning look.

John and Dean were now basically functioning on autopilot as they followed the Nurse as she led them to the showers. She handed them each a neatly folded pair of scrubs and gave them a sympathetic look.

Deab felt his eyes begin to sting and his stomach begin to churn dangerously as he felt the now dried blood that clung to his skin, and itched.

The blood that had soaked through his clothes was still damp, and further nauseated him.

Both men stopped dead in their tracks when they found themselves in view of the numerouse bathroom mirrors.

Each man stood transfixed as they stared at their reflections.

They both looked like something out of a horror movie.

But, this wasn't some movie with corn syrup for blood.

This was real, the blood that stained them both was real, sticky, caked on, cold, the metallic scent wafting into ther nostrils.

It belonged to a young man they both loved with everything they had.

It was then, after he'd gotten a good look at his appearance that Dean lost his own battle against the naseau that had been threatening for quiet some time.

With a barely stifled moan, Dean dashed into the first bathroom stall and came to kneel infront of the toilet as the contents of his stomach began to expell themselves.

The sound of Dean's heaves echoed through the bathroom/ showers, ringing through John's ears, effectively snapping him out of his stupor.

He still had one child he could still physically help at the moment.

Let out a shaky breath and tearing his gaze from the haggard image of himself in the mirror, John made his way over to his oldest son and gently laid a comforting hand on one of the trembling shoulders as Dean continued to be violently ill.

John rubbed soothing circles over the tense muscles of Dean's back as they both weather the heaves and bile.

Then, Dean was done emptying his stomach. But he didn't move from where he sat, kneeling over the basin of the toilet, with his head hung low, so very low.

John found his already splintered heart shatter just a little more, Dean wouldn't look him in the eyes.

He knew his son was crying.

" Dean?" Said John Softly.

Dean sniffled before he climbed to his feet and walked past his father, out of the stall.

" Sorry." He said, his throat scratchy and clogged before he all but bolted into the showers.

John blinked back the tears that had welled in his own eyes before with a soul weary sigh, he followed his son into the showers.

Dean made quick work of his clothes pausing a moment to stare at the stain on his bare arms before he stepped into a shower stall, the last one in the row.

This shower had to be quick, they had to be up in the OR waiting room as soon as they could.

John's ears caught the sounds of the shower being turned on at the far end of the room. With shaky hands, he began to peel off his blood soak clothes. When pulled his shirt over his head, he nearly gagged as the metallic scent of Sam's blood assailed his nostrils.

John bit the inside of his cheek and continued to strip of his ruined clothes. He let out a welcom huff as he finally stepped into the shower.

He turned the water to a near scalding hot temperature and began to clean off the blood that had dried to his skin.

He watched the diluted remnants swirled down the drain.

John felt his chest ache as he held his head under the spray. With a small, shaky sigh, he let the dams break. Tears mixed with the water from the shower as tiny sobs wracked through his body.

In the last shower stall, Dean sat hugging his knees as hot water cascaded over his body. Sobs wracked through his whole being as he, like his father gave in to his dispair.

Both men were so far apart physically.

But as one, their hearts had shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 3

After countless minutes of giving in to despair, John and Dean Winchester got a hold of themselves and quickly gained some semblance of composure. Dean was the first to leave the showers, quickly dressing in his jeans and the scrubs top.

It was strange, eventhough he'd thoroughly washed himself, he could still feel Sammy's blood on his arms.

It made his already empty stomach roll uncomfortably.

Why wouldn't the feeling go away?

Why did it feel like he was still covered in his baby brother's blood?

Why wouldn't it go away?

He wanted it to go away.

He didn't want to feel this way anymore.

John quickly dressed himself in the green scrubs and then gathered up his and Dean's blood soaked clothes, he found a plastic back and quickly stuffed the ruined garments inside. He threw them into the biohazard bin on the far wall, there was no way they would be able to wash the blood off of them, hell, they wouldn't be able to wear them even if they did.

He had only one thing on his mind right now.

His family.

He turned and eyed his oldest son, who was standing near the door, waiting for him.

Dean looked absolutely miserable, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face was drawn in, and to John silent heartache, he was unconsciously rubbing his hands over his arms, which were slightly red from being scrubbed very hard.

John swallowed thickly before he slowly made his way over to his son.

" Kiddo?" He asked softly as he came to gently grip Dean's shoulder and give in a firm squeeze.

Dean allowed the contact for a moment before he loosely shrugged his father's hand away and turned to look at John, a mask of stoicism etched into his face.

" We have to go upstairs to the OR." Said Dean, his voice hard and his gaze determined.

John nodded before he and Dean quickly rushed to the elevator, Dean paused a split second to ask what floor the OR was on.

To their chagrin, it was at the very top, on the nineth floor.

" Dammitt." Hissed Dean as he paced from one end of the elevator to another. John figitted as he kept his gaze glued to the light that indicated there progress.

It was by far, the slowest elevator ride John and Dean had ever had to endure in their whole lives.

The number slowly increase.

5... 6... 7... 8... and then finally...

The door began to open with a soft ping but, Dean was out of the elevator before the doors were fully open, John close behind.

The two Winchester's trotted to the front desk, where they startled the nurse on the other side.

" Nurse, they brought a young man up here not to long ago for emergency surgery. His name is Sam Winchester, where did they take him?" Asked Dean frantically.

John was about to tell her to hurry up and tell them when another Nurse piped up.

" Sir, he's still in surgery in OR 3. You can't go in there, I'll show you to the waiting room." She said, her voice calm and collected as she stared down the two frantic men.

She sent Dean a warning look when he took a step in the direction of the operating room.

John got the hint that this was one nurse that wouldn't be intimidated so easily. Her eyes were a stunning blue-green against a pale caramel, heart-shaped face. Ebony black hair pulled back in a ponytail. And though she was a few inches shorted than Dean, she seemed an imposing figure in her own right.

He gently gripped Dean by the arm and pulled his son in the opposite direction as the nurse led them to the stark white waiting room.

" Don't worry, he's made it this far. I doubt he'll give up that easily." Said the Nurse with a quiet, reassuring smile.

John and Dean both nodded wordlessly before they sank into the waiting, blue cusioned chairs.

They finally gave in a little to the bone deep exhaustion this whole mess had caused.

The clock on the opposite wall showed the time.

It was 1:OO in the morning.

" Man that is unbelievable. It's only been an hour and a half since..." Dean trailed off as the events of the night replayed themselves in his mind with perfect clarity.

" He'll pull through Dean, he's..." John began when Dean interjected with a sad, humorless smile.

" A Winchester, we always pull through." He said quietly, his voice trembled for a second, but only a second. With a deep sigh, Dean lean forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees before craddling his chin in his hands, his finger obscuring his lips.

John leaned back in his seat until the back of his head was resting against the wall, his tired, forlorn eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

Dean stayed in his seat the total of about ten minutes before he rose to his feet and started pacing back and forth, his eyes always darting to the closed doors of of OR 3, the light indicating that it was in use burning a bright red in the distance.

_" Don't you dare leave me Sammy cause if you do, I'll find a way to bring you back and kick your ass three ways to Sunday. Hell, you shouldn't even be in there Sammy, those were... those were my wounds." _Thought Dean with a tremendous amount of guilt bubbling up from deep inside him as he all but wore a hole into the floor with his pacing.

John divided his gaze between watching Dean in his own anxiety and keeping an eyes on the OR door for any signs that the surgery was over.

_" Please dear god, don't take my boy. He's just a kid. Please please please don't take my boy from me. I don't think I'd survive it, I don't think Dean could survive it."_ Thought John as he tried with all his might not to remember the way Sam had simple lain limp and unresponsive in his arms in the back of the Impala.

In all appearances, he'd looked dead in the car, only to literally 'die' for two minutes in the ER trauma room. Both John and Dean knew they wouldn't be getting any sleepin the near future. They knew that nightmares would run rampant through their exhausted minds.

For now, all father and oldest son could do was wait, and pray that their Sammy was going to make it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three agonizingly long hours later...

" Alright, we got him stabilized. Good work people." Sighed the Chief surgeon as she gazed down at the young man laying on the gurney, out like a light but, very much alive.

" Think it'd be safe to move him to a room in ICU?" Asked one of the assisting doctors.

" In a little bit, let's let him rest for a little while. Poor baby's had a very long and rough night." Said the Surgeon with a small smile as she reached out to gently push a few of Sam's bangs away from his forehead before turning to leave the room.

She had to go see two very worried men in the waiting room.

At the two hour mark, Dean had stopped pacing and had sat back down in his chair, his legs were aching from the constant moving.

John had not moved an inch from where sat, his gaze now focused solely on OR 3.

He felt a jolt when the light indicating the room was in use suddenly turned off.

" Dean." Called John as he turned to his son and jerked his head towards the door.

The two Winchester's were alert and on their feet in an instant.

They were about to run headlong at the OR doors when an african american woman stepped out from behind them, wearing scrubs that were stained with a generous amount of blood.

It was enough to stop both men in their tracks.

The Doctor looked up from a thought she was contemplating as zeroed in on the two anxious and scrubs clad men staring back at her.

With a steadying breath, the Doctor made her way over to them.

John and Dean stood in silence as the watched the doctor's approach.

Inside, they felt like they were dying with each step the woman took towards them. A myriad of questions circled around in their heads.

Each step the Doctor took was in time to the pounding of two hearts.

Dean's ears ears were roaring as blood rushed to his head.

John felt like his lung were about to burst.

Then, she was standing before them, her face carefully blank and unreadable.

In that one moment, everything stopped as John and Dean stared at the Doctor who was about to tell them the fate of their Sammy.

The terror that coiled around the hearts of John and Dean Winchester was indescribable.

They watched as the Doctor let out a deep sigh, before she spoke.

" Are you the family of Sam Winchester?" She asked formally.

The two men nodded mutely and waited anxiously for her to continue.

Then, the world stopped as John and Dean watched a truely beautiful sight unfold before them.

They watched as a huge smile spread across the woman's face.

" He made through the surgery, we're gonna be moving him to a room in the ICU in a little while." Said the Doctor warmly.

She was met with stunned silence before Dean crumbled first, literally, as his knees gave out from under him.

" Dean! " Cried John, his voice thick with tears and his own relief as he caught Dean before he could hit the floor, the Doctor herself striving forward to give assistance.

Together, they helped Dean back into the waiting room chair.

The oldest Winchester son fell bonelessly into the chair as sobs of relief washed over him. He looked up with weepy green eyes at the Doctor.

" My brother's gonna be okay, right?" He asked, his voice clogged with emotion, making him sound so young.

John too turned at the Doctor and waited for her to answer.

" It's too early to be sure but, I think he'll be just fine, he's a very strong young man. I'd heard about what had happened down in the ER and to be honest... We didn't think he'd survive for another half hour, let alone three hours of surgery. But God knows, I'm not complaining that we were proven wrong. You'll be able to see him once he's been settled in a room." Said the Doctor with a beaming smile.

John and Dean smiled tearfully back at her before she took her leave with a small nod.

With a small sob of his own, John yank Dean into a tight, vice-like hug, which Dean returned. Father and son were both crying freely now.

Dean was clinging to his father with all that he had as John rubbed his back in soothing circles, whispering nonsense into his ear.

It was then that the guilt that had been nagging at the young man came out like a tsunami from deep within his soul.

" D-Dad... M'sorry... It's all my f-fault... Sammy... I... I'm so... S-sorry." Whispered Dean, sobs and hitching breaths breaking his speech.

At first, John was absolutely bewildered by this ludicrous statement, then he pulled back from Dean and gently held his face in his hand so that they were looking eye to eye.

" Dean, buddy, what're you talkin' about?" Asked John in a confusion.

Dean sniffed and let out another sob before he spoke words that would grind his father's already bleeding heart into dust.

" It should've been me in their Dad. N-Not Sammy." Dean trailed off as sobs overtook him once again.

" Oh Dean." Whispered John before he once again wrapped his arms around his oldest child, his chest hurting physically as he realized that Dean had been carry this along for so long.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, John once again pulled back and held Dean's face in his hands before he spoke.

" Dean, look at me son." He started in a firm, comanding voice that Dean instinctively obeyed as he stared into his father's fierce but still tearful eyes.

" Dean, it is not your fault, do you understand me? Listen to me Dean, you aren't the only one who feels this way. I mean... My youngest son's got a bullet wound in his leg that belongs to me but Dean, Sammy did whatever the hell it was he did back there to you because he loves you so much. To be honest, I'm not really makin heads or tails of what the hell's goin on, but this much I know, your brother loves you very much, he saved you..." Dean interupted him here.

" But Dad, he was dead... For two whole minutes my baby brother was dead." Sobbed Dean.

" That was then, he's here now. You heard the Doc, he pulled through, we're gonna see him in a little bit once they have him in a room. It's okay Dean, everything's gonna be okay." Said John as he once again pulled his son to him.

That seemed to calm Dean down and his tears stopped spilling in torents from his eyes.

To John's loving amusement, he watched as Dean blushed slightly in embarrassment.

He was Dean Winchester after all, he didn't do 'Chick-Flick'.

Dean sniffled and gave his father a tearful smile as he scrubbed at his eyes.

Meanwhile...

The Nurse with the Blue-green eyes let out a small sigh as she stood looming over Sam's unconscious form.

She leaned down till her lips were mere inches from Sam's ears. Sam may have been unconscious but, he would remember the words she was about to speak when he woke up.

" You're quiet strong Samuel Winchester, it's why the Demon wants you under his control so badly." She whispered with a sad little smile before continuing.

" It's my job to make sure that _that_ never happens."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 4

John and Dean walked side by side as they followed the Blue-eyed nurse down the hall to ICU.

Sam's room was at the very end of this long corridor.

Once again, Dean felt trepidation and anxiety with each step.

Just what exactly would he see when they reached Sam's room?

Would he be able to even take one look without passing out or bawling his eyes out?

John, seeming to sense Dean's nervousness, reached out and gripped his son's shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze.

Dean sent his father a greatful look before they stopped in front of a doorway.

The Nurse turned to them with a warm smile that reached her eyes, filling them with warmth as well as she spoke.

" He's sleeping, maybe having you guys around will give him good dreams. God knows, he could use some."

John nodded with a smile at the 'innocent' statement while Dean just looked at her funny for a second before nodding.

With a small bow of her head, the blue-eyed nurse took her leave, walking past them back to the front desk.

Her time to speak with Sam would come around soon enough. For now, she would leave the young man to his sleep, and the vigilance of his father and brother.

Dean and John both hesitated at the doorway before Dean took the first step over the threshold. John didn't immediately follow, he knew Dean needed to be with Sam, needed to see that his baby brother was alive, and though worse for, well.

Dean swallowed the urge to breakdown into sobs once again as he stared at Sam's prone form on the hospital bed.

His baby brother's skin tone matched the sheets of the hospital bed he was laying on. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, dew forming inside with each breath Sam took. There were dark circles under his eyes.

He looked terrible to be honest.

The only real reassurance that Dean felt was the steady beep of the heart monitor in the background and the way Sam's chest was moving up and down of its own volition.

With a shaky sigh, Dean slowly, hesitantly reached out towards Sam. It was silly but, a part of him felt like Sam would shatter at the faintest touch.

Blinking furiously, Dean brushed back a few of Sam's bangs before gently cupping a cheek. Dean felt a small smile tug at his lips, the skin beneath his hand was warm, alive.

" Hey squirt." He whispered as he pulled up a chair and sat by Sam's head, now feeling secure enough to start carding his hand through his brother's long shaggy hair.

With a steadying breath of his own, John Winchester stepped into the room. Slowly, he made his way over to the other side of Sam's bed.

The Eldest Winchester pulled up a chair and sat down wearily. He scrubbed as his stubble covered face before tentatively reaching out to grasp Sam's left hand.

For a while, he just held it in his own, calloused fingers grazing over still youthfully smooth skin.

Then, with tears welling in his eyes, he brought Sam's hand to his cheek, pressing the back of his son's hand to the stubble covered skin.

" H-Hey Sammy, it's Dad." Said John quietly, his throat already beginning to constrict painfully as he took in the sight of his youngest son looking so frail and vulnerable.

That was all that was said as John and Dean sat on either side of Sam's bed.

In the silence save for a small, rythmic beep from the heart monitor, the two eldest Winchester's sat and kept vigil till they could no longer fight their own need for sleep in the wee hours of the new morning.

Dean nodded off with his head coming to rest on Sam's pillow, the crown of his head just touching the side of his brother temple.

John dozed off in his chair, but as he slept, he continued to firmly grip his son's still lax hand in his own.

For now, all three Winchester's slept in utter exhaustion.

Six hours later...

Sunlight filtered in through the glass windows of Sam's room, gently bathing everything a warm, golden light.

A pair of moss green eyes slowly fluttered opened and blinked sluggishly at the remnants of sleep.

_" Where am I?"_ Thought Sam, his mind still slightly muddled from being unconscious for so long.

As he blinked and stared up at the stark white ceiling, his mind began to clear with each passing second. He then felt a dull ache lance through his body, and his chest inched.

It was then that the memories of the night before assailed him. He began to remember with perfect clarity.

**_The demon. _**

**_His father laying on the ground, screaming at him to shoot. _**

**_Dean, bleeding to death against the wall of the cabin. _**

**_Everything going blank for a while before he was back inside his own head. _**

**_He'd forced the Demon out of his father, hurt it bad. It had slunk away through the walls into the night. _**

**_Pain. Shear agony in his leg and chest. The sticky wetness of his own blood spilling out of his body._**

**_His family, the way John and Dean had both looked terrified. _**

**_Being in the back of the Impala, in his father's arms._**

**_His father had told him he had nothing to be sorry for. _**

**_Dean driving frantically down the road._**

**_The Demon zeroing in for another attack. _**

**_Stopping the Semi and repelling it with a final burst of energy._**

**_Then, nothing... _**

**_Total and all consuming darkness... _**

**_Death. _**

_" Now's not the time to be thinking about such things, Samuel Winchester."_ A soothing, whispery, female voice echoed through Sam's head, instantly stopping the youngest Winchester from going into a full blown panic attack.

_" Who are you_?" Asked Sam inside his own head, startling himself that he could be having this sort of mental conversation with... a disembodied voice.

_" You will know me soon enough. For now, there are two guys who've been very very worried about you."_ With that, the voice faded away, leaving Sam in deep confusion.

_" What the hell's goin on?"_ Thought Sam before he noticed a slight movement near the side of his head, and a warmth surround his left hand.

Sam moved his gaze from the ceiling and turned his head ever so slightly to see what was near the side of his head.

He came face to face with the sleeping visage of his big brother Dean.

Sam instantly felt himself grow calm again as he stared at his brother. Dean was safe, he was alive and well and at the moment, being very Chick Flicky.

Sam smiled beneath his oxygen mask before he remembered that someone was holding his hand. He turned his gaze to his left and felt his relief grow wider when his eyes fell on his father's sleeping form in the chair beside his bed.

Sam felt his smile grow wider when he realized that both his brother and father were gonna have monster kinks in their necks from sleeping the way they were.

Then suddenly, the female voice from before, no higher in octave than a whisper, echoed in his ears.

_" You're a quiet strong, Samuel Winchester. It's why the Demon wants you under his control so badly."_

_" It's my job to make sure that that doesn't happen." _

The echoes faded as Sam felt Dean shift a little, letting out a small grumble, but remaining asleep.

Sam decided to give him his wake-up call.

With a groggy right hand, Sam drew his arm back slightly and then let the blow fly. His aim was true as they back of his hand lightly bounced off Dean's shoulder, effectively startling his big brother out of La La land.

Dean jerk awake and looked around, muddled and trying to figure out several different things all at once. Where he was, what was goin on, and who the hell just hit him among those things.

Then, he noticed someone was watching him.

Dean's face took on an expression of shock as he stared back at a pair of familiar and much beloved pair of moss-green eyes.

The comotion brought John out of his own slumber. The first thing he saw was his oldest son gawking at his youngest.

" Sammy?" Asked Dean, not really believing what his eyes were seeing.

" You were drooling on me, jerk." Said Sam, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

" Sam?" Whispered John as he shot from his chair and stood beside his youngest son's bed.

Sam turned his gaze to his father and gave him a smile before squeezing John's hand that had been gripping his own.

" Hey dad."

John stared down at their joined hands and squeezed his son's hand, unconsciously reaching the level of a death-grip as a tearful smile spread across his face.

Dean snapped out of his stupor instantly and a goofy grin plastered itself onto his face.

" Well you didn't have to whack me like that, bitch." Before leaned forward and gave Sam an awkward but much welcomed hug.

Sam let out a small huff of laughter as he returned the embrace with his free arm, then heaving a deep sigh before he spoke.

" What happened after the Semi Truck tried to hit us?"

That made the looks of happiness vanish from both John and Dean's faces. They had no intentions of reliving what they'd had to go through six hours earlier so soon after their baby had woken up.

John was the first to speak.

" We can talk about it later. Right now, take it easy while I go get someone to look you over."

" Yes sir." Was Sam's muffled response, giving a mock salute with his right hand.

This made both Dean and John chuckle, joy filling them at seeing their youngest so playful.

Then, John squeezed Sam's hand firmly, before leaning down and gently wrapping his arms around his son's recovery body. Sam returned the embrace as best he could, the warm contact made him feel a good deal better.

Then John pulled back, dashing a hand across his eyes before he all but fled from the room to get Sam's doctor or a nurse.

This left Dean alone with Sam.

Sam reached up and began prying at the oxygen mask that was still around his face. Seeing this, Dean reached out and pulled Sam's hands away, he took the mask off for him.

" Hey Sammy, how you feelin'?" Asked Dean.

" Like I've been to Hell and back. And it's Sam." Answered Sam with a mock glare.

Dean beamed for a few seconds before the smile faded from his lips. He turned away as he felt the sting of tears burning his eyes.

" Hey Dean, you okay?" Asked Sam.

Dean blinked furiously as he turned to Sam.

" Y-Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." He said, nodding his head rapidly.

Sam didn't buy it for a second.

With a tremendous effort, Sam turned onto his side, much to Dean's disapproval, the older Winchester moved to stop him but intsead, found himself wrapped in a hug.

" M'sorry I scared you Dean." Whispered Sam as he buried his face into Dean's neck.

Dean let out what sounded like a tiny sob as he wrapped his arms around Sam, being mindful of his baby brother's injuries.

" It's okay, you're alright, that's all that matters. But Sammy, if you ever do that to me again, I'll..." Sam interjected here.

" You'll what... Kill me?"

" Dude, that is so not funny."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 5

A short while later, John returned with the Doctor who'd performed Sam's surgery.

She was quiet pleased to see her young patient awake and alert. She gave them a good prognosis on Sam's recovery and then left the family to themselves.

" So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Asked Sam from where he lay propped up with pillows, his father and brother sitting on either side of the bed.

Both John and Dean looked away, memories of what had been one of the worst moments in both their lives bombarding their minds.

_Blood. _

_Urgency. _

_Terror. _

_A body arching off a gurney with electricity coursing through it. _

_The body falling back limp and lifeless. _

_No heart beat._

**CLEAR! **

_Nothing._

**CLEAR! **

_A Gasp... _

_A heart beating once again. _

_Sam disappearing behind the elevator doors_.

John was the first to speak.

" Sam, after we'd gotten here... Your heart... It... It stopped." He began.

He and Dean watched as a look of disbelief and shock etched itself onto Sam's face.

" Sammy, you were gone... for two whole minutes, you were dead." Said Dean quietly, his voice almost breaking as it said the last part.

There was silence for several long seconds before Sam spoke.

" I was d-dead?" He asked, though a part of him already knew that what his father had said was true, he needed confirmation.

John and Dean nodded wordlessly before John continued.

" They used the paddles to shock you back to life and then rushed you up here to the ninth floor for emergency surgery."

Sam nodded, his hand unconsciously going to the stitched in his chest.

" You were in there for three hours. Then the Doc came out and told us you pulled through." Said Dean with a tired smile, which John mirrored.

" You okay there Sammy?" Asked Dean.

Sam nodded furiously and returned his brother and father's smile with a forced one of his own.

" Yeah, I'm okay, I just found out a I died for two whole minutes and then came back, but I'm okay, really." He assured them.

" Tough pill to swallow, I know son." Sighed John as he patted Sam's arm.

" Yeah, it is a little disconcerting." Said Sam sheepishly.

It was in that moment that Dean's stomach decided to let it's need for food be known, with a loud grumble.

" Guys, did either of you eat anything since we got here?" Asked Sam.

The guilty looks he received from both John and Dean were confirmation enough.

" Dad, Dean, you two should go and have breakfast." Said Sam.

Dean was about to voice a protest when another loud grumble filled the air. This time coming from John, who ducked his head as he did a very fine impression of a beet.

Sam chuckled heartily.

" Looks like someone's hungry." Came a new, female voice.

The three Winchester's turned to see the Blue-eyed Nurse smiling at them from the doorway.

Sam felt a jolt go through him as he realized that the voice he'd just heard was the same one that had spoken to him in his head.

He was about to ask her who the hell she was and why she'd been inside his head, just start yelling his head of, when their eyes met.

As he stared into those stunning blue-green eyes, Sam felt a feeling of absolute calmness wash over him.

He also couldn't help but notice that this woman was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd seen in a very long time, eversince... Jessica.

There was just something about this woman that made him trust her on a subconscious level.

The Nurse stepped in, shooting the three men already in the room a mega-watt smile.

She set out checking all the equipment and making sure everything was in order. Once she was done, she turned to Dean and John.

" If you guys want breakfast, you don't have to go all the way down to the cafeteria, there's a lounge on this floor where you can get coffee, muffins, and whatnot. Unless, you guys want hospital food?"

She grinned at the look of disgust that passed across Dean's face and John winced at the prospect.

Though they were loath to leave Sam's side, John and Dean were comforted that they would'nt have to go all the way down to the ground floor for some food, they would be close by if Sam needed them.

With a nod to the Nurse, the two elder Winchesters took there leave.

Sam sent them a reassuring smile and a small wave as they walked out the door.

When they'd disappeared through the door, Sam's face grew deadly serious as he turned to the Nurse and spoke.

" Who are you?" He asked to start things off.

" My name is Alkaya." Answered Alkaya.

" Are you a demon?" Asked Sam.

" No, I'm not a demon, I'm just a being sent by the Higher Powers to help you." Answered Alkaya.

" Help me? With what?" Asked Sam.

" With those powers of yours. The ones you used to injure the Demon and save you're family back at the cabin." Answered Alkaya.

Sam's eyes grew wide at these words and he spoke.

" How the hell do you know about that?" He demanded, eyes blazing.

Alkaya was unfazed as she answered.

" Samuel Winchester, the forces of evil aren't the only things that watch you, there is a greater good watching you as well. I was sent here to show you how to control the powers and abilities within you, to make sure you grow strong, that you become who you are meant to be."

Sam's mind was reeling as it tried to process this new information. After a pause, he spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper.

" Who am I mean to be?"

At this, Alkaya let out a small sigh as she walked over and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and looked him in the eye.

" That, is a conversation for a later time, right now, I'm gonna get you breakfast, your father and brother aren't the only ones who needs a meal in them. "

Then, with another mega-watt smile and the quirk of one perfectly shaped eyebrow, she got up and turned to leave for the door. She paused at the threshold and turned back to Sam.

" Just take it easy."

With that, she was gone, leaving a very confused and slightly scared Sam Winchester in her wake.

" How the hell am I supposed to take it easy?" He grumbled before sinking a little further into the pillows behind him.

Meanwhile, at the lounge, Dean and John sat devouring a breakfast consisting of black coffee, muffins and cream-cheese bagels.

After swallowing a bite of his bagel, Dean leaned back in his seat and looked out the winow, deep in thought.

John eyed his son and took a sip of coffee before he spoke.

" What's on you're mind Dean?"

Dean turned to look at his father, a frown creasing his brow.

" Dad, that was some freaky mojo Sam pulled last night at the cabin." He said quietly as he remembered the awesome power that had erupted from within his baby brother.

John sighed and set his coffee cup down, rubbing a hand across his stubble covered cheeks before he spoke.

" I know Dean, I mean your brother he... Forced that Yellow-Eyed bastard out of me, hits the evil SOB with a flaming psycic projectile of some kind, heals the hole in my leg and the wounds in your chest, and on the drive over here, he bounces a Semi Truck that's about to plow into us, all in that order in rapid succession. Quiet frankly, I am still at a total loss for what to do."

Dean nodded before he spoke.

" We'll figure that out." He said in a quiet, but strong voice.

John looked up at his oldest son and smiled before with a nod, he spoke in concurrance.

" Yeah, we will."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 6

When Alkaya returned with Sam's breakfast, John and Dean had already made their way back to the room.

Sam endured the goodnatured teasing Dean gave him for being stuck eating the hospital food.

Before she left, Alkaya caught Sam's eye and sent him a message in that special way of hers.

_" Sleep, we can continue our conversation then." _

With that and another warm smile, she was gone.

Sam immediately began to feel drowsy.

_" I don't get a choice do I."_ Thought Sam as he sank down into the pillows.

_" Nope."_ Was the Phantom voice's answer.

" Is it okay if I sleep a while?" Asked Sam tiredly to Dean who was sitting the closest.

" Hey man, no problem. You should rest anyway." Said Dean with a smile.

" We'll be here when you wake up." Said John in the distance somewhere.

With a sigh, Sam let his rapidly heavying eyelids slide shut, surrendering to the world of sleep, both dreading and anticipating what he would find on the other side.

Dean and John watched as Sam drifted off, the both of them feeling tender smiles spread across their faces, memories of a shaggy haired little five year old boy sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth dancing through their heads.

But then, reality called, they had people to call, information to gather, a Colt gun they needed to put into safe keeping, and a whole myriad of other things.

But what was cheif in their minds was the now sleeping young man laying in a hospital bed, resting after committing some extraordinary actions.

As quietly as they could, John and Dean stepped out of the room for a little bit, leaving Sam to his slumber while they began to try and figure out what to do next.

They were Hunters after all.

Sam found himself standing in a forrest path, a light layer of snow covering the ground and the ominous looking Evergreen trees that flanked either side of the dirt road.

He was wearing noting but his hospital clothes, a thin white shirt and light blue pajama bottoms.

On top of that, be was barefoot.

But he felt no coldness in what should've been a frigid environment.

_" Samuel."_ Alkaya's disembodied voice beckoned through the still air.

" Where are you?" Asked Sam as he looked around, trying to find the mysterious woman.

_" Walk down this path until you reach a clearing, I'll be waiting for you, we have alot to talk about."_

" Where am I?" Asked Sam as he began walking down the path, his feet didn't feel the rough and cold surface beneath them, it was more like he was walking on a smooth, perfectly even, warm, linolium floor.

_" You're asleep. This place is inside you're head, a dream world of sorts."_ Answered Alkaya from where ever she was.

_" And you should hurry up, we don't have all day_." She added.

" Oh, right." Said Sam, feeling a little sheepish as he picked up his pace.

After a little while, Sam could see the clearing up ahead. He trotted the rest of the way until he was at his destination.

" Alkaya?" He called as he searched frantically for the Blue-eyed woman.

" Up here Bean Stalk." Came Alkaya's mirth filled voice, from somewhere above him.

Sam whirled around and stared up into the trees, and felt his face go slack with awe as he caught sight of Alkaya.

She was standing barefoot on one of the branches of an Evergreen.

Gone was the demure Nurse's uniform, instead Alkaya stood wearing a pure white, summer dress, the skirt long and flowing over her legs, lightly bellowing out around her, the collar was wide around her shoulders, exposing flawless, pale caramel skin. Gone was the simple ponytail, in their stead where thousands upon thousands of thin ebony braids. ( Think Ebony from America's Next Top Model Cycle 5). These braids cascaded down from Alkaya's head, coming to just above the small of her back.

But it was her eyes that caught the most of Sam's stunned gaze.

No longer were they Blue-green, they were now a pale, milky White-blue, other worldly yet, they were warm and smiling, almost human in some odd way.

" Dude, you're catching flies." Smirked Alkaya before she used that branch she was perfectly balanced on as a spring board.

Sam watched as Alkaya launched herself into the air, she moved like poetry in motion, twisting and twirling in a graceful arch before she landed on her feet, a mere arm's length from Sam.

They stared at eachother before Alkaya wordlessly held out a long fingered hand. Sam stared at the offered hand before slowly reaching out and taking it into his own.

It was warm.

" I know a good place we can sit and talk. And belive me, we have a lot to talk about." Said Alkaya as she gently pulled Sam with her, the two of them walking out of the clearing.

The next thing Sam knew, they were standing at the edge of a great and vast lake, the waters still and mirrorlike.

Alkaya let go of Sam's hand and he immediately missed the warm contact, he watched as she walked along the sandy bank, until she reached a large, flat topped boulder sitting by the water's edge.

Sam watched her gracefully climb onto the rock and sit down. She looked up at him and smiled as she patted the spot next to her with a hand.

Sam nodded before slowly walking over to the bolder and easily climbing onto it, taking a seat beside Alkaya.

" You remember the question you asked me when we last spoke?" Asked Alkaya.

" Who am I meant to be?" Asked Sam softly, fear bubbling up from within him at what the answer to this question would be.

Alkaya let out a small sigh before she spoke.

" That's actually a little complicated."

" What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

" The truth is Samuel, you could end up being one of two very different but very powerful things." Answered Alkaya.

Sam's brow knitted in confusion.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" What I mean is, the choices you make now will who you become in the not to distant future. Samuel, of the special children, you are the strongest one of all. If you choose the path of Darkness, the path the Yellow Eyed Demon wants you to take, you will become his heir, and commander of his armies, legions upon legions of evil unrivaled by all else, from the very bowels of Hell itself, all with one purpose, the destruction of that is holy and good in this world. Hell, you'll no longer human. Just a souless creature of evil"

Alkaya paused as she watched the look of sheer disbelief and horror etch itself across Sam's face. She could tell he was about to have a full on Panic attack, she reached out and gripped his chin in a firm but gentle grip, she forced him to look at her.

" Hey, don't freak out on me, I'm not done yet."

As Sam stared into those milky Blue-white eyes, he felt himself calm down instantly. With a small nod, he told he was listening.

" I've told you about the path of Darkness and what it will entail, but that is just one path. Sam, if you choose the path of light, the path that me and the Higher Powers are hoping you will choose, you will become what the Demon fears most, the bringer of his destruction. Choose the light, you will become the greatest Hunter of all things Supernatural and unholy. Choose the path of light, you will keep your soul, you're humanity, but most of all, you'll still be you, Samuel Morgan Winchester. Just... with an upgrade."

Alkaya gave sheepish look at the last part.

Sam on the other hand, didn't notice.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he felt now was an all consuming terror.

Without a word, Sam flung himself from the rock and his companion and took off, barreling back into the woods.

Alkaya watched with sad eyes at his rapidly retreating form.

Sam dashed across the wooded path, running as fast as his long legs could carry him, his eyes burning as tears of sheer anguish fell unchecked from his eyes.

He ran and ran for all his worth until he reached the clearing, it was there that he crashed to the ground, collapsing onto his knees.

his breath was ragged and harsh as he sat with his head bowed as the tears continued to flow.

This could not be happening.

It just wasn't possible.

What was he supposed to do?

He was so totally lost, he didn't notice a pair of pale, milky eyes watching him sadly.

He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he whirled around to stare up at Alkaya.

" Please tell me you were lying." He moaned.

Alkaya shook her head before she spoke.

" Destiny and Fate are things you can't really lie about, to others or to yourself."

" I never asked for this, for any of this. It's not fair." Yelled Sam.

The next thing Sam knew, he felt himself get tackled to the ground, Alkaya looming over him, her eyes blazing and when she spoke, her voice was deadly serious.

" It's not supposed to be fair Samuel, you were chosen by powers beyond your control or understanding. There are only two paths you can take."

Alkaya lashed out and gripped Sam's face in her hands, preventing him from being avert his gaze.

" So tell me Samuel Winchester, what do you choose, the Path of Darkness, or the Path of Light? And be advised, once you choose, there's no going back." She said fiercely.

" So what's in gonna be?"

The tears suddenly dried and the terror faded away as a fire began blazing with the Moss-green depths of Sam's eyes.

Alkaya watched as moss-green eyes turned to a pale electric blue, blazing with a still unknown power.

A fierce determination painted itself across Sam's face.

He reached out with his hands and firmly grasped Alkaya's wrists, pulling her hands away from his face. He sat up and looked her dead in the eye, pale eyes staring back at pale eyes.

His lips parted and he uttered the words that would seal his fate, for all eternity.

" I choose the path of Light."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 7

When Dean and John came back into Sam's room, they found him still sound asleep.

The two elder Winchester's had gone to the Impala for a change of clothes, John had previously left a pair of jeans and a shirt in the trunk amidst Dean and Sam's clothes.

The both of them had stopped dead when they saw the dried bloodstains that seemed painted across the back seat of the Impala.

John had had to tug Dean away, the younger man had stood pale and stony as his greenish-hazel eyes stared at the remnants of a night from hell.

They'd stayed outside, John making calls to some of his associates while John called Bobby.

Now, they resumed their vigil over Sam, oblivious to what had transpired in the world of dreams.

Oblivious to the fact that there world would once again be turned upside down, in a matter of hours.

Meanwhile, in Sam's slumbering mind...

" No. No way, I won't put the both of them through that. I won't." Said Sam vehemently his eyes having once again turned back to their normal moss-green. He stared defiantly at Alkaya.

" Well that's the only option you get, direct orders from the guys upstairs." Said Alkaya

" How do you expect me to do that to Dean, to Dad? They already had to watch me die once, now you want me to put them through that again? Forget it, there has to be another way." Seethed Sam, apalled by what Alkaya had propposed.

" Samuel, it is the only way to ensure their safety, if you stay with to them now, the three of you will one giant target. You'd stand out like a beacon for the forces of darkness. You must go into hiding until you are fully trained and ready to take them on." Said Alkaya, she paused to pin Sam with a hard stare before continuing.

" In order to live, you have to die."

Sam stared at her in disbelief.

Just what the hell was going on?

" The beauty of it is, you won't actually be dead. It's all an elaborate illusion designed to fool your family and the rest of the world, mainly the Demon's forces. It's all smoke and mirrors. And afterwards, after you've 'died', you'll end up in the place that I spoke of earlier, the place where the Demon won't be able to reach you no matter what he tries to do." Explained Alkaya.

" What about the Demon?" Asked Sam.

He felt like was being torn in two as he was faced with this near impossible decision. Choosing the path of Light had been easy, this on the other hand, was by far the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his whole life.

" The Demon on the other hand, isn't as easily fooled. He'll know that you're still alive but, he won't be able to find you. Not where you're going." Said Alkaya.

" Sam, you made the choice, now you gotta deal with all that comes with it."

Sam felt his eyes begin to burn with tears of sheer anguish and self-hatred for what he was about to do.

With a thick swallow, he single word, a single word that was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say in all his life.

" A-Alright."

Alkaya nodded silently, watching as a few tears escaped Sam's eyes. She stepped forward and slowly reached out towards the very agitated and scared young man before her.

Sam flinched away from her, at the moment, he just wanted to be alone, to just sink to the ground and let his misery drown him. But, when he gazed at Alkaya's understanding eyes, he relented, letting her cup his cheek. For reasons he had yet to understand, he felt comforted by her warm touch.

Alkaya let out a small sigh before she spoke.

" You have an hour with your family. Then it's be time to go."

" One hour? That's crazy, can't I have more time? Can't I have at least one more day? " Asked Sam, his voice a desperate, teary whisper.

Alkaya shook her head sadly.

Sam's looked at her with tearful, loss-green eyes as he spoke.

" What's gonna happen, how am I going to...?" Sam trailed off as he thought of the many possibilities of what he didn't say.

" You'll see, you'll know. For now, wake up and be with your family." Said Alkaya, then, she paused a moment before she stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and shoulder in a gentle embrace.

Sam was stunned for a second, but he found himself wrapping his arms around this mysterious woman who'd dropped a bombshell on him, but in doing so, given him some much needed answers.

" Don't be afraid Samuel, everything will be alright. Don't think of it as goodbye forever, you will see them again. Dean and John will both be protected while you're gone, they just won't know it." Said Alkaya softly.

She pulled away but came to hold Sam's face in her hands, thumbing away a stray tear as she spoke.

" Stay strong Samuel. I'll be seeing you, after it's done."

Sam nodded and sniffled a little.

Alkaya smiled sadly at him before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead.

The instant her lips touched his skin, Sam felt a jolt of energy go through his whole body.

Then everything went white and he knew nothing.

In the real world...

Dean and John looked up when they noticed Sam was rousing from his slumber.

" Hey Sammy, glad you decided to rejoin the land of the living." Smiled Dean from where he sat by the head of Sam's bed.

" Hey guys." Sighed Sam his voice rough and his eyes watery in what Dean and John both assumed was sleep. In truth, it was sheer misery that Sam was using all of his will to battle back.

" Did I miss anything?" He asked once he'd successfully battled down the urge to start screaming and crying till his lungs burst.

" Nah, nothing earth-shattering happened while you were gettin' your beauty sleep." Answered Dean.

Sam let a small, sad smile grace his lips at just how wrong Dean was in saying that.

" Hey, you alright there son?" Asked John as he noticed the pained look that passed across his youngest's face.

Sam turned his head to stare at his father and shook his head.

" I'm okay, just a little sore, that's all. What time is it?" Asked Sam. He had to act as normal as he could so that his family didn't get suspicious.

" It's 2:00 in the afternoon." Answered John.

Sam nodded, this was his final hour with his family. He'd spend it, just being.

" So Dean, did you manage to get on the nurses bad side yet?" Asked Sam.

He felt himself smile widely as Dean chuckled at the question.

" I'm workin on it."

And so, for the hour, Sam talked and laughed with his family. It was the happiest he'd been in a long time, and he would cherish each word spoken, each smile, each laugh, it made him feel all the more worse for what would happen in just a few minutes.

When he asked what time it was again, Dean told him it was fifteen minutes to three.

" You guys should go have lunch." Said Sam, he didn't want his family to witness what would happen once time ran out.

Dean and John were both about to protest when Sam cut them off.

" Guys, don't worry about me, I'm just gonna go back to sleep for a little while."

" But you just woke up." Countered Dean.

" Still pretty beat man, sorry." Sighed Sam, stifling a faux yawn and letting his eyes droop a little to be convincing.

" Hey, it's okay Sammy, just rest if you still feel tired." Assured John before he turned to Dean.

" C'mon, we should let him rest. Hopefully they got sandwiches or something up here in the lounge." Said John as he began ushering Dean out of the room.

Dean felt a part of him telling him to stay by his brother's side but, the majority won out though as he let his father lead the way.

" Hey guys." Called Sam.

John and Dean both paused at the door and turned to their youngest.

" Yeah Sam?" Asked Dean.

" I don't want to sound Chick-Flicky or anything but, I just want you to know, you guys are awesome." Said Sam with a small, albeit sad smile.

Both Dean and John felt a warmth spread through them at them at these words. Dean felt tears well in his eyes and battled them back before he spoke.

" Well yeah, of course _I'm_ awesome, you on the other hand, are just a total girl."

This caused all three men to chuckle in earnest. Sam was the first to sober though and he gave his father and brother a heartfelt smile.

" I'll see you guys later." He sighed as he sank into the pillows, nowing that this was goodbye.

" See ya in a few little brother." Said Dean with a smile, unaware that this would be the last time he would speak to Sam, as just his Sammy.

" Just rest Son, we'll be nearby." Said John with a smile of his own, tears welling in his own eyes.

Sam gave them both a small wave and watched with burning eyes as his father and big brother walked out the door and disappeared down the hall, the both of them bathed in the afternoon sunlight that seeped in through the window adjacent to Sam's room.

" I love you." Whispered Sam to the now empty space at the door where his family had been standing.

It was then that Sam finally let the dam break, tears fell in torrents from moss-green eyes as he cried silently, tiny sobs wracking through his body as he turned away from the door and curled in on himself the best he could.

As he cried, the final minute of the hour was spent.

His hour was up.

It was 3:OO.

Suddenly, Sam felt an invisible force wrap itself around his throat, collapsing his vocal cords.

Taking away his ability to make a single sound.

He was given a moment of confusion as he clutched at his throat with a hand.

_" It's gonna be alright Samuel. Don't fight it." _A disembodied voice filled Sam's ear. Alkaya.

Then, a jolt of unseen energy passed clean through Sam's body, the youngest Winchester felt his whole body go completely numb.

And then, everything went still for a moment. Sam lay there on the hospital bed, body stark still save for the soundless gasps of breath Sam.

Out of nowhere, yet another invisible force wrapped itself around Sam, this time his body was the target.

Sam felt his paralyzed body being yanked upwards.

A terrified and helpless Sam Winchester found himself suspended in the mid-air. He hung limply above the bed for what seemed an eternity before the force visciously spun him over before it shoved him upwards.

" Oh God... No." Thought Sam in absolute despair and terror as he found himself staring down at his empty bed, from where he was eagle spread...

Pinned to the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 8

It felt like a millenia had gone by since Sam found himself pinned to the ceiling. In actuality, it'd been ten minutes. As he lay unmoving, memories of his beloved Jessica assailed Sam's mind.

It was torture.

He knew that any minute now, he would go throught the same death and pain that both his mother and girlfriend had had to go through at the hands of the Yellow Eyed Demon.

The only difference was, the Yellow Eyed Demon was not responsible for this.

His heart ached within his chest as silent tears fell like little raindrops from his eyes, the salty and bitter embodiments of anguish were not for himself, they were for father and brother.

Their worst nightmare was about to be turned into reality.

It was very little comfort that this 'Death' was a mere illusion, it would gut Dean and John Winchester all the same.

This would surely destroy both men and ignite a terrible, all consuming rage within them.

Sam's vocal cords were still being held by an invisible force, but with his mind he tried to reach out to the only one who could here him.

Alkaya.

_" Alkaya, why this? Why do I have to die like this?" _

_" If it were up to me, I'd have had you die in your sleep, quick and painless. The Higher Powers chose this, apparently they thought it was best. It's the kind of death that will leave no trace of you and is quite poetic according to them, you get to die the same way as the two women in your life who loved you very much. You get to feel what they felt in their last moments." _

_" That's just wrong. Oh God Alkaya, I'm so scared." _

_" Don't be, like I said, everything's gonna be alright. Once this little ordeal is over, you'll be safe and sound. Effectively out of the Yellow Eyed Demon's reach. You will survive this Samuel, just let it happen." _

_" Well, that's easy for you to say, you aren't gonna end up gutted and burned alive." _

_" No man, that's all you. And by the way, if you thought it was Demon pinning you to the ceiling, don't worry about him. That SOB's still recovering... from your attacks back at the cabin and on the road to the hospital. I must say I'm impressed you hurt him realy bad back, I look forward to training you." _

_" What about my Family, what's gonna happen to them?" _

_" They will see you like this, they will see you taken by the flames. They will think you're dead. They will grieve, they will want revenge. However, the Higher Power's will make sure they won't get themselves killed trying to avenge you. They will be destroyed by this, but they will survive, after all you guys are..." _

_" Winchesters, we always pull through." _

_" Ah, you're brother and father are on their way back. Just breath and let it happen Samuel, and remember, it's all smoke and mirrors. You'll be just fine." _

_" Oh God." _

With that, the conversation was over, taking with it all semblance of calmness Sam had felt while talking to Alkaya.

Now all he felt was anguish and an all consuming terror.

Then, a terrible, monsterous pain erupted from his gut. Sam's mouth fell open in a scream nobody could hear as he felt the skin over his gut was pierced by something unseen, but razor sharp. He felt a warm, stick substance begin to seep from what he knew was a very large gash that now graced his stomach. He felt the warm liquid begin to seep into the thin, white hospital shirt he was wearing.

Dean and John were on their way back to Sam's room, oblivious to the horror they would inside.

A pair of sad, blue-green eyes watched the two men as they passed by.

A small sigh escaped Alkaya as she watched Dean and John, quietly talking, most likely about Sam.

They were gonna loose their baby the second they crossed the threshold.

" Do you think they brought anything for Sammy?" Asked Dean as he walked beside his father.

John shrugged as they reached the door to Sam's room.

They stepped over the threshold and stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes fell on the empty bed.

" What the hell?" Asked Dean as he dashed over to the empty bed, John right behidn him.

They were at a total loss as they stared at the empty room.

" WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?" Yelled Dean as he frantically looked around the room.

" Keep looking, he can't have gotten far, I'm gonna go alert the nurses!" Called John as he ran out of the room.

Dean heard his father's voice yelling something out in the hall, the sounds echoing through the walls.

He searched frantically for his brother, running through the whole expanse of the room, looking under the bed, out the windows.

He found nothing.

Terror began to creep into Dean's very soul as he kept looking for his baby brother anyway, he was about to run into the hall after his father when something small and dark and liquid, minutely splashed onto the bed.

Dean stilled instantly in his frantic searching as stared at the perfectly circular little stain. Slowly, Dean reached out towards it, his hand shaking as he noticed that it's hue was a deep, dark crimson.

Just as his fingers were about to touch the stain, another drop of the crimson liquid fell, this time, it splashed onto the back of Dean's hand.

For an instant Dean stood frozen to the spot, a wave of cold spreading from his hand to his whole being.

He was so entranced by what had stained his hand, he didn't notice his father tearing back into the room.

" Dean, did you find him?" Asked John urgently.

He was met with silence.

" Dean?" Asked John as he took in the sight of his oldest son, who stood stark still, his eyes transfixed on something on the bed.

John followed Dean's gaze and let out an inaudible gasp when his eyes fell on the tiny little stain that graced the bed and the back of Dean's hand.

Everything went still in that instant. For what seemed an eternity they both just stood there in frozen horror.

They were broken from their shared trance when another drop fell onto the bed... from above.

Both father and oldest son slowly turned their gazes upwards... to the ceiling.

A pair of dying Moss-green eyes stare back at them, glazed and dimming.

For another instant, everything went deathly still as Sam stared back at his shell-shocked family, unable to move or speak as he watched the sheer, absolute horror slowly etch itself onto his father and brother's faces as they both took in the ghastly sight of their Sam, pinned to the ceiling, with blood seeping through the front of his shirt.

Dean was the first one to regain his voice and the second he did, a violent scream that was earth-shattering in it's own right.

" SAMMY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

John stood rooted to the spot as he gawked at the Hellish seen before him, his eyes wide and unblinking, his mouth open and hanging slack as he stared at his youngest son.

For an instant, the image of a blonde-haired woman in a nightgown, pinned to the ceiling in the exact same fashion flashed through his mind. With a gasp, a scream ripped itself from John's throat.

" OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Dean was about to climb onto the bed and try to reach his brother, all the while screaming out his name, when the inevitable happened.

The flames erupted from behind Sam body with a monsterous roar. The shockwave from when the flames erupted was so great, it knocked both Dean and John off their feet, sending both men crumbling to the ground. The sat side by side as they stared up at the now burning ceiling, and a burning Sam as well.

" SAM, NO!" Screamed John, his arms around infront of him against the intense heat. Dean was about to try and get up, about to try and reach his brother again when a pair of strong hands stopped him.

" GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the Hospital security guard as he and another guard held both Dean and John back.

" NO LET GO OF ME, THAT'S MY SON IN THERE!" Screamed John as he began to fight wildly against the man trying to drag him away from the flames.

Dean fought even harder against the man trying to pull him away.

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME, LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO SAVE HIM, I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER, LET GO OF ME!" He roared, thrashing violently against the hands trying to restrain him and pull him out of the room.

" HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Screamed the Man retraining John as he caught sight of the young man who was slowly being burned alive by the flames.

" I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" Screamed the other man.

Together, the two guards managed to drag both John and Dean out of the room.

Before he was fully dragged to safety, Dean let out one final, desperate scream.

" SAMMY!!!!"

From where he lay burning, Sam let his eyes fall shut as the flames began to consume his body. Slowly, the agony of when the flames had first erupted at the small of his back began to slowly disipate.

With a deep exhale, Sam welcomed this false death, his body disappearing into the orange and red flames.

His last thought before death claimed him was...

_" I sorry Dean, I'm sorry Dad."_

Then, he knew nothing. He passed into the blackness of Oblivion... For now.

Meanwhile, in Lawrence, Kansas...

" Oh My God." Breathed Missouri Mosely as she sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart racing and her body chilled to its very core.

Something terrible had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 9

Bobby Singer let out a low groan as a loud banging on his front door roused him from his sleep. He hauled himself out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe, hair mused and mood deeply annoyed, he made his way downstairs.

It was 2:OO in the morning for Pete's sack, A man needed his sleep.

As he reached the ground floor, his as of yet unknown visitor banged loudly on the door again.

" Hold your horses, I'm comin!" Called Bobby with another grumble as he reached for the door knob.

" Do you realize what hour..." Bobby began as he yanked the door open but his voice died in his throat as he came face to face with the haggard and pale visages of John and Dean Winchester.

" H-Hey Bobby." Said John, his voice mostly a scratchy whisper, he stood pale and looking decades older than he really was.

Behind him, Dean stood pale and silent. Deep circles under his eyes, which were vacant and downcast, staring at the faded wood of Bobby's porch. He swayed a little where he stood.

" John? Dean? What're you guys doin' here?" Asked Bobby, very startled to see the two Winchester's.

But where was Sam, where was the youngest Winchester?

He was about to voice that question when he watched Dean's bottom lip begin to tremble as tears welled in his eyes, eyes that had yet to look up from the floor.

John followed Bobby's gaze and turned to face his oldest son... Now his only son and felt his already shattered heart shatter further.

" C-Can we come in Bobby?" Asked John temporarily turning back to Bobby.

" C'mon." Said Bobby, his voice serious and his gaze one of the utmost concern as he stepped aside to let them in.

John reached out and gently gripped Dean's arm and gently tugged his son into motion. As if on auto-pilot, Dean allowed his father to gently drag him into the house, Bobby shutting the door once they were safely inside.

" You guys can sit in the den, I'll go make some coffee." Said Bobby quietly. John nodded while Dean was still utterly silent his expression however was no longer stony, Bobby could see that the young man was tried desperately to regain his composure.

With a feeling of dred and foreboding slowly building within his own heart, Bobby disappeared into the kitchen to make the said drink.

John and Dean both made it to one of Bobby's beat up sofas and collapsed bonelessly onto the old piece of furniture.

Father and Son sat in absolute silence, the memories they'd both been battling vehemently for the last twenty four-hours returning, inevitably assailing their minds.

It had only been a few mere hours since... It had happened. After the Fire and Rescue teams had cleared the room and put out the inferno that had engulfed all of of it, John and Dean had sat in a daze for God knows how long until a pair of police officers came up and gently questioned them. Gathering whatever frayed witts they had, John and Dean came up with a false story. It had satisfied the officers and after they'd left, the two Winchester's had bailed, running to the Impala and making a clean get-away. They had driven out of the town as fast as they could, John behind the wheel, not stopping until they were at Bobby's front door.

This however, was just a small stop on the way back to Lawrence, Kansas... What was once home.

Missouri Mosely would be waiting for them. She'd called John on his cell shortly after she'd awoken with a feeling of absolute dread threatening to drown her.

The Winchester Patriarch had confirmed her worst fears in that phone call. With a teary voice, she'd all but ordered him and Dean back to Lawrence at once.

For now, both Winchester's sat on bobby's sofa, lost and alone in total misery. They'd both been to exhausted to continue but they knew that sleep was out of the question, so they stopped at the closest shelter they could think of.

A little while later, Bobby returned with two steaming mugs of fresh brew. He held one out to each man.

John snapped out of his trance first and accepted the mug with a mumbled " Thanks".

Dean slowly reached out but for the remaining mug, Bobby could see how the young man's hands were trembling.

" Easy." He said softly as he gently pushed the cup into Dean's hands instead of letting the man try to reach out and grip the offered beverage with such unsteady hands. Bobby then pulled a chair up for himself to sit down.

" T-Thank you." Whispered Dean as he took a sip of the soothing hot liquid.

John watched his child with sad eyes.

Licking his lips, Bobby spoke, choosing his words very carefully and talking slowly.

" Dean, John, what's goin on? What're you guys doing here?... Where's Sam?"

Bobby's answer was the sound of a mug of coffee crashing onto the floor. The noise was amplified by the other wise deathly silent room.

Bobby watched stunned as Dean let out a wail a sheer agony, raw and filled with anguish as the tears finally burst from his eyes.

" SAMMY'S DEAD! I DON'T HAVE A BABY BROTHER ANYMORE!!!" Screamed Dean as he broke down into terrible, heartbreaking sobs.

John quickly set his mug of coffee down on the floor before he lashed out and wrapped his arms around his son, crushing him to his chest as Dean continued to wail in anguish.

As he held his weeping son, John looked up at Bobby and stared at the look of absolute astonishment and disbelief etched across the seasoned hunter's face.

He spoke, his voice a ghost of it's usually deep and strong timbre.

" My baby boy's dead Bobby. My son's gone. My baby son's g-gone."

Then, John let his own anguish wash over him as he crushed Dean to him, holding on to all that was left of his family with everything he had, sobs wracking through his body as tears fell in torrents from his own eyes.

Bobby Singer sat stunned by this terrible revelation.

Memories of a tall, lanky kid with innocent, puppy-dog eyes the color of Moss, a big toothy grin with dimples one could dive in, assailed his mind.

A kid who was now dead and gone, according to his father and brother.

" Oh God." Whispered Bobby as he stared in disbelief at the two shattered men currently occupying his sofa in disbelief.

What the hell had happened?

Elsewhere, in a place a place just out of reach from the rest of the world...

Alkaya let out a sigh that formed into a fine white mist as she stood in the clearing of a dense forrest, in the dead of night with the starfilled night sky her only company.

Her now pale, milky white-blue eyes stared out at the empty, frost covered scenery before her.

" C'mon Samuel, don't keep me waiting." Mumbled Alkaya to herself as she buried her hands into the pockets of her flowing black, wool coat, her face partially hidden by the large hood, a few of her many braids of hair spilling out and framing her heart-shaped face. ( Think of the Girl's black coat from AFI's " Love Like Winter." )

A full eight hours had passed since Sam had surrendered to a illusionary death, now Alkaya stood waiting for her charge to make his reappearance to the land of the living.

As the minutes ticked by with still no sign of the young man, Alkaya began to feel worry seep into her heart, she prayed with everything she had that he'd been strong enough to survive the very brutal false death.

It had been death in all it's pain and blazing glory, but the illusion was in that Sam wouldn't stay dead for very long, his body, his soul, and his mind would all be reassembled and fully healed. After all, Sam had been recovering from some very grevious wounds before he'd made the choice, and started on the path against Evil, the path of eternal light.

Then, a small spark of electric blue energy crackled through the previously silently air.

" _Finally_." Thought Alkaya as she felt relief wash over her, now she stood back and watched.

The fireworks were about to fly.

Another spark of blue electricity crackled through the cold, night air, this one stronger then the first little flicker. This was followed by several more sparks and crackles of energy.

Then, a crash of unearthly sound boomed through the air as the ground began to tremble and shake, ominous looking clouds gathered over head as a viscious wind howled and raged, bombarding everything in it's path.

Alkaya stood firm against the chaos, her long black coat billowing around her in the wind as she waited, her gaze intently held upwards towards the sky.

With another loud crash, gigantic blue bolts of sizzling hot lightening erupted from the now cloudy heavens, they careened like missiles towards the frost covered dirt of the clearing and when these awesome bolts of energy made contact with the ground, a blinding bright light swallowed up everything in the clearing.

" I should've brought some shades." Muttered Alkaya to herself as she squinted against the light that nearly matched the own color of her eyes.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but the high luminosity and then, something small and dark caught Alkaya's within the light.

This small dark shape slowly began to grow in size and shape with each passing second as the charged air crackled and sparked.

At first, it was no more the charred remnants that had been left from a fiery demise. But slowly, the molecules and cells began to rebuild themselves and soon, bones, sinews, mucles, veins and organs were formed a new.

Then, layers of skin, finger nails, and hair reformed themselves over the newly reamde inner body.

A primal, earthshattering scream eminated through newly reformed vocal cords as Samuel Winchester returned to the land of the living, albeit very painfully.

Sam's eyes flew open, alight with power, pale and glowing ten times stronger than they had back at the cabin when he'd faced off against the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Another scream ripped itself from Sam's throat from where he stood, literally in the middle of a vortex of power.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Then, Sam's knees buckled beneath him, unable to support his weight so soon after being regenerated. He crumbled to the ground in a naked heap, unconscious and exhausted, but above all, very much alive.

The light then began to flicker and fade, the wind gave it's final howl and the earth shook one last time before it fell still.

Then, the light simply vanished into nothing, leaving a very annoyed Alkaya blinking her eyes furiously against the white spots that were dancing across her vision, making it very difficult to see at the moment.

After several blinks, her vision began to clear and she looked at the now deathly silent clearing, which lay in shambles with broken branches, tree leaves, and snow strewn everywhere save for the very center of the clearing, where the vortex had been, the ground was charred and black save for a pale, unmoving lump that lay amonst the sea of charred dirt.

With a shaky breath, Alkaya slowly took a step forwards, the ground crunched and crackled weakly with residual energy under her boot clad feet as she slowly made her way across the charred land into the center of the clearing.

She gracefully sank to her knees beside the unconscious young man, pasuing a moment to look him over( Mind you, not in a perverted way seeing as to how our beloved Sammy's got nothin on but his birthday suit.), she was gladened to see that he was without a mark on him.

Brand new.

Then, she raised her left hand halfway up into the air and with a flick of her wrist, a large woolen blanket materialized out of nowhere. With great care, Alkaya draped the blanket over Sam's unconscious form covering him up as best she could against the cold, until she got him back to the compound.

With a sigh, Alkaya reached out and ran a gentle hand through Sam's chocolate brown hair before she smiled softly and sadly at just how much this young soul had had to endure so far and what he'd have to endure in the not so far away future.

With another soft sigh, she spoke, her voice almost a whisper.

" Welcome back Bean Stalk."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 10

Bobby Singer felt his eyes sting with salty tears, a rarity for the seasoned hunter as he sat opposite John and Dean Winchester.

He'd just listened to the full, horrifying tale of what had happened to Samuel Morgan Winchester. And quiet frankly, his brain was officially vapor-locked.

" Oh my God John, Dean, I'm so sorry I..." Bobby trailed off, not knowing what to say to the two utterly broken men sitting across from him.

" Bobby, we're... ah... we're on our way back to Lawrence... Could we stay here for a little while before we head back on the road?" Asked soul wearing John Winchester. Dean sat beside him, no longer wailing in misery, his grief and devastation had quited down to a deathly silence and hazel eyes glazed over, staring vacantly at the dusty floor.

" Do you even have to ask?" Answered Bobby, still in a bit of a daze from what he'd just heard, his mind trying to process way too much information at once.

" Thanks." Said John softly.

Then, all three men lapsed into silence, each with a myriad of things going through their minds, all of which swirled around one central thought.

Sam was dead.

After countless minutes of silence that seemed more like hours, John slowly climbed to his feet, all but dragging a boneless Dean to his feet as well.

Dean swayed more pronouncely as he stood this time. John blinked back a fresh wave of tears and wrapped his arm firmly around Dean's shoulders, being a support in more ways than the physical.

Together, father and son made a slow, unsteady path to the staircase that led to the second floor, Bobby a few steps behind them.

By the time the three of them had reached the second floor, Dean had started crying again, tears silently flowing down his ashen and pale face.

Bobby watched the young man sadly, remembering the happy, vibrant, smart-ass he'd known a few weeks earlier, all that was left now was an empty shell, a shattered soul who'd lost the only true light in his life.

After several more lethargic steps, John and Dean finally reached Bobby's guestroom, which was big with two twin beds inside.

Bobby stood outside the threshold and watched as John slowly dragged Dean to the closest bed, having to manually make his son sit down at the foot of the mattress.

" Let me know if you need anything." Said Bobby quietly before he turned back down the hall to the stairs, disappearing to the lower level, giving his two weary guests some much needed privacy.

John was about to help Dean get his jacket off when the tearful young man shied away from his father's touch, shrugging the jacket off himself. He spared his father a tearful glance before bowing his head as he reached down to untie his shoes, John nodded silently and walked over to the other bed and wearily sat down. Just as he was about to bend down and start untying his own shoes, a startled gasp from Dean interupted him.

John all but leapt to his feet and was at his child side in an instant.

" Dean?" Asked John urgently, worried and wondering what was wrong, fatherly instincts still in over-drive.

His answer was silence. John stared at Dean, the younger Winchester's eyes were wide and glazed over still drowning in salty tears, his mouth hung slightly open as he was staring at something to his right.

John followed his son's gaze and found himself staring at Dean's hand, the back on which was graced by a dark red stain.

The oldest Winchester felt his heart drop all the way to his feet as he realized what that stain was.

Blood... Sammy's blood... the single drop of blood that had splashed onto Dean's hand before they'd... looked up at the ceiling.

" Oh Dean." Breathed John as he stared at the stain, dry and caked onto the skin of the back of his son's hand.

The eldest Winchester slowly reached out towards Dean's hand but his son violently jerked his hand away.

John watched as Dean shrank from him, dragging himself further up the bed all the while pressing the bloodstained hand to his chest.

" Dean what..." John began when Dean cut him off.

" Please don't make me wash it off. Please don't make me wash it off." Begged Dean as a fresh wave of tears began to pour from his eyes. He bowed his head as a sob escaped him.

John swallowed thickly before he slowly, carefully walked around the bed and sat down before Dean.

" D-Dean..." He began when Dean cut him off again.

" It's all I have left of him dad." Sobbed Dean.

The next thing he knew, Dean felt a familair, strong pair of arms surround him in a tight hug.

" It's all I have left." Whispered Dean as he buried his face into his father's shoulder.

John remained silent as he all but crushed Dean against his chest, not really knowing what else to do. Memories of what had happened at the hospital a few hours ago and what had happened 22 years ago in a nursery in Lawrence, Kansas assailing his mind without mercy.

" You don't have to wash it off Dean. You don't have to wash it off." Whispered John as he cupped the back of Dean's head.

Father and son sat, together in their aguish, a bloodstain on the back of hand was they had.

Meanwhile in a sprawling mansion-like compound...

_" SAMMY!!!!"_

" Dean!" Yelled Sam as his moss-green eyes flew open, his body sitting bolt upright on the bed he'd been laying on.

As he tried to catch his breath, Sam looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a vast room, well furnished and with a modern-metallic theme. It felt like he was in the penthouse suite of a grand hotel.

Sunlight streamed into the room from the grand windows, and as Sam looked outside, he took in the impressive view.

Dense green woodlands against the backdrop of tall greyish-black mountains and a cloudless blue sky.

" Am I in heaven?" Asked Sam aloud.

" You'd have to be dead for that. You, Samuel Winchester are very much alive." Echoed the very amused, silvery voice of Alkaya, from inside Sam's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 11

_" Alkaya, where are you?"_ Asked Sam with his mind.

_" I'm downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast."_ Was his answer.

_" Why? I thought you'd be in here to explain things, that's what you're supposed to do, right?"_ Asked a slightly confused Sam.

_" I will explain things... As soon as you get some clothes on."_ Was Alkaya's simple answer.

Sam had been rubbing at his still sleepy eyes when said eyes flew open in shock.

Then, Sam looked down and saw that the inescapable truth with his own eyes.

**" OH MY GOD!"** Shouted Sam, finally realizing that he was sitting buck naked with only the white bed sheets thankfully covering the lower and more private half of his body.

All at once, Sam blushed a furious neaon red and tried to get up off the bed as fast as he could. This resulted in his freakish long limbs tangleing themselves in the sheets. With a small yelp, Sam fell off the bed in a tangle of flailing limbs and fabric.

He hit the carpet covered floor with a small thud and an grunt.

" Oh Man." Moaned Sam as he stared up at the beige ceiling of the room, utterly mortified.

_" Hey, you okay up there?"_ Came Alkaya's voice disembodied voice once again

" No. Can't you see that?" Asked Sam sullenly.

_" Dude, I can't see through the walls and use the psychic link to talk to you at the same time, I'll give myself a migraine. Now don't be such a baby, Bean Stalk, grab a shower and some clothes from the dresser by the window and come downstairs, I'm making waffles and pancakes, they'll get cold and soggy if you waste time being self-conscious." _Said Alkaya's voice before with a small whispery sound, there was silence.

Sam was about to brood some more and not give a damn about breakfast when his stomach chose that moment to let it's need for nourishment be known with a loud, churning grumble.

With a groan, Sam quickly scrambled to his feet, the sheets wrapped firmly around his waist as he shuffled over to said dresser by said window and yanked it open with his free hand.

Inside he found everything neat and folded. He pawed out a pair of boxers, blue jeans, and a white button-up shirt. He held these items in his arm and then looked around until he caught sight of the slightly ajar door at the other end of the room. Blue tiles, it was the bathroom and he all but ran into it, letting the sheets fall away as he did so before he slammed the door shut.

The hot water that cascaded from the showerhead a few seconds later was hartily welcomed. As he held his head under the spray, memories of what had happened came flooding back.

He'd made his choice.

Alkaya's words- _" In order to live, you have to die." _

He'd agreed but it had taken every ounce of his will to say yes.

He'd woken up, spent an hour with Dean and John.

He'd said they were awesome.

He'd watched them go down the hall for some lunch.

He'd felt something close his throat off. Something passed though his body and made it go numb.

He'd felt himself being lifted into the air and visciously pinned to the ceiling.

He'd felt something tear his gut open.

He'd felt his blood seep through the white shirt he'd been wearing.

He'd watched, unable to speak or scream as his family had searched frantically for him after they'd come back to find an empty bed.

He'd stared back at them when they looked up at the ceiling and finally found him.

He'd felt the fire's heat as it ignited behind him.

He'd let out a final breath as the fire washed completly over him.

He'd felt the nothingness of oblivion.

Sam was shaken out of his unpleasant little stroll down memory lane when the water turned cold.

With a sigh, Sam stepped out and reached for a large fluffy red towel from the stack on the small table between the shower stall and the sink.

He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another one to dry his hair. After he was done toweling the chocolate brown locks, he came to stand before the bathroom mirror at took in his appearance.

He was still slightly paler than usual and his face held a few lines of fatigue, but other than that, everything else was perfectly fine and unmarked. There wasn't a single mark on him save for old scars dating back to his childhood, which had long since faded to mere lines in his skin.

_" We don't have all day Samuel. The dinning room is to your left once you get down the stairs."_ Echoed Alkaya's voice, effectively snapping him out of his staring.

" Right, I'll be down in a minute." Said Sam quietly giving his reflection in the mirror one final glance before he turned to the clothes he'd brought in with him.

The clothes fit him perfectly and another loud growl from his stomach told Sam he had to hustle. With a steadying breath, Sam walked out of the room and found himself standing on a balcony that over looked a vast livingroom with high ceilings and filled with light.

His nose caught the scent of waffles and pancakes, with his mouth watering slightly, Sam walked barefoot across the wood-paneled floor and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

This place was huge, and this was figured out by looking at just one room.

Sam then turned left and saw the diningroom a few steps ahead.

Feeling slightly uneasy because he had yet to know where he was, Sam nervously walked into the room and took a seat at the end of the large, rectangular mahogany dinning table.

The chair was quiet comfortable he had to admit. As he sat and waited, Sam looked around the equally vast diningroom.

He jumped when a door on the other end of the room suddenly swung open, with no one on the other side pushing it.

It had seemingly moved by itself.

Then, Sam watched as a certain wolf-eyed, caramel-skined woman with braided hair walked through the door, gracefully carrying two large plates seperately in her hands at the same time, perfectly balanced.

She had on a deep red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of faded blue-jeans.

On one plate was a huge stack of pancakes and the other held an equally large stack of golden brown waffles, both stacks were dripping in thick golden amber maple syrup.

" Morning Sleepyhead." Said Alkaya with a mega-watt grin.

She was slightly concerned when Sam didn't say anything back, until she noticed the way his eyes were hungrily staring at the items she was carrying.

" You're gonna need the proper utensils before you can dig in Hungry-Man." Smirked Alkaya before her pale eyes flashed for a second.

Out of nowhere, a third plate came flying through the door Alkaya had walk in through.

It whized over Alkaya's head and careened itself towards Sam, who yelped in surprise at the whimsical sight.

The youngest Winchester was about to duck for cover when the plate stopped in mid-air, just a few inches shy of smashing into his nose.

The plate stayed completely motionless and defying the laws of gravity by staying in mid air. Then, it calmly lowered itself to the table before Sam and was once again, an inanimate object.

Sam gawked at the plate before him and looked up in time to see two shiny, metal object following the sam path the plate had taken.

A fork and a knife.

They two stopped in mid-air and then sank to the table, neatly cominf to rest on either side of the empty plate.

Sam looked up and gawked at Alkaya, his mouth hanging open as he watched the mysterious woman walk over to the side of the table and set the two big plates of food she was carrying down onto the table before him.

" Alkaya what..." He began but the pale-eyed woman raise and hand and stopped him.

" You can ask me all the questions you want, I'll answer them. Right now, you've had a rough few days, just take it easy and eat up. You're gonna need all you're strength." Said Alkaya with a smile that made Sam feel warm all over.

With a sheepish look and a small blush, Sam reached out and picked up the knife and fork, he pilled onto his plate some pancakes and a waffle.

With a nod and a smile, Alkaya turned and walked back to the door that led to the kitchen, with a final glance back at Sam, she disappeared through the door.

Once he was sure he was alone, Sam all but pounced on the food before him. Pancakes and waffles began to rapidly disappear into the black hole that was Sam Winchester's very starved stomach.

In five minutes alone, he'd polished off over half of both of the stacks and he was making quick work of what was left.

Ten minutes and the stacks of pancakes and waffles were gone. On top of that, Sam actually felt full and was perfectly content with that. Now if only he had something to drink...

As if his silent plea had been heard, the door at the other end of the room swung open again, seeming by itself.

Sam felt a breathless laugh escape him when a tall glass of milk came floating through the door.

The glass levitated over to Sam, it didn't careen towards the young man like the plate and utensils had earlier.

With a small smile at the sheer ridiculousness of it, Sam reached out towards the glass. It gently eased itself into his hand, it was cold, just like he liked it.

" Thanks." Sighed Sam as he brought the glass to his lips and drank in the cold, silky white liquid.

Like the pancakes and waffles, it too vanished quickly.

The second Sam set the empty glass down on the table, all of the item suddenly came to life again, levitating off the table top and floating away toawrds the door that led to the kitchen.

The door swung open and the items disappeared through it.

Sam let out a sigh and gave his stomach a small tap. That had hit the spot.

The door to the kitchen swung open again, this time with Alkaya pushing it from the other side.

" Well, what'd you think of my cooking skills?" Asked Alkaya with a sigh as she walked over to the table and stood beside Sam.

" It was great, thank you." Said Sam with a smile which Alkaya returned.

" Now, let's go for a walk, I have a lot to show you." Said Alkay as she held out a long fingered hand.

Sam was hesitant for a fraction of a second before he reached out and gripped the offered hand as he got up from the dinning table and let Alkaya lead him back into the living room.

" Alkaya, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was... The fire..." Sam trailed off, not wanting to really relive that particular event in his life over any time soon.

" Well, that's simple Sam, you died yesterday. Burned to crisp. That's when the illusion kicked in. Last night, the Higher Powers worked their magic and brought you back in a splended display of fireworks. You're body was regenerated from the ashes and you lost consciousness shortly after. I used my own abilities to lift you're freakish hugeness and carried you back here." Explained Alkaya as she and Sam walked side by side down a long hallway with grand windows that showed off the gorgeous scenery outside.

Sam was silent as his mind process this startling new information.

" Where is here?" Asked Sam with a small swallow.

" Here, is a special compound that is protected by the most powerfull charms, spells, and anti-demon wards in the known universe. No Demon, not even the Yellow Eyed one can enter here so, you're quite safe." Answered Alkaya.

" What about Dean and Dad, where are they?" Asked Sam urgently.

He watched as Alkaya's face grew sad as she answered.

" They're alive if that's what you mean. Two security guards pulled them out of your room in the hospital, while you were dying. Your brother and father made a break for it afterwards. They drove out of town like a bat out of hell, and kept on driving till they reached your friend Bobby Singer's place. They'll be spending a few days there before they hit the road again, their heading back to Lawrence, Kansas. A little while after you'd been completely taken by the flames, a woman named Missouri Mosely called, with her own psychic abilities, she sensed that something was very wrong. After she found out that you were gone, she told your father and brother to come back to Lawrence, to come back home."

Alkaya watched as the young man before her bowed his head, bangs hiding his eyes, which were swimming with tears. His lower lip also trembled a little.

Alkaya wanted to reach out and grip his shoulder but thought better of it, she waited patiently for the youngest Winchester to compose himself.

" Dean... What about him, how is he?" Asked Sam, his voice clogged with anguish.

" He's broken, without you." Said Alkaya quietly.

A tear escaped Sam's moss-green eyes. Sam turned and blinked rapidly against the rest of the tears, he collapsed wearily into an arm-chair that was sandwiched between two paintings. He buried his face into his hands. Tiny sobs began to wrack through his huddled form.

Finally, Alkaya had had enough.

Sam felt a small jolt of shock when he felt himself engulfed in warmth, a pair of arms wrapped solidly around him in a vice-like hug.

With tears still streaming from his eyes, Sam wrapped his arms around Alkaya, taking in the much needed comfort.

" Remember what I told you in your dream?" Asked Alkaya with a sigh.

" That it wasn't goodbye forever." Answered Samuel tearfully.

" That's right, you will see them again, when the time is right." Said Alkaya.

With a shaky breath, Sam pulled away from Alkaya and scrubbed at his weepy eyes.

" How long do I have to be here?" He asked.

" A year." Was his answer.

" What? A year, how the hell am I supposed stay here for a whole year? What about my family? I can't stay away for that long. I just can't!" Exclaimed Sam as he bolted from the chair and began pacing like a caged animal.

" Sam, listen to me." Said Alkaya calmly as she came to stand before the very agitated young man in her company.

Sam stopped pacing and stood with his arms cross and his jaw set. He was begining to wonder whole-heartedly if he'd made a gigantic mistake by choosing what he'd chosen.

" Sam, there's something else you should know about this place. Time, it flows differently here, very differently. What is twelve months here in this place, is only one in your timeline." Said Alkaya, her voice deadly serious.

She watched as Sam's face went slack with shock, his jaw making good friends with the floor.

" Just what have I gotten myself into?" Asked Sam when he got his voice back.

" It's complicated but, you'll be alright. You got me guiding you. Now come, I still have to give you the grand tour, after that, your training starts." Said Alkaya as she continued to walk down the hall, Sam scramble after her.

" Believe me, we have a lot to do. And a year is not as long as you think it is."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 12

Sam was struck by awe at the vastness of this place, his home for a year.

There were four massive floors, with vast rooms.

" Alkaya, why is this place so huge if we're the only one here?" Asked Sam.

" Well, besides the telekinesis, the visions, and the healing ability you've already exibited, you will also be able to see through walls, control people with the power of influence, read minds, yaddi yaddi yadda. All in all, they'll gradually come out of dormancy as you train, this house is large and filled with objects for you to practice on, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you end up with a Superman-thing like Neo from the Matrix." Said Alkaya with a silly grin plastered across her face.

" Aww Man." Groaned Sam, utterly mortified by that particular prospect of the future.

Alkaya chuckled softly before she and Sam made their way down a long corridor, at the end of which was a dojo-like room.

" Well, let's get started." Said Alkaya as she toed off the slippers she'd been wearing, Sam was already barefoot.

" Like right now?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah right now Bean Stalk, what? You think cause you're in a giant mansion you get to live high life? In your dreams." Smirked Alkaya.

Sam winced.

_" Man, this is gonna like growing up all over again."_ Though Sam as he followed Alkaya into the room. The floor felt weird against his bare feet.

They stood facing each other before Alkaya spoke.

" Let's try a little hand to hand."

Sam was taken of guard, just barely managing to dodge the kick Alkaya let fly, he foot just missing the side of his jaw.

Purely out of instinct, Sam lowered himself into a fighting stance and dodged another attack from Alkaya before he let loose his own flurry.

The fight was on.

Alkaya was an awesome fighter and she wasn't pulling her punches.

Sam was gonna have fresh bruises tomorrow.

But, Sam Winchester wasn't a quitter. Eventhough he was taking a beating, he kept on fighting.

Punches, kicks, twirls, jabs, swips, chops, and dodges were all exchanged at a furious pace.

It was Alkaya vs. Samuel for about half and hour before Alkaya snagged the youngest Winchester's left wrist in a vice-like grip.

" Yaah!" Yelled Alkaya as she used Sam's own momentum against him, flipping him over her own shoulder.

With a loud yell, Sam found himself airbourn for a fraction of a second before he hit the floor with a loud thud.

" OOOFF!

Little stars danced across Sam's vision as he stared up at the ceiling from where he flat on his back in a daze, long limbs splayed out in awkward angles.

" You had enough?" Asked a breathless Alkaya as she lowered herself to her knees and loomed over Sam, her pale eyes smiling with mirth.

" Yeah, enough for now." Gritted out Sam as he tried to regain his breath.

With a toothy grin, Alkaya reached out and pushed her hands under Sam's shoulders and pushed him into a seating position.

" Thank you." Mumbled Sam as he rolled his shoulder and twisted around to get the kinks out of his back.

" No problem man." Sighed Alkaya as she sat indian-style beside Sam.

The two drifted off into a comfortable silence and just were, for a few minutes.

Then, Sam turned to Alkaya and spoke.

" Alkaya, can I ask you something?"

" Fire away."

" Why does it hurt so much whenever I get a vision? I mean, it's like my head gets split in two each time they come."

" Well, the visions and all the psychic powers can wreak havoc on the body and the mind if they can't be descerned from something harmfull. The visions cause you so much agony because you haven't accepted them as a part of what makes you... you. Whether you like it or not, these powers and abilities, they're among the things that make you who you are. Once you accept them as a gift and not a curse, the headaches, the nightmares, the headsplitting pain, they'll all go away. Once you accept them as a part of you, _you_ will be in control, not them in control of you."

Sam was stunned by this new information. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he spoke.

" But how? I've been fighting them for so long, how do I just accept them as a part of me?"

" You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself Samuel, just know, these powers and abilities are yours, and yours alone. You are supposed to control them, and use them for whatever it is you will."

Sam ducked his head and sighed as he processed this information.

Alkaya sent him a simpathetic look.

" Hey c'mere, I gotta see something." She said.

Sam shuffled closer, until Alkaya reached out and wrapped an arm around him and firmly pulled him down, till he was once again laying on his back, with his head resting in Alkaya's lap.

" What are you doing?" Asked a perplexed Sam as he stared up at Alkaya.

" Relax, this won't hurt. I'm just going to probe your memory a little bit and see something real quick." Answered Alkaya as she reached out towards Sam's forehead.

" Wait a minute I-" Sam began to protest and pull away when Alkaya's finger tips gently touched Sam's temples.

Sam felt his eyes fall shut as a wave of energy passed through him, a cool feeling passed through his body before his body felt warm and calm, fuzzy almost.

Alkaya's eyes went totally white as she stared into Sam's mind.

What she say both awed her and eased some of her worries concerning just where Sam's powers stemmed from.

She found herself was in the dirty room in the cabin, where Sam and his family had faced off against their worst enemy, the Yellow Eyed Demon...

_**" YOU SHOOT ME IN THE HEART SON!!!!"** Screamed John from where he lay with the Demon still in him. _

_**" Sam no."** Whispered Dean from where he lay bleeding against the wall. _

_**" HE'S STILL IN ME, I CAN FEEL IT. YOU SHOOT ME SAM!!!"** Screamed John. _

Alkaya focused her gaze on the youngest Winchester, who stood rooted to the spot with the colt pointed at his father, his hands trembling.

**" SAMMY!" **_Screamed John Winchester. _

_**" Sammy."**_ _Whispered Dean Winchester._

Alkaya watched as a terrified Sam was at a loss for just what to do. The voices of his father and brother churning in his head.

Then, his face went blank as he lowered the colt.

_**" Sammy?"** Whispered Dean._

Then, Alkaya watched and heard as a low, primal growl emminated from Sam, a look of pure, unadultered rage and hatred replaced the blank look.

She watched as Sam's eyes turned from a moss-green to a pale, icy shade of blue. Cold and inhuman as they stared down at his father.

_**" Sammy?"**_ _Whispered John as he stared up at Sam. _

Alkaya watched as the first pulse of psychic energy shot out from Sam and coursed through John's body, pinning him to the floor. Then Sam's lips parted as he spoke, his voice deep and sp frigid, it would've put the Arctic winds to shame.

_**" Get. The Hell. Out. Of my Dad, You Son of a Bitch."**_ Growled Sam, blue eyes widening as another pulse of engergy shot from him.

Alkaya watched in awe as the wave of energy passed through John and brutally forced the Yellow Eyed Demon out of his body. She watched as the black mist poured out of John's mouth and nostrils and became a menacing, swirling in a dark cloud of evil.

_**" So Sammy boy, you wanna take me on?"** The Demon cloud mocked. _

Alkaya felt a small tendril of fear wrap around her heart as she saw the look of pure hatred pass over Sam's face before he let out an earth-shattering scream of rage as a blinding bright beam of psychic energy shot forth from Sam's chest and flew like a high powered missile at the Demon, who screamed in agony himself as it made a direct hit.

The black mist screamed out a final threat before it slithered away through the wood.

Then, there was silence. Alkaya watched a Sam stood with his head bowed.

He only looked up at his father and brother's plaintiff calls. She watched as Sam stood with tears of despair streaming from his eyes, his face frozen in a look of total devastation. Then, his face hardened and another pulse of energy shot from him.

It passed through John but, Alkaya could feel it too, It was soothing, warm, and filled with so much love, Alkaya felt her eyes begin to burn with tears as she watched Sam heal his father and then his brother, taking their wounds into his own body, falling to the ground in a bloody, barely alive heap.

By now, Alkaya had seen enough.

With a sigh, Alkaya's eyes flashed white again and she pulled herself out of Sam's mind.

Then, there was a bright white light and Alkaya found herself back in the training room, the sun pouring in, giving it a golden hue.

She realized that she was still craddling Sam's head in her lap, the young man still caught in the thrall of the mind probe.

" Your power comes from within your heart. You hatred for the Yellow Eyed Demon is strong, but your love for your family is stronger. You are truely meant for the Path of Light, it will be my honor to guide your way, Bean Stalk." Sighed Alkaya as she stroked a hand through Sam's chocolate brown hair, waiting for him to awaken from his light slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John Winchester let out a soul weary sigh as he sat at Bobby's worn kitchen table, nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

His mind was literally assualting him with memories of his youngest son, the son he'd had to watch get burned to death after being pinned to the ceiling of his hospital room and gutted.

He and Dean hadn't gotten a second of sleep. Both men knew that if they closed their eyes, even for a moment, they would see a dying pair moss-green eyes staring back at them before red and orange erupted and egulfed everything in it's path.

John felt a small twinge of agony in his chest as his mind went from the son he'd lost, to the son he still had left.

Dean, was currently upstairs, asleep in the guestroom, curtesy of two highly potents sleeping pills.

John knew it wasn't the best choice, but it was the only thing that had worked. Dean had floated away into the world of the unconscious, into what was hopefully a dreamless sleep after he'd screamed out for his baby brother till his voice gave out.

John screwed his eyes shut as he remembered Dean's sobbing screams.

_SAMMY!_

_SAMMY!_

_SAMMY!_

_Oh My God, SAMMY! _

_I WANT SAMMY!_

_I WANT MY SAMMY!_

_**SAMMY!!!!!** _

John was shaken from his waking nightmare when Bobby shuffled into the kitchen, a crowbar in one hand as he came in from the junkyard that was his back yard.

Bobby eyed the mess of a man sitting at his kitchen table and sighed. He walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Jack for himself.

He joined the eldest Winchester at the table and simply stared at the man for a while before he spoke.

" How's Dean?" Asked Bobby, although he knew it was a loaded question, the young man was far, far from alright.

" Those pills you gave him did the trick. He's sleeping, he's sleeping." Sighed John as he wearily rubbed at his stubble covered face.

" What about you, did you get any sleep?" Asked Bobby.

John looked up and gave the other hunter an ' Are You Kidding Me?' Look.

" Just asking." Said Bobby, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

John let a small smile escape him, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Bobby watched sadly as John brought the bottle of alcohol to his lips and took a long drink.

" My boy's dead because of me Bobby." Said John after he'd set the bottle back down onto the table.

This softly spoken statement made Bobby Singer reel back in shock.

" What?! John, that's not true, why would you think such shit?" He asked in outrage.

" It is my fault Bobby. If I hadn't... If I hadn't screamed at him to shoot me in the heart, it wouldn't have triggered whatever it was inside Sam that made him do what he did. Now, my baby boy's gone and... I had to see him pinned to the ceiling with his gut slashed open, and then he was burned alive. It my fault Bobby... I killed by son... I killed Sam." John's voice trailed off into a sob as he buried his face into his hands, the tears he'd tried to drown away in alcohol spilling from his eyes.

" Aww Jesus." Swore Bobby as he shot from his seat and gripped John by his shoulders, trying however futile it was to comfort the grieving father.

" John listen to me, Sam's death isn't your fault, it's all because of that Yellow Eyed Son of a bitch. Ya hear me?" Said Bobby as he tried to get through to John.

But all of a sudden, an agonized scream from upstairs caught the attentions of both men.

" SAMMY!"

" Dean." Whispered John as he regained some of his composure quickly.

Together, he and Bobby dashed up the stairs to the second floor.

John Winchester knew that he still had one son left.

He'd be damned if he lost him too.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 13

A black 1967 Chevy Impala roared down the open highway.

It was headed towards Lawrence, Kansas and the residence of a woman named Missouri Mosely.

Inside were two occupants, two men who were weary and heartbroken.

John Winchester let out a small sigh from where he sat in the driver's seat. He turned his gaze from the road to his oldest son, Dean, who was riding shotgun.

The car was uncharacteristically quiet, no smiling voices or AC/DC blaring from radio.

Just the dull hum of the engine as the car speed across the smooth asphault road.

Dean sat with his gaze turned to the car window, at the rapidly passing scenery which was beautiful in it's naturalness. But it was all lost to him, he may have been staring out the window, but the only thing he saw was a tall, lanky young man with a deep dimpled grin, a shaggy mop of chocolate brown hair that was refused to be cut, and moss-green eyes filled with light and laughter.

A young man, who was gone, for all eternity, taken by the flames of evil, ripped from life, ripped from Dean himself.

Unconsciously, Dean ran his left hand over the back of his right, over the dried stain that still graced it.

The drop of Sammy's blood.

He still hadn't washed it off.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Both John and Dean looked as haggard and worn as the night they'd dragged themselves to Bobby Singer's house, maybe a little more so.

Dean sat with a few days worth of stubble covering his jaw and cheeks, there were dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled, he looked decades older than he really was.

John Winchester was no better, the beard that graced his face was more salt and peppered. He had more lines across his face and his eyes were dull with grief.

Both men had dreaded riding in the Impala and it took all of their will not to stare at the backseat.

Bobby had graciously covered the backseat with a ratty old blanket, covering the deep crimson stains that had dried over the leather interior.

More of Sam's blood, from when they'd rushed him to the hospital after he'd faced off against the Demon.

The stains, a silver laptop, a duffle back filled with clean clothes, a plastic bag with Sam's bloody clothes from the hospital, and memories were all that was left of Sam Winchester, their Sammy, their baby.

Blood stains, two bags of clothes, and a computer were all that was left of the person Dean and John Winchester loved with all their hearts.

Now, all they had left of their family was each other, just the two of them.

" Hey Dean, you wanna drive for a little while?" Asked John as he turned his gaze fully to his right where his son sat.

Dean jumped as though he'd been startled out of dream, in a way he had been dreaming, with his eyes open and glazed as they'd been staring out the window.

He turned to his dad and stared at him with hollow eyes that made something inside John die a little more.

" Sure. Okay." Said Dean, his voice mechanical, sounding as empty as his gaze. John pulled over to the side of the road and they switched places.

The car pulled back onto the road with Dean keeping his gaze firmly on the road, not daring to look at the rear-view mirror. If he did, he'd see the old green blanket that covered the back seat, he'd remember what was hidden behind it.

If he looked back and remembered the horrors that blanket hid, he most likely drive the Impala, his baby as he liked to call it, off the road.

But, a part of him didn't really care.

He'd lost a far more important baby, far more important than a stupid car ever would be to him.

John watched as Dean's grip on the steering wheel grew tighter, until the young man's knuckles were white.

John was beginning to think letting Dean drive was a bad idea when he watched the deathgrip on the steering wheel slowly ease.

A look of pure sorrow etched itself into Dean's face, who kept his gaze firmly on the road, eyes no longer blank but filled with a sadness that could only be cured by one thing, one person.

That person was gone, gutted and burned alive.

Gone forever.

They could barely wrap their heads around it, that it had actually been a _days _since they'd lost their Sam.

And so, father and oldest son drove in silence, watching the scenery and empty road pass them by before a sign greeted them in the distance, it read...

**" Welcome to Lawrence, Kansas**."

They were here...

They were in what was once home...

Before a Yellow Eyed Demon destroyed all semblance of normalcy in their lives.

John let out a sigh as Dean drove them back to this place, that held so much of everything.

Mary...

The Demon...

Sam...

A terrible night when innocence had been forever lost...

The birth of a terrible vengence...

The destruction and rebirth of the Winchesters, from a happy family, to a trio of hunters...

Dean weaved the Impala through the quaint, suburban streets until a familiar house came into few.

Missouri Mosely was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking a cup of mint tea when she felt something resonate within her.

Someone she knew was close by, and they were in pain, a terrible, all consuming pain.

She realized that her boys had finally arrived.

The tea was instantly forgotten as Missouri all but bolted from her seat and dashed to the door, she could already feel the tears welling in her eyes as she opened the front door and stepped outside, just as a Chevy Impala pulled up infront of her house.

Missouri watched as John and Dean Winchester, both haggard and worn out, disembarked from the car and began walking up the path to her front door.

Missouri nearly flew down the front steps and down the cement path to greet them.

She stopped an arms length from the two Winchesters.

The three people stood in silence and simply stared at eachother for what seemed an innumerable amount of time.

" Oh John." Whispered Missouri tears spilling from her eyes, breaking the silence as she threw her arms around the Winchester patriarch.

A small sob escaped John as he returned Missouri's embrace with a tight hug of his own.

They stayed that way for a long while before John pulled away, desperately trying to compose himself, scrubbing at the tracks of salt that stained his face.

Missouri turned her attention to Dean, and felt her heart completely shatter when her eyes fell on the oldest Winchester boy, the only Winchester boy left.

Dean stood with tears silently streaming from his eyes while his face was set in stone. His gaze was to the floor and his hands were jammed into his jacket pockets.

Misery seemed to eminate from his very being from where he stood beside his father.

Wordlessly, Missouri took a step closer to the very distressed young man before her and reached out slowly with her hand.

She watched sadly as Dean minutely flinched away from the incoming touch, but after a moment, he relented and let the woman gently cup his stubble covered cheek. Dean let out a shaky breath and blinked rapidly, trying to steam the tears that were flowing in torrents from his eyes.

The next thing Dean knew, Missouri had all but yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

" Oh Dean, Sweetie." Whispered the tearful woman as she proceeded to all but squeeze the life out of the younger Winchester.

Normally, Dean Winchester would've been mortified to find himself in this particular position, with a plump, mind-reading, forty-somthing woman trying to crush his ribcage.

These weren't normal circumstances.

They were the farthest thing possibile from normal.

With a shaky breath as he barely suppressed a sob of his own, Dean returned Missouri's embrace, albeit half heartedly.

Dean Winchester's heart was a malestrom of emotions.

A part of him welcomed the warmth and comfort Missouri was bestowing on him.

Another part wanted to push the woman away, to start running down the road and keep going till his legs fell off.

Yet another part wanted to just sink into the ground, to disappear and drown in his all consuming misery.

But all of him wanted something he could never have, ever again.

Sammy.

His baby brother Sam.

The person he was supposed to protect with all he had, with everything he could give.

The person he should've protected.

The person he should've been able to save, blazing inferno be damned.

The person he loved unconditionally.

The person he'd lost.

Forever.

Missouri felt a fresh wave of tears stream from her eyes as her mind was assaulted by the chaos that was all but bleeding from from young man she was embracing, it was as though his very soul was bleeding.

In a way, it probably was.

After a couple more minutes Missouri forced herself to release her vice-grip around Dean and take a step back.

A grief filled silence followed, raw misery charging the air, thick, almost cuttable with a knife in it's density.

John was the one to break the silence.

" Missouri, Dean, the two of you should get in the house, I'm gonna put the car in the garage. It's best if no one saw it right now."

Missouri was about to ask why when John sent her a warning look.

Missouri and Dean both nodded mutely, Dean handing his father the keys to the Impala with a slightly trembling hand.

Missouri lay a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder as the two of them turned and headed back up the path to the house.

John watched them disappear into the house before he let out a shaky breath and turned to the Impala.

Vaguely, he caught the sound of the automated garage door opening in the distance, ready and waiting for him.

But mostly, all he heard was a low, dull roaring in his ears, combined with the echoes of past conversations.

Conversations.

John felt a humorless smirk spread across his lips at the inaccuracy.

Conversation?

These conversations had been screaming matches in actuality.

The echoes of his youngest son's voice, filled with anger and frustration taunted him without mercy.

The smirk vanished from John's face as a fresh wave of tears incinerated his eyeballs to the point of numbness.

There was so much he'd wanted to say to his now forever lost son.

So much was left unsaid.

He'd never told Sam that deep down, he'd been very proud of him for getting into Stanford.

He'd never told Sam that he was sorry for all the things he'd said in his anger.

He'd never told Sam that... Despite how rocky their relationship had been, he'd always loved him with all his heart.

He'd never to Sam that he and Dean where the only things he had left of their mother, his angel sent by God himself, his beloved, his Mary. That everything he did was because he wanted them strong and able to defend themselves. That everything he did was to protect them.

So much was still left unsaid.

So much that would stay unsaid.

Because Sam was dead.

His baby boy Sammy was dead.

With a gruff cough and a broken heart, John climbed into the Impala, his eyes momentarily glancing at the tattered green blanket covering the back seat. He quickly turned, not wanting to think about what was hidden underneath this old blanket.

With his teeth grinding together and his jaw set in steel, John put the key in the ignition and with a low grumble the Impala was urged out of dormancy.

The car rumbled up the driveway and into the empty space in Missouri's garage.

However, instead of getting out of the car, John just sat there in his desolation, hands white-knuckled as they gripped the steeringwheel.

He sat like Dean had back when they were on the road driving.

With a hitched breath, John's composure shattered once again as he broke down into a fit of viscious sobs, bowing down till his head hit the steeringwheel.

John sat there with only his own harsh sobs and long dried bloodstains hidden by a blanket as company as he broke down.

Dean sat in the livingroom, his head bowed as he too sobbed in anguish, with the arms of a motherly woman wrapped tightly around him as he broke down.

_Elsewhere, in a place just out of reach... _

Sam sat curled up in a tiny little ball a top the large boulder he'd decided to climb onto as he'd been walking by the bank of the vast, mirror-like lake that was a part of his home for the next twelve moths.

Tears streamed from his eyes and small sobs wracked through his body as he sat in his solitude.

He cried for the father and older brother he wanted so badly to be with at this moment, with every fiber of his being, the _family_ that was just out of his reach, the family he'd had to leave in order to keep his soul, the family that thought he was dead.

He sat on the boulder, with the quiet serenity of the lake surrounding him, and also, unbenounced to him, he sat with the pale, ever vigilant, milky blue eyes of Alkaya watching him sadly from her perch atop the high branches of a tree, watching him as he broke down.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 14

Sam Winchester let out a deep sigh from where he sat in a soft, leather cusioned chair.

In his lap was a book of ancient Latin.

More specifically, it was a book of Demon exorism spells and very powerful white magic.

And though he looked like it, Sam hadn't actually been reading anything from the pages, he'd been trying for the last half hour to try and literally absorb the words from the pages into his very being. ( Think Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer after she goes totally berserk Wicca, after Tara got shot by Warren. Yeah, like that, just without the evil pissed offness.)

_" Any luck?"_ Asked a familiar, disembodied female voice.

" Nada." Grumbled Sam.

_" Well, keep at it. You managed a few small verses yesterday, today I want the whole book absorbed into your mind."_ Said Alkaya, a hint of sterness in her voice.

" Yes Ma'am." Sighed Sam.

_" Hey, don't call me that. Now take a deep breath, focus your mind, and let your abilities do the rest. And remember, no lunch if you don't get this done. Got it?"_ Asked Alkaya.

" Slave-driver." Hissed Sam under his breath before he could stop himself.

_" What was that?"_ Asked Alkaya, feigning ignorance with a warning tone.

" N-Nothing. I'll get back on it." Answered Sam quickly, not wanting to get on Alkaya's bad side just yet.

He'd already gotten his good share of the pale eyed woman's wrath in the two months he'd been here in this world.

To be absolutely honest, Alkaya made John Winchester look like Susie Home Maker.

Seriously.

Sure, Alkaya could be gentle and caring, someone Sam could talk to about just about everything. Always trying to the best of her abilities to be there for the youngest Winchester whenever he needed her. Making him laugh with her smart-ass antics or being a shoulder for him to lean on.

The fact that she was an awesome cook was something he absolutely adored.

In the two months he'd been here, he'd grown quiet fond of the pale-eyed being with powers much like his own.

But when they were training, it was all business. She made him work till he reached his limit and then some. She always made his rise to the challenge.

And rise, he did.

Sam took all that Alkaya threw at him without complaint or vanity.

This wasn't like growing up with his father and brother anymore, not like it had been in the beginning.

This had been what he chose for himself, he'd chosen the path of Light, and all the responsiblities that came with it.

He had to master the powers and abilities that were slowly coming out of dormancy from within him.

He didn't have to master some, he had to master all.

One good thing that had come from this new sense of determination and drive was that, the agony and woe of the past had vanished.

Gone were the head-splitting migraines and hellish nightmares that had plagued him contantly were now far and few. He'd actually been getting a decent night's sleep for a change.

Sam had taken Alkaya's words, that it was supposed to be him in control of his abilities and not the other way around, straight to heart.

Now, he had complete control of the visions. Within a month, he'd learned to hold them at bay until _he_ wanted to see what they could show him.

This had been bittersweet.

He could see the future, and the people that would be affected by the darkness and evil of the demonic world but, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

That would change the second his twelve months were up in this place.

The second Sam Winchester was back in the real world, there'd be hell to pay for the powers of Darkness.

But for now, Sam had a book that needed to be mentally absorbed.

And, he really wanted his lunch.

He set to work, focusing all his concentration on the big, Encyclopedia Britannica-like book currently situated in his lap.

Some other abilities that were slowly being mastered included the powers to read and control minds thanks to Alkaya's ability to conjure real people from the real world for him to practice on, telekinetic abilities at a low level, like levitating small objects and minutely moving larger ones, he was still working his way up to the big leagues. Then, there was the ability to electrocute objects, that too needed some fine tunning, a poor leather chair had met an untimely, high voltage demise one afternoon when this new ability decided to show itself. And as far as his abilitiy to heal others with those pulses of energy, Alkaya was slowly showing him how to harness that tremendous power, so that he didn't end up taking the wounds into his own body, like he had that night in the cabin. Now, he could heal himself, regenerate so that all the small injuries he would ineveitably get with all the vigorous training would vanish within a few minutes of being received.

He'd have to test it out on major injuries in the future.

But, only time would tell just how much power Sam Winchester possessed.

For now, he's just take them as they came. One power and a time.

For now, he'd focus on trying to absorb the damn spell book in his lap so that he could have lunch.

Sam got up from the chair, carrying the heavy book to a large circular table at the center of the spralling room.

He set the book with the pages open and looking up at him.

" Alright, focus." Whispered Sam under his breath as he cleared his mind, his gaze firmly gluing itself to the words that were printed onto the paper.

Then, a low humming began to fill Sam's ears as his eyes slowly turned from deep moss-green to pale, milky ice blue.

With slow, fluid movements, Sam's hands moved, fingertips ghosting over the words on the pages.

Sam stopped and splayed his hands across the glossy paper. The humming grew louder and louder as Sam's eyes began to glow with a supernatural light.

Suddenly, the words on the pages began to glow white around the edges.

They began to move...

Sam stared down at the glowing ink as the words of latin began to literally swim under his palms and fingers.

The words swam around for a few seconds before Sam felt a small pin-prick of heat at each of his fingertips.

He watched in silent triumph as the glowing words, stilled for a second before in rapid succession, they slid off the paper... straight onto his skin.

The words now glowed pure white and Sam watched as they slowly snaked up his arms, then over the sleeve the dark gray T-shirt he had on. The words snaked up his arms in two shimmering tendrils as they glided over his skin, they traveled over the arch of his shoulders and neck,.

Sam tilted his head back as the humming stopped and a wave of warm energy washed over him, the white light ghosting over the curves of his jaws and cheeks before they found his eyes.

Sam's eyes turned pure white as the ancient words of sorcery and White magic entered his mind through them.

Sam let his eyes slide shut as he continued to hungrily absorb the book before him.

One down, the rest of the library to go.

Downstairs in the Kitchen, Alkaya's eyes were glowing as well.

She was having a very important conversation.

The Higher Powers were getting a progress report.

_" He's very strong for one so young."_ Said the Neutral voice.

" Yes. And as you know, he's upstairs successfully absorbing one of the Ancient Latin texts." Answered Alkaya with a small smile.

" I'm very proud of him and all that he's accomplished in these two months alone." She added.

_" But... Pride is not the only thing you feel for him, is it?"_ Asked the voice of the Higher Powers.

" Say what?" Asked Alkaya, taken off guard by the question.

_" We are the Higher Powers, we know things. You'll figure it out for yourself, it's why we gave you a heart when we created you, dear child. You have a destiny of your own to fulfill. But for now, guide him as you are meant to. Guide him on the path towards his destiny, but most of all, just be there for him."_ Said the Voice before with a whisper, it was gone.

" I will." Whispered Alkaya to the silence, utterly shaken by this revelation concerning herself.

She shook herself out of her atonishment and went back to preparing lunch.

Back upstairs, Sam let a triumphant grin spread across his face as he stared with pale blue eyes at the now blank white pages of the heavy book laying on top of the circular table.

With a small exhale, Sam stood back and held out his right hand, palm facing up.

" Incendia." He said, speaking in the ancient tongue he'd just absorbed into his mind.

As soon as the word escaped his lips, a bright blue ball of flame ignited in his hand, floating a few inches from Sam's palm.

" Ego Voco Thee Key of Solomon._( I summon thee Key of Solomon.)_ " Said Sam softly, his eyes flashing whit ewith engery for a moment as the glowing ball of blue flames floated away from his palm and up into the air.

It hovered there for a few moments before it began to morph itself into what had been asked for.

A perfect, burning blue replica of the Key of Solomon, flotaing in a slow circle above the table.

Sam pulled the empty book into his hands before he looked up at the floating symbol made from flames.

With another flash of white from his eyes, Sam gave a silent command, which was instantly obeyed.

The floating symbol suddenly slammed itself down, onto the polished wood of the table top.

There was a soft, sizzling sound as blue flames burned into glossy mahogany.

Then, in a small spark of light, the flames flickered and disappeared.

Pale blue eyes returned to there normal moss-green as Sam stared at his handy work.

" Here's to you Bobby." Sighed Sam with a sad smile as he remembered the seasoned hunter before he turned and walked over to one of the numerous shelves of books that still hadn't been absorbed. He'd figured two books absorbed was better than just one.

He found another heavy book of ancient Latin and set to work. The more he did in a day, the quicker the time would pass... The sooner he could...

Get back to Dean and John. The sooner he could get back to his family.

Behind him, burned perfectly centered with the round circumference of the table, was a still smoking Key of Solomon, standing deep black against the light colored wood of the table top.

Lunch could wait for a few more minutes.

Meanwhile, in Lawrence, Kansas...

Dean Winchester let a small, shaky breath that hitched softly as tears welled and fell from his eyes.

They cut tiny little rivers of bitter salt down his pale, ashen and stubble covered cheeks before they slid from his jaw and fell onto the white porceline edge of the sink he was standing over.

The shuddering breaths he took echoed across the cold, light blue tiles of Missouri's bathroom.

With a tiny sob, Dean reached out with a badly trembling left hand for the hot water knob.

The metal knob squealed in the dominant silence as Dean barely stiffled another sob.

A small, steady stream of clear water flowed from the faucet, steam coming off it in tiny whisps of white smoke.

Dean stared down through bitterly weeping eyes at his right hand, and the dried, caked on stain that still graced it.

The blood...

His Sammy's blood...

It was brownish red now, brittle and itchy.

With another shaky breath and tiny, silent sobs wracking through his body as he used every ounce of his will to get his right hand under the stream of water.

As he drew nearer and nearer to the water, Dean felt his resolve crumbling very rapidly.

Just as the water hit the side of his index finger, he jerk his hand back violently.

Not because the water was scalding hot, but because he couldn't and wouldn't let go of one of the last remnants of his baby brother.

Blinking rapidly and scrubbing at the tears stains on his cheeks with his unstained hand.

Dean stared at the running water with a growing disdain.

With a small growl of anger, Dean wrenched the hot water knob shut and stormed out of the bathroom.

Dean knew that he'd have to wash the stain off one day. But quite frankly, he could care less.

He wasn't washing it of _this_ day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 15

It was well past midnight as far as Sam could tell as he lay staring up at the bleak white ceiling of his bedroom. The shadows of the late night dancing across the smooth surface.

Just about three months.

It had been just about three whole months since he'd been literally brought back from the dead, molecule by molecule. Brought back to this place, this sprawling home that was his for the remaining months and days.

His powers and abilities grew stronger and stronger with each passing day.

He'd already taken a huge chunk out of the library, and was almost half-way through absorbing all the books of ancient arts and magic.

But on this night, he just couldn't go to sleep.

He was restless and just, unsure.

His mind drifted to a few nights ago, and the dream he'd had... about a very much needed conversation with the second woman in his life he'd lost to the Yellow Eyes Demon.

Jessica Lee Moore.

His beautiful Jess.

The dream went like this...

_Sam found himself standing in an endless, open field of golden, sun-kissed wheat, a clear blue sky above him. _

_" Where am I?" Asked Sam to himself. _

_" You're dreaming Sam." Came a soft, familiar voice. _

_Sam whirled around and felt his jaw go slack with absolute shock. _

_" J-Jess?" Whispered Sam once he'd regained the ability to talk. _

_There standing before him was Jessica, long blonde hair flowing free and shining in the sun, smiling softly and dressed in the white nightgown she'd been wearing the night she... _

_Sam felt tears well and fall from his eyes as he yelled out her name. _

_" JESS!" He cried as he bound towards her. _

_He didn't see her smile falter as she tried to stop him. _

_" Sam, wait..." She said sadly. _

_As Sam was about to wrap his arms around her, he let out a startled cry of shock as... he passed straight through her. _

_Sam stood stock still in utter disbelief. _

_He'd just passed straight through the woman he loved. _

_He'd just run straight through her. _

_He whirled around and stared at Jess with wide, tearfilled eyes. _

_" Jess what..." He trailed off when Jess shook her head sadly. _

_" Sam, you can't touch me or hold me like I want you to. I have no solid form anymore. I'm so sorry Sam." Whispered Jess her eyes filled with a deep sorrow. _

_" But Jess, how is this possible? How am I speaking to you? How can you be standing right here infront of me and I can't hold you or touch you?" Asked Sam desperately. _

_" Sam, I don't know how this possible but,__ you can talk to me now, after so long." Sighed Jess as she took a step closer to him. _

_She watched as Sam began to cry in earnest, bittersweet tears coursing down his face. _

_" It's not fair Jess, this isn't fair." He whispered._

_" I know baby, I know. But, at least we get to see each other, that's something, right?" Said Jess with her own eyes gleaming. _

_" I want you back so badly, it hurt so bad after I lost you." Whispered Sam as he stared back tearfully at the woman he'd lost. _

_" I know Sam. But it can't be, I'm dead Sam. I can't come back. We were meant to know and love eachother for the time we did. Sam, I never blamed you for what happened to me." Said Jess softly. _

_" But I should've saved you. I knew you were gonna die and I did nothing." Cried Sam. _

_" Sammy please, listen to me, there was nothing you could've done for me. I was meant to die by the hands of the man with Yellow eyes. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault." Said Jessica with ghostly tears falling from her eyes. _

_" Jess I-" Sam began but Jess cut him off. _

_" Sam, listen to me, it's not your fault. None of it is. Please stop blaming yourself. Please, understand, it's not your fault. Please." Begged Jessica with a sob. _

_" Sam, you have to let me go." _

_" But, I don't want to." _

_" Sam, you're still alive. You aren't betraying me by moving on. It's what I want, for you to go on living." Whispered Jessica. _

_Sam watched as Jessica began to fade away. _

_" Wait don't go! Jess wait! " Cried Sam as he strode forward and tried to grab her hand. It was futile as she began to melt away. _

_But, before she was totally gone she uttered a few final words. _

_" I will always love you Samuel Winchester. And I will always keep you in my spirit. Promise me, you'll keep going no matter what. Goodbye." _

_And then she was gone. _

Sam had woken up after that, sitting bolt upright with tears streaming from his eyes, a whispered ' Jess ' on his lips.

That had been days before, now Sam lay awake in the wee hours of the night, remembering the dream.

With all the Ancient Latin spells and white magic he'd been absorbing into his mind, a new ability had manifested.

He could now speak to the dead, and as Alkaya had elaborated, in his dreams or by his own will, he could speak to those who've departed from the world of the living.

He was working on fine-tunning this new ability along with all his other powers and was slowly getting the hang of things.

But for now, he swung his long legs over the side of his bed and got up from his bed. He padded across the carpetted floor to the large window.

The skies were clear and the stars twinkled in the heavens.

Everything was still, peacfully quiet.

It was in this calmness that Sam whispered the words he'd wanted to say to Jess when they'd spoken to eachother.

" I love you too Jessica Lee Moore, there will always be a place in my heart just for you and you alone. Goodbye and may you forever be at peace where ever you are. And I will keep my promise, I will keep going no matter what."

As the last word was whispered, Sam felt a sense of release wash over him. He felt his soul grow lighter as he finally let go of the pain and self-impossed guilt that he'd been carrying since that fatefull night when he'd returned to his apartment at Standford after the whole Constance Welch ordeal.

For the first time in a very long while, Sam felt totally free, for the first time, he felt good and at peace with himself.

With a deep sigh, Sam sat down on the windowsill and ran a hand through his hair which, having been left uncut, had reached to just above his shoulders. Long enough for him to tie it into a ponytail yet short enough to not be considered feminine.

The chocolate brown locks had also become slightly darker, richer, in hue.

Sam knew that he was slowly changing, changing into who he was meant to be.

The reluctance he'd felt all his life at the prospect of being a hunter was slowly vanishing with each passing day.

Now, a small but ever growing hunger had been sparked deep within his very soul. In his heart, he was finally beginning to understand.

Reluctant little college boy was quickly turning into a eager and powerful hunter.

He couldn't run from this.

And when he tried to, he ended up loosing someone he loved.

Sam felt a small pang in his heart at the thought of love.

It made him think of his mother who he didn't remember, Mary Winchester, who'd given her life to save him. Gutted and burned into nothing.

It made him think of Jessica, the young woman who'd captured his heart and had been visciously ripped away from him in the same, cruel fashion.

It made him think of his father John, eventhough their relationship had been rocky, the man was his father, he loved him very much. And as he thought about it, Sam realized that he and John were not so different. They were both hard-headed and stubborn men.

It made him think of Dean... his beloved big brother Dean. Sam could still hear the phantom echo of Dean's final, desperate scream as he'd been pulled out of the hospital room by one of the guards. Dean was the one true rock in his life, even when they were seperated and he was at Stanford. Dean was always in the back of his mind, at the end of everyday, when there was nothing left to take his mind in a different direction, he'd think about Dean. Dean had been the one who'd practically raised him. Dean, who now thought he was dead. Sam could only imagine the utter devastation his brother was feeling right now. Sam swore, the second he was reunited with his big brother, he'd hug him and never let go, chick-flick be damned.

It also, made him think of a pair of pale, milky blue, wolf-like eyes, long braided ebony hair, pale caramel skin, and a warm, serene smile.

Sam felt a jolt of shock go through him as he realized just who he was thinking about.

Alkaya.

Sam felt a roaring in his ears as he realized who he'd been thinking of in conjunction with love.

The roaring in his ears suddenly melted away, now replaced by the steady, somewhat rapid thumping of his own heart.

" Holy crap." Whispered Sam in disbelief.

He was falling in love, again. With the beautiful, pale eyed woman sent to show him the path towards hid destiny.

All prospect of sleep fled then, for the rest of the night in that moment, Sam sat and tried to process what his heart had revealed to him.

With a shaky breath, Sam all but ran out his room and navigated his way to the library.

_" Absorb some more books. That's it, just absorb some more books. That'll calm me down."_ He though, all but having a panic attack as he dashed into the vast room filled with books of the ancient arts.

Before the light of dawn filled the sky, several more large books of ancient anti-demon wards and white magic ranging from Latin to Sumerian to Japanese were devoured in a paniced frenzy.

When Alkaya awoke to a new, bright morning, she was slightly taken aback by the sounds of someone downstairs.

Using her mind, she pin-pointed where the sounds were coming from.

The training room.

Sam.

Even from here in her own room, Alkaya could feel the waves of agitation that emminated from the youngest Winchester from where he was in the training room, practicing his telekineses and focusing his psychic energy into flaming blue projectiles, that now shoot out of his hands rather than his chest.

With a sigh, Alkaya sent him a mental message.

_" Well, you're up early."_

_" Yeah, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Went to the library and absorbed a few more texts before coming down here to work on my aim."_ Answered back Sam.

_" Well, that's good to hear. Keep at it, I'll make breakfast."_ Said Alkaya as she

_" Sure, sounds great."_ Replied Sam, less than enthusiastically before with a small, whispering sound, the psychic link was severed.

Alkaya could sense that something was off with the young man.

She'd see what was bothering him later, right now, she had breakfast to make and a new day to start.

Meanwhile, inside the trainingroom, Sam let out a small yell as he let fly a barrage of flaming blue projectiles, the blue lances of energy flew gracefully from his palms and finger towards the unlucky target that Sam had set up to take aim at.

It wouldn't survive past this training session.

All at once, the blue lances of psychic energy bombarded the target, incinerating it within seconds.

It crumbled to the floor in a mass of burning ashes and dying blue flames.

_" Hey Sam, come and eat."_ Came Alkaya's call, much to Sam's chagrin.

_" Yeah, coming."_ He answered back as with a steadying sigh, he left the training room.

Alkaya looked up from where she'd just set the plate freshly cut fruit next to the small pitcher of syrup as 'Bean Stalk' walked in and wordlessly took a seat.

" Morning Sam." Said Alkaya as she too took a seat.

" Morning." Said Sam quietly with only a small, fleeting glance at her before he set about piling food onto his plate.

The two lapsed into silence and ate breakfast with none the usual, comfortable small-talk of past mornings together.

After breakfast, Alkaya asked Sam what books he'd absorbed in his minor insomnia from the previous night.

Once again, Sam answered stiffly as they headed outside for today's training sessions.

They walked together in silence, side by side down the path through the woods that would lead them to the lake.

As they walked, Sam kept stealing glances at the woman by his side.

Sam felt his heart speed up in it's tempo as he truely noticed Alkaya, not as the other wordly being sent to guide him on the path to his destiny, but as the very beautiful young woman she truely was.

She walked with a confident, fluid grace. Her eyes, though pale and unnatural against her Indian features and skin color, were always filled with warmth and understanding whenever they gazed upon him. She was kind and gentle when she needed to be. She was strong and with a will made of steel when she needed to be.

Somehow, she'd managed to stealthily steal his heart, just by being.

But, Sam quickly caught himself and with a small blush turning his cheeks a pale rosey pink, Sam kept his eyes straight ahead as they reached the lake.

Unbenounced to him, Alkaya herself had been secretly giving him appraising looks of her own.

If it were possible, the young man walking beside her had grown taller in stature and appearance. Where once was reluctance and fear, there now stood a man who exuded a quiet strength as he walked. He was fiercely driven in his devotion to his training, the motivations being both love and hatred. Love, for the family he'd had to give up temporarily in order to keep his very soul. Hatred, for the Yellow Eyed Demon who had wanted him as his heir, the evil being who'd wanted to turn him into a souless creature of darkness. The Demon, who had taken so much from him, his mother, his girlfriend, his chances of having a normal life, he'd even had to suffer an excruciating false death and temporarily give up his family because of that thing. His eyes still held innocence within their moss-green depths, but they were slowly growing deeper with maturity and power, deeper with the responsiblities this power would entail.

On top of that, Alkaya thought he looked wickedly handsome with his hair long and dark, and a his cheeks graced with a ghost of dark stubble.

Sam and Alkaya quickly banished all thoughts of how good looking they thought each other was as they came to the lake bank.

" Well, let see if you can control the elements now that you've absorbed all that stuff. We'll begin with the most convenient. As you can see." Said Alkaya as the two of them walked out onto the pier that jutted into the calm, mirror like waters.

Sam looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

" Well, go on. It's in you, you just have to take command of it. After all, it's all you." Said Alkaya with a reassuring smile that made Sam feel warm all over.

With a nod and a steadying breath, Sam took another step forward so that he was standing at the very edge of the pier.

His eyes slid shut for a moment as he focused his mind and when they opened again, they were pale blue and illuminated with power.

Sam slowly raised his hands, palms turned upwards to the sky as his lips parted to speak the Latin incantation.

" Adveho sub meus to order , aequora of vetus." ( Come under my command, waters of old. )

The still waters of the lake instantly began to ripple and after a few more second, began to churn violently.

" Ortus!" ( Rise!) Shouted Sam.

The waters obeyed and rose up into four towering collumns that roared like a tsunami. The collumns stood vertical and swirling from where they were stationary. They stayed that way until Sam lowered them down back into the rest of the lake.

" Not bad Bean Stalk." Said Alkaya with a satisfied smile. The smile quickly turned into a mischevious smirk as she stepped closer to a still very focused Sam.

Once she was behind him, she lunged forward, shoving an unsuspecting Sam forward.

Sam let out a startled yelp before he fell headlong into the lake with a huge splash and long limbs thrashing.

Alkaya let out a small chuckle as she watched as a very indignant Sam bobbed back up to the surface.

" Hey! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled as he treaded water, gazing up crossly at the smiling young woman standing on the pier.

" Sorry Sammy, couldn't resist the opportunity to see you take a dive." Grinned Alkaya.

Sam felt a jolt go through him.

_" She called me Sammy."_ Thought Sam in realization as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman on the pier.

Thank God the water of the lake was as cold as it was.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 16

Sam let out a small sigh as he stepped out of the steam filled bathroom, wearing only a large white towel around his waist.

The shower had been heavenly, washing away all the coldness and any gunk he'd picked up from his impromptu swim in the lake, curtesy of a certain wolf-eyed lady who was currently making dinner in the kitchen downstairs.

He and Alkaya had spent most of the day by the lake, Sam honing his skills at controlling the waters and even trying to control the air. He'd been marginally succeesfull but, he'd leave the full controlling for another day.

Alkaya had conjured up lunch, the two of them sitting on the pier, enjoying sandwiches and eachother's company. Alkaya had mercilessly ribbed him on his sopping wet look, eventhough she was the one responsible for it in the first place.

God, she was so much like... Dean.

Sam paused in his dressing, the dark brown button up shirt lay open around his upper body as he stood and pondered this.

A small, sad smile tugged at his lips.

Maybe that was why he felt so comfortable here, in this strange place where time moved in a different way than in his real world.

Whenever he talked to Alkaya in many ways, it felt almost like talking to Dean.

For this reason alone, Sam felt his heart swell a little.

She made him feel safe in this unfamiliar place.

Another reason why his feeling towards the woman were changing.

She had given him a small semblance of normal in what was truely a very, very abnormal period in his life.

With a sigh, Sam buttoned up his shirt and gathered his long hair into a loose ponytail at the back of his head, wrapping a plain black hair band around the now dark-chocolate locks.

With that, he left his room and headed to the library, figured he'd get his quota of books absorbed before dinner.

_" Hey Alkaya, I'm gonna go absorb a few books before dinner, is that okay?"_ He asked using the psychic link.

_" Knock yourself out dude, the pasta's still boiling so, you got time. Absorb as much as you can but, don't overdue it."_ Came Alkaya's voice. Then with a whispering sound the link was closed.

Sam walked into the library and looked around.

He found three heavy looking books of ancient Aramaic. They were all located at the very top of the bookself.

" No problem." Muttered Sam under his breath as with a sigh, his eyes turned from moss-green to pale ice blue, which stared up at his intended targets.

The three books shuffled a little before they were slowly lifted up from their resting places by an invisible force.

The books lazily floated down into Sam's waiting arms.

Strange, these books were each like two encyclopedia Brittanica's combined yet, Sam hardly felt any of the weight.

He walked over to the circular table he'd burned the Key of Solomon into, the mark was a permanant reminder of Sam's growing power.

Sam laid the books open and ready for him to absorb into his mind.

Like the book of Latin from before, these books were soon nothing more than empty blank pages shorn of the ink they had once held.

They were emptied in less than half an hour.

Just in time for Alkaya's call to dinner.

Sam walked out of the library and the second the aroma of pasta sauce and basil caught his nose, he was all but dashing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair filled with simple conversation and Sam chuckling softly to one of Alkaya's snarky come-backs.

After dinner though, a little bit of the awkwardness of the morning returned as Sam followed Alkaya to the training room for their final training session of the day.

" Sam, I'm gonna warn you, this session is gonna be a lot harder than usual." Said Alkaya as they stood facing eachother.

" Harder in what way?" Asked Sam, slightly confused as to what she meant.

" What I mean is, you're gonna be tested out on your ability to regenerate from... Larger and more serious wounds." Said Alkaya tensely.

" But I'm fine, I don't have any wounds to heal." Said Sam in utter bewilderment.

He watched as Alkaya's eyed grew dark and sad as she stared back at him.

" I'm so sorry about this." She whispered before the air began to hum with power.

Suddenly, Sam cried out in sheer agony as he was swiftly attacked by some unseen force.

" OH GOD! ALKAYA WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?" Cried Sam as he crumbled to the floor, his whole body writhing in agony and the tell-tale warm wetness of blood.

" It's the Higher Powers, they're giving you back the wounds they'd healed when they brought you back to life. The wounds you'd taken into your own body when you saved you father and brother back at the cabin." Answered Alkaya, her voice shaking and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

" W-Why?" Moaned Sam as he stared up at Alkaya, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as he began to bleed profusely from several grevious wounds in his chest and a gunshot wound to his thigh. He pealed back his shirt and nearly passed out as he stared at the bloody mess his chest had become... all over again.

Memories of that hellish night in the cabin began to assail his mind.

" Because you have to be able to heal yourself and because... I downright refused to hurt you in any way. The Higher Powers had to improvise. I'm sorry." Said Alkaya with a small, shaky breath.

She turned a hard gaze to the young man writhing in agony before her as she spoke, her voice tinted with urgency.

" You have to heal yourself Sam. Please, focus your mind, I know this is agony but, you can't let it beat you Sam. Please Sammy, don't let it beat you."

Sam's mind, though wrought with excruciating pain felt a small jolt at the urgent plea.

An image of a face he'd not seen for nearly three whole months flashed across his vision.

Dean.

Alkaya's plea sounded a lot like what Dean would have said had he been here.

Alkaya watched as Sam's face grew focused, the expression of agony slowly fading and being replaced with a look of sheer determination.

Moss-green eyes turned pale, icy plue and ignited with power as the air around the young man laying in a bleeding heap on the floor began to crackle and sizzle.

With a primal yell, Sam climbed to his knees as the wounds that graced his arching body began to glow with a white light.

Slowly, the pain began to melt away.

The wounds stopped bleeding all together as they slowly began to heal themselves.

Alkaya watched with mounting relief as the blood Sam had been loosing began to slowly flow back into his body.

She watched as the wounds that marred Sam's chest slowly began to close, seemingly of their own volition.

The angry red, open wounds closed and faded to light pink scars before vanishing completely, leaving behind only flawless pale flesh.

Sam fell backwards in complete exhaustion, his newly healed chest heaving from the exhurtion it had had to endure... all over again.

Alkaya rushed forward and knelt over Sam.

" Sam?" She asked as she looked down at the youngest Winchester.

After several more breathes, Sam found his voice.

" Feel... So numb." He managed to grit out.

" I'll take you up to your room then." Said Alkaya as her eyes ignited with power.

Sam felt a warm, soothing feeling wash over him, he felt like he was floating.

As a matter of fact, he literally was.

Alkaya carefully levitated him off the training-room floor.

Alkaya quickly made her way out of the room, towing a floating Sam behind her.

They made their way upstairs to Sam's room.

The sight of Sam's long limbed body floating behind the pale eyed woman up the stairs, would've been absolutely ridiculous had the sitution not been so charged and serious.

When they reached Sam's room, Alkaya willed Sam's body over to the bed.

Sam floated over the bed for a few seconds before Alkaya gently lowered him onto the mattress.

She was instantly at his side.

" Alkaya?" Called out Sam plaintiffly.

" Shh. I'm here Sam. Just take it easy, you wiped yourself out." Said Alkaya as she reached out and pulled Sam's hair free of the ponytail that was restraining it.

Sam reached out with a shaky had towards the pale eyed woman.

Alkaya gripped the hand in her own, giving in a firm squeeze.

" W-Why didn't you obey... the Higher Powers?" Asked Sam as he squeezed back, the warmth of Alkaya's hand soothing in his own.

At this, Alkaya let out a small, humorless chuckle.

" I don't got to obey the guys upstairs all the time. Sam I just... couldn't. Guess you're growin' on me Bean stalk" Said Alkaya with a sad smile. Her smile faded a little when she noticed Sam's shirt was still laying open, exposing his chest for all the world to see.

Sam felt slightly confused as Alkaya gently pulled her hand out of his grip.

He watched as the pale eyed woman's long fingered hands glided over his chest without actually touching him.

Fingertips gently gripped the open lapels of his shirt and slowly pulled them back together.

Sam felt his heart flutter a little as he watched Alkaya's long, graceful fingers began to slowly re-button his shirt for him.

She worked her way upwards from the last button to the second button, her movements were slow and careful.

Once she'd done the last button she moved to get up and leave Sam to his rest when the youngest Winchester reached out and seized her hand once again.

Alkaya watched as a sleepy smile spread across Sam's lips as he stared back at her, moss-green eyes hooded over with drowsiness.

" Stay with me." He whispered as he brought Alkaya's hand to his chest, pressing her palm over the spot where his heart was.

Alkaya smiled back as she felt the steady beat beneath her hand. Then, her lips parted and she uttered the single word.

" Alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 17

It was the dream that had been plaguing him since they'd been at Bobby's.

_Dean stared at the single drop of dark crimson that had lightly splashed onto the top of his hand. _

_With a shaky breath, Dean turned his hazel green eyes upwards... towards the hospital room ceiling. _

_A pair of dying moss-gree eyes stared back at him... They were filled with agony and accusation. _

_There was his baby brother, pinned to the ceiling with blood seeping through his flimsy hospital shirt from a gapping wound in his stomach. _

_" SAMMY!" Screamed Dean in absolute horror. _

_" __SAMMY, JUST HOLD ON, I'LL SAVE YOU!" He screamed as he moved frantically to try and reached the young man pinned to the ceiling. _

_" No... you won't. You didn't... when it mattered." Whispered Sam as the flames erupted behind him. _

_Dean stared in shock at both Sam's words and at the ghastly sight playing out before his eyes as he watched his baby brother being slowly burned alive. _

_Then with a roar, Sam disappeared into the flames, but his voice screamed out one final time. _

_" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME WHEN IT MATTERED DEAN? WHY?!!!!" _

_" SAMMY NOOOOOOOO!!!!" _

" SAMMY!" Yelled Dean, still in the thralls of his nightmare as John was trying to shake him awake.

" Dean, wake up son! Wake up!" Said John urgently as with a final shake, Dean's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright.

" SAMMY!" He gasped one final time as he shot upright, straight into his father's waiting arms.

John had to screw his face up to stop himself from bursting into tears as he held his son, the younger man panting against his shoulder.

" Sammy." Whispered Dean as tears welled and fell from his eyes. It was becoming a very regular thing for him, crying. He had no one to be all macho and anti-chickflick with.

" Dean... Was it the same dream?" Asked John once his throat had loosened up a little. He rubbed soothing circles over Dean's back and held his son tightly to him.

Dean nodded wordlessly against his father's shoulder as tears fell in torrents from his eyes.

" I should've saved him Dad." Sobbed Dean brokenly into his father's rumbled shirt. It was the most he'd spoken in days.

John knew from past experience that there were no words to ease his child's pain. Instead, he tightened his hold around Dean to the point of nearly crushing him.

Dean returned his father's embrace with a hold just as tight.

For the rest of the night, John simply held Dean until his oldest and only remaining son cried himself to sleep.

But, John didn't leave after Dean had all put passed out in grief and exhaustion. For the remainder of the night, he sat by his son's bedside, carding a hand through Dean's dark blond hair and crying softly to himself.

" What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to no one in particular. He let out a small sob as he took Dean's right hand into his own.

John ran his thumb gently over the raw-rubbed skin of the back of Dean's hand. The place where a single drop of blood had once stained it.

Fifteen days, it had taken Dean fifteen days to finally wash Sam's blood from the back of his right hand.

Fifteen days had passed since John and Dean had watched their beloved Sammy had been taken by the fire.

When morning came, Missouri was down in the kitchen making breakfast when John and Dean came downstairs.

The psychic felt her heart ache as she took in how haggard they both looked.

Dean, pale and with dead eyes.

John, worn and looking decades older than he really was.

The two men seemed to be working on auto-pilot.

John had been heartbroken by his son's death but Dean... Dean was absolutely devastated by his loss.

Breakfast was eaten in silence with both John and Missouri stealing concerned glances at Dean.

Throughout the week and a half since they'd arrived at Missouri's Dean ate very little and spoke even less.

Throughout the day, all Dean did was sit on Missouri's sofa and stare blankly at the T.V. And if he got tired of that, he'd go outside and sit on the steps of the back-porch, his eyes would stare off into the distance and he'd sit there, just sit there in silence for hours and hours until either John or Missouri would come and tell him to come inside for dinner.

Most days, John was no better. He hardly spoke a word and there was always a bottle of some kind in his hand.

He'd disappear and not tell anyone where he went but, Missouri knew where he'd be.

In the cemetary.

Sitting beside his beloved Mary's headstone.

Missouri herself would often sit by the window and think about the tall, lanky young man with deep, soulfull moss-green eyes and a smile that could put the stars to shame.

All three people however, avoided Missouri's garage and the 1967 Chevy Impala parked inside.

It had been left virtually untouched since John had parked it there that first day. The only other time anyone went near it was when John had popped the trunk open and gotten his and Dean's duffle bags.

And even that simple task had been nearly impossible to complete without John wanting hurl and start bawling at the same time as his eyes fell of the tattered green blanket that covered the backseat and the belongings in the trunk.

This car was the vessel that held all that was left of Samuel Winchester.

All of Sam clothes and his laptop were in the trunk and his long dried blood stained the backseat.

Both John and Dean knew that sooner or later, they'd have to clean out the blood from the backseat, just like Dean had had to clean off the blood from his right hand.

But maybe, they could do that nearly impossible task in another fifteen days. Right now, the two Winchester's had no clue as to what to do.

Sure, there was a terrible need for revenge in both of their souls.

Naturally, since they didn't know what was really going on, they focused their blame on the one obvious evil influence on their lives.

The Yellow Eyed Demon.

The Yellow Eyed Demon had taken their Sammy from them.

The Yellow Eyed Demon would pay dearly for this.

The Yellow Eyed Demon would pay dearly for _everything_ it had done.

But for now, all Dean and John Winchester felt like doing was grieve.

And grieve, they did.

Meanwhile, in a place were half a year had passed by instead of just fifteen days...

Sam Winchester let out a small sigh as his eyes fluttered open, sleep slowly releasing it hold around him.

Moss-green eyes stared up at the ceiling, early morning sunlight dancing across the smooth beige surface.

It was then that Sam noticed a small, shuffle of movemet beside him, to his left.

He felt a smile spread across his face as he carefully turned onto his left side and stared at the lovely woman still sleeping beside him.

Alkaya lay on her side wearing a flowing, pure white, sleeve-less vintage nightgown, facing Sam, her heartshaped face serene and calm in sleep, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her hair, braided in the thousands and thousands, lay fanned out around her head and shoulders, the morning light seemed to make her glow as it touched her pale, flawless, light caramel skin.

Sam continued in his silent admiring of the woman's beauty when Alkaya sigh and shuffled in her sleep, coming to lay on her back before once again settling back into her slumber.

The smile that graced Sam's lips grew a little wider.

Slowly, carefully, Sam reached out with his free hand.

His fingertips lightly traced a single braid of her ebony black hair before he let it go and reached out towards Alkaya, his hand coming to rest over her stomach.

More specifically, he gently pressed his palm over the tiny, almost unnoticable little bump that protruded out against the silky fabric of Alkaya's nightgown.

Carefully, Sam leaned down till he was about a breath away from where his hand was.

" Good morning little one, it's me, it's Daddy." He whispered with a soft smile as he gently caressed the bump with his thumb.

Three more months had passed by, making the grand total six months in this alternate reality of sorts, he was halfway through.

He'd absorbed through half the library, gained further but not complete control of his abilities, new abilities had come out of dormancy like the ability to melt into a white mist and pass through solid objects. He could also see through walls and lift up heavier objects with his telekinesis.

But there was one new developement that trumped everything else.

Samuel Winchester was now an expectant young father to be.

Alkaya was now one and a half months pregnant with his child.

Sam's smile grew a little bit wider as he remembered with great fondness and a barely stiffled chuckle, the day when Alkaya had dropped yet another bomb on him though, this one was a bomb of happy, life-changing news.

_Sam let out a small huff as he stared out at the calm, serene waters of the lake. _

_He'd left the house somewhat confused and concerned. _

_When he'd woke up this morning, it had been to an empty bed and the sounds of someone retching in the bathroom. _

_He'd gotten up and saw Alkaya heaving over the toilet. _

_" Hey, you alright?" He asked as he crouched down and laid a gentle hand on his girl's shoulder. _

_" Y-Yeah, probably just something I ate. I mean, we did have shrimp last night." Said Alkaya wearily, her normally flawless palor was now a bit sickly green as she stared back miserably at him. _

_Then with a small groan, she turned back to the toilet and began heaving once again. _

_He'd winced as he rubbed a soothing hand over Alkaya's back and held her long hair back for her while she continued to expel the contents of her stomach. _

_Once she was done, Alkaya climbed up on unsteady feet and stumbled to the sink. _

_He'd stood hovering behind her as she gargled and splashed water onto her face. _

_Alkaya tried a few steps when a wave of dizziness had washed over her. Without a word, Sam had moved into action. _

_Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Sam hooked his other arm under Alkaya's knees and easily hoisted the woman into his arms. _

_He'd carried her out of the bathroom and gently set her down on the bed. _

_" Just take it easy. Do you need anything?" He'd asked. _

_" What're you my mother? Don't worry about it Bean Stalk, I just need to lay down for a while, I'm fine, honest." Reassured Alkaya as she carded a hand through his hair. _

_" Why don't you go have breakfast and practice, I'm just gonna go back to sleep." _

_Reluctantly, he'd nodded and pressed a kiss to Alkaya forehead before he dressed into a pair of jeans and a vintage grey t-shirt. _

_With a final reluctant and concerned look at Alkaya, Sam had walked out of the bedroom he now shared with the pale eyed woman resting on the bed, who still looked a shade of sickly green._

_Sam had taken an apple from the kitchen and headed outside to the lake, where he found himself now, a full hour had gone by since he'd left Alkaya to her rest. _

_" Sam?" Came the very soft and hesitant voice of Alkaya from behind him. Even on shaky legs the woman could still sneak up on him. _

_Sam turned around sharply and came face to face with a haggard and very shell-shocked looking Alkaya. _

_" Alkaya, what're you doing out here? I thought you were resting?... What's wrong?" The questions had spilled out in rapid succession from his mouth._

_Alkaya had simply stood there, trembling slightly as the blank look on her face slowly changed to one where she looked ready to burst into tears._

_In all the time he'd known her, he'd never seen Alkaya this close to loosing it. Ever. _

_" Alkaya, tell me what's wrong?" Asked Sam quietly, feeling dread slowly begin to seep into his heart. _

_" Sam... I... I'm..." Alkaya began as her composure began to waver, she too was scared, shaken beyond belief by what had been revealed to her back at the house, by the Higher Powers. _

_" Your what?" Asked Sam as he reached out and gently gripped Alkaya's face in his hands, his own eyed were wide and fearful. _

_Alkaya blink furiously and licked her dry lips before she spoke. _

_" I'm... I'm pregnant." _

_There was a deathly still silence. _

_Moss-green eyes gawked back at pale, wolf-like blue ones. _

_" You're what?" Whispered Sam dumbly once his ability to speak had returned._

_" You heard me, I'm pregnant." Repeated Alkaya miserably. _

_It was then that the world had begun to spin around and around for Samuel Winchester. _

_" SAM!" Yelled Alkaya as she'd watched the youngest Winchester's eyes roll up into the back of his head as he toppled backward... straight off the pier. _

_With a hug splash, Sam had disappeared under the waters of the lake. _

_Alkaya had jump in after him and used her powers to lift him out before he could drown. _

_When Sam had come to, it had been to Alkaya pounding on his chest, trying to get the water out. _

_The second he'd gotten his head on straight, he all but pounced on the pale-eyed woman. He'd wrapped his arms tightly around the woman he'd come to love with all his heart, all the while apologizing profusely for what he'd done. _

_The apologies had then turned into yells of disbelief. _

_A little while after that, the yells of disbelief had turned into breathless laughs of confusion and giddiness. _

_After the laughter had faded, there were quiet voices, agreeing to the future, agreeing to the new life that had been created through the consumation of love, agreeing to just be. _

Sam was shaken from his stroll down memory lane when he felt a hand gently card through his long locks.

He looked up at met a smiling pair of pale blue eyes.

" Hey there Bean Stalk." Said Alkaya, her smile growing a little when she noticed the hand resting over her stomach.

" Hey back." Whispered Sam with a smile before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Alkaya's.

Alkaya let out a small sound of approval before she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and deepened the kiss.

All the while, Sam's hand never left the little bump that graced Alkaya's stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 18

Dean Winchester let out a shaky breath through clenched teeth as he reached out towards the door-handle that would open the side passenger door of the 1967 Chevy Impala.

His hand shook as he gripped the cold metal and used every ounce of his will to pry the door open with a jerked yank.

Dean felt his head begin to spin when the acrid odor of long dried blood assailed his nostrils.

He swallowed down the urge to hurl up what meager contents his stomach held right then and there and with a small, barely audible moan, he reached out with shaky hands towards the tattered green blanket that was draped over the back seat.

With his eyes burning with the salt of tears barely kept at bay, Dean gripped the edge of the tattered blanket and slowly pulled it off of the leather seats.

The sight that greeted him nearly made Dean pass out in horror.

The once shiny, leather interior of his beloved Impala was now graced with dry, caked on, brownish red stains that seemed to have been etched into the shiny black surface of the leather.

" Oh God." Whispered Dean as he sank to his knees, all but collapsing onto the cement floor of Missouri's garage, the open cardoor was the only thing holding him up as Dean buried his face into his hands.

Fresh tears spilled from his hazel-green eyes as he lost his composure.

The memories of that night, the night when he'd been frantically driving down the deserted highway with his baby brother bleeding to death in the back seat, in their father's arm.

The echoes of his Sammy's choked and dying voice filled Dean's mind.

So lost was Dean in his misery, he didn't notice someone else enter the garage.

The next thing he knew, a familiar pair of warm, fatherly arms gently had pulled him into a tight hug.

" Dean?" Asked John as he sat beside his child and held him close, not daring to look behind him into the interior of the Impala.

" D-Dad I... I have to clean it off... I have to clean off all that... I have to clean it of..." Said Dean with a small sob and an equally small voice.

" Dean, you can't do it my yourself. We'll do it, we'll clean it off. But it can wait, it can wait." Said John with tears clogging his own voice as he tightened his hold around Dean.

" I want him back Dad." Whispered Dean into his father's neck.

" I know Dean, I know. I want him back too. I want him back too." Whispered John.

" Dad, what's gonna happen?" Asked Dean, he sounded like a scared little boy and it instantly broke John Winchester's heart.

His strong, stoic son had been reduced to this.

All because of the Yellow Eyed Demon.

John felt a surge of pure hatred and raw rage flare up when his mind drifted to the Demon and what it had done to his family.

To his Mary.

To his Sam.

To his Dean.

It was in that one moment that John swore with all of his heart, even more so than when his Mary had been taken from him.

The Demon would die, no matter when, no matter how, no matter what.

It. Would. Die.

They still had the Colt, locked safely in a metal box with Devil's Traps drawn over every side.

But for now, he had a heartbroken son to give comfort to and long dried blood to clean out of the backseat of said son's car.

" I really don't know Dean. But for now, do you want to clean the car?" He asked softly.

All Dean did was beging to cry in ernest.

After about fifteen minutes of giving in to despair for the countless time. Dean and John pulled themselves together.

" I'll go get the cleaner." Said Dean quietly, his face pale and tight-lipped and his eyes puffy and bloodshot.

" I'll get the rest." Said John equally as quietly, giving a small nod to Dean as the two of them quickly went off to get the reffered to cleaning items.

A few minutes later, both father and oldest son were back in the garage, Dean holding a large bottle of soap cleaner, John holding two large buckets, a few rags and sponges, and two pairs of rubber gloves.

Mutely, John handed Dean a pair of gloves and a few of the rags and sponges he'd been carrying as he walked over to the small worksink over on the garages side wall.

John turned on the tap with his eyes burning, the sound of the water cascading from the faucet was amplified by the dead silence that was already filling the garage.

The buckets were mechanically filled and one was handed over to Dean, who'd already donned his set of rubber gloves.

With slightly trembling hands, John Winchester rolled up his sleeves and slid on his own pair of gloves.

Together, they walked around to either side of the Impala to it's backseat.

With shaking hands, Dean unscrewed the cap off the bottle of lemon scented cleaner and dumped a little bit of the syrup-like yellow liquid into his bucket of water.

He then held it out to John, his arm going into the interior of the Impala and hovering over the center of the seat, where the most blood had been stained.

He held out the bottle to John. A silent plea to be met halfway. A silent plea for strength.

John felt his heart shatter further as he stared across the dark tunnel the inside of the Impala had created at his oldest son.

With a small sniffle, John reached out and met Dean's hand at the center of the tunnel.

Under the guise of gripping the bottle of cleaner, John's fingers mingled with Dean's for a few long second before they inevitably let eachother go, the bottle now in John's hand.

John mechanically mirrored his son's previous actions before setting the bottle down and reaching for a sponge, Dean doing the same.

The water and soap were gently swirled around by grieving hands until a spft, froth of milky white soap suds was floating over the surface of the water.

Dean was the first to take his very saturated sponge and hold it over the backseat, and the dark stains that graced the leather.

With his hands shaking and his eyes weeping in silent anguish, Dean wrung the sponge, expelling the soapy water it held within its porous confines.

The water spalshed dully onto the leather and diluted the dried blood... Sammy's blood, as it made contact.

Swallowing back a wave of naseau, Dean began to scrub at the stains, the sponge in his hand and the fingers of his rubber gloves turning a sickly brownish red.

With a small shudder, John followed after his son.

Together, they cleaned the car.

Barely holding themselves together as they did so.

To think, in one more week, it would officially be a whole month since Sam had been taken from them.

One more week before the both of them would have their world turned toppsy turvey, upside down and sideways...

Again.

Meanwhile, in a place where time flowed a little differently...

Sam Winchester found himself gawking at the woman sitting at the table next to him.

Alkaya however, had her sole focus on what was waiting to be eaten before her.

A very large bowl of chocolate and vanilla icecream, with cubs of diced pickles mixed in.

" Your not really gonna eat that... are you?" Asked Sam, his answer was Alkaya giving him a pretty little smirk before she shouveled a big spoonfull of the icecream-pickle combo into her mouth.

" Oh good Lord." Groaned Sam before he buried his face into his hands.

This was the latest in a series of weird foodcravings.

Alkaya was now five and a half months along, well into her second trimester and Sam could barely keep up with the mother of his unborn child.

Before the current icecream-pickle blend Alkaya was wolfing down with a serious vengeance, there had first been the corndogs dipped in whipped cream. Shortly after that, it had been Tuna fish sanwiched with grape jelly instead of mayo. A whole bunch of normally stomach churning combinations of food had been devoured without restraint.

" To think, this is all supposed to be normal." Muttered Sam under his breath as he watched Alkaya scrap at the now empty bowl with her spoon, wanting any remaining morsel of her snack.

" Well it is normal Bean Stalk, if it grosses you out so much, cover your eyes and hold your nose. I hear that helps." Retorted Alkaya with a small chuckle.

Sam was about to return the snarky comment with one of his own when Alkaya let out a startled yelp.

" Alkaya?!" Asked Sam in alarm as he shot out of his chair and was beside her in an instant.

" What is it? What's wrong?" Asked the frantic father to be as he kneeled beside Alkaya who was staring back at him with a shocked expression on her face.

Then, Sam watched as the shocked expression slowly turned into a big, mega-watt grin that seemed to make Alkaya glow with a radiant light.

She reached out and took a stunned Sam's hand by the wrist and gently pressed his palm against her five and a half month bump.

" Alkaya what..." Sam began, but a small movement under his hand made his voice dry up in his throat instantly.

Sam's face grew slack as realization dawned on him.

" Looks like I got a future soccer player in me." Smiled Alkaya, her hand coming to cover Sam's.

Sam's face grew from shock to joyous disbelief, a goofy grin plastering itself onto his face.

" Our Bun just kicked." He whispered in awe.

" Did you just refer to our baby as 'Our Bun'?" Asked Alkaya with a perfectly shaped eyebrow quirking.

" Yeah, I mean... I didn't want to keep calling the baby an 'It' " Said Sam sheepishly.

" Aww, you're such a girl Sam." Chuckled Alkaya.

Sam's happy grin faltered as these words they sounded a lot like the words someone else had spoken to him from what seemed a lifetime ago.

_" Well yeah, of course **I'm** awesome, you on the other hand, are just a total girl."_

Dean's voice echoed through Sam's mind as he remembered a few of his older brother's final words to him before he'd...

Sam found his chest and throat contricting painfully as tears began to burn behind his eyes.

" Sam?" Asked Alkaya, concern etched across her face.

Sam let out a small, shaky sigh before he cleared his throat and shook his head.

" I'm okay. I'm okay, really. It's just... Dean said I was a total girl to before..." Sam trailed off.

" I'm sorry Sam." Said Alkaya quietly.

Sam shook his head and smile before he reached out with his free hand and gently ran his fingers over a few of Alkaya's braids.

" Don't be. Like you said, it's not goodbye forever, We'll see them soon. Just two more months and we're out of here."

Alkaya smiled and gave the hand that was resting over her belly a small squeeze.

" Yeah, two more months and then it'll be back to the real world, and you'll be ready. You'll be who you were meant to be." Sighed Alkaya.

" And you'll be by my side?" Asked Sam with a loving smile.

" Of course, there's nowhere I'd rather be." Smiled Alkaya.

Then, both Sam and Alkaya let out startled chuckles as they both felt a speacial someone move from within Alkaya's womb.

" Looks like Peanut approves too." Sighed Alkaya.

Sam chuckled deeply before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Alkaya's protruding bump before he whispered.

" Glad we're all in agreement."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 19

" You're absolutely sure about this?" Asked Missouri Mosely, watching as John and Dean Winchester were packing their numerous bags of weapons and supplies into the trunk of the Impala.

They were outside where it was chilly, the Kansas skies gray and forshadowing the coming snow that had been forecasted.

" Missouri, its just a regular salt and burn in the woods the next county over. We can handle it." Assured John.

" Besides, I'm goin stir crazy just sittin around here." Added Dean, clean shaven and looking almost like his old self save for the slight dark circles under his eyes and marginal worn look in his pale face.

During the last week, things had improved a little bit.

Though both the Winchester's still had an air of immense sorrow around them, at times, Dean's smart-ass personality would return for a little while and John would be back to his old gruff self.

The two them would be their normal selves for a little while in the passing day and then go back to nearly drowning in their grief, mostly during the night.

" I'm just wonderin if it's too soon for you guys to be goin back out there." Sighed Missouri.

" Well, thanks for the concern but, we'll be alright, and it's only for a couple days. We'll be back before you know it." Said John as he forcefully closed the trunk.

Missouri let out a final sigh before she stepped forward and pulled both men into a tight hug.

" Just keep yourselves safe out there, ya hear?"

" Will do." Sighed John.

" Yeah." Said Dean quietly as they pulled away from the motherly woman.

Missouri watched as father and oldest son climbed into the newly cleaned 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean at the wheel and John riding shotgun.

With a small growl, the car rumbled to life.

Missouri waved from where she stood on the sidewalk infront of her house, wrapped in a shawl over her red-knitt sweater.

She watched the black vintage car until it reached the end of the street and turned a corner and disappeared.

" Come back home in one piece boys." She whispered to the air before she turned and walked up the path back to her house.

Dean POV:

Man this is so hard.

I don't really know what the hell I'm doing.

Sure, I'm now driving to a new hunt in the next county, we'll be there by nightfall.

To think, it been a whole month since Sammy...

Not a day goes by that I don't remember what happen that day in the hospital.

Oh God...

A whole month since a drop of blood had fallen on my hand.

A whole month since me and Dad looked up at the ceiling.

A whole month since a pair of moss-green eyes stared back at me... dying.

A whole month since I watched my brother die... pinned to the ceiling... gutted...

A whole month since I watched the flames take my Sammy from me.

I quickly shake myself out of my train of thought and focus solely on driving. I even will myself to turn on the radio, a cheesy country song was playing on the local station.

It's funny, the thought of playing my regular music makes my ears ache.

Sammy calls... Called it my ' Mullet Rock '.

I can't bare to listen to it now.

I just can't bare it.

Not right now.

God Sammy, how am I supposed to go on with you gone?

And not in the see ya later I'm at Stanford gone, you're gone... You're really gone...

Sammy... you're gone... and it's all my fault.

John's POV:

If it's possible, my heart just breaks again as I stare at Dean.

God, this is all so screwed up... It blows my mind that a whole month has passed by since my baby boy died.

Besides my baby bein dead, my oldest just exists, he's not alive... not vibrant with whatever inside him that made him the Dean I know and love very much.

It's like his soul died with his brother.

I think, another part of me died that day too... Just like a part of me died that night twenty-two years ago... When I lost my Mary.

Oh Mary... Mary... I failed you Mary... I failed our boys... I failed.

Sammy... My baby boy Sammy... It's all my fault you're gone... It's all my fault.

Normal POV:

Dean and John were silent but their mind were as one, wracked with a near crippling guilt and longing for a tall, lanky young man with moss-green eyes and a deep dimpled grin.

They drove on in silence out of Lawrence to there job in the next county, they'd make it there by nightfall.

The Impala roared down the deserted road, the gray skies above it and the dying wheatfields around it.

Several hours later...

Missouri Mosely let out a deep sigh as she looked out the window at the fast approaching dusk.

The setting sun was not visible amidst the gray, ominous looking clouds.

Missouri felt another spike of anxiety go through her.

She just couldn't put her finger on it but, something was up, she felt a sense of foreboding, but couldn't figure out what was coming.

With another sigh, Missouri got up from her chair by the window and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

She was just about to reach for a mug from one of the kitchen cabinets when...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An unearthly, ear-shattering sound crashed through the previously peaceful, calm air.

" OH MY GOD." Cried Missouri as she was all but knocked off her feet.

With wide, terrified eyes, Missouri crawled under her kitchen table and stared out from under it into her living room.

She gasped at what she saw.

There, in her livingroom was a chaotic vortex of shimmering blue light that crackled with electric energy.

The collumn of light swirled round and round and Missouri had to sheild here eyes as the light grew more intense with each pasing second.

The very scared woman let out a small cry and turned away from the sight of her living room in blue lighted chaos as everything went white.

Then, there was silence.

Total, absolute silence so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

Missouri lay curled up in a tiny ball under her table, absolutely terrified and her brain totally vapor-lock by what had just happened.

What the hell did just happen?

Missouri let another small whimper of fear as her ears caught the slight shuffling sound... somthing was here, something had come with the light.

Then, there were footsteps, slow and firm, that were coming closer and closer to her.

Missouri nearly jumped off the floor when the table above her was slowly pushed back, the table legs scrapping over the floor.

Then, there was silence once again save for Missouri's shaky, quick breaths as she tried her hardest not to start screaming in terror.

Suddenly, Missouri felt something warm and gentle come to press itself onto the top of her head.

A wave of calmness warmth washed over her.

" I didn't think it was possible for you to curl up into such a tiny ball there Missouri." Came deep, familiar voice laced with quiet amusement.

Missouri felt a jolt go through her as she instantly recognized the voice but... It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was.

Gathering up whatever frayed nerves she had left, Missouri uncurled herself enough so that she could look up and see who this mystery person was.

Missouri felt all the breath leave her body as her dark brown eyes stared back at a pair of deep, smiling moss green orbs.

Then, everything went black as the psychic woman promptly passed out.

Sam Winchester let out a small sigh as he stared at the now unconscious woman.

" Well, that went well." Said another female voice from behind him. Alkaya, with a now seven and a half month bump under her large, hooded black overcoat. The same one she'd been wearing the night Sam had been brought back.

Sam turned and shrugged at his very pregnant mate before he turned back to Missouri.

" I'll bring her over to the couch before she comes to." Said Sam before his moss-green eyes turned a pale milky blue, igniting with power. Missouri was gently levitated off of her kitchen floor and began to slowly float beside Sam as he stood up.

" I'll go and fix up the rest of the livingroom." Said Alkaya as she waddled over to one of the overstuffed chairs and took a seat.

Her blue-green eyes turned a pure milky blue as well as she used her own powers of telekinesis to straighten out al the furniture and whatnot that had been left in shambles by their highly luminous arrival back into the really real world.

Sam gently guided Missouri's temporarily airbourne body over to her large sofa while the rest of her furniture and other homely items were being gently moved back into place by Alkaya from where she sat.

Missouri was slowly set down on the sofa with Sam taking a seat on the coffee table beside her.

Now, they'd wait for her to return to the land of the conscious.

_Meanwhile, in woods at the outskirts of the next county..._

" Well, this is it, this is where the reports of people being attacked by a ' Ghostly woman ' have been happenin." Said Dean as he parked the Impala just a few feet from an abandoned well by the edge of the forrest of trees, painted black by the early night.

" Are you really ready for this Kiddo?" Asked John.

Dean let out a deep sigh at this question before he turned to his father, his eyes blazing with determination.

" To be honest... I don't know Dad, but I need to do this, if I don't get back in the game now, I'll never get back in it. I have to do this... I have to do cause if I don't, my grief's gonna kill me. And... Sammy wouldn't want that to happen to me."

Dean's voice had been strong throughout most of the explanation but, at the very end, his voice grew quiet, almost breaking when he mentioned his 'dead' brother's name.

John felt his heart both break and swell with pride at the same time.

" Alright, let go burn this mother." Said Dean gruffly.

John nodded and got out of the Impala, Dean following suit.

As father and oldest son walked to the trunk of the Impala to get their necessary items, the clouds released their frozen condensation as white snowflakes began to lightly fall from the heavens.

Both men took steadying breaths and shouldered their bags while each gripping a shotgun filled with rock-salt.

Together, they walked into the dark woods, not knowing that a simple salt and burn would end up becoming something the two of them would ever forget.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 20

Missouri Mosely let out a small groan as consciousness returned to her.

As her vision cleared, she found herself staring back at the smiling but somewhat sheepish visage of none other than...

" Oh my God!" Cried Missouri as she sat up, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she gawked at the young man sitting across from her.

Sam was about to say something when Missouri went into full freak-out mode.

" OH MY GOD! OH! OH! OH MY GOD!!!!" She kept shrieking over and over again.

" M-Missouri! Missouri calm down please! Missouri? Missouri?" Said Sam, trying however futile it was to try and calm the very confused and shocked woman.

" You can't be real. You're not Sam Winchester! Sam Winchester's dead. You're not him! " Cried Missouri as tears began to stream from her eyes.

She had to be loosing it. This just wasn't possible.

After a good five minutes on crying and inane babbling, Sam had had enough.

" MISSOURI MOSELY GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND SIT STILL!!!" His voice boomed.

From where she sat, Alkaya winced at the sheer volume of her mate's voice but remained silent and watched the preceeding with mild amusement.

But she could see why Missouri was so freaked out. It's not everyday someone you know comes back from the dead. On top of that, Sam was barely recognizable with his long, now darker hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a few days world of stubble covering his face, a full mustache and goatee already gracing his upper lip and chin.

Missouri instantly went still and stared at Sam with wide, fearful and tearful eyes.

She watched as a look of sadness passed over Sam's face as he spoke.

" Missouri, I am Sam Winchester. It _is_ me. I-I'm not dead." He said quietly before he slowly reached out towards the very frightened woman.

Missouri shrank back from the approaching hand, let out a small sob.

" I'm not gonna hurt you Missouri, just take my hand, please?"

Something in Sam's voice made Missouri calm down somewhat and with a steadying breath, she slowly, hestitantly reached out towards the slightly larger hand.

She let out a small gasp when Sam reached out the rest of the way and gripped her hand, gently but firmly in his own.

Sam gently brought Missouri's hand to his cheek and gave the woman a sad but hopeful smile.

Missouri's abilities kicked in right then and there.

" Oh... My goodness." Whispered Missouri in awe as she read the very aura of the young man sitting before her.

Indeed, Sam was who he said he was, but his aura was now a hundred times stronger than the first time she'd read him back when there was that Poltergeist in the old Winchester home several months ago.

His very soul was so charged with such pure light, so powerful and strong it made Missouri's whole body tremble a little.

" Sammy?" Whispered Missouri in disbelief as her other hand came to cup Sam's other cheek.

" Yeah, it's me." Said Sam as he blinked a few times against the burn of tears.

" Boy, where the Hell have you been?!" Yelled Missouri as with a heaving sob, she yanked Sam into a crushing embrace.

" It's a really really long story." Said Sam as he hugged Missouri back.

As she hugged Sam, Missouri's tearful eyes once again met another pair of eyes, these were a stunning blue-green and they smiled back at her shyly, Alkaya's big black overcoat doing a very good job of hiding a certain other someone from Missouri's confused gaze.

" Sam, who is that?" Asked Missouri as she pulled away from Sam and stared at the stunningly beautiful young woman sitting in one of her overstuffed armchairs.

" Her name is Alkaya, she's a very special someone, and like I said, it's a really long story, Alkaya can fill you in on a few bits once I get her upstairs." Said Sam with an apologetic look at Missouri before he got up from the coffee table and walked over to the woman sitting in the armchair.

Missouri watched as Sam held out a had to Alkaya. The young woman gripped Sam's hand with a sheepish little smile as she climbed to her feet with some difficulty.

Alkaya's thick wool coat fell away a little and Missouri found her lungs loosing all capability to draw in air as her wide, dark eyes fell on the very pronounced bump that had been hiding all this time.

" Samuel Winchester... Is... Is that what I think it is?" Asked Missouri as she pointed to Alkaya's very swollen midsection, her already vapor-locked mind nearly getting overloaded by what her eyes were seeing.

" If your thinking it's a baby bump then... Yeah, it's a baby bump." Said Sam with a small blush as he wrapped an arm around Alkaya's shoulders for additional support.

The blue-green eyed woman sent Missouri a sheepish look of her own in silent confirmation.

Once again, Missouri felt herself grow light-headed.

But this time, Sam was having none of that.

His eyes flashed blue for a split second as he spoke.

" You are not gonna faint on me again Ms. Missouri Mosely."

Missouri instantly felt the urge to pass out again leave her.

Officially wondering if this was all some freaky dream she was in the thralls of, Missouri scrambled to her feet and joined the man and Woman already standing.

" You have got a whole lot of explaining to do." Said Missouri, her voice serious and hands on her hips as she sent a hard stare at Sam. She was getting mad as hell at the newly discovered to be very much alive Samuel Winchester. At the moment, Missouri Mosley wanted to tear him a new one.

" Yeah, I know but like I said, after I get her upstairs." Said Sam as he gestured to the woman by his side.

That seemed to stave off Missouri's wrath as she her eyes shifted to the young woman, Alkaya as Sam had mention.

Alkaya gave Missouri a shy smile and held out a long fingered hand to the psychic.

" It's nice to meet you Ms. Missouri Mosely." She said quietly.

Missouri was marginally apprehensive for a second but, as she looked into the calm, blue-green depths of Alkaya's eyes, she felt herself relent and gently took the offered hand into her own.

At once, Missouri felt an intense, soothing warmth spread from her fingertips to her very soul.

Missouri had never felt anything like what she felt at that very moment.

This pale-eyed woman had by far the purest aura she'd ever read in her entire life.

On top of that, there was yet another presence, this one was smaller and truely innocent...

The child growing inside Alkaya's womb.

Sam's baby.

Missouri felt an astonished smile spread across her face.

Alkaya too smiled at the other woman as she gave Missouri's hand a firm squeeze before gently letting go.

They stood in silence before Missouri snapped out of her giddy trance. She sobered and sent Sam a hard look before she spoke.

" You lucky I have another spare room." She said quietly before she beckoned them to follow her.

The two younger people followed Missouri out of the livingroom and over to the main staircase that led to the second floor.

Missouri watched as without a word, Sam took Alkaya into his arms, the woman wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

" Guess chivalry ain't all the way dead around here." Sighed Alkaya.

Sam chuckled and held her close.

Missouri stared at the two of them, in silent awe at the pure, unadultered love that seemed to radiate from the both of them as Sam carefully carried Alkaya up the steps to the second floor.

When they reached second floor, Sam only put Alkaya down due to her insistance that she could walk the rest of the way.

Missouri led them to her last vacant room down the hall but, as they walked down the hall, Sam abruptly stopped outside one of the rooms.

Missouri turned and was about to ask what was wrong when she realized just which room Sam was looking into.

" Aww Dean." Whispered Sam, he could actually feel the residual remnants of his big brother's sorrow and despair radiate from the very room Dean had been staying in.

" Sam." Came a quiet female voice a little bit ahead of him.

Sam jerked out of his trance and turned sad eyes to Alkaya, who gave him an understanding look. Sam nodded mutely before he quickly caught up with Missouri and Alkaya.

Missouri opened the door for the two of them and the they all filed in.

" Pushy father-hen to be." Grumbled Alkaya as Sam ushered her over to the bed.

" Yeah Yeah." Retorted Sam with a small grin as he pulled back the covers for his mate and then helped her get her coat off before Alkaya's climbed in under the covers.

Missouri watched the two of them and felt like laughing out loud at their antics, a good laugh was something she hadn't had in a long while come to think of it.

" Just take it easy." Said Sam before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Alkaya's cheek while he ran a hand over her braided hair.

" Hey, don't get all mushy on me Bean Stalk. You got two guys who need you more than I do right now." Said Alkaya with a small smile as she gave Sam a tiny peck on the tip of his nose.

" Now get out here and find your Dad and brother before they get themselves killed."

At these words, Missouri felt a jolt as she watched Sam nod and pull away from Alkaya with a small pat to her preganant belly.

Sam stood and turned to Missouri and spoke.

" Take care of her for me Missouri. I'll be back later... With them."

Missouri was about to ask Sam what was going on when the youngest Winchester's eyes began to glow an eerie electric blue, then the rest of his being began to and then burst into blue flames before disappearing completely. Leaving only a very startled Missouri and a sheepish Alkaya in the room.

Alkaya sent Missouri an apologetic smile before she beckoned the older woman to take a seat on the side of the bed.

For reasons she had yet to figure out, Missouri felt totally at ease in the same room as this very mysterious pale eyed woman who was now laying in one of her guestbeds.

" What the hell just happened?" Asked Missouri as she took a seat beside the younger woman.

" Don't worry about him Ms. Mosely, Sam just teleported out of here so he could get to the next county as fast as he could." Answered Alkaya.

" The next county? That's where..." Missouri trailed off as Alkaya nodded silently and then spoke.

" Like I said, those two guys need Sammy more than I do at the moment."

" Missy, you better start explainin a few things. Starting with that." Said Missouri sternly as she gestured to Alkaya's seven and and a half month bump.

" Yes, Ma'am." Said Alkaya.

Meanwhile, back in the next county...

Dean and John were deep in the woods and it was fully night time now.

The snow was still just trickling from the skies. Little flakes of white dance around the two Winchester as they walked down the dirt path.

" According to the report, Old Mrs. Jane Dixon must be buried in these woods somewhere near where her house once stood." Said Dean as he kept a wary eye on his surroundings.

" Well, we better find it before her spirit goes and tears someone else to shreds." Said John gruffly.

After a few more minutes of walking and navigating their way through the densely wooded area, the two men found themself in the mouth of a large clearing, littered with the feint traces of the lightly falling snow.

" Well, this is it, this is where her house stood." Said Dean as he looked around the area. It was was forbodingly silent.

" No we just got to find her bones." Said John.

" They say she was buried between two weeping willow trees that her son planted. They should be easy to find seeing as to how everything else around here's oak and Evergreen." Said Dean as he looked around for said trees.

" Since when are you such a botanist?" Asked John with some goodnatured snarkiness.

To his silent delight, he watched a small grin spread over his oldest son.

But then, both men quickly sobered, knowing they had a job to do and a pair of trees to find.

The two of them looked around the whole of the clearing until they spotted the very distinct looking pair of trees.

" Start digging, I'll keep a look out for the spook." Said John as he cocked his shotgun, adrenaline begining to flow through his bloodstream.

" Yes Sir." Said Dean as he pulled a shovel out of his bag, he began piercing the black soil with the metal edge of the shovel, loosening it as best he could before he began to dig as fast as he could.

John kept his gaze sharply around the area, looking for any of the tell-tale signs of the rouge spirit.

The two Winchester didn't notice a pair of dead, murderous red eyes staring at them from the darkness.

After a few minutes of fast digging, Dean felt the tip of his shovel hit somthing hard, wodden.

" Yatzee." He muttered as he worked on clearing out the rest of the dirt.

" Hurry up Dean." Said John, his hunter's sense telling him that something was really off.

Just as Dean had pried the top of the coffin open, an earshattering screech crashed through the air.

Dean looked up just in time to see the pale, ghostly white haired apparition of Jane Dixon make itself known.

The hideous spirit was careening towards the two hunters, her mouth open in a roar and her hands up and stretched out like claws.

John readied his shotgun and aimed it at the fast approaching spirit.

" Hurry Dean!!!" Yelled John as he pulled the trigger, the blast of the shotgun booming through the air as it discharged a roind of rocksalt.

The many small, high-spead projectiles of salt zoomed through the air and hit Dixon's spirit head on.

The white spirit desintegrated as the salt crashed though it. Then, there was silence as the very dangerous being had been temporarily repelled.

Dean was now scrambling to get the lid all the way off with one hand while his other was frantically rummaging through the bag for the salt and accelerant.

But then, John's scream made Dean stop dead and look up, just in time to see his father go flying through the air and landing near the center of the clearing with bonejarring force.

" DAD!" Yelled Dean as he dropped the can of salt and went to reach for his own shotgun.

But, the majorly pissed spirit of Jane Dixon was a hell of a lot faster.

Dean let out a scream of agony as he felt the spirits talon-like nails dig into the flesh of his right shoulder and left flank, yanking him off his feet effortlessly and then hurling him away from the grave.

" OOFF!"

Dean landed with a dull thud a few feet from John, who was bleeding from deep slashes in his right arm and his left leg.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Dean in immense pain as he felt the warm, sticky wetness of blood beging to seep from the wounds in his shoulder and side.

" Dean, we need the guns!" Said John, barely supressing a groan as he tried and failed to get back on his feet.

Above the two men, Jane Dixon's spirit circled like a hunger bird of prey, ready and waiting to swoop down on it's prey.

Dean too tried feebly to get to his feet but for some strange reason, he felt his body slowly going numb.

" Dad, I can't feel my legs!" Yelled Dean.

" I can't feel mine either, Just try to crawl back to the grave!" Yelled John with another small grunt of pain.

The two men tried to crawl back towards the weeping willow trees that marked Jane Dixon's grave but it was a futile effort as with another screech, the spirit that had been circling above them like a hungry predator, came swooping in for the kill.

John and Dean were so preoccupied with their current situtaion, they didn't see a tall collumn of electric blue flames materialize out of thin air beside the two willow trees and then vanish just as quickly as they appeared leaving something, or rather someone it their wake.

" DEAN!" Screamed John as he watched in horror as the spirit began to close in on his son.

Dean looked up and in that moment, saw his life flash before his eyes.

This was it... He was gonna die... He was gonna die... Oh my God this was it...

Dean closed his eyes and in one final, feeble attempt to protect himself, he raised his arms over his head and waited for what would most certainly be a very painful death.

But then... Nothing happened...

" What the hell?" Dean heard John whisper.

Dean slowly lowered his hands from his face and looked up, only to come face to face with... a very confused looking spirit of Jane Dixon?

Dean stared back at his would be muderer with wide, shocked hazel green eyes.

" Huh?" Asked Dean to no one in particular as he stared at the spirit that had stopped dead mere inches from sinking her claws back into his already injured body.

Then there was an eerie silence before Dixon's spirit let out an unearthly shriek as she was visciously yanked backwards by some unseen force, away from the injured hunters.

Dean and John watched with shocked eyes and Jane Dixon was hurled into a nearby oak tree with such force the trunk of the old tree cracked nearly in half. But, then she was viciously yanked to the side and slammed into yet another tree. this time causing several branches to break off and crash to the frozen black ground.

The two Winchester's watched as the shrieking spirit was once again viciously yanked through the air, this time careening upwards until she suddenly came to a violent halt near the very tops of the trees.

" THIS IS FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!" A deep, familiar voice filled with immense anger roared through the already charged air.

John and Dean whirled around at this voice and both men felt their hearts stop cold in their chests as there eyes fell on the tall, dark hair young man standing beside Jane Dixon's grave, eyes ablaze with power and rage.

" S-Sammy?" Whispered Dean and John at the same time.

A shriek from Dixon's spirit turned John and Dean's attention back to her, just in time to see her crash to the ground with earth-shaking force.

But no sooner had the spirit hit the ground like a small comet, she was forcefully hoisted back into the air with a wave of Sam's hand.

" THIS IS FOR HURTING MY DAD!" Yelled Sam as he wrenched his hand down, his eyes blazing still.

Like a rag-doll, Dixon's spirit was once again pummeled to the ground beginning to form a small crater where she hit the frozen earth.

She was wrenched high into the air a third time as Sam yelled out again.

" THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED!"

Dixon now let out a small, plaintiff shriek as she was mercilessly slammed into the ground for a thrid time.

This time however, she didn't get wrenched back into the air, instead, see looked up with wide eyes at the strange man who'd in essence, kicked her ghostly butt to Kingdom Come and back.

" This... This is all for you." Growled Sam, his voice now quiet and deadly as he turned his still blazing gaze to the decaying mass of bones inside the maggot eaten casket.

" INCENDIA!"

An enormous blue flame erupted from Sam's palm and like a missile, it shot straight into the hole Dean had created when he'd first dug up the grave. The whole was quickly filled with the blue fire, the bones it held within it slowly begining to burn to ash.

Dean and John looked back from the tall, very pissed off young man standing over Jane Dixon's grave to the spirit pinned the ground a few feet from them.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The spirit of Jane Dixon let out a final, blood curdling scream as she began to disintegrate, burning up just like her bones until there was nothing left.

Then, there was silence.

Dean and John lay on the ground, their bodies slowly going numb from the wounds the now destroyed spirit of Jane Dixon had inflicted.

The two eldest Winchester's whirled around as fast as their bodies would allowed when they heard the sound of slow, approaching footsteps.

The two older Winchester gawked up at the young man who seemed to loom over them, his long black coat bellowing out around him while the still light shower of snow danced and twirled amidst the coat tails.

His eyes were still glowing, though not as intensly as a few second earlier.

They were so caught up in disbelief, the ability to speak had been temporarily forgotten.

It took every ounce of will Sam had not to pounce on the two men, his family which he hadn't seen in what had been a whole year for him. But, he thought better of it and would settle for healing the both of them first.

Sam's eyes flashed with energy and then slid shut as he unleashed the familiar pulses of energy towards the two injured men on the forrest floor.

Dean and John lay still but gasped as the pulses passed through them.

They both gasped as a warm, soothing heat filled the both of them, the pain of their various injuries melting away, on top of all that, Dean and John both felt themselves engulfed by a feeling on sheer, unconditional love.

Once the pulses had passed through them, Dean and John reached out with shaky hand and checked themselves over.

Gone were the slash marks in John's leg and arm.

Gone too, were the punture wounds in Dean's shoulder and side.

The two Winchester looked first at eachother before turning their gazes to the tall young man watching them silently from where he stood.

" S-Sammy?" They whispered in unison.

" Hey guys." Said Sam softly with a small somewhat sad smile as his eyes began to swim with tears.

Dean and John both let out small moans before they both prompty passed out. Leaving a stunned Sam in their wake.

Sam let out a small huff as he stared down at the two unconscious men laying before him.

" You know... That's getting to be kinda annoying."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 21

Missouri Mosely sat in stunned awe at the pregnant young woman currently laying in her guestbed.

" Unbelievable." Whispered the Older Woman at the story that had just been told.

" Unbelievable but true. Sam'll fill you in on the finer details but yeah, for what was the past month for you guys here, was a full year for him and me where we ended up after he... Died. It's how this little gem I'm carrying inside me is possible." Said Alkaya as she brought her hands around her swollen belly.

Missouri found herself growing warm inside at the sight of this happy young mother to be.

" May I?" She asked.

Alkaya's smile grew wider as she nodded her head, watching as the older woman slowly reached out and gently placed her hand over the swell of the younger woman's belly.

No sooner had Missouri's hand come to rest over the warm bump, both women let out startled noises as a certain special little someone decided to make their presence known.

" Hey settle down, that hurts you know." Chuckled Alkaya as she stared down at her stomach, where from inside her baby just gave her a swift kick.

Missouri was stunned by what her hand had felt before she started to chuckle herself, tears coming to her eyes.

" What's wrong Ms. Mosely?" Asked Alkaya as she watched the Psychic dash a hand across her eyes.

" Oh no Sweetheart, nothin's wrong I just... I feel so happy, and believe me I haven't been happy in a long while." Said Missouri with a tearful smile.

" Well, I'm glad I could make you feel better Ms. Mosely." Said Alkaya with a small grin of her own.

" Hey now, none of that. Just call me Missouri." Said Missouri with a smile before she continued.

" Now, Sam told you to take it easy so, lay back and rest. I'll go get you a glass of milk."

" Wait Ms. Missouri it's..." Alkaya began, saying that the glass of milk wasn't necessary when the older woman turned and gave her one of her patented Mother Hen stares.

" Okay." Said Alkaya feebly as she settled herself into the bed, watching Missouri's retreating form before turning her gaze to the bedroom window, staring out into the darkness with snowflakes still falling, though it was now falling heavier than earlier.

Alkaya let a small sigh escape her.

She was both longing for Sam to return, but dreading what would happen once he came back with his father and brother.

She just hoped all hell wouldn't break loose when Dean and John Winchester would find out they were going become an uncle and a grandfather in one and a half months time.

Would they be okay with it?

Would they direct there inevitable anger at her for how the Higher Powers had taken Sam?

Would they accept the child growing inside her as a member of their family?

Would they think she and the baby were a demonic entity and do what was instinct for them? They were two very skilled hunters after all,

Would they-

Alkaya was abruptly shaken from her anxiety filled thought by a small kick from ' Peanut ' as the baby was often referred to.

" Guess you don't like it when I get all melodramatic do you. Okay, Mommy won't think like that. Everything will be just fine." Sighed Alkaya as she rubbed her stomach.

She looked up when Missouri returned, carrying a tall glass of luke-warm milk in her hands.

Missouri was about to hand it over to Alkaya when she watched the younger woman's eyes turn a pale, wolf-like ice blue. She felt the glass of milk in her hands begin to grow warmer and vibrate a litte. Missouri watched mesmerized as the glass broke free of her loose grasp and floated over to Alkaya's outstretched hand in one fluid motion.

Alkaya gave Missouri one of her signature mega-watt grins as she brought the glass to her lips and quickly drained it of it's silky white contents.

" Thanks." Said Alkaya as she wiped off her milk-mustache with the back of the sleeve of the loose fitting white top she was wearing over a pair of black silk pants as she made the now empty glass float back to Missouri's hands.

" No problem, now get some sleep. Sam said he wouldn't be back until later." Said Missouri, a soft order to the younger woman.

Alkaya sighed and nodded to the other woman before she settled back fully into the soft covers. Missouri felt a small pang ring through her heart as she watched Alkaya turn her now normal blue-green gaze back to the window, a look of pure longing etching itself across her heartshaped face.

" Goodnight Ms. Missouri." Said Alkaya quietly, her gaze never leaving the window.

" Goodnight Sweetheart. Sleep tight now, ya here?" Said Missouri softly.

" Yes ma'am." Sighed Alkaya, turning her gaze to the older woman with a tiny smile.

Missouri nodded and switched the light off, closing the door behind her as she left Alkaya to her sleep.

She headed downstairs and all but collapsed into one of the chairs in the living room. After everything that had happened in a few short hours, she was totally spent. She sat quietly and turned on the TV while she waited for Sam to returned

Back upstairs, with another deep sigh, Alkaya turned her gaze back to the window, her lips forming a small whisper as she began to doze off into a deep slumber.

_" Bean Stalk"_

Meanwhile, on the deserted highway back to Lawrence...

Sam Winchester heaved a small sigh of his own as he glanced up at the rear view mirror from where he sat in the driver's seat of the Impala.

Man, he'd missed riding in this car, hell, he'd even missed listening to Dean's " Mullet Rock" which was why AC/DC's ' Back in Black ' was softly playing on the radio at a very low volume.

Speaking of Dean, Sam's glance at the rearview mirror gave him a clear view of his still unconscious big brother slumped over with his head resting on an equally senseless John Winchester's shoulder.

Sam had easily levitated both men off the ground and picked up the hunting gear before loading everything and everyone into the Impala.

Both men had still been out cold and with some mental manipulation, Sam had ushered the two oldest members of his family into a deep, dreamless sleep because quite frankly, the two of them looked like My Chemical Romance groupies with those deep dark circles under their eyes, they looked like Hell and Sam couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt because it had been his ' Death' that had caused them to deteriorate to such a sorry state.

But, that was all going to change come morning cause, Samuel Morgan Winchester was back. And he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon save for one place at the moment...

Home.

He was headed back to Lawrence, back to Missouri's, but most of all, back to his beloved Alkaya and their baby, unconscious big brother and Father in tow.

With a small revv of the engine, the Impala roared down the lightly snow covered asphault road. Sam used his abilities of being able to control the elements to make the still falling snow fall away from the Impala and to the side, away from the windsheild, giving him a clear view of the road.

From where he lay in the back, Dean let out a small groan in his sleep and Sam wanted nothing more to reach out and touch his brother's shoulder or run his hand through the short blonde hair, to let the older man know that his little brother was here.

Instead, Sam kept his gaze on the road, blinking a few times to stave of the burn of tears behind his eyeballs, from the rearview mirror, he watched Dean settle back into his slumber.

_" People have really got to stop passing out on me, it's very disconcerting."_ Thought Sam with a small, crest-fallen sigh as he continued driving.

He kept on driving until he saw the sign that indicated that he was indeed back in Lawrence.

" Finally." Muttered Sam as he navigated the Impala with effortless ease through the snow covered streets of Lawrence till he saw his destination in sight.

Missouri's house stood stark white against the darkness of the night and from what he could see, the light in the livingroom was still on.

Missouri had waited up for him, and it was ten minutes past midnight by now.

Sam expertly manuevered the Impala into Missouri's driveway and pause to send the woman inside a mental message.

_" Missouri, It's me I'm back and I have Dean and Dad in tow. Open the garage."_

From inside the house, Missouri was startled by the new voice in her head.

" Sam Winchester don't you dare do that again!" She exclaimed crossly as she got up and when to got flip the switch for the garage door.

She watched the sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala gracefully slid in as the garage door was fully retracted itself.

Once the signature Winchester vehicle was securely inside the garage, Missouri hit the switch again, this time to close the door. As it slid shut, Sam turned the Impala off and quickly got out of the car, trotting to the side door and yanking it open.

Missouri watched with an aching heart as Sam's deep, moss-green eyes welled with tears for a second before the young man battled them back as he reached out towards his sleeping older brother.

Sam steeled his nerve and gently slid one hand under his big brother's neck while he wrapped his other arm around Dean's lower chest and eased the sleeping man out of the backseat.

Sam nearly lost it when Dean's head lolled onto his shoulder because of the movement but he quickly swallowed back the urge to start sobbing uncontrollably right then and there.

He held Dean close for a few seconds before his moss-green eyes turned milky blue once again.

An invisible force took hold of Dean body as the older Winchester Brother was lifted from Sam's arms and began to levitate gently off the ground.

With a lingering glance at Dean, Sam once again reached into the back of the Impala, this time gently pulling his slumbering father out of the car and levitating him like he did Dean.

This was one sight Missouri Mosely would never forget as she gawked at the sight of John and Dean Winchester floating in mid-air, dead to the world in sleep with Sam, there youngest and thought to be long dead son and brother standing beside their levitation bodies.

" I got things under control." Said Sam quietly as he began to walk towards the door that led to the house, Dean and John's floating bodies following behind him as if they were being pulled by an invisible rope.

" How's Alkaya?" Asked Sam as he held out a hand to the other psychic.

Missouri was stunned for a moment before she accepted the offered hand and let Sam lead her away from the door that led to the garage. Dean and John continued to float on obliviously behind the two of them.

" She's just fine Sam. Gave her a glass of milk and told her to go to sleep." Answered Missouri quietly, her abilities kicking in and immediately sensing the deep sadness and heartache that was all but radiating from the young man who's hand she was holding.

The link was severed when the four of them reached the stairs and Sam ushered Missouri to go up first before he followed, using his telekinesis to drag his father and brother up the stairs behind him.

When they reached the second floor, Missouri watched in sadness and silent awe as Sam reached out to gently run his hand through Dean's hair and then turned to cup his father's stubble covered cheek before his eyes flashed with power and he gently sent each mans floating body into their seperate rooms, John and Dean each coming to rest safely onto their beds, an invisible force stripping them of their coats and shoes.

" You should head off to bed too Missouri, I don't need to have a vision to know that tomorrow's gonna be a very weird day." Said Sam with a small, tired smile.

" Boy, things can't get any weirder 'round here now that you have 'risen from the dead' so to speak. That little Missy back there told me a few scratchy details about what the Hell's goin on with you but, I want the whole truth in the morning, ya hear me?" Asked Missouri, pinning Sam with a no-nonsense look.

" Yes Ma'am." Said Sam, not phased one bit by the stern look as he stared back at the older psychic with confident and but sad unwavering eyes.

Then, Missouri's eyes softened.

" C'mere Honey." She said quietly as she pulled the tall young man into a tight embrace. Sam gave a small, humorless chuckle as he hugged Missouri back tightly.

After a few second of welcoming the comfort, Sam pulled away.

" I'll see you guys in the morning." He said quietly before he turned and seemed to glid away down the hall, disappearing behind the door at the very end.

Missouri lingered for a moment asking herself once again just what the hell was going on before with a small shake of her head, she shuffled off to her own bedroom to turn in for the remainder of the night.

Sam let out a small sigh as he stood in the darkness of Missouri's guestroom, his eyes immediately focusing on the young woman sleeping peacefully, the covers accenting the curves of her pregnant stomach while the pale light of the moon from outside seemed to make her glow.

With another deep sigh, Sam shrugged off the black overcoat he was wearing before he sat down in a chair by the door and untied his boots. Once his shoes and socks were off, he pulled his hair free of it's ponytail and then slowly got up and silently made his way around to the other side of the bed and gently climbed in beside Alkaya.

Sam lay on his side, facing Alkaya with his head propt up on his elbow.

God, even in sleep she was so beautiful.

She was his.

She would be by his side when he revealed himself to his family.

Looking at her like he was at this very moment made some of Sam's anxiety melt away.

He ran his free hand through his just short of shoulder-length hair before he lay down and gently wrapped an arm around Alkaya.

Instinctively, Alkaya shifted and turned over onto her side, facing Sam and burrowing into the warmth of his arms, her head coming to rest under his chin, the arm Sam had first wrapped around her retreating so that his hand rested over the side of her swollen belly, resting over his baby.

Sam wrapped his other arm around Alkaya's shoulders and held her close as he lay staring up at the ceiling.

It was in that moment that Sam felt a wave of absolutely calmness and certainty wash over him.

He pressed a small kiss to the crown of Alkaya's head and settled down into the pillows, finally allowing his own weariness to take hold and pull him towards sleep.

Everything was going to be alright.

With that final thought, Sam Winchester drifted away, if only for a few hours to the land of dreams.

Several hours later, warm, golden rays of sunlight slowly streamed into Missouri Mosely's house through the windows.

Missouri awoke with start and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

Samuel Winchester was alive.

He'd materialized out of thin air inside her livingroom, in a highly luminous display of fireworks.

She'd passed out under her kitchen table after she'd looked up and come face to face with the youngest Winchester boy.

When she'd woken up, she'd naturally freaked out, yelling her head off until Sam had yelled at her.

He'd looked and seemed to different. His hair darker, longer and pulled back into a ponytail with his face graced by a ghost of a beard and mustache. His eyes were deeper, confident, and focused.

She'd read him when he'd taken her hand and felt the awesome undertones of power deep within his soul, a light so pure it'd made her tremble.

She'd then noticed that Sam had not been alone in his return.

There had been a pretty young lady with stunning blue-green eyes and long, braided in the thousands hair sitting in one of her chairs.

A pretty young woman named Alkaya, who was seven and a half months pregnant.

With Sam's child.

She'd asked for an explanation right then and there but Sam had refused, the three of them heading upstairs to her remaining guestroom.

She'd watched as Sam had melted away in a flurry of blue flames, teleporting out of her house to get to the next county... Where his family had been on a hunt in the woods.

Missouri was shaken from her thoughts when the smell of fresh coffee caught her nose.

Missouri scrambled out of bed, throwing on her morning robe as she quickly walked out of her room.

She took a moment to check on John and Dean and was relieved to see the two of them were sleeping peacefully, actually peacefully in their individual rooms.

She'd wanted to go check on her third guestroom but then thought better of it. Let the young parents to be sleep.

Steadying her nerve, Missouri headed down the stairs to the first floor.

When she reached the ground floor, she felt a small jolt go through her as her eyes fell on the person currently inside her kitchen.

" Morning Missouri." Said Sam from where he sat at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand as he stared at the older psychic. He'd shaved off most of the scruff from his cheeks but left a little on his chin and upper lip. He had on a simple white button up shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, one long barefoot leg drawn up to his chest where he sat on the chair.

Missouri quickly snapped out of her trance and spoke.

" Well, it's nice to know that yesterday wasn't a figment of my imagination. Thought I was loosin' my mind."

She watched a Sam ducked his head and grinned sheepishly and Missouri found herself grinning too. The boy was still as adorable as the time she'd met him and his brother during that whole Poltergeist incident.

" Want a cup?" He asked, indicating the freshly brewed batch of coffee.

" Do you even have to ask?" Said Missouri as she took a seat at the table.

Sam's grinned and nodded as he got up from his seat and fixed the older psychic a cup.

" Is Alkaya still sleeping?" Asked Missouri.

" No, she woke up before I did and wanted to come down here and start breakfast but, I was having none of that. She's upstairs meditating." Said Sam with a smile.

Missouri nodded her head in silent approval, she'd have done the same thing.

Like hell she was gonna let a seven and a half months pregnant girl do something like that.

" Thank you Sweetie." Said Missouri as Sam carefully handed her a mug.

Sam retook his seat across from Missouri and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a minutes, drinking their morning caffine fixes before Missouri spoke.

" Honey, what happened last night, with your father and your brother?"

A dark look passed over Sam's face as he remembered the previous nights events.

" It was nothing really. The spirit they were going up against got the drop on 'em, scratched them both up pretty bad. She was going in for the kill when I showed up... I stopped her." Was his quiet answer.

" How did you stop her?" Asked Missouri, genuinely curious.

" I used my telekinesis to get her away from Dean and Dad then, I burned her bones." Said Sam as he held out his hand, his pointer finger standing erect, Missouri watched as Sam's eyes flashed blue for a split second before a tiny little blue flame ignited just an inch above the tip of Sam's finger, the little fireball staying perfectly still over Sam's finger.

Then, with a small flick of his wrist, the flames vanished with a small puff.

Missouri was struck dumb at the small but poignant display of power.

" Well, you're gonna be in for a whole day of explaining things once your brother and your daddy wake up." She sighed.

" Yeah, I know." Said Sam quietly as scrubbed at his chin, a spike of anxiety lancing through his being.

" Well, I'll get started on breakfast then." Said Missouri with a nod as she got up from her seat.

" Need some help?" Asked Sam.

Missouri turned and gave him a look that seemed to say- Boy you better get out of here right here and now before I smack you to Kingdom Come.

" On second thought, I'll be upstairs." Said Sam before he high-tailed it out of there and disappeared up the stares.

Missouri chuckled after him and proceeded to get out the necessary cooking items and utensils.

A part of her was still totally adled by the current situation but, most of her was functioning right, almost giddy.

After all, Sam Winchester was alive and well. There was nothing bad about that. Not at all.

When Sam reached the second floor, he decided to go check on Dean and his dad.

He paused outside of John's room and felt his heart ache at the sight of his father looking so worn and old, even in sleep. He could only imagine what his father had gone through with having to see his youngest son _die _like his wife had two decades ago.

With a small sigh, Sam tore his gaze from his father and slowly crept over to Dean's room.

When his moss-green eyes fell on his sleeping older sibling, Sam felt his heart break all the way. Where John had looked old and worn out, Dean looked half-way to dead, pale and with deep circles under his eyes, Sam couldn't help but wonder if last night and right now was the most sleep Dean had gotten in over a month, much to Sam's chagrin it probably was.

Finding that he could no longer hold himself back, Sam quietly slipped into the room.

With hesitant steps, Sam walked over to the bed and carefully sat down on the side, being extra cautious not to wake the still sleeping form of his big brother.

Dean shifted in his sleep for a few seconds before stilling, totally oblivious to his baby brother's presence beside him.

A tear fell in a solitary line from Sam's moss-green eyes, carving a stream of salt down his cheek. Sam let out a shaky breath and wiped it away.

It was only a matter of time before Dean and Dad woke up.

Quiet frankly, eventhough he was now a very powerful psychic, Sam was at a total loss for what to do.

What would he say?

How would he explain?

Would his brother and his father believe that it was really him?

What would happen once they saw Alkaya?

Would they be angry at her? At him?

Would they accept the life growing inside Alkaya as one of their own?

_" Everything will be just fine."_ A soft, whispery voice echoed through Sam's mind.

_" How can you be so sure?"_ Asked back Sam using the link.

_" I'm sure because I love you very much. And, I know that your family loves you just as much, maybe even more so. And why're you so worried anyway? They aren't even awake yet. Let them sleep Bean Stalk."_ Came the answer and stern order.

_" Slave-driver."_ Muttered Sam mentally, a goodnatured smirk dancing across his lips.

_" I know, now come back here, I think Peanut wants Daddy."_ Said Alkaya before there was a whispery sound, killing the link.

With a lingering and longing look at a still sleeping Dean, Sam gracefully got up and quietly left the room.

He'd let the oldest members of his family sleep a little more.

Right now, he had to go see Peanut.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 22

With a gasp, a pair of hazel-green eyes flew open as Dean Winchester shot bolt upright in bed as sleep released it's hold on him.

He sat with his chest heaving and his eyes darting everywhich way in confusion as he slowly got his head back on straight.

As his mind cleared, his surroundings registered.

He was in his room in Missouri's house.

He was back in Lawrence.

It was then that the memories of the previous night came crashing back.

He and his dad had been on a simple Salt and Burn in the woods of the next county.

The evil Spook had attacked them mercilessly, cutting the both of them up and throwing them around like rag-dolls.

Then, the spirit had dove in for the kill, coming at him with claws bared and ready to send him to his maker when...

No, it couldn't be.

It couldn't have who he thought he'd seen in the woods last night.

It's couldn't have been his Sammy.

His Sammy was dead. His baby brother's been dead for a whole month.

But then, what had happened to him last night?

A myriad of questions whirled around in Dean's mind, but one question stood out above all and made his heart clench painfully within his chest.

Why had God been so cruel as to make him see Sammy, to make him think that his dead baby brother had saved him?

Dean swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat with his back hunched and his head hung so low in utter desolation.

He felt the backs of his eyes burning with tears as his eyes began to well.

It couldn't be his Sammy, his Sammy was dead.

His Sammy was dead.

And it was all because of him.

All because Sam had saved him from death back in that damned cabin.

The tears broke free and slid down the expanse of Dean's face before they reached his chin and dripped off his skin, silently falling to the wood floor.

Dean sniffled and scrubbed at his tears, trying futily to steam the rivers of bitter salt and despair.

A small sob escaped him but for the most part, his anguish was silent but no less devastating and all consuming.

After about five minutes, Dean looked up and his gaze looked onto his reflection in the mirror.

As he stared at his pale, haggard face, with tears staining his cheeks, Dean felt his despiar quickly melt away, a sheer, molten red, volcanic rage filling him.

With a snarl through tightly clenched teeth and eyes blazing in fury, Dean shot to his feet and like a torpedo, sent his right fist flying, straight at the mirror.

**CRASH **

The sound of glass shattering violently, filled the previously silent air with the sounds of shards flying and falling to the floor.

Agony ripped through Dean's shredded knuckles, lancing up his entire arm but, Dean felt none of it.

The only thing he felt at the moment was sheer and total numbness.

As if on autopilot, Dean stepped away, pulling his hand away from the shattered mirror, blood flowing freely and deep red from his thoroughly busted open knuckles.

Tiny but jagged shards of the mirror were imbedded into the bleeding wounds.

But, it was all lost to Dean Winchester as he turned and slowly walked back over to his bed and sat down on the side, his hands hanging limply between his knees.

" Dean!?" Came the voice of John Winchester, the sound of the mirror violently crashing to pieces had instantly pulled him out of his sleep.

His honed hunter's senses telling him the sound had come from down the hall, Dean's room being the closest.

Fatherly instinct had tacken over and he'd bolted from his room to get to his son.

John now stood in stunned shock at what his eyes were seeing.

" Dean?" Whispered John, his eyes widening in horror as his mind began to process what his eyes were seeing.

Then, absolute panic lanced through his entire being with a jolt as he realized that Dean's hand was bleed profusely, drops of crimson falling like from a leaking pipe onto the harwood floor, a small puddle begining to form.

" Oh my God Dean! What did you do?" He shouted as he bound into the room and came to kneel by his child's side, his eyes wide and filled with dread and concern.

Dean remained mute, his eye fixed downwards, to the evergrowing little pool of deep red forming between his feet.

" John, what the hell just happened?" Came Missouri's voice from downstairs.

She'd wanted to go upstairs and see what had happened for herself when Sam's voice had once again echoed through her head, telling her what had happened and to go look for a first-aid kit because his dad was going to come bounding down the stairs any second. He'd also quietly told her that, he'd handle things and not to worry.

Sure enough, John Winchester came thundering down the stair, all the while yelling at Missouri for a first aid kit.

Missouri ran after him, telling him where she thought kept one, in the closet by one of her bookshelves.

Meanwhile, upstairs Dean was still sitting silent and unmoving but, his right hand now had one of his button-up shirts wrapped tightly around it in an effort to stop the bleeding. The shirt was slowly begining to get soaked through with blood and it was then that the true agony began to register.

With a small hiss and sob, Dean felt tears spring from his already bloodshot eyes as he doubled over in pain.

As his mind began to clear, he realized the sheer stupidity of his actions.

He now hand a badly damaged hand with glass sticking out of it but by some miracle, nothing major had been knicked by the glass, just his knuckles and the back of his hand.

An absolutely terrified father running around downstairs desperately trying to find the necessary items to help his son, trying to find the very illusive first aid kit.

On top of all that, he'd apparently now added a good seven years worth of bad luck to his already f-ed up life.

_" God, why? why? why? why? why? why?"_ Was the single, coherent thought that was running through Dean's mind amidst the sorrow and the despair.

He was so absorbed in his hopeless anguish, he didn't see a figure silently materialize out of thin air, tall and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt.

Dean's head was still hung low, so he didn't see a pair of moss-green eyes, welling with tears of their own watching him.

Sam felt his heart shatter completely when he heard another sob of pain escape his beloved older sibling.

Using his newfound grace after all the training he's been subjected to, Sam carefully made his way over to the anguished man sitting on the bed.

As Dean sat hunched over, he suddenly felt a hand softly come to grip his left shoulder.

He looked up with tearfull eyes, expecting to see the concerned and anxious face of John Winchester.

Instead, he felt himself gasp and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he came face to face with the tearful visage of... Sam Winchester, though slightly scruffy around the upper lip and chin, and his hair pulled into a loose ponytail, a few of the darker chocolate brown strand coming free and framing either side of his face.

Once again, Dean felt his whole body go numb, this time with utter and absolute shock.

His mouth opened but no sound came out as he gawked at the man standing before him.

Sam swallowed thickly before he gracefully lowered himself to his knees, his sad, soulfull eyes never leaving Dean's.

For the better part of eternity, the brother's merely stared at eachother, both scarely breathing.

Then, Sam blinked and looked down at his brother's hands. What he saw made his already crumbling heart shatter completely

" Aww, Dean, what did you do?" He whispered, mirroring his father's frantic words from earlier as he looked back up at Dean, causing another jolt to go through Dean as he continued to gawk at Sam.

Then, a loud gasp from behind them startled Dean and Sam, both brothers turning to see the utterly stupified visage of their dad, John Winchester from where he stood in the doorway, Missouri Mosely standing behind him in the hallway.

Sam watched as the med-kit in John's hands slipped through his lax fingers.

It never hit the floor.

Dean, John, and Missouri watched as the box stopped mid-fall and hovered over the floor for a few seconds before it slowly began to rise back up and then fluidly veered off to the right, coming to rest on top of the armour by the door.

John and Missouri's eyes turned to Sam, and they all felt a jolt when they saw that his eyes were now glowing a pale, milky blue.

Sam looked down from his father and Missouri's gawking stares and turned back to stare at his brother.

Dean felt another gasp escape him as his eyes stared into Sam's now pale blue orbs, no longer the moss-green he'd known all his life.

But, Dean realized that something was different from the last time he'd seen these eyes.

No longer were they filled with unspeakable rage and hatred. No longer did they chill his very soul when he looked upon them.

They stared at him, begining to brim with more tears, filled with a deep sorrow, a deep regret, but most of all, they were filled with love, a deep, unconditional love.

With a few more tears escaping his temporarily pale eyes, Sam swallowed again and slowly brough his hand up and reached out towards Dean's bleeding right hand.

John was about to move when Missouri gripped his arm tightly in her hands, keeping him firmly where he was.

" Just wait and see." She said, her voice calm and serious as she indicated the two people inside of her guestroom.

John turned his gaze back to his sons, his heart beating a mile a second, a myriad of questions swirling around his vapor-locked mind.

Was he loosing it?

How was it possible?

Was that really his baby boy in there?

Was that really Sammy, his youngest son Sammy kneeling on the floor before Dean?

Just what the hell was going on?

A part of Dean instinctively wanted to flinch awat from the hand Sam was extending towards him but, his body and his brain were still on two different places.

He sat still like a statue, his breath going in and out of his lungs shakily as he continued to stare at what he was begining to think was a pale eyed aparition of his beloved Sammy. A figment of his pain-adled mind, his imagination.

But then, Sam's hand touched his, well actually, his fingertips gently glided over the bloodsoaked T-shirt wrapped around Dean's shredded knuckles.

Then, Sam reached out with his other hand and as gently as he could, he slid it under the bundle of cloth that had Dean's injured right hand within it's blood-soaked confines.

A small hiss escaped Dean at the movement.

" Sorry." Said Sam softly as his pale eyes looked up at Dean for a second before once again dropping to the hand he was holding.

With his other hand, Sam lightly gripped the loose end of the bloodsoaked shirt and began to pull it away, unwrapping his big brother's hand.

Dean winced but remained silent as he watched Sam, his eyes were still confused and fearful but, on a subconscious level, he welcomed the gentle, warm touch he was receiving.

Sam choked back a sob as his eyes took in the sorry state of his brother's hand once he'd unwrapped the bloody shirt from around it.

It looked as though Dean had stuck his hand into and old meat grinder and peices of the machine had broken off into his hand, the wounds were still seeping blood but thankfully, not as much as the initial torrents of crimson.

Sam gently held Dean's hand in his own before with a steadying breath, he focused his mind.

The three other people watched as a look of concentration passed over Sam's face, they all watched in awe as Sam's eyes flashed with a bright, burning light.

Sam slowly waved his other hand over Dean's still bleeding knuckles.

Dean let out a sharp breath as he felt his hand grow warm, the pain begining to slowly fade away, all of it.

The warmth spread from Dean's hand, up his arm and the throughout his whole body.

Then, Dean looked down at his hand and gasped.

All the jagged shards of mirror glass that had been immbeded into his hand were all being painlessly pulled out of his wounds by some invisible force.

After about a minute, there was a small cloud of mirror shards ranging in size and shape floating above Dean's shredded knuckles.

The little cloud stood perfectly still before they gracefully rose upwards and over Sam's head, disappearing behind him.

Missouru let out a stunned noise while John and Dean gawked in silence as they watched the cloud of shards join an even larger mass of broken mirror pieces as the rest of the shards seemingly picked themselves off the floor.

The large, shimmering mass of broken glass began to moved in everywhich direction, placing themselves back perfectly onto the empty wooded frame of the mirror.

Within seconds the mirror had reassembled and now stood whole, but with heavy cracks spiderwebbing out from a circular focal point, from where Dean's fist had made contact.

Then, there was a soft, sizzling sound.

Dean, John, and Missouri watched as the many cracks began to glow a pure white for a few seconds before the sizzling ceased and the light began to fade as the cracks closed themselves.

In about a minute, the mirror stood whole and perfect once again, not a single mar across the once again smooth reflective surface.

All eyes turned back to the young, still pale-eyed man kneeling on the floor before his older brother.

Sam carefully gave Dean's injured hand a small squeeze before he passed his other hand over the injured knuckles once again, this time in the opposite direction.

Dean felt his eyes grow impossibly wider as he watched the angry red wounds that graced his knuckles began to fade away, slowly closing themselves until they vanished completely, leaving only smooth, unbroken pale skin.

With a small, shaky breath, Sam reluctantly let go of his big brother's hand, both of the brother's missing the warm contact instantly.

John moved without realizing as he slowly walked into the room, walking as if on autopilot as he came to stand beside his to sons.

Dean found himself gawking at his newly healed hand and then at the person responsible for making it so.

Both John and Dean watched as Sam's eyes slowly turned back into their normal moss-green.

There was a deathly silence before somthing flickered in Sam's eyes.

Sad realization.

He reached out with his hand once again, his fingertips coming to lightly graze over the top of Dean's knewly healed right hand.

" A drop of my blood... It fell onto your hand while I was... It made you look up and see me... back at the hospital." Said Sam softly as pulled his fingertips away from Dean's hand, his psychic powers picking up the residual traces of what Dean had gone through over the first half of his month without him.

Dean and John both felt another jolt go through them.

Dean blinked rapidly as his vapor-locked mind processed these words.

With a thick swallow to steady his already frayed nerves, Dean willed his right hand to move.

Sam watched with tearful eyes as Dean slowly, tentatively reached out to him. The younger brother remain as still as he could given that his whole body was trembling minutely.

When Dean's fingertips finally touched his brow, he let out a tiny sob before he could stiffle it.

" S-Sammy?" Whispered Dean, too fearfull to believe, but hope had been ignited in his heart as he stared at the young man sitting before him.

More tears escaped Sam before he could stop them as he gave a small nod at Dean's questioning whisper, leaning into the touch on his brow.

Then, he felt a pair of hand, strong and calloused grab his face all in a lightening fast action.

" Sammy?" Asked Dean, this time his voice was stronger, nearly it's usual deep timber as he grasped his brother's face tightly in his hands.

" D-Dean." Sobbed Sam as his hand shot up to cover one of his older brother's where it was holding his face.

" Wait Dean, this could all just be some cruel trick. He might be just a demon using Sam's face." Said John as his voice returned to him, his heart was breaking as he stared at his two tearful sons but, the hunter in him was screaming for caution.

However, no sooner had these words been spoken, a massive surge of white light filled the room, bathing everything in whiteness.

So strong was the light it made everyone in the room nearly collapse and sheild their eyes. John fell to his knees beside Sam while Dean fell sideways onto the bed he was sitting on, and Missouri had grabbed hold of the door and was barely standing, her abilities kicking in and telling her that they were all in the presence of an awesome power. An awesome, ancient power of goodness and light.

Sam realized immediately what this light was.

The Higher Powers.

_**" Johnathan and Dean Winchester, this man is your youngest son and brother, Samuel Morgan Winchester. He has been returned to the both of you by us."**_ Boomed a deep, all powerful voice, void of gender and neutral as it spoke, coming from within the mass of white light.

" Who are you?!" Yelled John and Dean as one.

_**" We are the Higher Powers, the ultimate guardians of all that is good and holy in this world. We exist with a single true purpose, to fight the forces of evil and protect all innocents against them for all eternity."**_ Was the booming answer.

" What the hell's goin on?" Yelled Dean, not noticing that he was nearly on top of Sam.

" That can't be true, my son died, he died right infront of us!" Yelled John as well.

_**" Samuel died a false death, yes what you saw was true, he died and was taken by the flames but, it was our doing, not the Yellow Eyed Demon. We brought him back to life a few hours later, he was safe in a parallel universe." **_

John and Dean were both about to yell out a few more questions when the Higher Powers boomed a final time.

**_" Samuel can show you all that has happened in the time that had passed. For now, be glad we let you have him back. We will be watching, we are always watching." _**

Then, the blinding light began to flicker and then faded until in vanished completely, leaving John, Dean, and Missouri, in a daze and Sam sitting silent waiting to see what his family would do.

The three other people blinked rapidly against the white spots dancing across their vision before Dean sharply turned back to the young man sitting on the floor.

John too turned to face the young man, his baby son.

" Sammy?" He asked, his voice unsure and shaky as he crawled closer to the young man sitting. Tears were begining to burn his eyes as he gawked at the young man sitting before him.

Dean too, lowered himself to the floor and kneeled before Sam.

" Sammy?" He asked, mirror his father's question, his voice too was quivering a little.

Sam looked up with tearfull moss-green eyes and met his brother and father's wide, fearful, terrified to hope gazes and let out a small sob before he spoke.

" Dean... D-Dad, i-it's me, it's really me."

Once again, he felt his face being roughly grabbed by calloused and familiar hands.

" Sammy?!" Asked Dean, his already wide eyes growing even wider.

Finally, Sam had had enough and with a small cry, he lunged forward, all but tackling his beloved big brother in a vice-like hug filled with a year's worth of longing and need for the contact.

" Dean." He wailed as he proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of the older man, all the while sobbing violently, tears finally flowing free in all their salt-filled glory.

Dean was to stunned to do anything for a few second before his mind remembered something nearly forgotten.

This was indeed the way Sam always felt whenever he'd taken his baby sibling into his arms.

Then with a jolt, Dean wrapped his arms around the young man already crushing him.

" SAMMY!" He wailed as well as he brokedown completely.

" OH MY GOD, IT IS YOU!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Dean, his hands traveling all over Sam's shaking back, using touch to reassure himself that Sam was indeed real and not a hallucination.

John had tears flowing freely from his own eyes as he stared at his two sons.

He reached out towards his youngest and let out a small gasp when his hand touched a solid, shaking shoulder.

" You're real." He whispered still in disbelief, stating the obvious.

Using all his will to pull away slightly from Dean and turn his weeping moss-green eyes to stare at his shell-shocked father. He lashed out a hand with inhuman speed at the oldest Winchester.

The next thing John knew, he was being visciously yanked forward by the front of his shirt and then a strong, warm arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him too into a fierce embrace.

" Dad." Whispered Sam before he once again broke down into harsh sobs.

John was still for a moment before his arms seemed to moved of their own volition, wrapping themselves around both of his sons.

" Sammy." Whispered John before he let his tears take hold of him, all the anguish and heartache of the last month pouring out of him as he held _both_ of his sons. Something he'd long since thought he'd never be able to do ever again in his life.

Both John and Dean kept on saying Sam's name over and over again amidst a sea of tears all the while crushing their baby to them.

Sam's embrace was equally crushing as he held his brother and father after what had been a year of misery and longing combined with love and determination. He knew that he had a great deal of explaining to do concerning just what the hell was going on but at the moment, he could've cared less.

He was back, and he would never let go.

They were all together now, after so long, they were finally together again.

He would never ever let go again.

Never again.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, it's all property of The CW Network and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 23

" Sammy, what the hell's goin' on?" Asked Dean sternly, after a good hour of total chick-flick, they had all managed to compose themselves.

The three Winchester's and Missouri all sat in Dean's room.

Sam, Dean, and John all sitting on the bed while Missouri had pulled up a chair.

Sam ducked his head and averted his gaze to the floor as he spoke.

" Maybe, it's better if I show you."

Dean, John, and Missouri were all slightly confused when the entire room began to hum with energy.

Sam slowly brought his eyes back up to meet the three other confused gazes and they all gasped, Sam's eyes were now a pure white.

Around all four of them, the room began to swim and morph as though they were all in a dream.

" Son, what're you doing?" Asked John in alarm.

" I'm showing you the events of the past month as I lived them." Answered Sam, his voice deeper and serious than John and Dean had ever remembered it being.

After a few more seconds of the room swimming around them; Dean, John, and Missouri found themselves standing in a hospital room, with Sam norwhere to be found.

" SAM?!" Called out Dean as he looked around frantically for his baby brother, subconsciously terrified that he'd lost his baby brother once again.

_" Don't worry Dean, I'm still here. The three of you are inside a collective vision I've created with my abilities to show you what really happened back at the hospital, after I died... the first time_." Echoed Sam's disembodied voice, almost a whisper from somewhere in the distance.

" What really happened? What do you mean Sammy?" Asked John.

_" Right now, all of you are in my hospital room after I'd just pulled through emergency sugery. Throughout this vision, you will hear what I said, what I was thinking and see what you weren't meant to see until now. Look over at the bed."_ Answered Sam's voice.

Three pairs of eye turned and locked onto the hospital bed and it's occupant.

" Holy Crap." Whispered Dean as they all stared at the pale, sleeping form of Sam Winchester, laying still and with medical equipment all around him, monitoring his vital signs.

Everything was still for a while, until someone walked into the room.

The blue-eyed nurse.

Dean and John vaguely remembered the woman they knew for now only as a hospital employee.

Missouri was about to speak out that it was Alkaya but then thought better of it.

They watched as this cognitive image of Alkaya walked up to Sam's sleeping for and looked down at him.

They all watched as she sighed and then leaned down until her lips were mere inches from Sam's ear as she spoke.

_" You're quiet strong Samuel Winchester, it's why the Demon wants you under his control so badly." _

_" It's my job to make sure that_ _**that**_ _never happens."_

Dean and John both felt jolts of shock go through them at these words as realization dawned on them, it was now clear that this nurse had not been who or what she'd seemed to be.

Then, they all watched Alkaya leave before a few minutes later...

Dean and John felt their eye grow wider as they watched... Themselves enter the room and take vigil over Sam.

Dean had to blink a few times as he watched his illusionary lean down beside an illusionary Sam and brush his bangs from his forehead before cupping his cheek.

_" Hey squirt."_ Said Illusionary Dean before he sat down, mirroring what the real Dean had done in the hospital room, carding his hand through his baby brother's hair.

John was no better as he watched the other version of himself take a seat and reach out for his youngest child's hand, bringing it to his stubble covered cheek before he spoke.

_" H-Hey Sammy, it's Dad."_

The scene stayed as such, showing the vigil of a father and older brother after a tremendous ordeal before it began to change and shift once again.

Dean, John and Missouri watched as night turned into morning, and a pair of moss-green eyes slowly flutter open.

"_Where am I?" _Came a whispered echoe through the air, the echo of Sam's thoughts long passed, when he'd first woken up.

Then, images flashed through the air, for Dean, John, and Missouri to see.

**_The demon. _**

**_John laying on the ground, screaming at Sam to shoot. _**

**_Dean, bleeding to death against the wall of the cabin. _**

**_Everything going blank for a while before Sam was back inside his own head. _**

**_Sam forcing the Demon out of his father, hurting it bad. The black mist slinking away through the walls into the night. _**

**_Sam collapsing to the ground. The sticky wetness of his own blood spilling out of his body._**

**_John and Dean both looking absolutely terrified. _**

**_All of them in back of the Impala, Sam in his father's arms._**

**_John telling Sam that he had nothing to be sorry for. _**

**_Dean driving frantically down the road._**

**_The Demon zeroing in for another attack. _**

**_Sam stopping the Semi and repelling it with a primal scream and final burst of energy._**

**_Then, nothing... _**

**_Total and all consuming darkness... _**

**_What had been death for Sam. _**

Dean, John, and Missouri were nearly overwhelmed by the hellish memories of a night of agony and terror before a soft, female voice echoed through the air.

_" Now's not the time to be thinking about such things, Samuel Winchester."_

After a pause, they heard Sam's voice, frantically asking...

_" Who are you_?"

_" What the hell's goin on?"_

But then, the three real people watched as Sam noticed Dean sleeping beside him. They all had to chuckled when Sam woke up his big brother by smacking him lightly on the shoulder. This leading to the two oldest Winchester's realizing their Sam was awake. Dean felt his heart twinge a little at the echoed words that followed...

_" Sammy?" _

_"__ You were drooling on me, jerk."_

_" Sam?"_

_" Hey dad."_

_" Well you didn't have to whack me like that, bitch."_

_" What happened after the Semi Truck tried to hit us?"_

_" We can talk about it later. Right now, take it easy while I go get someone to look you over."_

_" Yes sir."_

Then, they watched as the illusionary John gave his youngest son a careful hug before je left the room, leaving his son's to themselves.

They watched as Sam began to pry his oxygen mask off and Dean moving to take it off for him. They heard the conversation that followed.

_" Hey Sammy, how you feelin'?"_

_" Like I've been to Hell and back. And it's Sam."_

_" Hey Dean, you okay?" _

_" Y-Yeah, I'm good. I'm good."_

They watched as with a tremendous effort, Sam had turned onto his side and pulled Dean into a hug.

_" M'sorry I scared you Dean."_

Dean had let out a small sob before hugging Sam back as he spoke.

_" It's okay, you're alright, that's all that matters. But Sammy, if you ever do that to me again, I'll..." _

_" You what... Kill me?"_

The three real people all felt a pang at these words spoken as a tease.

_" Dude, that's so not funny."_

Then the scene once again, this time to just after John and Dean had told Sam that he'd been dead for two whole minutes.

_" Tough pill to swallow, I know son."_

_" Yeah, it is a little disconcerting."_

_" Guys, did either of you eat anything since we got here?"_ Sam had asked when Dean and John's stomachs had let their hunger be known.

Missouri chuckled as the real John and Dean blushed in embarassment much like their illusionary counterparts.

_" Dad, Dean, you two should go and have breakfast."_

Then a female voice echoed through the air.

_" Looks like someone's hungry."_

Alkaya.

They watched as she entered the room and quickly informed John and Dean of the lounge on the floor.

Once they walked away, the real audience listened in on the once secret conversation between the two.

_" Who are you?"_

_" My name is Alkaya."_

_" No, I'm not a demon, I'm just a being sent by the Higher Powers to help you. "_

_" Help me? With what?"_

_" With those powers of yours. The ones you used to injure the Demon and save you're family back at the cabin."_

_" How the hell do you know about that?"_

_" Samuel Winchester, the forces of evil aren't the only things that watch you, there is a greater good watching you as well. I was sent here to show you how to control the powers and abilities within you, to make sure you grow strong, that you become who you are meant to be."_

_" Who am I mean to be?"_

_" That, is a conversation for a later time, right now, I'm gonna get you breakfast, your father and brother aren't the only ones who needs a meal in them. "_

_" Just take it easy."_

After that, she left to go get Sam his breakfast, leaving the young man to his confusion and anxiety.

A little while later John and Dean returned, and shortly after that, Alkaya returned with the food.

As she left, she caught Sam's eyes, conveying a message that the other's could now here.

_" Sleep, we can continue our conversation then."_

They watched as Sam immediately looked drowsy.

_" I don't get a choice do I."_

_" Nope."_

Sam had turned to his family and asked.

_" Is it okay if I sleep a while?"_

_" Hey man, no problem. You should rest anyway."_

_" We'll be here when you wake up."_

Then, Sam was asleep and his father and brother left the room to take care of some things.

The scene began to shift and morph once again, now in the stead of a hospital room, Dean, John, and Missouri found themselves standing amidst a lightly snow covered forrest.

" What the hell, how'd we end up here?" Asked Dean.

_" It's the dream I had while I was asleep that day. Just watch."_ Came Sam's disembodied voice.

Sure enough, John, Dean, and Missouri all caught sight of Sam, wearing his flimsy hospital outfitt, standing the the middle of the path.

Then, a familiar female voice echoed through the air once again.

_" Samuel."_

_" Where are you?"_

_" Walk down this path until you reach a clearing, I'll be waiting for you, we have alot to talk about."_

_" Where am I?"_

_" You're asleep. This place is inside you're head, a dream world of sorts."_

_" And you should hurry up, we don't have all day."_

The three real people followed after an illusionary Sam, taking the same steps he'd taken until they were all standing in the clearing.

They watched Sam call out for the bluw-eyed woman.

_" Alkaya?"_

_" Up here Bean Stalk."_

They all looked up and were struck by awe at the beaty that met their eyes.

There, Alkaya stood on the branches of a tree, in a flowing white dress, her eyes pale milky blue, her long, ebony black hair free and in their many many thin braids.

They watched as Alkaya launched herself into the air, she moved like poetry in motion, twisting and twirling in a graceful arch before she landed on her feet, a mere arm's length from Sam.

Sam and Alkaya stared at eachother for the longest time before the pale-eyed woman held out a hand to the youngest Winchester and spoke.

_" I know a good place we can sit and talk. And belive me, we have a lot to talk about."_ Said Alkaya as she gently pulled Sam with her, the two of them walking out of the clearing.

Then, the scene changed and the three found themselves standing on the banks of a great lake.

They watched as Alkaya led Sam over to a large boulder by the lake and the two climbed on and sat down side by side before Alkaya spoke.

_" You remember the question you asked me when we last spoke?"_

_" Who am I meant to be?"_

_" That's actually a little complicated."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" The truth is Samuel, you could end up being one of two very different but very powerful things."_

At this, Dean, John, and Missouri were all stunned, but remained silent as they listened to Alkaya's explanation.

_" What do you mean?"_ Sam asked again.

_" What I mean is, the choices you make now will determine who you become in the not too distant future. Samuel, of the special children, you are the strongest one of all. If you choose the path of Darkness, the path the Yellow Eyed Demon wants you to take, you will become his heir, and commander of his armies, legions upon legions of evil unrivaled by all else, from the very bowels of Hell itself, all with one purpose, the destruction of that is holy and good in this world. Hell, you'll no longer even be human. Just a souless creature of evil"_

" Oh my God." Whispered Dean his heart stopped cold in his chest where he stood, John and Missouri horrified into silence, their expressions mirroring the way Sam had looked.

They watched as Sam would've panicked right then and there had it not been for Alkaya grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye.

_" Hey, don't freak out on me, I'm not done yet."_

_" I've told you about the path of Darkness and what it will entail, but that is just one path. Sam, if you choose the path of light, the path that me and the Higher Powers are hoping you will choose, you will become what the Demon fears most... the bringer of his destruction. Choose the light, you will become the greatest Hunter of all things Supernatural and unholy. Choose the path of light, you will keep your soul, you're humanity, but most of all, you'll still be you, Samuel Morgan Winchester. Just... with an upgrade."_

The three real people all stood in awe at the sheer, monumental choice and burden that had been laid before the youngest Winchester's feet.

They watched as Sam all but flung himself from the rock and dashed away into the woods.

The three found themselved in the clearing, watching as Sam barreled into their midst then crash to his knees, his breath harsh and ragged as tears fell unchecked from his eyes.

As one they felt their hearts shatter as they watched as the youngest Winchester had wept in fear and confusion from where he kneeled on the forest floor.

All Dean and John wanted to do with every fiber of their being was to reach out and pull Sam into their arms and hold him, tell him everything would be alright but, it was far too late for all that, plus, it would would've been impossible seeing as to how this was what Sam had been dreaming about.

Instead, they watched him continue weep as Alkaya walked up behind him unnoticed and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder as he tearfully spoke.

_" Please tell me you were lying."_

_" Destiny and Fate are things you can't really lie about, to others or to yourself."_

The three couldn't help but see the truth in these words as they watched on with still breaking hearts.

_" I never asked for this, for any of this. It's not fair."_

Then, the three were all startled as Alkaya tackled Sam to the ground and gripped his face roughly in her hands, when she spoke it was nearly a growl.

_" It's not supposed to be fair Samuel, you were chosen by powers beyond your control or understanding. There are only two paths you can take."_

_" So tell me Samuel Winchester, what do you choose, the Path of Darkness, or the Path of Light? And be advised, once you choose, there's no going back."_

_" So what's in gonna be?"_

Dean, John, and Missouri watched as the tears dried and the terror faded from Sam's eyes as he sat up and reached out to pull Alkaya's hands away from his face.

They watched as Sam's moss-green eyes turned a pale milky blue, alight with an immense power as a fierce determination painted itself over his face.

They watched as his lips parted and spoke the words that had sealed his fate.

_" I choose the path of Light."_

Dean, John, and Missouri all felt chills travel up their spines as they witnessed Sam make his choice right then and there.

Never before had John and Dean felt such immense, loving pride spike through their souls. Such pride for their Sammy.

They had caught a glimpse of the true strength hidden inside their beloved son and baby brother.

However, the scene suddenly changed and the three found themselves standing in a different clearing, this one blanketed by heavy white snow.

They saw Sam and Alkaya facing eachother, the youngest Winchester looking beyond agrivated and fearful. They watched him shake his head furiously as he spoke.

_" No. No way, I won't put the both of them through that. I won't."_

_" Well that's the only option you get, direct orders from the guys upstairs."_

_" How do you expect me to do that to Dean, to Dad? They already had to watch me die once, now you want me to put them through that again? Forget it, there has to be another way."_

Three mouths fell open at these words.

" Oh my God, he knew... He knew he was gonna..." John whispered, his voice failing him. Missouri and Dean stood beside him, utterly lost as they continued to watch the conversation unfold as Alkaya spoke.

_" Samuel, it is the only way to ensure their safety, if you stay with to them now, the three of you will one giant target. You'd stand out like a beacon for the forces of darkness. You must go into hiding until you are fully trained and ready to take them on."_

As twisted as it was, both Dean and John realized that what she'd spoken was indeed logical. But they too believed that there could have been a better way as they watched on, the next words out of Alkaya's mouth resonating through all three people in audience.

_" In order to live, you have to die."_

Then the explanation came.

_" The beauty of it is, you won't actually be dead. It's all an elaborate illusion designed to fool your family and the rest of the world, mainly the Demon's forces. It's all smoke and mirrors. And afterwards, after you've 'died', you'll end up in the place that I spoke of earlier, the place where the Demon won't be able to reach you no matter what he tries to do."_

_" What about the Demon?"_

_" The Demon on the other hand, isn't as easily fooled. He'll know that you're still alive but, he won't be able to find you. Not where you're going."_

After a pause, Alkaya spoke again.

_" Sam, you made the choice, now you gotta deal with all that comes with it."_

Dean, John, and Missouri all watched as Sam began to tear up before with a thick swallow, he spoke a single word.

_" A-Alright."_

The three realized then that this was when Sam had sealed his own fate.

They watched as a sad but understanding look passed over Alkaya's face as she stepped forward and reached out to cup Sam's cheek, he'd flinched away but relented, allowing the gently contact.

" You have an hour with your family. Then it's be time to go."

" One hour? That's crazy, can't I have more time? Can't I have at least one more day? " Asked Sam, his voice a desperate, teary whisper.

It completely shattered John and Dean to hear their Sammy beg for something as simple as more time.

Alkaya shook her head sadly.

_" What's gonna happen, how am I going to...?"_ Sam Asked.

_" You'll see, you'll know. For now, wake up and be with your family."_ Said Alkaya before she pulled Sam into a hug which Sam returned.

_" Don't be afraid Samuel, everything will be alright. Don't think of it as goodbye forever, you will see them again. Dean and John will both be protected while you're gone, they just won't know it."_

_" Stay strong Samuel. I'll be seeing you, after it's done."_

The three watched as Alkaya smiled sadly at Sam before she leaned up and pressed her lips to Sam's forehead.

In secret, Missouri could already see the beginings of what had led to the Alkaya she'd met last night.

Then everything went white.

" Oh Sam." Breathed Missouri as a tear escaped her, she'd spoke aloud what , and not really thinking or caring about being macho, Dean wrapped an arm around the very upset woman's shoulder as the whitness that surrounded them began to swim around them.

The two men and one woman once again found themselves in Sam's hospital room.

They watched in their own emotional agony as an Illusionary Sam woke up and battled back what they now knew to be tears and the urge to scream in anguish, not sleep.

_" Hey Sammy, glad you decided to rejoin the land of the living."_

_" Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" _

_" Nah, nothing earth-shattering happened while you were gettin' your beauty sleep."_

The real Dean let out a small snort of disgust at the sheer size of his obliviousness as he looked on as his father had spoken.

_" Hey, you alright there son?"_

_" I'm okay, just a little sore, that's all. What time is it?"_

_" It's 2:00 in the afternoon."_

John and now realized that this was the memory of his youngest son's final hour before... John had to shake his head in sorrow as he looked on, watching the images of his two sons bantering between themselves.

_" So Dean, did you manage to get on the nurses bad side yet?"_

_" I'm workin on it."_

Sam fast forwarded through the hour of conversation with his powers until he reached the point where he'd had just a few minutes left and he'd shooed his family from the room.

The real John, Dean, and Missouri watched in sorrow at what had unfolded next.

_" You guys should go have lunch." _

_" Guys, don't worry about me, I'm just gonna go back to sleep for a little while."_

_" But you just woke up."_

_" Still pretty beat man, sorry." _

_" Hey, it's okay Sammy, just rest if you still feel tired." _

_" C'mon, we should let him rest. Hopefully they got sandwiches or something up here in the lounge."_

They watched as the other Dean and John got up and walked to the door, pausing when Sam called out to them.

_" Hey guys." _

_" Yeah Sam?"_

_" I don't want to sound Chick-Flicky or anything but, I just want you to know, you guys are awesome."_

_" Well yeah, of course I'm awesome, you on the other hand, are just a total girl."_

The real John and Dean felt their heart wrench painfully in their chests at these words. This had been their baby saying goodbye, they'd just hadn't know at the time.

_" I'll see you guys later."_

_" See ya in a few little brother."_

_" Just rest Son, we'll be nearby."_

With that, imaginary Dean and John left, leaving Sam to himself, all alone. The three real people watched with tears falling unchecked from their eyes as Sam whispered his final words before the Higher Power's had taken over.

_" I Love you."_

" Aww Sammy." Whispered the real Dean, tiny, silent sobs wracking through him as he watched the image of his baby brother start to cry in anguish, turning from the empty door and curling in on himself.

The three real people heard Sam's hitching sobs before they were abruptly silenced, Dean, John, and Missouri watching in horror as Illusionary Sam brought a startled hand to his throat, he hadn't been able to scream out for help, they all realized.

_" It's gonna be alright Samuel. Don't fight it." _Alkaya's disembodied voice echoed.

Then, they watched as Sam's body jerked violently before laying utterly still and unmoving save for his eyes and his chest, which conveyed his terror.

The three real people all let out gasps of horror as they watched Sam get visciously yanked upwards, they stood aghast as there watched Sam stay suspended in midair for a while before he was once again visciously yanked, this time being spun over onto his back before being slammed upwards... onto the ceiling.

_" Oh God... No."_ Sam's terrified thought echoing through the air, resonating through the three in audience.

" Oh dear God." Whispered John as he once again stared at the ghastly image of his youngest son pinned to the ceiling.

Dean and Missouri were to horrified to utter a single word. And so, they all watched Sam in his final minutes of life before the flames took him, the conversation he'd had with Alkaya echoing through the silence.

_" Alkaya, why this? Why do I have to die like this?" _

_" If it were up to me, I'd have had you die in your sleep, quick and painless. The Higher Powers chose this, apparently they thought it was best. It's the kind of death that will leave no trace of you and is quite poetic according to them, you get to die the same way as the two women in your life who loved you very much. You get to feel what they felt in their last moments." _

_" That's just wrong. Oh God Alkaya, I'm so scared." _

_" Don't be, like I said, everything's gonna be alright. Once this little ordeal is over, you'll be safe and sound. Effectively out of the Yellow Eyed Demon's reach. You will survive this Samuel, just let it happen." _

_" Well, that's easy for you to say, you aren't gonna end up gutted and burned alive." _

_" No man, that's all you. And by the way, if you thought it was Demon pinning you to the ceiling, don't worry about him. That SOB's still recovering... from your attacks back at the cabin and on the road to the hospital. I must say I'm impressed you hurt him realy bad back, I look forward to training you." _

_" What about my Family, what's gonna happen to them?" _

_" They will see you like this, they will see you taken by the flames. They will think you're dead. They will grieve, they will want revenge. However, the Higher Power's will make sure they won't get themselves killed trying to avenge you. They will be destroyed by this, but they will survive, after all you guys are..." _

_" Winchesters, we always pull through." _

_" Ah, you're brother and father are on their way back. Just breath and let it happen Samuel, and remember, it's all smoke and mirrors. You'll be just fine." _

_" Oh God." _

Then, they watched as Sam let out a scream of agony that no one could here, his face contorting in sheep pain. They all felt themselves grow sick as they watched the deep red liquid seep into and through the flimsy white t-shirt.

They watched as a little while later, Dean and John walked back into the room to find it empty and thus began the frantic search for Sam.

Dean felt himself grow numb as he watched the other version of himself frantically search for Sam before a drop of blood fell onto the bed, stopping him cold.

They all watched with fresh tears as an illusionary Dean reached out towards the stain with his finger's but then, another drop of blood fell, this time splashing onto the back of his hand.

They watched as Dean had stood frozen in horror, then John had come bounding back into the room urgently speaking.

_" Dean, did you find him?"_

_" Dean?"_

Then, the blood staining Dean's hand had been noticed. Bith men had stood frozen to the sot before they slowly looked up... as one, they found themselves staring back at Sam.

Then, Dean screamed, shortly followed by John.

_" SAMMY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_" OH MY GOD!!!!!"_

Then, the flames had come, the flames had ignited, the flames began to consume Sam where he lay pinned.

The three real people had to look away, they could almost feel the wicked heat from where they stood. Dean and John both tried to steel themselves as they relived the worst moments of their entire lives all over again. They wished with all their hearts that they could drown out the voices they were hearing now as the hospital guards had been dragging the both of them out.

_" SAM, NO!" _

_" GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" _

_" NO LET GO OF ME, THAT'S MY SON IN THERE!"_

_" GET THE FUCK OFF ME, LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO SAVE HIM, I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER, LET GO OF ME!"_

_" HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

_" I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!"_

Then, Dean's final, desperate scream lanced through the air as he was pulled out of the room.

_" SAMMY!!!!"_

Now, the three watched as Sam gave in to death, the pain leaving him as the flames began to consume all of his body, his last thoughts echoing through the air, ripping to shreds all that was left of John, Dean, and Missouri.

_" I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry Dad."_

Then, he was gone, disappearing into the flames, into oblivion. For a few second, Dean, Missouri, and John all stood amidst the burning hospital room and them, eveything went white, and stayed white.

" Sam?" Called out John tearfully, physically and emotionally exhausted at this point.

Dean had unceremoniously collapsed to his knees and was hugging himself tightly as tears fell in torrents from his eyes. Missouri had her hands on his shaking shoulders, trying to comfort the oldest Winchester son, all the while weeping rivers of her own.

_" I'm here guys. You've seen the choices and events that led to how I ended up on the ceiling, gutted and burning... Like mom and Jess."_ Echoed Sam's sad voice through the whiteness. Then he continued.

_" Now, I'm going to show you what happened afterwards. Where I ended up after the fires had taken me."_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, it's all property of the CW11 Network and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 24

From where he stood by the windowsill of Dean's room, Sam turned to stare at the slumbering forms of Dean, John, and Missouri.

His father and brother lay where they'd collapsed onto the bed, Dean slumped with his back against the headboard, John laying across the foot of the bed, and Missouri slumped back in the chair she'd been sitting in.

_" Sam, is everything alright?"_ Came a familar voice through Sam's mind.

His Alkaya.

_" Yeah, I showed them what really happened to me back at the hospital. I showed them of our conversations and the choices I had to make. I'm gonna show them of our time together at the compound, and all had I had to suffer through at you're hands... Slave-driver."_ Sam smirked as he mentally comunicated with his pregnant mate, who was resting in the guestroom at the very end of the hall.

_" Hey, quiet callin me that, unless you want to be banished to the couch downstairs in the livingroom from now until Peanut get here. Just don't overwhelm them too much. And don't worry, everything will be just fine."_ Said Alkaya's voice.

_" Thanks for the vote of confidence."_ Sighed Sam mentally.

_" Always, now get to showing them, we don't have all day."_ Said Alkaya before with a whispering sound, the link was severed.

With a small sigh, Sam's still white eyes flashed with power. Like Alkaya said, he'd best get to showing them what had happened after his fiery demise.

Meanwhile, in the dreamworld Dean, John, and Missouri were currently in, the scene began to morph from a blank whiteness to a dark night in a forrest.

" Where are we?" Asked Missouri as she looked around at the black, frost covered forrest around them with the star-filled heavens shining down on them.

In answer, all three watched as a figure cloaked in a long, flowing coat with a hood walked into the clearing they were standing it.

They watched as the figure reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing who she was.

Alkaya.

She stood tall and impossing as she waited, her dark coat swanging around her in the soft night wind, her pale, now wolf-like eyes staring out into the distance. Though she seemed calm, Dean and John could both detect a hint of anxiety as they watched her lips part.

" C'mon Samuel, don't keep me waiting."

Everyone watched as there was deathly silence for a few more minutes before a small spark of electric blue energy crackled through the previously still air.

They watched as a small look of relief passed over Alkaya's face before she schooled her features.

The three real people all jumped when Another spark of blue electricity crackled through the cold, night air, this one stronger then the first little flicker. This was followed by several more sparks and crackles of energy.

They were nearly knocked clean off their feet when a crash of unearthly sound boomed through the air as the ground began to tremble and shake, ominous looking clouds gathered over head as a viscious wind howled and raged, bombarding everything in it's path.

" Holy f---." Swore Dean in awe as he watched the awesome, primal powers playing out before them.

The three were also in awe of Alkaya, as she stood firm and unwavering amidst all the chaos.

Then, they all gasped as with another loud crash, gigantic blue bolts of sizzling hot lightening erupted from the now cloudy heavens, they careened like missiles towards the frost covered dirt of the clearing and when these awesome bolts of energy made contact with the ground, a blinding bright light swallowed up everything in the clearing. Through the roar they heard Alkaya mutter.

_" I should've brought some shades." _

The three watched as for a few more seconds there was only the awesome display of light from the heavens before they all saw something small and dark within the light.

With each passing second, this small dark shape slowly began to grow in size and shape with each passing second as the charged air crackled and sparked.

" Oh... my God." Whispered John as he realized just what the dark mass was.

" Sammy..." Whispered Dean, watching in horrified fascination as his baby brother's body was painfully being regenerated from literally, the ashes.

They watched on as slowly, molecules and cells began to rebuild themselves and soon, bones, sinews, mucles, veins and organs were formed a new.

Then, layers of skin, finger nails, and hair reformed themselves over the newly remade inner body.

They all jumped once again and both Dean and John felt their already fragile hearts crumble as Sam let out his first scream through newly formed vocal cords.

It killed them both to see their youngest suffering this much.

The three watched as Sam's eyes flew open and stared skyward alight with power, pale and glowing ten times stronger than Dean and John remembered them being, back at the cabin that night.

Then, Sam screamed again, this time louder from where he stood within the giant vortex of energy.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_**

Then, Dean, John, and Missouri watched as Sam's knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious but alive, very much alive.

The light then began to flicker and fade, the wind gave it's final howl and the earth shook one last time before it fell still. Then the light simply vanished into nothing, leaving a very annoyed Alkaya in it's wake.

They watched as Alkaya slowly took a step forward, the ground crunching and crackling weakly with residual energy under her boot clad feet as she slowly made her way across the charred land into the center of the clearing.

Dean and John both felt a pang go through them they watched Alkaya gracefully sank to her knees beside the unconscious young man, pausing a moment to look him over.

_" Aww Man, this pale eyed chick saw my little brother while he was buck naked."_ Though Dean in slight mortification while the rest of his was very, very amused.

Then, the three watched as Alkaya raised her left hand halfway up into the air and with a flick of her wrist, a large woolen blanket materialized out of nowhere. With great care, Alkaya draped the blanket over Sam's unconscious form covering him up as best she could against the cold.

Alkaya reached out and ran a gentle hand through Sam's chocolate brown hair before she smiled softly and sadly before she spoke.

_" Welcome back Bean Stalk."_

The black painted forrest and the two illusions of Sam and Alkaya began to melt away as the scene changed from the dead of night to the bright, golden light of a new morning.

The three real people found themselves standing in a light colored room with a metallic-modern theme.

Their gazes fell on the sleeping form of Sam, where he lay covered by the white sheets. He looked for lack of a better turn... brand new.

His body healed a newly made with not a scratch on him. He looked serene in his sleep, something Dean hadn't seen in a very long time. A very very long time.

But then, Sam began to stir in distress, caught in a dream.

_" Dean!"_ He yelled as his moss-green eyes flew open, his body sitting bolt upright.

As the young man sat trying to catch his breath, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Which were indeed, an awesome sight in their own right, especially outside.

_" Am I in heaven?"_ Sam asked to no one.

_" You'd have to be dead for that. You, Samuel Winchester are very much alive."_ Echoed the very amused, silvery voice of Alkaya.

The three watched with growing amusement at the antics and words that followed.

_" Alkaya, where are you?"_

_" I'm downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast."_

_" Why? I thought you'd be in here to explain things, that's what you're supposed to do, right?"_

_" I will explain things... As soon as you get some clothes on."_

Dean and John actually laughed outloud as the watched their Sammy realize his current garments consisted of absolutely nothing but the bedsheet and yell out for God before turning bright red and toppling off the bed in a spectacular desplay of long limbs and linen.

Missouri herself chuckled as she watched Sam lay crestfallen on the floor and let out a small moan of mortification.

_" Oh Man."_

_" Hey, you okay up there?"_

_" No. Can't you see that?"_

_" Dude, I can't see through the walls and use the psychic link to talk to you at the same time, I'll give myself a migraine. Now don't be such a baby, Bean Stalk, grab a shower and some clothes from the dresser by the window and come downstairs, I'm making waffles and pancakes, they'll get cold and soggy if you waste time being self-conscious." _

" Woah, I thought I was a mother hen." Muttered Missouri, earning incredulous looks from Dean and John as they watched on.

Sam quickly scrambled to his feet, the sheets wrapped firmly around his waist as he shuffled over to the dresser and pull out some clothes before he practically ran into the bathroom.

After a good while, he came back out, fully dressed. The three followed him out of the room and were in awe at the vastness of the mansion Sam was now in when their eyes fell upon it.

But they quickly caught themselves and followed the moving image of Sam down the steps and through the livingroom to the dining room.

They watched a slightly uneasy Sam take a seat at the mahogany table and wait.

Then, the door at the other end of the room seemed to open by itself and remained open until Alkaya walked in through it, gracefully balancing two very large plates in her hands.

On one plate was a huge stack of pancakes and the other held an equally large stack of golden brown waffles, both stacks were dripping in thick golden amber maple syrup.

It was enough to make both John and Dean's _mouths_ water seeing as to how breakfast had been put on the back burner.

_" Morning Sleepyhead."_

Sam's answer had been a hungry stare at the food. The three watched as Alkaya smirked before speaking.

_" You're gonna need the proper utensils before you can dig in Hungry-Man."_

Then, like something straight out of Matilda, they watched as out of nowhere, a third plate came flying through the door Alkaya had walk in through. It whized over Alkaya's head and careened itself towards Sam, who yelped in surprise at the whimsical sight.

They watched as Sam was about to duck for cover when the plate stopped in mid-air, just a few inches shy of smashing into his nose. The plate stayed completely motionless and defying the laws of gravity by staying in mid air. Then, it calmly lowered itself to the table before Sam and was once again, an inanimate object.

A fork and a knife soon followed in the same path as the plate.

Sam looked at Alkaya and began to speak when the beautiful woman shushed him after she'd set the two large plates down before him.

_" You can ask me all the questions you want, I'll answer them. Right now, you've had a rough few days, just take it easy and eat up. You're gonna need all you're strength."_

Then, with a smile she left, leaving Sam to himself.

Now, all three real people in audience stood in awe... of Samuel Winchester's ravenous appitite. Never had Dean and John seen their youngest devour so much food at such a rapid pace.

Dean, John, and Missouri watched as everything was eaten in ten minutes flat. Sam sat content but thirsty, until a tall glass of milk came floating through the door.

Sam let out a breathless laugh and took the offered drink floating towards him into his hand and offered thanks.

Once he was done with the milk and had set the glass down, all of the item suddenly came to life again, levitating off the table top and floating away towards the door that led to the kitchen disappearing through it.

When the door opened again, Alkaya herself stepped through and walked over to Sam as she spoke.

_" Well, what'd you think of my cooking skills?"_

_" It was great, thank you."_

Then Alkaya held out a long fingered hand to Sam.

_" Now, let's go for a walk, I have a lot to show you."_

Sam took the offered hand and the two walked out of the diningroom, their unseen audience following in the illusion's wake.

As they walked through the livingroom, Sam spoke.

_" Alkaya, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was... The fire..."_

_" Well, that's simple Sam, you died yesterday. Burned to crisp. That's when the illusion kicked in. Last night, the Higher Powers worked their magic and brought you back in a splended display of fireworks. You're body was regenerated from the ashes and you lost consciousness shortly after. I used my own abilities to lift you're freakish hugeness and carried you back here."_ Answered Alkaya as they walked down the hall side by side.

_" Where is here?"_

_" Here, is a special compound that is protected by the most powerfull charms, spells, and anti-demon wards in the known universe. No Demon, not even the Yellow Eyed one can enter here so, you're quite safe."_

_" What about Dean and Dad, where are they?"_

At this both John and Dean felt a pang of heartache for their baby. The three felt a jolt go through them when Alkaya's answer reached their ears.

_" They're alive if that's what you mean. Two security guards pulled them out of your room in the hospital, while you were dying. Your brother and father made a break for it afterwards. They drove out of town like a bat out of hell, and kept on driving till they reached your friend Bobby Singer's place. They'll be spending a few days there before they hit the road again, their heading back to Lawrence, Kansas. A little while after you'd been completely taken by the flames, a woman named Missouri Mosely called, with her own psychic abilities, she sensed that something was very wrong. After she found out that you were gone, she told your father and brother to come back to Lawrence, to come back home."_

_" How the hell did she know that?"_ Was the universal thought going through three minds at once as they watched on. This time seeing how Sam had wanted to know about his big brother even with everything else going on.

_" Dean... What about him, how is he?"_

_" He's broken, without you."_

Dean agreed that broken was one way of putting how he had been after Sam had been taken but, there would never be an absolute word to describe his devastation.

The three watched in sad silence as Sam collapsed wearily into an arm-chair that was sandwiched between two paintings, burying his face into his hands as tiny sobs began to wracked through his huddled form.

Then, Alkaya had bound forwards and hugged him firmly as she spoke words of comfort to the young man.

_" Remember what I told you in your dream?"_

_" That it wasn't goodbye forever."_

_" That's right, you will see them again, when the time is right."_

_" How long do I have to be here?"_ Asked Sam once they'd pulled away.

_" A year."_

That sent the three real people into shock.

" A year? How the hell's that possible?" Asked John to no one in particular with a flabbergasted Dean beside. Alkaya had already explained this to Missouri but, it still was hard to believe.

_" Just keep listening."_ Echoed the real Sam's voice through the air, they obeyed and watched as Sam had blown his top and shot from his seat to pace around.

_" What? A year, how the hell am I supposed stay here for a whole year? What about my family? I can't stay away for that long. I just can't!"_

_" Sam, listen to me."_

_" Sam, there's something else you should know about this place. Time, it flows differently here, very differently. What is twelve months here in this place, is only one in your timeline."_

The three in audience stood in disbelief at these words. Sam had spent a whole year away from them, not a mere month like John and Dean.

A full year. Dean couldn't help but feel a great sadness wash over him. Sure, he'd been through hell his month without his brother but, how had Sammy felt, what had he gone through in what had been a year for him?

_" Just what have I gotten myself into?"_

_" It's complicated but, you'll be alright. You got me guiding you. Now come, I still have to give you the grand tour, after that, your training starts."_

_" Believe me, we have a lot to do. And a year is not as long as you think it is."_

Then, the scene shifted and changed, Alkaya and Sam's voices echoing through the air while the next scene came into being.

_" Alkaya, why is this place so huge if we're the only one here?"_

_" Well, besides the telekinesis, the visions, and the healing ability you've already exibited, you will also be able to see through walls, control people with the power of influence, read minds, yaddi yaddi yadda. All in all, they'll gradually come out of dormancy as you train, this house is large and filled with objects for you to practice on, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you end up with a Superman-thing like Neo from the Matrix."_

Dean couldn't help but let a faint smirk play across his lips, this Alkaya girl was a snarky one.

_" Aww Man."_ Sam's groan echoed through the air as the vision became a clear image.

Alkaya and Sam standing in the dojo room.

_" Well, let's get started."_

_" Like right now?"_

They watched Sam wince as Alkaya spoke, before she's lashed out in attack.

_" Let's try a little hand to hand."_

" That girl's got moves." Muttered John in awe as the three stood and watched the furious sparring match that had followed.

Indeed, even Dean was impressed by the fighting skills Alkaya was exuding, but he was also proud of how Sam hadn't given up, despite the beating he was getting.

They watched as, after several minutes of fighting, Alkaya snagged the youngest Winchester's left wrist in a vice-like grip and with a yell, send Sam flying through the air.

" Oh my." Breathed Missouri as they all winced when Sam hit the floor with a dull thud and lay eagle spread onto his back, staring upwards.

They watched as Alkaya loomed over Sam and spoke.

_" You had enough?"_

_" Yeah, enough for now."_

They watched as Alkaya grinned and helped Sam into a sitting position. They sat in silence before Sam spoke.

_" Alkaya, can I ask you something?"_

_" Fire away."_

_" Why does it hurt so much whenever I get a vision? I mean, it's like my head gets split in two each time they come."_

_" Well, the visions and all the psychic powers can wreak havoc on the body and the mind if they can't be descerned from something harmfull. The visions cause you so much agony because you haven't accepted them as a part of what makes you... you. Whether you like it or not, these powers and abilities, they're among the things that make you who you are. Once you accept them as a gift and not a curse, the headaches, the nightmares, the headsplitting pain, they'll all go away. Once you accept them as a part of you, you will be in control, not them in control of you."_

_" But how? I've been fighting them for so long, how do I just accept them as a part of me?"_

_" You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself Samuel, just know, these powers and abilities are yours, and yours alone. You are supposed to control them, and use them for whatever it is you will."_

Not only had these words rung through Sam then, they rang through Dean, John, and Missouri where they stood.

Then, Alkaya beckoned Sam to her.

_" Hey c'mere, I gotta see something."_

Missouri hid a small smile as she watched Alkaya pull Sam so that he was on his back once again, his head laying in her lap.

_" What are you doing?"_

_" Relax, this won't hurt. I'm just going to probe your memory a little bit and see something real quick."_

_" Wait a minute I-"_

They watched as Sam's eyes fell shut and Alkaya's eyes went totally white.

Then, the memories of a hellish night from one month ago played out around the three real people in audience. John and Dean both in complete dread as they themselves relived the event that led to where they were now.

_**YOU SHOOT ME IN THE HEART SON!!!!"** Screamed John from where he lay with the Demon still in him. _

_**" Sam no."** Whispered Dean from where he lay bleeding against the wall. _

_**" HE'S STILL IN ME, I CAN FEEL IT. YOU SHOOT ME SAM!!!"** Screamed John. _

**" SAMMY!" **_Screamed John Winchester. _

_**" Sammy."**_ _Whispered Dean Winchester._

Then, Sam's face had gon blank and he'd lowered the Colt.

_**" Sammy?"** Whispered Dean._

_**" Sammy?"**_ _Whispered John as he stared up at Sam. _

The three in audience all felt chills as they gazed on the image of Sam as the first pulse of psychic energy shot out from him and coursed through John's body, pinning him to the floor. Then Sam's lips parted as he spoke, his voice deep and sp frigid, it would've put the Arctic winds to shame.

**_" Get. The Hell. Out. Of my Dad, You Son of a Bitch."_**

Then, the demon had been forced out of John and he'd mocked Sam.

**_" So Sammy boy, you wanna take me on?"_**

The three watched as Sam let loose a viscious attack that hit the demon head-on. The black mist screamed out a final threat before it slithered away through the wood.

John, Dean, and even Missouri all had to look away when they saw Sam take the terrible wounds his father and brother had suffered into his own body, crumbling to a bloody heap on the floor.

Then, the vision within a vision ended and they all found themselves back in the trainingroom, staring at Alkaya and Sam where they sat and lay, in Sam's case.

Then, Alkaya spoke.

_" Your power comes from within your heart. You hatred for the Yellow Eyed Demon is strong, but your love for your family is stronger. You are truely meant for the Path of Light, it will be my honor to guide your way, Bean Stalk."_

Then, the scene once again shifted, this time to outside, at the banks of a lake.

At first, there was only the scenery but then, Sam walked passed them, his head bowed and his face barely masking the sadness he'd been feeling this day.

They watched his walk up to the large boulder and climb onto it.

They felt their hearts break as they watched him curl up into such a tiny ball and start sobbing quietly. It was as though Sam's sadness had seeped into their very souls as they watched him cry.

And so, the scenes changed, showing how Sam quickly began to grow. They were all struck in awe by the abilities that surfaced and were painstackingly honed.

Not only was he changing inside, the watched Sam transform phsyically, hair growing darker and longer, eyes deepening with centuries of ancient magic and the hard training was adding muscularity to his tall frame.

John and Dean also felt slightly uneasy as they watched Alkaya push Sam relentlessly, nearly breaking him in several occassions. Nearly, Sam never broke.

Alkaya was a formidable woman they had to admit and indeed, she made John Winchester look like a complete pushover, much to the eldest Winchester's embarrassment.

They watched as Sam's telekinetic abilities came to full strength.

They watched as he absorbed encyclopedia sized books of latin.

They watched him hone his ability to electrocute, control and read minds, and regenerate small wounds.

They even watched him burn the Key of Solomon onto the table top, an ode to one Bobby Singer.

They were almost driven to tears when they witness the dream Sam had had, the one where he and his beloved Jessica had said their final goodbyes to eachother.

Then, the scene changed to Alkaya and Sam standing at the pier on the lake.

They watched as Sam's eyes ignited with power and his voice rang out deep and loud as ancient latin formed on his lips.

_" Adveho sub meus to order , aequora of vetus." ( Come under my command, waters of old. )_

The waters of the lake churned violently before Sam's voice rang out again.

_" Ortus!" ( Rise!)_

Dean, John, and Missouri stood in awe as the waters obeyed and rose up into four towering collumns that roared like a tsunami. The collumns stood vertical and swirling from where they were stationary. They stayed that way until Sam lowered them down back into the rest of the lake.

A satisfied Alkaya spoke beside him.

_" Not bad Bean Stalk."_

Then, the three watched as her smile turned into a look of mischief as she stepped closer to a still distracted Sam, until she was right behind him.

Dean and John couldn't help but chuckle as they watched their Sammy take a swan dive, curtesy of the pale eyed woman who'd been standing behind him.

_" Hey! What the hell was that for?!" _Yelled Sam when he'd surfaced.

_" Sorry Sammy, couldn't resist the opportunity to see you take a dive."_

Dean felt a small jolt go through him at these words. She'd called his brother Sammy. Only John and himself ever called Sam by that name, to add to the slight confusion, Sam hadn't seemed to mind that she'd called him that.

What was going on between these two?

Unbenounced to him, John was thinking the exacy same thing while Missouri hid a small smile. She on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on.

Sam was showing them the beginings of his love for Alkaya.

The scene changed, and they found themselves standing in the trainingroom once again, watching Sam and Alkaya face each other as the wolf-eyed woman spoke, her eye betraying her regret.

_" Sam, I'm gonna warn you, this session is gonna be a lot harder than usual."_

_" Harder in what way?" _

_" What I mean is, you're gonna be tested out on your ability to regenerate from... Larger and more serious wounds."_

Dean and John were instantly alarm, if this woman had done anything to hurt Sam they'd...

_" But I'm fine, I don't have any wounds to heal."_

They all watched as Alkaya's face darkened in deep sadness as she whispered.

_" I'm so sorry about this."_

John, Dean, and Missouri all felt their hearts leap into their throughts when Sam let out a loud scream of agony before he crumbled to the floor in a bloody heap, struggling to get the words out as he cried. Both Dean and John moved to run to Sam's side when an invisible for kept them rooted to the spot, leaving them to tug free in futility as the watched the scene before them.

_" OH GOD! ALKAYA WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?" _

_" It's the Higher Powers, they're giving you back the wounds they'd healed when they brought you back to life. The wounds you'd taken into your own body when you saved you father and brother back at the cabin."_

_" W-Why?" _

_" Because you have to be able to heal yourself and because... I downright refused to hurt you in any way. The Higher Powers had to improvise. I'm sorry."_

The next words out of Alkaya's mouth made everyone stand still and watch.

_" You have to heal yourself Sam. Please, focus your mind, I know this is agony but, you can't let it beat you Sam. Please Sammy, don't let it beat you_."

They watched as Sam's face grew focused, the agony fading away as moss-green eyes turned pale, icy blue and ignited with power as the air around him began to crackle and sizzle.

The three watched in awe at what happened next.

With a primal yell, Sam climbed to his knees as the wounds that graced his arching body began to glow with a white light.

They watched as the wounds stopped bleeding all together as they slowly began to heal themselves.

The wounds that marred Sam's chest slowly began to close, seemingly of their own volition.

The angry red, open wounds closed and faded to light pink scars before vanishing completely, leaving behind only flawless pale flesh.

Then, Sam fell backwards in complete exhaustion, his newly healed chest heaving from the exhurtion it had had to endure.

Alkaya rushed forward and knelt over Sam.

_" Sam?" _

_" Feel... So numb."_

_" I'll take you up to your room then."_

The three watched as Alkaya's eyes ignited with their own power and levitated Sam's exhausted body off the bloody floor.

The three followed as Alkaya carefully led Sam's levitating body up the stairs to his room.

When they reached the room, they watched as

Sam floated over the bed for a few seconds before Alkaya gently lowered him onto the mattress.

She was instantly at his side.

_" Alkaya?"_

_" Shh. I'm here Sam. Just take it easy, you wiped yourself out."_

They watched as Alkaya pulled Sam's hair free of it's ponytail before the youngest Winchester reached out with a shaky had towards the pale eyed woman.

Alkaya gripped the hand in her own, giving in a firm squeeze as Sam asked.

_" W-Why didn't you obey... the Higher Powers?"_

_" I don't got to obey the guys upstairs all the time. Sam I just... couldn't. Guess you're growin' on me Bean stalk"_

The three people all felt a strange warmth wash over them as they watched Alkaya pull Sam's shirt closed and then rebuttoned it for him.

Once she'd done the last button she moved to get up and leave when the youngest Winchester reached out and seized her hand once again. They watched as Sam brought Alkaya's hand to his chest, pressing her palm over the spot where his heart was as he smiled up at her and whispered.

_" Stay with me."_

_" Oh My God, my baby brother fell in love."_ Though Dean in realization as he watched Alkaya smile back and speak a single word.

_" Alright."_

Then, the scene shifted, this time to a new morning and Sam sleeping peacefully in bed when the sounds of someone throwing up filled the air, waking him.

Sam got up and headed over to the bathroom, the three following to find Alkaya hunched over the toilet, looking a sickly green and miserable. They watched Sam rush to her side and ask.

_" Hey, you alright?" _

_" Y-Yeah, probably just something I ate. I mean, we did have shrimp last night."_

Then with a small groan, she turned back to the toilet and began heaving once again.

The three could see that the relationship between Sam and Alkaya had deepened a great deal in the way Sam's sole focus on the pale-eyed woman as he rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face for her.

They all watched as Alkaya climbed onto unsteady feet with Sam hovering behind her as she made her way over to the sink to gargle and splash water over her face. When she began to sway after a few shaky steps, Sam pulled her into his arms in one fluid motion. He easily carried her out of the bathroom and set her down gently onto the bed before he spoke.

_" Just take it easy. Do you need anything?" _

A chuckle escaped the three when Alkaya's reply was,

_" What're you my mother? Don't worry about it Bean Stalk, I just need to lay down for a while, I'm fine, honest." _

_" Why don't you go have breakfast and practice, I'm just gonna go back to sleep." _

They watched as Sam reluctantly nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Alkaya's before pulling away to get dressed. Once he was done, he sent a final, reluctant and concerned look at Alkaya before leaving the room.

Then, the scene shifted and the three real people found themselves standing on the pier with Sam standing at the end, he seemed to have been thinking about something, or rather someone. When a small, hesitant voice called from behind all of them.

_" Sam?"_

_" Alkaya, what're you doing out here? I thought you were resting?... What's wrong?" _

John and Dean, along with Sam were concerned as they saw how vulnerable Alkaya looked as she walked up to them though, she was an image that only saw Sam and not the three other people.

Sam strode forwards and spoke in concern.

_" Alkaya, tell me what's wrong?"_

_" Sam... I... I'm..."_

" Oh this is it." Said Missouri to herself as she beamed, causing Dean and John to look sharply at her in confusion as to what exactly she'd meant. She glanced at them and gesture for them to hush up and just watch and see. They gazed on as Sam reached out and gripped Alkaya's face in his hands before he spoke.

_" Your what?"_

It was then, that the life altering bomb had been dropped on Sam once again. Not only that, it was now going to be dropped onto Dean and John Winchester as well.

_" I'm... I'm pregnant." _

There was total, absolute silence as John and Dean Winchester stood side by side, completely dumbfounded.

So dumbfounded, they barely noticed Sam fall off the pier as he'd passed out.

Dean was the first to gain his voice back, though he could only manage a whisper as he watched Alkaya jump into the lake after Sam.

" What the hell?"

It was then that the vision began to shift and change.

" Hey wait a minute... what-" A breathless John began but then, they all found themselves back inside the bedroom Sam and Alkaya had shared.

Their gazes were drawn to the bed, and the two people sleeping serenly in it.

They watched as with a sigh, Sam's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before a shuffle of movement caught his attention. With a smile spreading across his face, Sam turned onto his side and faced Alkaya where she lay facing him, wearing a flowing, pure white, sleeve-less vintage nightgown, her heartshaped face serene and calm in sleep, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her hair, braided in the thousands and thousands, lay fanned out around her head and shoulders, the morning light seemed to make her glow as it touched her pale, flawless, light caramel skin.

They watched as the smile that graced Sam's lips grew a little wider as he reached out, his fingertips lightly trailing over a single ebony braid before he let it go to rest his hand over Alkaya's stomach.

John and Dean Winchester felt a jolt go through them both as they caught sight of the tell-tale little bump beneath Sam's hand.

They watched as Sam carefully leaned down till he was about a breath away from where his hand was and spoke.

_" Good morning little one, it's me, it's Daddy."_

" Oh my God." Whispered John, for reasons he had yet to understand, he felt himself grow light and fuzzy at these words.

Dean just gawked at what his eyes were seeing.

_" Daddy? Did my baby brother just refer to himself as Daddy?"_ His Vapor-locked mind thought. Missouri just stood beside the two men with happy tears welling in her eyes.

A few minutes later, Alkaya awoke with a smile and spoke.

_" Hey there Bean Stalk."_

_" Hey back."_ Whispered Sam before he leaned up and captured Alkaya's lips in a kiss, his hand never once leaving her swelling stomach.

Then, everything went stark white, Dean, John, and Missouri all felt themselves being firmly pulled away by and unseen force and then, they knew nothing.

Meanwhile, in the real world.

Sam Winchester stood by the windowsill of Dean's room and watched as the three other occupants in the room began to stir.

Then with a gasp, Dean, John, and Missouri all jerked awake.

Dean and John blinked and looked around the room, disoriented from their experience but their fogged minds immediately cleared and focused when their eye fell on the young man standing by the window, bathed in the morning light and looking a little scared.

Dean and John bore holes into Sam before John spoke, saying what was most likely the biggest understatement of the century in a voice that held no room for arguement.

" Samuel Morgan Winchester, you better explain yourself and what we just saw this instant."

" Ditto." Added Dean as he leered at Sam.

" Well then, I guess I should be in attendence for it then." Came a steady, strong female voice.

All four pairs of eyes turned to see a very pregnant Alkaya standing in the doorway of the room.

" Oh Boy." Whispered Sam as his father and brother once again met the blue-eyed Nurse, who was now the mother of his unborn child.

Oh Boy _indeed_.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 25

Dean and John sat side by side at the foot of the bed with their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open, making good friends with the floor as they gawked at the rooms newest occupant.

Alkaya was as calm as ever, a serene if somewhat shy little smile gracing her lips as she slowly walked over to the two very shell-shocked men sitting on the bed. She came to stand just and arms length from

The two men stared up at the seven and a half month pregnant woman in total disbelief. The woman stared down at her mates brother and father in warmth.

Then, with a small sigh, Alkaya leaned forward as much as her pregnant body would allow and reached out with both her hands towards Dean and John.

The two eldest Winchesters simple sat and stared, dimly feeling the urge to flinch away from Alkaya's touch but, the nerves that connected their minds to their bodily funtions didn't seem to be working at the moment. They sat unmoving, their eyes never leaving Alkaya's face as her hands finally touched them, fingertips under each man's slack chin.

With a smile than seemed to make her glow and make something in both John and Dean grow warm, she gently pressed her fingertips upwards, effectively pushing Dean and John's slack jaws shut.

" You're both catching flies." She said softly, her smiling widening a little more.

Then she did something that caught both John and Dean off gaurd, with the hands she'd used to gently close their jaws, she cupped each man's cheek, John's left cheek with her left hand, Dean's right cheek with her right hand.

John and Dean felt jolts go through them as they stared at the pregnant, pale-eyed woman. It was as though warmth and goodness were radiating from Alkaya's very being, spreading from her to them through the hand on each man's cheek. Amidst the warmth, they also felt a small, innocent presence...

The baby.

Sam's baby.

They felt the fear and shock that had numbed them begin to melt away, they felt themselves begin to calm down immensely.

Her hands lingered for a few seconds before with a softer smile, she pulled her hands away.

Dean and John immediately missed the warm contact but were now much more level-headed as they watched Alkaya slowly but gracefully walk over to Sam.

Sam smiled down lovingly at his beloved and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Alkaya's gaze was unwavering and filled with quiet support and deep love as she stared back at Sam before she spoke.

" Well Samuel Morgan Winchester, you heared your father, you better explain yourself and what you just showed them this instant."

Sam let out a small snort before they both turned to the three other people in the room and spoke.

" Dad, Dean, in one in a half months, I'm not gonna be the youngest Winchester anymore."

No sooner were these simple words of explanation spoken, all hell broke loose and stayed loose for the rest of the day, leaving Sam partially deaf and a little unssure, Missouri and Alkaya annoyed at the stubborness and volume of men, and Dean and John still in a complete stupor at the life changing news that they were gonna be a first-time uncle and grandfather.

Then, Sam had quietly restored order by asking Alkaya and Missouri to leave the room so that he and his family could talk privately. Dean was about to protest when John sent him a warning look, he nodded to the two women as they left before turning his sole focus to his youngest son.

" Are you guys mad?" Sam asked quietly to his father and brother. John let out a weary sigh as he sat down on the side of the bed and buried his face into his hands a moment before looking up at his youngest son. Dean remained standing and folded his arms across his chest, all the while sending a hard look his baby brother's way before he spoke.

" I don't really know what to feel right now little brother but... Yeah, I _am_ a little pissed at you Sam."

Sam nodded and fell silent as John too spoke up.

" God Sammy, that was one hell of a bomb you dropped on us. I mean... Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked quietly, genuinely though he'd never admit it outloud just yet that he was curious about his grandchild.

Both Dean and Sam turned their gazes sharply to their father and as one, they spoke.

" Christo."

John looked from one son to another slightly confused at the use of the anti-demon ward then he rolled his eyes in exasperation at what his sons were both implying.

" That was not funny." He said flatly.

Then, there was a pause before all three Winchester broke down into fits of harty laughter.

This went on for the better part of ten minutes before John, Dean, and Sam slowly sobered. Dean was the first to speak, now back to his serious demeanor though, the laughter had made him feel great.

" So Sammy, you gonna tell us what the baby is or what?" He asked.

" Aren't you gonna ask me if it's human or not?" Asked Sam, knowing that he was asking the question his father and brother dared not to ask him.

He watched secretly satisfied at how Dean and John winced, it was confirmation that . John was the one who spoke.

" Sam, when Alkaya touched my face, first I felt this warmth wash over me and then, I swore I could feel like there was someone else within the touch. Was that... the baby?" Asked John, he looked at Dean and his question was confimed by the look on his oldest son before they both turned to Sam for his answer.

Sam smiled a little and nodded before he spoke.

" Yeah, what you felt was my baby's aura. Whenever Alkaya touches someone, the baby feels that person's presence and the person feel's the baby's. It's one of my girl's really weird pregnancy things."

Dean and John digested this information before Dean spoke up and asked.

" One of the weird pregnancy things? What else is weird?"

At this, they watched Sam's face break into soft chuckles before he spoke.

" Well for starters, her food cravings are insane and include mixing chocolate and vanilla icecream together with diced pickles. Her moodswings are volatile and in some cases, life-threatening and basically something to look out for, and once Peanut started moving around, she'd start singing in ancient greek in the middle of the night for a good two weeks. The list goes on."

Sam watched the perplexed look on his father and brother's faces as they spoke at the same time, asking about the same thing.

" Peanut?"

They watched a sheepish look pass over Sam's face as he spoke.

" You guys are gonna laugh at me but... Even with me being a powerful psychic, I can't sense whether my baby's a boy or a girl, neither can Alkaya, it's like the kid wants to stay a surprise. With that so, Alkaya started using the word Peanut whenever she talked about the baby. The name stuck and we've been calling the baby a food item eversince."

Sam shrugged for emphasis and watched with growing amusement at both his brother and his father, the two of them desperatly fighting a lossing battle to keep their faces straight.

He watched as Dean sank beside their father onto the side of the bed, his face contorted into a tightlipped smile while his eyes glittered with mirth. John was no better as he sat with his chin worbbling and his whole body shaking with silent laughter.

" C'mon, let it out already." Said Sam flatly.

That seemed to be the right thing to say as both Dean and John melted into harty gaffaws at their Sammy's expense.

" Oh man... I'm likin' this kid already." Laughed Dean.

" Me too." Chuckled John.

They immediately sobered when they realized what they'd just admitted and looked back at Sam.

Sam stared at them with a hopeful but guarded look on his face.

" Sammy, c'mere." Sighed Dean.

Hesitantly, Sam left his place by the window and walked over to his family.

When he was about and arms length away from them, both John and Dean lashed out and grabbed a wrist each and yanked their baby forward, Sam let out a small, startled noise as he found himself sitting between his father and brother.

He felt the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes as both his brother and father wrapped an arm around his neck. His voice was quiet and tight as he spoke.

" Guys I'm... I'm so sorry for what I put you through. But I just... I didn't... I didn't want to become the Demon's heir. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you both like that, I mean sure... I left you once for Stanford but, back then I'd wanted to leave, to be normal... But back at the hospital... Please don't believe me, I didn't know I was gonna die that way... I didn't know i was gonna die that way... You gotta believe me, I didn't know I-"

At this point, tears were flowing freely from Sam's eyes when John cut him off in his babbling.

" Sammy we know, you showed us what happened, we believe you." He said as he reached up to gently cup the back of his son's head. Then, Dean spoke.

" Sammy, I'm only gonna say this to you one more time, only one. If you ever do this to us again I'll-" Then Sam cut him off just like he had back in the hospital.

" You'll what... Kill me?" He said with a tearful smile.

" Shut-up Sammy." Whispered Dean before he yanked Sam into a vice-like hug. Sam returned the hug just as tightly.

Neither looked ready to let go anytime soon and that was just fine.

John felt a nearly overwhelming sense of joy flood through his very soul as he gazed upon his two children.

He had his family back, he had both the sons his beloved Mary had given him. On top of that, it now appeared that there were two new additions to his family as well.

Though he was confused and uncertain, Dean too felt joy course through him as he held his baby brother in his arms, something he was thanking all the Gods and Powers in the world for giving back to him.

He was whole once again. John was whole again. Sam was whole again.

They as a family were whole again.

And then, there was a loud grumbling noise.

All three Winchester men realized then that, they still hadn't had breakfast yet.

At this point they were starving.

With chuckles all around, the three of them got up and left Dean's room and headed downstairs, where Missouri and Alkaya were waiting for them... along with a fresh batch of pancakes


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 26

Dean Winchester couldn't help be amused and in slight awe at what he was seeing.

Sitting across from where he sat in one of Missouri's armchairs, he watched a certain blue-eyed, very pregnant young woman as she was all but inhaling Oreo cookies. Alkaya had already blown through two of the neat little rolls the cookies came in the tray and was now begining to polish off the third row, with now sign of stopping.

" Y'know, you keep wolfin' those things down that kid's gonna end up being born an Oreo." He said before he could stop himself.

Alkaya paused in bringing yet another cookie to her mouth and turned her gaze to the oldest Winchester and stared at Dean, remaining utterly silent.

Dean was chagrining the possibility he'd just insulted the mother of his future neice or nephew when his eyes caught the way Alkaya's lips were slowly turning upwards.

To his relief, he watched as Alkaya's face turned into one of her mega-watt grins, a soft chuckle eminated from the beautiful mother to be before she spoke.

" You sayin' I'm fat Dean Winchester?" She asked with a smirk and a quirk of one perfect eyebrow at the man sitting across from her.

" What? No! Of course not, just sayin', you're really chomping down on those things. Maybe you could uhh... not go at it with so much... enthusiasm." Scrambled Dean, a sheepish look etching itself on his face. It made Alkaya's smile grow a little wider before she spoke.

" That's very sweet of you Dean. If it makes you that uneasy, here."

Alkaya reached into the cookie tray and pulled out three of the chocolate wafer and frosting sandwhiches and held them in her hand. Dean watched as Alkaya's eyes went from blue-green to pale, glowing, milky blue.

The cookies Alkaya was holding suddenly levitated from her palm.

" Wow." Said Dean, mesmerized by the floating cookies.

Alkaya chuckled before her eyes minutely flashed as she gave a silent command with her mind.

The three floating cookies obeyed and began moving gracefully through the air, across to the other side of the room and stopped about half a foot from actually touching Dean's nose.

" Since you're so worried, how 'bout you help me polish off the rest of these?" Asked Alkaya.

Dean was stunned for a moment before he let out a breathless laugh and reached out to the floating treats he'd been offered.

" Thank you." He said as he twisted the top part of an Oreo off.

It had only been a good week since Sam and Alkaya had come bursting back into the real world and his life.

In such a short amount of time, Alkaya was already managing to slowly wiggle her way into his heart. A feat in itself.

Not even the gruff and stoic John Winchester was immune to Alkaya's quiet, respectful nature and sharp witt.

Missouri was already treating her like a daughter.

She was just a charming, down to earth person.

As he munched on the Oreo, Dean couldn't help but smile as he remembered the quiet little instant a few days ago when he'd first felt his heart open up to the pale-eyed woman, the mother of his baby brother's child and gained some insight into a kindred soul.

_Dean let out a small sigh as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. _

_It was a quiet afternoon and he'd spent most of the morning being mesmerized by Sammy showing off a few of the awesome abilities he'd learned and honed to perfection in his year living in a different reality. _

_He'd left Sam talking quietly with Missouri and John, mostly about the baby and what Sam planned on doing concerning the future. _

_Just as Dean was about to walk into his room, his ears picked up a soft voice from down the hall._

_It was Alkaya. She was saying something but, he couldn't quite decern what she was saying. _

_Things were still kinda awkward between Alkaya and the two eldest Winchester men so, Dean was hesitant to go see if anything was up. _

_However, his concern and curiosity won over. _

_Caustiously, he walked down the hall towards the door at the very end and stood before it. _

_Then, steadying his nerve, he lifted up his hand to knock. _

_Just as he was about to tap of the door, there was a soft click, Dean was slightly startled when the door pulled open before his knuckles had even hit the wood. _

_It swung away to reveal a smiling Alkaya staring back at him with serene, blue green eyes from where she sat cross-legged on the bed with her back propped up against the headboard. _

_" Hey Dean." She said quietly. _

_" Uhh... Hey." Said Dean, staying rooted to the spot. _

_They was a pregnant - ( No pun intended) pause before Alkaya broke the ice. _

_" Well, what are you standing there for, c'mon in." _

_" Oh... right." Stuttered a sheepish Dean, blinking before he hesitantly stepped over the threshold into Sam and Alkaya's room. _

_Alkaya merely smiled before beckoning him to sit in the chair by the bed. _

_" So, what brings you here Dean?" She asked. _

_Alkaya's smile widened as she watched Dean Winchester, the self-proclaimed Master of Cool and Suaveness, blush a little and wring his hands nervously as he spoke. _

_" Well I... I just, I was heading to my room when I heard you saying something... I just..." Dean trailed off as he watched Alkaya nodding understandingly. _

_" ... wanted to see if everything was alright?" She said. The way Dean ducked his head and flushed a little more was confirmation enough._

_" I'm just fine, I was just talking to Peanut. Thanks for your concern. However, I get the feeling that concern wasn't your only reason for coming to see us." She said, with another knowing look. _

_" Well I just..." Dean trailed off, looking sheepish. Alkaya found this to be absolutely adorable. _

_" You wanted to break the ice a little and get to know me." Alkaya finished for him. Dean nodded, but remained silent, not knowing how to start. _

_" Well? Ask away. I won't bite, I promise." Said Alkaya with a soft grin. _

_A breathless laugh escaped Dean before he spoke. _

_" Okay... Don't take this the wrong way but... Are you human?" Asked Dean, hoping it hadn't come out as a insult or accusation. _

_Instead, Alkaya looked thoughtful before she spoke._

_" Yes, I'm human. I have a soul, I have a mind, but above all, I have a heart. Yes, I was created by the Higher Powers, not born like you but, I'm human just the same... except, for a few... extra... yeah." Answered Alkaya, looking a little sheepish herself as she looked back at Dean. _

_Dean couldn't help but let a quiet chuckle escape him. He felt the tension within him slowly ease as he sat in Alkaya's company._

_The two lapsed into a quiet conversation, with no sarcasm laced within the words, no real defenses put up. Just two people talking and slowly getting to know eachother. Where Dean was curious about the pale eyed woman, Alkaya was equally curious as well about the brother the man she loved, held so dear. Dean learned a few things about the pretty young woman in his company. Alkaya's last name was Duncan, she was actually a demon hunter before she'd been asigned to be Sammy's guide and she knew her stuff, she had powers much like Sam but, they were not as strong and his baby brother's, and yes, she actually liked ice-cream with diced pickles mixed in. _

_" So, you picked out a name yet for Peanut?" Asked Dean. He watched as Alkaya grinned brightly at the question. _

_" Well, if I had had my way, if Peanut were a boy I'd name him either Axl, Page, or Ozzy however, your brother was having none of that, although he did like Ozzy, his picks were Tristan, Jordan, or Dean Jr. If the baby's a girl we'd both agreed to Rose Mary, Janis, or Jessica Lee." Answered Alkaya with a mega-watt grin. _

_**" Man, I love this girl already."** Thought Dean warmly. He immediately knew that Axl was after Axl Rose of Guns N' Roses, Page was after Jimmy Page, the guitarist of Led Zeppelin and of course, Ozzy was for Ozzy Osbourne, formerly of Black Sabbath. Rose Mary was a combination of the flower and the late Mary Winchester, Janis was most likely taken from Janis Joplin, and Jessica Lee was an ode to Jessica Lee Moore. _

_Dean couldn' t help but feel warm amusement spread through him. His baby brother had fallen in love with a ' Mullet Rock Lover' who was also very considerate of some very important women in both Sam and his lives. Who'd have ever guessed it?_

_A harty laugh escaped Alkaya before she spoke, still giggling. _

_" Dude, I love you too. Just not that way." _

_" Hey, no mind reading." Said Dean in mock sterness. That was a little something he'd have to get used to now that there were actually three mind-readers in the house. _

_" Well you're the one who projected the thought, gotta be careful of what you think, especially once Peanut get's here. Your brother warned me about your famously not so prestine mind Mr. Dean Winchester. Any dirty thoughts around your niece or nephew, you'll have to answer to me. Believe me when I say, my wrath is somethin' you don't ever want to be at the receiving end of. " Countered Alkaya in all seriousness. In actuality she was trying very hard to hide another one of her mega-watt grins. _

_" Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind." Said Dean, with a look just as serious._

_There was silence for a moment before the both of them broke down into fits of laughter. _

_As he laughed, Dean couldn't help but be at awe at how Alkaya seemed to be glowing with an ethereal light. The two laughed together, Dean's deep timbre mingling with Alkaya's soft one. But then, Alkaya abruptly yelped and her hands went to her pregnant belly. _

_" OH!" _

_Dean was at her side in an instant. _

_" What is it, what's wrong?" He asked in concern, hoping that nothing was wrong with the baby. _

_He watched in confusion as the startled_ _look on Alkaya's turned into a beaming smile. _

_Before he could register what was happening, Alkaya reached out and firmly gripped his wrist and yanked it towards her swollen belly. _

_" Hey what-?" Dean began but his voice died in his throat as he found his hand gently pressed to the soft, rounded curve of Alkaya's baby bump. _

_At first, there was nothing and then... _

_Dean let out a small gasp of astonishment when he felt a small movement beneath his palm._

_Peanut. _

_I__t was baby Peanut._

_Dean was in awe, his unborn neice or nephew hand just kicked under his hand. _

_" Guess Peanut agrees with me on you keeping your thoughts in check Uncle Dean." Said Alkaya as she covered Dean's hand with her own, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze before pulling away. _

_Dean looked up sharply as Alkaya's gently spoken words registered. It was then that it began to sink in. He, Dean Winchester, was going to be an uncle. He was going to be an uncle, and have a new little someone to look out for, to guard with his life. A new little someone to teach all the tricks and trades he'd picked up throughout his life. But above all, a new little someone for him to love with all his heart. Very soon. Very soon. _

_Dean felt a happy grin spread across his face just as Peanut kicked again. Alkaya smiled back and watched the future uncle of her child grin like a happy idiot. _

_It was probably in that moment that a bond had formed between Dean Winchester and Alkaya Duncan. _

" Hey, you guys ready to go?" Came a new voice, Sam, already dressed in his black overcoat with his hair neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail, his face graced by more stubble instead of just a light sprinkling over his upper lip and chin. It instantly shook Dean out of his stroll down memory lane.

" We've been ready to go for a while, waitin' for you powder-puff." Smirked Alkaya, earning a mock glare from Sam as he help her to her feet.

" Zip-it Big Mouth." He said flatly though, there was a ghost of a smile as he held Alkaya's long, hooded black overcoat out for her and helped her put it on.

Alkaya sent a mock glare his way before her face broke into a loving beam. Sam grinned back and leaned in to press a kiss to the top of her braided head.

Then, John and Missouri walked in. John was the one to speak, stern as ever.

" Well, c'mon kids, we don't have all day if we want to get to Bobby's as soon as possible."

" Yes Sir." Piped up three voices simultaneously. Sam and Dean stared at Alkaya as she grinned back at them.

Oh yeah, she was definitely getting in sinc with the Winchester way.

John was caught of guard for a moment before he let a small snort esacpe him.

" Well then, company move out." He said gruffly though once back was to the youths in the livingroom, he allowed himself a tiny grin as he led the way to Missouri's garage.

" You guys drive safe now, ya'hear?" Said Missouri as she stood in the doorway that led to her garage and the 1967 Chevy Impala the Winchester boys and one pregnant Duncan were currently piling into.

" Don't worry Missouri, I'll be the one driving." Called back John before he climbed into the driver's seat, Dean riding shotgun while Sam and Alkaya took the back seat.

" Oh, that's reassuring." Muttered Missouri as she waved at them.

Then, the garage door slid open in it's noisy fashion and the Impala gracefully slid out onto the driveway and then onto the clear road.

The snow had melted over the past week but it was still cold enough for the need to bundle up.

With a low rumble the Impala pulled away from Missouri's house and headed down the long road out of Lawrence, with Bobby Singer's place as their destination.

The seasoned hunter was expected them, all of them and an explanation as to what the hell was going on. Sure, Sam actually speaking to him on the phone after John had sent him a call informing him of Sam's miraculous return had been very convincing. Bobby had wanted to see the youngest Winchester son with his own two eyes.

Now, they were all piled into the Impala and headed to Bobby's in South Dakota which meant a clean drive through Nebraska, or so Dean and John thought.

Once they were officially out of Kansas, Alkaya turned to give Sam a knowing look. Sam nodded and then spoke to his father and brother.

" Hey guys, you mind if I shorten the journey a little?" He asked.

Dean looked back at him from the front passenger seat while John spoke, since he was driving and had to keep his eyes on the road.

" What do you have in mind son?" He asked.

Dean watched as a calculating smirk spread across his baby brother's face before his eyes flashed blue for a split-second. He immediately had a bad feeling about what ever it was his brother was proposing.

" Aww Hell no. Sammy, you are not gonna do whatever it is you're- Hey!" Cried Dean as he watched Sam's eyes go completely Underworld Evolution on him.

Sam's smirk widened before he sread his long arms out so that his palm came to press themselves to either side of the Impala's interior.

" Sammy what the hell are you doing?" Yelled John as he watched the windsheild of the Impala begin to glow and eerie electric blue.

" He's basically teleporting us to just outside South Dakota, Look at the bright side, at least this way you save more gas." Piped up Alkaya as she sat beside Sam, an apologetic look on her face as she met Dean's shocked gaze.

John and Dean let out small gasps of shock as everything went white and an intense heat washed over them.

Then, it was gone, as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone and John found himself once again staring at an asphault road through a clear windsheild.

The eldest Winchester immediately hit the brakes, causing the Impala to naturally come to a screeching halt.

" Samuel Morgan Winchester, what did you just do?!" Growled John and Dean at the same time, their glares directed at their youngest where he sat in the back with his pregnant girlfriend.

" I teleported everyone, take it easy, everything's just fine. Besides, now we don't have to go driving through Nebraska. Look at the sign up ahead." Said Sam with a tiny little grin.

Both Dean and John turned and looked straight ahead and sure enough, there it was.

A sign that read " Welcome to South Dakota, The Mount Rushmore State."

" Holy Crap." Whispered Dean before he turned around to gawk at his baby brother.

John just sat in awe before he too turned to gawk at his youngest son. Sam looked back apologetically at his father before Alkaya piped up.

" Well we're here guys, shouldn't we be on our way to Mr. Singer's?"

That seemed to snap both John and Dean out of their trances.

" Uhh... Yeah, right." Said John with a small nod as he turned back around and hit the gas pedal, urging the Impala back into motion. Dean too turned around and cleared his throat.

After about five minutes of tense silence, Alkaya piped up again.

" Hey Dean, put on some AC/DC already."

All three Winchester men couldn't help but grin at the request.

" Well Dean, you heard the lady, put on some AC/DC." Said John with a small chuckle as he drove.

A few seconds later, " Highway to Hell " was blaring from the radio as a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala rumbled down the road into South Dakota.

They had a certain seasoned hunter to go stun.

And stunned he would be when the four no, five of them reached his place.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 27

Bobby Singer was just about to dig in to his lunch of a pastrami sandwich and an cold beer when there was a loud knock at his door.

He instantly knew it was the Winchester family. Wary and slightly on edge as to what would greet him once he opened the door, Bobby steeled his nerves and got up from his seat in the kitchen.

" Hold your horses, I'm coming." Said Bobby when there was another knock.

Gathering his nerves, Bobby wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned it till he felt the click of the lock giving way. Then, he pulled his arm backward, making the front door open.

As if in slow motion, the door swung away and Bobby Singer found himself staring back at a familiar pair of moss-green eyes.

" Hey Bobby." Said Sam tentatively as he stared back at a utterly shell-shocked Bobby Singer.

There was a charged silence before Sam noticed a slack jawed Boby begin to sway.

_" Not again."_ Sighed Sam mentally as he dove into action just as Bobby's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he began to fall backwards. He never made contact with the hard floor as Sam grabbed him before he fell all the way down, easily supporting the other man's weight in his hands.

" Everything alright Sammy?" Asked Dean as he, John, and Alkaya came up the front steps of Bobby's house, both of them all but hovering around the seven and a half month pregnant woman walking between them, making sure she didn't so much as begin to stumble over on the steps. John had gone so far as to keep a hand at just above the small of her back, just in case.

As much as the two of them were protective of Sam, now they were equally, if not more protective of the mother of his unborn child as the three of them safely reached the flat surface of the front porch.

" Everything's fine save for the fact that our host is out like a light at the moment." Called back before with a grunt of annoyance, Sam easily lifted the dead weight that was Bobby Singer's unconscious form into his arms.

" Lemme guess, the man passed out." Said Alkaya with a knowing smirk. She'd seen it coming a mile away when Sam had insisted on being the one Bobby saw first.

" Yup." Replied Sam.

_" People should really stop doing that, in all honesty."_ Thought Sam as he carried Bobby over to the beatup old sofa in the dusty, book-filled livingroom.

After he'd set Bobby down onto the old piece of furniture, his fingertips happened to graze the battered arm of the sofa. Sam felt a jolt go through him as his abilities caught onto to something residual, left behind in the wake of a terrible despair and anguish.

_" SAMMY'S DEAD!!! I DON'T HAVE A BABY BROTHER ANYMORE!!!"_

_" My baby boy's dead Bobby. My son's gone. My baby son's g-gone."_

Sam felt his heart wrench within his chest as the anguished, long passed spoken words of his father and brother rang through his ears.

" Sammy?" Came Dean's voice from somewhere in the distance.

Sam quickly blinked away the tears and stood up to see his family standing in the entrance to Bobby's livingroom.

" I'm good, and Bobby'll be just fine once he gets out of La La Land. And for the last time, it's Sam." Said Sam quickly, rolling his eyes at the last part as he took a few steps away from Bobby's still out cold form where it lay.

" I guess we're just gonna have to wait then." Sighed Alkaya as she began to waddle over to her mate, Dean and John following suit.

Unbenounced to the two Older Winchester's, Alkaya was silently sending a message to her obviously distressed mate, using the psychic link.

_" Sam, what's wrong?"_

_" Nothing. Nothing's wrong, everything's just fine."_

_" That's a lie and you know it. Please tell me what's wrong." _

_" It's nothing really I just... When I put Bobby on the couch, my fingertips touched arm and I caught something. Dean and Dad were sitting on that couch when they told Bobby I was dead. I could hear their voices, Dean was screaming and Dad was barely holding it together. And I..."_ Sam trailed off as Alkaya mentally spoke back to him.

_" Sam, that was then, you're here now. But, they're still terrified that you will be torn from then again, you should talk to them my dearest love. It'd be good for all three of you." _

_" I love you, y'know that right?" _

_" Of course. And, just like you will never leave your brother and father ever again, I will never leave you. Now, enough with the sappyness, go talk to Dean and John. I get the feeling Mr. Singer isn't gonna be up for a while." _

Alkaya and Sam shared a secret smile, as Alkaya made her way over to Sam, who leaned down and nuzzled the top of her braided head before gently ushering her to sit down in the equally battered armchair by Bobby's desk.

Dean and John couldn't help but smirk at their antics.

Their Sammy was a total gonner.

Now came the part that no one ever really liked.

The waiting.

True to Alkaya's word, Bobby Singer was out like a light.

A look from Alkaya told Sam that now was as good a time as any.

With a steadying breath, Sam made his way over to his father and brother, who were outside on the front porch.

The two oldest Winchesters had managed to will themselves into walking into the house but, the second their eyes had fallen on the livingroom and the battered old sofa Sam had lain Bobby onto, the both of them had felt their resolves instantly begin to crumble, their hearts constricting in agony as the memories of what had happened the last time the two of them had sat on that sofa came flooding back, threatening to drown them.

The two of them had quietly snuck off after Alkaya had sat down.

Now, Sam quietly walked onto the porch and came to lean against the worn railing that surrounded the porch, coming to stand next to Dean, who, along with John was staring out into the distance.

" What's on your mind guys?" Asked Sam.

Both Dean and John were startled by Sam's voice and had their alarmed gazes immediately zeroed in on the tall, ponytailed young man standing to Dean's right.

" Jesus boy, don't so that!" Exclaimed John, his heart pounding in his chest. This was a first, his youngest son being able to sneak up not only on him but his older sibling as well.

" Yeah Sammy, jeez, give a guy cause for a second heart attack in the same day why don't you!" Added Dean as he stared crossly at his now sheepish looking baby sibling.

" My bad, sorry." Said Sam, holding his hands up in an apologetic gesture before he continued.

" Well, what's on your minds, you both seem a little off."

At this both Dean and John eyed him suspiciously before Dean spoke.

" Well you're the powerful psychic, can't you just y'know..." He gestured with his hand, both he and John bristling a little. Though they were both glad beyond words to have their Sammy back, plus having Alkaya and the baby with them too, Sam's supernatural abilities did terrify them to a certain degree. They had after all seen Sam's abilities and their power that night in the woods, when he'd mercilessly destroyed Jane Dixon's murderous spirit.

At this, Sam merely smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared from John to Dean.

" I could but, I'd rather just ask the both of you." He said quietly.

Dean and John instantly felt themselves relax. Under all that long, darker hair, scruffy facial stubble, and emmense power just beneath the surface, deep down, they knew that Sam was still their Sam. John Winchester's youngest son. Dean Winchester's baby brother.

Just with an upgrade.

A sigh escaped John before he spoke.

" We're okay Sammy, it's just... This was where me and Dean came after you..." John trailed off, a pained look etching itself across his face.

A similar look passed over Dean's face as he and John both looked back at Sam. The next words that came out of Sam's mouth made both of their hearts stop cold in their chests.

" Dean, you sat on that sofa and screamed _Sammy's dead. I don't have a baby brother_ _anymore_. And dad, you said _My baby boy's dead Bobby. My son's gone. My baby son's gone_"

Though the words were softly spoken, they had the same power as when they'd been screamed in anguish in the dead of night a whole month ago.

Dean and John's faces were painted with shock at these words as they gawked at Sam. Dean was the first to regain his voice.

" Sammy, how did you..." He began when Sam gently cut him off.

" The sofa, when I laid Bobby down onto it, my fingers grazed the arm. My abilities caught something. The pain and despair the both of you were feeling when you said those words were so strong, so great, a trace of it was left behind... for me to feel, a small taste of what I... What I put the both of you through." Said Sam, the last part spoken in no more than a tight whisper and he averted his moss-green gaze to the porch floor.

Dean and John were both about to say something when Alkaya's voice rang out from inside the house.

" Hey guys, he's awake."

" Guess that's our que." Said Sam with a small sigh as he gave his father and brother a small, apologetic glance before turning and walking back into the house.

_" Oh, you are not gonna get off that easy little brother."_ Thought Dean, knowing that he was gonna have a serious talk with that little brother of his. John Winchester was thinking the exact same thing.

A rarity indeed, the two oldest Winchesters actually wanting to sit down and talk.

But, it would have to wait, they had a groggy Bobby Singer to deal with at the moment as Dean and John followed in Sam's wake.

Bobby Singer jerked back into awareness and with the held of some unknown person, he'd sat up. When his vision cleared, he found himself once again staring at a pair of deep moss-green eyes. After the second it took him recognize just who he was staring at, Bobby Singer lost his top.

" HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!!!" He bellowed before he shot forth from the sofa, instantly on his feet, his eyes glued to the tall, now long-haired and lightly bearded young man slowly standing up and staring back at him.

" Bobby man, calm down, it's us." Said John.

Bobby whirled around to see John and Dean Winchester standing in the doorway of his livingroom before his gaze once again veered around back to gawk at Sam. He also noticed a pretty young lady with blue-green eyes dressed in a large black overcoat sitting in the armchair by his desk. Alkaya smiled back at him serenely, Bobby instantly found himself calming down a little before he spoke.

" Sam?" Asked Bobby, still unsure if his eyes were seeing straight.

Sam's face broke into his signature dimpled grin as he nodded to the older hunter and spoke.

" Yeah Bobby, it's me. I'm alive and well."

Bobby looked taken aback before he looked around the room again and spoke.

" Will somebody please tell me what the hell's goin on here?" He asked to all occupants in the room.

" Well, it's a pretty long story." Said Sam as he sent a sheepish look Bobby's way.

" Don't worry Sammy, we got all the time in the world, so start talking. Tell Bobby what the hell's goin on like he asked." Said Dean, who couldn't help but smirk at his baby brother's current predicament, and he wasn't alone, much to his inner glee, both John and Alkaya had similar looks on their faces as all eyes went to Sam.

" Bobby, I think it's best if you sit down, we're gonna be hear for a while." Said Sam as he gave Bobby a warm look.

A good two hours later...

" Man... You Winchesters always were a weird bunch." Muttered Bobby Singer as he tried to wrap his mind around what he'd been told and shown.

At this Alkaya giggled at the irked looks that passed over the faces of Sam, Dean, and John Winchester.

" Hey, I resent that." Shot back Dean, a ghost of a smirk playing across his lips.

" Well you would wouldn't you?" Smirked Sam.

" So John Winchester, you're gonna be a grandfather in less than two months." Said Bobby as he pinned John with a look.

" Yeah, I guess I am." Sighed John as he sent a small smile Alkaya's way, the blue eyed mother to be grinning back at him.

" Well man, you're ancient." Smirked Bobby.

" Shut up Singer." Grumbled John.

" He's got a point though Grandpa." Pipped up Sam, Dean, and Alkaya at perfectly the same time.

They was an instance silence in Bobby's livingroom.

Then, four people burst into laughter while one disgruntled grandfather to be glared at them.

Then he started laughing too.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 28

Sam Winchester let out a small sigh as he stared out at prestine blue, early afternoon skies of Lawrence, Kansas, from where he sat on the steps of the back porch attached to Missouri Mosely's home.

It had been a good few days since he and his family had gone to see Bobby Singer in South Dakota.

While they were there, Sam had showcased some of the awesome power that now flowed through him.

He, his father and brother, and Bobby all headed up to the scrap yard Bobby owned while Alkaya had stayed behind at the house, much to the slight reluctance of Dean and John.

When the four of them had reached the scrap heap with all of it's massive piles of broken scrap metal that were all once cars, Bobby had asked what he'd had in mind for showing all of them a few of the tricks he'd picked up.

At this, Sam had sent a calculating smirk the three other men's way before his eyes had ingnited with power and he leapt straight into the air before Dean, John, and Bobby could make sense of what was happening.

He'd vaguely heared Dean swear while he stayed perfectly still in the air, floating just above the tree-line, his long black over coat billowing around him.

Then, his eyes and momentarily flashed with energy before he'd stretched his palms out infront of him, aimed at a tall pillar of broken cars and scrap.

He roared out a latin command.

" Ortus!"

Dean, John, and Bobby all nearly jumped out of their skins when with a loud bang, the pile of cars began to disband and large, indivual pieces began to float into the air.

Sam had glanced down with pale, glowing eyes to see the awed and disbelieving looks that had been etched into the faces of the three men still stading on the ground looking up at the whimsical and and just plain freaky sight before them.

Then, Sam focused his attention back onto the large, floating peices of junk that were floating in a small, slow clock-wise moving circle near the center of the yard.

Then, his hands began to move furiously, a silent command going through his mind.

Dean, John, and Bobby watched as some unseeable energy seemed to pulse from Sam's hand.

They were like invisible blades, aimed at the floating car peices.

The three men still standing on the ground watched in renewed awe as the floating peices of twisted and rusty metal were all sliced in half by some sharp, unseen force, sliced into smaller peices that floated in a ring around the center of the yard.

Then, Sam's voice rang out again.

" Incendia!"

Blue flames instantly erupted from both of Sam's palms, and like two furious, flaming snakes, the flames careened towards the floating peices of scrap metal.

The instant the blue flames touched the floating peices of metal, they were ignited and burned, burned until all the metal was melted and glowing a bright neon orange.

Sam had hovered in the air with his arms and hands outstretched and with another silent command, he slowly brought his hands together until they were joined, as if in prayer.

The molten metal that was floating in the air mirrored this movement by coming together into one giant blob, still hovering in the air.

" Cube." Whispered Sam his eye flashing pure white for a split second.

Instantly, the molten metal morphed into a perfect cube. Then with a soft crackling sound, the metal solidified and took back a solid form.

The perfect cube of metal hovered in the air until Sam made a small gesture with his hand. The cube slowly descended from the air and with a loud ' Clunk' it set inself down where the towerinf pile once stood.

With a small sigh, Sam lowered himself to the ground, his feet lightly touching down onto the ground before his three stupified companions.

" I hope you didn't need any of those Bobby." He said quietly, his eyes once again returning to their normal moss-green.

Sam's only response had been wide-eyed Bobby Singer looking pale and beginning to sway dangerously while John and Dean were looking at him like he was a mythic creature straight out of Harry Potter or something.

" What's on you're mind there Kiddo?" Came deep, familiar voice, effectively pulling Sam out of his stroll down memory lane.

The youngest Winchester looked up sharply to see the oldest Winchester standing beside him.

" Dad, you startled me." Said Sam, earning a gruff chuckle from the Winchester patriarch as he took a seat beside his youngest son.

" Well, your old man's still got it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Sam couldn't help but smile back but, the smile faded too quickly for John's liking as he watched a far away look once again take hold of Sam's face.

The two Winchesters sat in silence for a long while before John turned and spoke, that stern, fatherly tone he'd often used when his boys were younger.

" Sammy, tell me what's wrong, and don't say that everythin's alright cause I know somethin's been buggin you eversince we got back from Bobby's."

After so many years of hearing that voice, Sam instantly obeyed and began to speak.

" It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about somethings, life mostly."

" Care to elaborate?"

At this, Sam sent him a strange look as he spoke.

" You want to talk?"

" We both do actually." Piped up a new voice.

Both Sam and John turned around to see the last member of the Winchester trio walking up to them.

With a small sigh of his own, Dean sat down on Sam's other side, the two older Winchesters effectively sandwiching their youngest between them.

" So Sammy, start talkin' " Smiled Dean, loving how Sam squirmed a little.

Sam sighed heavily before he spoke.

" Where do I start?"

" Well, how 'bout explaining that psychic whatever it was you pulled back at Bobby's when you perfectly repeated what me and you're brother said a whole month ago." Said John as he sent his youngest a no nonsense look.

" Yeah, tell us everything about that particular insidence, cause _that_, was a whole new level of weirdness. Even with everything else that's been goin on man." Added Dean as he too pinned his baby brother with a look.

With a steadying breath, Sam spoke, and began to explain just what it was he'd done back at Bobby's.

" Well... One of my abilities is to be able to read the complete history or life of anything or anyone I touch. I can keep it in check most of the time but, if there's something so strong, like a deep emotion or a dark secret, my abilities will instinctively pick up on it. When I touched Bobby's couch, I could actually feel what... The both of you had felt. And, it wasn't just the couch in Bobby's livingroom, it was the same in Bobby's kitchen, Dad, you sat at that table and told Bobby that it was all your fault, that... You'd killed me somehow, that if you hadn't screamed at me to shoot you, none of this would've happened."

Sam and Dean both turned to see their father's stunned visage, they watched as the shock quickly melted away, replaced by a look of terrible sadness, tears were actually welling in John's eyes as he stared back at his two sons.

But, Sam wasn't finished there, he turned sharply to pin Dean with a look but then turned his gaze out to the backyard as he continued.

" Dean, you weren't any better. When I went upstairs, I was walking past the guestroom and I heared you. How you begged Dad not to make you wash your hand, how kept screaming out for me until your voice couldn't anymore and I... I was too far away to hear you. It's the same here, in Missouri's house, whenever I walk by both of your rooms, I can feel your despair, how scared you guys are that, I'm gonna be ripped away from you again."

Dean felt his own eyes start to burn as these softly spoken words began to sink as Sam continued to speak, he turned his gaze back to Dean as he spoke.

" It wasn't your fault Dean."

Then he turned to John.

" It wasn't your fault Dad."'

Then with a heavy sigh, Sam turned his gaze back to the scenery, not daring to gaze upon the faces of his father and brother as he spoke.

" That Yellow Eyed son of a bitch is still out there, sure I hurt him bad but, I didn't kill him. What if I'm not strong enough to stop him this time around and the first time was just some random fluke? What if he comes after the both of you again? What if he comes after Alkaya, another woman I love? What if... What if that bastard comes after my baby?"

It was then that Sam couldn't continue to speak as he buried his face into his hands, he wasn't crying but, the malestrom of emotions he was feeling at that moment finally taking full hold of him.

At this last, soft question, both Dean and John felt their hearts wrench painfully in their chests.

The next thing Sam knew, two pairs of strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around him, in a double vice-grip.

" Aww Sammy, quit thinkin like that man. There's no way me and Dad are gonna let anything like that happen, not to us, not to Alkaya, and especially not to the little dude who's gonna be here in less than two months." Said Dean as he tightened his already clamped on hold around his baby brother.

Sam unburied his face from his hands and looked from his brother to his father as John spoke his peice.

" Your brother's right Son, we're here for you. And what's all this nonsense about you not bein strong enough to take down that Yellow Eyed bastard huh? Sammy, last time you _hurt_ that evil S.O.B. with your abilities that raw and that unfocused. Now, you're back and you know how to control it. I'd say that makes you more than strong enough to take the Demon on again, besides, you got us, we'll always be on your side. And as far as the Demon coming after the baby, there is no way in Hell I'm gonna let that evil thing come anywhere near my grandkid." Assured John fiercely as he stroked the top of his youngest son's head. His eyes met Dean's, his oldest son nodding in agreement.

" Besides Dad and me, that kid's gonna have two very powerful hunters for parents, I mean, in no way is Alkaya ain't a push-over and I know you little brother, I know you won't let anything happen to Peanut." Added Dean, giving Sam's shoulder a firm squeeze and smiling at the awefully cute nickname his brother's baby was going by these days.

At this, Sam chuckled, feeling himself grow a little lighter for just a while.

" Thanks, I needed that." He sighed, giving his father and brother a tired but greatfull smile.

" Anytime Sammy." Grinned back Dean, he himself feeling lighter than he had in quite a while.

John merely smiled at his two sons.

" It's Sam." Said Sam in mock annoyance but his grin widened. After that, John and Dean began to lightly tease their youngest on his impending fatherhood.

Then, Sam quietly excused himself and headed back inside, leaving father and brother in eachothers company.

Sam's freakishly long legs made quick work of getting to the second floor and then down the hall to the very last door.

Sam quietly let himself in and found a pair of blue-green eyes smiling back at him.

" Hey there." Said Alkaya from where she sat crosslegged on the center of the bed, she'd been meditating before her man had come walked in.

Instead of answering, Sam gracefully bound forward and joined his pregnant girlfriend on the bed, catching Alkaya off gaurd when he captured her unsuspecting lips in a deep kiss while his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

But, after a beat, Alkaya welcomed the kiss and responded in kind, wrapping her own arms around Sam's neck, one hand seeking out the dark chocolate locks of hair that were all gathered at the back of Sam's head, her long fingers tangling into the long strands.

When they broke apart, their faces remained close enough so that their foreheads were touching and when Alkaya spoke, her lips grazed Sam's.

" Not that I don't mind Bean Stalk but, what's with all the extra affection?"

Her answer was Sam pressing his lips to hers again in a chaste kiss before he spoke.

" Cause I love you and I like showing some extra affection."

At this, Alkaya bestowed him with one of those mega-watt grins he loved so much. Sam grinned back while he placed a gentle hand over Alkaya's baby bump.

Both young parents to be let out happy chuckles when a certain special somebody gave a small kick to acknowledge their father's warm touch.

" Looks like Peanut doesn't mind the extra affection either." Smiled Alkaya as she covered Sam's hand with her own.

The two of them enjoyed half and hour of simply being before Alkaya proposed something interesting to do for the day.

Sam was all for it and left Alkaya to get herself ready while he headed downstairs.

When he reached the first floor, he found Dean and John sitting in the livingroom while Missouri was halfway through her cup of afternoon tea.

" Hey, me and Alkaya are gonna go shopping, any of you guys wanna come?"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 29

Dean Winchester couldn't help but scoff a little at the slight absurdity of it all.

Here they were, John, Dean, and Sam Winchester, the big tall family of demon hunters, along with a powerful Huntress from the Higher Powers and a plumb psychic, all piled into a sleek black, 1967 Chevy Impala, rumbling along the asphault streets of Lawrence Kansas, headed... to the local Mall, to go baby shopping.

Dean was in the driver's seat with John occupying the front passenger seat. In the back, Sam sat next to the window with Alkaya beside him and occupying all the space that was left was Missouri Mosely.

Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for not only his baby brother and his pregnant girlfirend, but his poor car having to carry the ' heavy ' load... Dean was silently thanking whatever Gods and dieties were up in the heavens for not making the Impala burst into pieces right then and there.

Dean was even more thrilled when they finally reached the mall as he expertly manuevered the Impala into the Mall's parking structure.

They climbed a good three levels until Dean found a spot near the door that led into the Mall.

Everyone piled out of the vehicle and Dean swore he heard the Impala sigh with relief as he locked his door and joined his family as they all walked into the Mall.

Heads were instantly turned as other shoppers and store employees alike caught sight of the gorgeous blue eyed young mother to be as she walked by.

Alkaya was a stunning sight, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep red empire waisted maturnity top with lace accents and a moderately plunging neckline that was flowy and showed off her baby bump nicely beneath a light black corderoy jacket, her long braided hair free and cascading over her back and shoulders.

Indeed, she was an eye-catcher but, she gave the awestruck stares no real heed, smiling back at whomever caught her eye but for the most part, she just walked with a confident grace, even with the nearly eight month swell. Sam was naturally by her side, walking tall and keeping his gaze mostly of the mother of his child.

" Hey Alkaya honey, just curious here but, how're you gonna buy stuff like clothes and whatnot if you don't know what gender the baby is?" Asked Missouri as she walked along side Dean and John.

As she walked, Alkaya turned and grinned back at Missouri as she answered.

" It's simple, either get everything in white or find a place that carries a big modern variety. There happens to be a few boutiques here with just that in mind."

There was something in the way Alkaya's eyes held a calculating glint that had everybody else wondering just what the pregnant woman had in mind.

They all followed her as she weaved her way through the streams of other shoppers.

Then, she came to a halt before a store front that read " Rocker Baby Outfitters".

" What the hell?" Asked John to no one in particular as he stood taken aback by what he was seeing as he, Dean, Missouri, and Sam all followed Alkaya into the boutique, which was filled with... Baby sized Vintage T-shirts?

" Well now, this is something new." Muttered Dean as he looked around, eyeing the merchandice.

" Alright, everybody look around find something you like shirtwise and bring it to me, consider it your pick for Peanut. Just one thing, no Pink, I can't stand that color but other than that, most of the shirts here can be worn by both genders so no worries, seeya back here in a few." Said Alkaya with a tiny smirk and a wave before she shot off into the back to go look for her own pick, leaving Sam, Dean, John, and Missouri all slightly bewildered.

" Well I'm goin that way." Said Sam as he pointed off towards a wall with cute little black and red shirts with various designs and icons emblazoned across them. With a wave of his own, he walked off in said direction.

That left Dean, John, and Missouri still standing in the center of the shop. As she looked around, Missouri caught sight of a stack of white t-shirts with something on the front that she couldn't quite make out.

" I'm over there." Said Missouri as she walked off towards the table by the window where the white-tee's were.

" I'll join you." Said John, under the guise of being curious as well but also, he had no real idea as to what he was supposed to get for his grandchild AKA Peanut.

This left Dean all by himself and completely at a loss as to what to do next.

He was Dean Winchester after all, he didn't really know what he was looking for. Could he be blamed? It had been a really long while since he'd ever shopped for a baby. In addition, that particular baby was soon going be the proud Papa to a baby of his own.

Dean stood there and fidgetted before he caught sight of a cute, blonde employee standing by the register, talking to another female employee.

_" Might as well ask for help."_ Thought Dean with a smirk as made his way over to the two lovely ladies.

John and Missouri were the first to get back to the center of the store, the two of them carrying a single shirt.

Missouri's was one of the white ones she'd seen by the store window. The stack had been white shirts with type instead of picture designs.

The one she'd picked read as follows " My Daddy is a Giant " by sheer chance it was true, indeed Peanut's father was quite far from being a dwarf, by a good six feet and four inches to be exact.

John too had carded through the stack but then the little number he was now holding had caught his eye, it was army green with a red cross emblazoned across the front with the words ARMY+ GRUNT stenciled in black. Grandpa was an Ex-Marine after all.

As the two of them reached the center of the shop where the register was nearby, Sam quietly joined them.

" C'mon Sammy, show us what your pick is." Asked John instantly curious as to what his youngest son had chosen for his own child to wear.

" Lemme see your's first." Said Sam with a smile.

Missouri and John each held out their picks.

When Sam caught sight of Missouri's pick he laughed out loud. But when he caught sight of his father's pick, his laughter softened to a knowing smile and the quirk of an eyebrow.

" Always a soldier, huh Dad?"

" What? It's a good shirt." Replied John with a small shrug and a tiny grin.

Then, Sam showed his father and Missouri his pick for Peanut.

It was a simple little black shirt with streaks of gray that looked like the ripples in water and the Zodiac sign for Cancer embossed in bright metallic silver over the heart. Baby would wear Daddy's Zodiac sign for the time being.

" It was the one I liked best." Explained Sam as Dean walked up and joined them.

He had a satisfied looking grin on his face as he stuffed something into his jacket pocket with on hand while he held a little bright red shirt in the other. Sam didn't need his psychic powers to tell him what it was his big brother just tucked away into his jacket, it was the blonde store employee's number. Unbenounced to Dean, Sam had looked across the store to see his brother chat it up with the woman while he'd been looking for a shirt.

" Man, this store's got some great shirts, I'm actually envious." Grinned Dean.

" Oh what Tragedy, Dean Winchester is jealous of Baby clothes." Said Sam with a dramatic sigh, earning a dirty look from Dean as John spoke with a chuckle.

" All right Uncle Dean, show us what you picked out."

Dean looked back at everyone with one of his signature smirks dancing across his face as he brought the shirt he'd picked out into full view.

" Looki what I found." Grinned Dean.

Sam, John, and Missouri all stood in stunned silence before Sam let out a small groan.

" Oh God No, the Mullet Rock."

Missouri and John both chuckled at Sam's mortification.

Dean just grinned as he held up the bright red shirt with the circular Guns N' Roses logo emblazened over the front.

" Lemme see what you guys got." Said Dean not that he'd shown his pick.

The for of them stood chuckling at the sheer cuteness until a certain blue-eyed mother to be popped up beside Sam.

" Well, you guys sound like you enjoyed yourselves." Said Alkaya with a soft grin.

" Well, show me what you got." She added.

Sam held up his shirt and smiled somewhat sheepishly while Alkaya simply beamed as she took it from him.

Her smile grew wider as she took John's pick and spoke.

" Thank you John, this one's fantastic."

John smiled back, feeling a small pang as he remembered how he'd done this all before, a long, long time ago, a lifetime in itself, with his beloved Mary.

When Alkaya took Missouri's pick, she snickered in delight while she turned to Sam and pinned him with a look.

" Thank you Ms. Missouri, this one definitely sums up Bean Stalk over here." She grinned while Sam just gave her a mock-annoyed look.

Why did everyone always have to quip about his height?

This left Dean.

When she took the shirt from Dean, Alkaya didn't say anything at first, just had this happy little smile on her face.

Then, she bound forward, catching Dean off gaurd as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

" Dude you totally rock." Grinned Alkaya.

Sam, Missouri and John all joined in grinning as they watched Dean Winchester, the tough as nails hunter of all things Supernatural and weird, turn a bright neon red and duck his head, blushing at both the compliment and the unexpected show of affection.

" Hey Alkaya, what'd you choose?" Asked Sam, still grinning from ear to ear.

Alkaya grinned like a chesire cat as she held up the shirt she'd picked out while craddling the other shirts in her other arm.

Mommy's pick for Peanut was a black number with a happy looking gold outlined Buddah with the words " Rub My Belly for Good Luck" stenciled in the same hue onto what else, but the Buddah's belly.

Sam, Dean, John, and Missouri all fought down the urge to go aww at the unbelievably cute baby garment.

" Well, we better go get this stuff paid for." Said Sam as he walked with Alkaya to the register, wordlessly taking the shirts from her while she reached into his inner-jacket pocket to get his wallet out.

The three other people in the group couldn't help but notice how synchronized the two of them were, how they both moved around each other with a familiarity that was rivaled only by the way Dean and Sam worked around each other.

A few minutes later, the young parents to be returned with Alkaya beaming, and Sam holding the bag.

" Well, that's one store down." Grinned Alkaya as everyone followed her out of the store.

" Hey wait, one store down? How many other stores do we have to go to?" Asked Dean.

At this, Alkaya turned and sent the uncle of her child a - wouldn't you like to know?- look, her pale, blue-green eyes glinting with mirth and mischief, all the while sending him a mega-watt grin that seemed almost wolfish.

" Okay, I'm officially on the verge of being scared." Muttered Dean as he followed the rest of the ' Shopping for Peanut ' group.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 30

" SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"

An earth-shattering scream shot through the once calm air of Missouri Mosely's house. It instantly brought everyone who hadn't screamed to full alarm.

" ALKAYA!!!" Yelled Sam as he bolted from where he'd been sitting in the livingroom watching T.V. his long legs dashing to the main staircase and flying up to the second floor, where the familiar voice of his pregnant girlfriend had screamed so violently.

Dean, who had been eating lunch dropped his fork with a loud clatter and flew after his brother to see what was wrong. John too, who'd been enjoying a fresh glass of iced tea let the glass fall from his hands as he bolted after his two sons, the tall, ice filled glass crashing into the sink and shattering against the metal, it's liquid contents going down the drain.

Sam rushed passed a very startled and concerned looking Missouri Mosely and came crashing through the door of the room at the very end of the hall, the room he and Alkaya shared.

" Sammy." Whimpered Alkaya, her voice tight with pain and fear from where she stood haunched over by the foot of the bed, using one arm to prop herself up against the mattress while the other was wrapped protectively around her now nine-month swell.

Sam was at her side in an instant, pulling her to him just as Dean came to the threshold of the door.

" What is it, what the hell's happening?" Asked Dean urgently as John came up behind him.

Alkaya looked up at him with painfilled eyes before she turned her gaze to Sam. The instant their gazes met, Sam knew exactly what was going on. Without ever once breaking eye contact with the pale eyed woman he loved, Sam urgently spoke three simple words that made three other hearts stop dead in the chests they were housed in.

" Guys, it's time."

There was a stunned silence and then, all hell broke loose as Dean, John, and Missouri all began to speak all at once and scramble around the place like dicapitated chickens. It was indeed a little weird to see John and Dean Winchester, the two senior hunters of the Winchester family scrambling about and looking absolutely terrified.

Sam allowed a good minute of this inane babbling and paniking before his voice boomed over the din.

" EVERYBODY FREEZE!!!"

That did the trick as the three wide-eyed people who were still very much in panic-mode stopped dead in their tracks and stared with wide eyes at the tall, ponytailed young man who was currently holding his pregnant girlfriend, who just happened to have gone into labor.

Apparently, Sam was the only one with some semblance of coherence as he began barking out orders to the rest of his family.

" Dean, go start the car." He said sternly.

When Dean just stood there gawking, Sam added a " NOW PLEASE!" to break his brother out of his stupor. He also sent his big brother a reassuring look.

" Right." Said Dean determinedly before he bolted from the room and past his father and Missouri as he dashed to his room to get the keys to the Impala and his jacket. Now was not the time to panic.

" DAD! Go call the hospital, tell them to be ready for when we get there!"

John didn't even bother to say anything, just gave a small noise of acknowledgement before he bolted off towards the stairs to get the phone on the first floor, nearly crashing into Dean who was also headed for downstairs.

John yanked Dean forward and ahead of him so that Dean was down the stairs first before quickly following in his oldest son's wake.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sam barked out a final order, Missouri Mosely being the recipient.

" Missouri, go get some blankets and put them in the backseat of the car!"

Missouri was about to go and do just that when the words registered.

" Wait a minute, what the hell for?" She asked.

" Cause I don't wanna ruin the back of Dean's car." Groaned Alkaya as a contraction hit.

" Just do it please Missouri." Said Sam urgently as he easily took Alkaya into his arms. Missouri rushed off to go do as she was asked, running down the hall to go get the blankets from the closet in her bedroom. Once she found them, she'd bound down the stairs to go get them into the back of the Impala as painfully requested.

" Aww man, Bean Stalk this is it." Hissed Alkaya as yet another contraction hit. The pale eyed woman curled up a little more in the arms of the man she loved.

" Yeah it is, Alkaya listen to me, I know you're scared right now, I can feel it but, everything's gonna be just fine. I-I love you." Said Sam, barely managing to keep his voice steady as he began to quickly but carefully carry Alkaya towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, John had just finished hurriedly yammering into the phone, telling the hospital of his family's current situation.

He looked up in time to see Missouri Mosely actually whiz by him carrying blankets for some reason, something formerly thought to be impossible.

John haphazardly dropped the phone he was holding onto the kitchen table and followed after the woman into the garage where the Impala rumbled to life as the garage door was sliding open.

" Dean, open the back door!" Yelled Missouri.

A startled Dean got out of the driver seat and yanked one of the back passenger doors open for the very agitated psychic.

Dean and John both watched in confusion as Missouri draped the blankets over the back seat.

" Missouri, what're those for?" Asked Dean, his mind was fast becoming vapor-locked.

" Alkaya, she doesn't want to ruin the back of your car." Said Missouri with a small huff.

Dean felt a jolt go through him as he realized that even through all the pain she must have been in at this very moment, Alkaya had thought about the damn car first, had thought about him through the labor pains.

Dean muttered a tiny curse under his breath as he bolted back into the house, in time to see his baby brother come down the stairs, Alkaya curled up in his arms, her head tucked under Sam's chin.

" How's she doin' Sammy?" Asked Dean as he and Sam quickly made their way across Missouri's kitchen.

" The contractions are getting closer and closer together Dean, we have to get to the hospital soon, otherwise, Peanut's gonna be born right here in the kitchen."

" SHUT UP SAM!" Yelled Alkaya in agony, one of her hands lashing out and grabbing hold of Dean's shoulder in a vice-grip.

Dean bit back a yelp of pain because quiet frankly, it felt like he had a bear trap clamped onto his shoulder, all but dragging him after his baby brother and the agonized woman in his arms.

Alkaya let out tiny grunts and whimpers of pain with each breath. Dean winced as he forcefully pried Alkaya's hand from his shoulder and grasped it tightly in his own two hands, Alkaya returning the hold with near bonecrushing force.

Then finally, Sam reached the car and carefully eased Alkaya into the back, Dean reluctantly letting go of Alkaya's hand as he hurriedly got into the driver's seat while Missouri shouted out reassurances.

" SAM!" Wailed Alkaya as another wave of contractions hit.

Sam's long limbs were a blessing at this moment as he dashed around to the other side of the car and yanked open the other passenger side door, climbing in behind Alkaya's head and shoulders so that he was craddling the upper half of her body against his chest and lap.

" I'm here, I love you, I'm here." He kept on saying over and over as he wrapped his arms around the mother of his soon to be born child, one of his hands coming to rest over Alkaya's swollen belly, trying however futily to ease her discomfort with his touch, his other hand gently pressed Alkaya's head to his chest. In the distance, he vaguely heared his father's voice.

" Sammy? Alkaya?" Shouted John, watching as Sam's fearfilled Moss-green eyes and Alkaya's painfilled blue green ones looked up at his beckoning.

" Everything's gonna be just fine, ya'hear me. Sammy, keep her comfortable and keep count of the contractions. Alkaya, just take deep breaths and relax. Everything will be just fine." Said John, using his stern, fatherly voice laced with sheer determination because in all honesty, John Winchester was a nervous breakdown waiting to happen.

Both Sam and Alkaya nodded before Alkaya let out another cry of pain. Purely out of parental instinct, John reached out and gently pressed his palm to the grown of Alkaya's head.

Alkaya gave John an appreciative glance before letting out another moan of pain and curling further into Sam's chest.

John whirled around to Dean and barked out what he would later say were among the most important orders he'd ever given in his life.

" Dean, you get them to the hospital as fast as you can, whatever you do, don't panic. Drive like your life depended on it. Me and Missouri'll get there in her car. GO DEAN, NOW!"

With that, John bolted away, slamming the door shut as Dean gave a small nod, the words of his father echoing through his head as he hit the gas pedal with all his might. The Impala roared backwards out of the garage and down the driveway before Dean shifted it into drive.

With a loud screech of the tires, the Impala shot off from the sidewalk and zoomed away from Missouri's house with a single destination in mind, Lawrence Memorial Hospital.

As he drove, Dean kept stealing as many glances as he could at the rear view mirror where Alkaya was now writhing in pain and from the way Sam was grimacing, she was also crushing his hand with her own where it grasped his over her swollen belly.

" Dean, can you go any faster?!" Called Sam tightly out of both pain and agitation.

" I'm goin' as fast as I can without crashing or getting the cops on us. Just sit tight, we're almost there!" Called back Dean before focusing back onto the road. He was using all of his will not to remember the only other time he'd been this terrified, a night he'd been driving just as frantically a good two and a half months ago. Dean quickly shook himself of the unwanted memories and continued to drive to the hospital with his baby brother and his girlfriend who was now in labor in the backseat.

Meanwhile, there was a second car barreling down the road, taking the same path the 1967 Chevy Impala had taken, this car was a Honda Civic with John Winchester at the wheel and Missouri Mosely riding shotgun.

Two cars, each filled with panic striken adults were headed to the same place, to greet a new life that was fast coming into being.

From where he sat, Sam gently rocked Alkaya back and forth, wincing at each cry of pain and each time Alkaya tightened her already painful grasp around his left hand but other wise, he was being remarkably calm as he sent a silent plea to the heavens, to the Higher Powers.

_" If you guys are up there listening, all I ask, is that you protect everyone I love from whatever Darkness may want to attack us now that my baby is coming into the world. Please, protect my family. This is all I ask of you."_

No sooner had these words been thought, a neutral voice filled Sam's ear.

_**" Do not be afraid Samuel Winchester, we will not allow anything to happen to our two strongest Hunters, or the child that was created through their union. As your father has already said, everything will be just fine. We are here for you, all of you." **_

Alkaya too heard the voice of the Higher Powers in her head as they spoke.

**_" Dear Child, we will not let anything happen to you or the child you will soon be giving birth to. Just stay calm Alkaya, you're doing so well and you're almost at the hopsital. Everything will be alright." _**

With a whispery noise the voice of the Higher Powers faded from Sam and Alkaya's minds, just in time for them both to realize that at long last, the Impala was pulling up infront of the emergency room doors of Lawrence Memorial Hospital where a team of doctors and medical staff were waiting for them.

Dean could have cried with relief had he not been so pumped full of adrenaline. Omstead, he shot out of the car and lashed out for the handle of the passenger door in one fluid action. He all but ripped the door open and helped Sam get Alkaya out of the Impala.

At this point, Alkaya was crying freely as she lay in Sam's arms, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers twisted tightly into the fabric of Sam's light blue button-up T-shirt while her other hand once again clasped Dean's hand with enough strength to make Dean's entire facial expression reflect how much pain _he_ was in, forget all about stoicism in the face of pain, the woman was having a baby for Pete's Sake.

The three of them mercifully made it to the gurney and medical team that was waiting for them. No sooner had Sam set Alkaya down onto the gurney, the medical team swooped in and nearly bowled him and Dean over as they swarmed around the very distressed young woman in labor.

" Alright people, let's get her up to the Maternity Ward." Yelled out the lead Doctor. As one, they began to furiously rush the gurney inside the building.

" Sammy, you go ahead, I'm gonna go park the car." Shouted Dean as he gave Sam a shove towards the building.

" Alright, just wait for Dad and Missouri then all of you come up together or something." Yelled Sam before he took off running after the gurney.

Dean let out a small stream of curses and was about to all but dive back into the Impala so that the ambulance bay was cleared when the loud honking of another car filled his ears. He turned in time to see John and Missouri barreling towards them in the psychic's Honda Civic, the both of them looking frantic. The Civic came to a screeching halt about two feet from the Impala. Dean ran over to it as John rolled down the window.

" Dean, where's you brother and Alkaya?" Asked John.

" They're already inside, went up to the Maternity Ward!" Answered Dean.

" Well, why're you still down here?!" Asked John in frantic confusion.

" Sammy wanted me to wait for you guys and get the cars parked." Answered Dean.

John was about to yell some more when he felt a weird, fuzzy sensation spread over his body. Missouri too, felt this weird feeling wash over her.

" Hey, what the..." John cried out as his body began to move, seemingly out of it's own volition and not John's will. A startled yelp told him that Missouri too was moving not of her own free will.

Wondering what the hell was going on, John and Missouri were made to undo their seatbelts and get out of the car.

Then, the fuzzy feeling vanished, leaving John and Missouri feeling shaken and Dean vey confused as a familiar, and at the moment, very agitated voice filled the heads of all three of them.

_" Guys, nows not exactly the best time for arguing about why Dean's still downstairs. Don't worry about the damn cars, I got it covered. Just please get up here, we need you guys."_ Echoed Sam's voice through their heads before fading away.

No sooner had Sam's urgent voice faded, the three people still outside the hospital all let out yelps of utter shock as the cars they'd used to get here suddenly seemed to come to life. With low rumbled and without anyone behind their wheels, the Impala and the Civic both sped off towards the parking lot, leaving the two oldest Winchesters and one Mosely in utter stupification and awe at Samuel Morgan Winchester's psychic abilities.

_" Guys, could you hurry up please?"_ Echoed Sam's urgent voice through the psychic link.

" Sammy, how the hell did you do that?" Whispered Dean under his breath before he took off running as fast as his legs could carry him through the Hospital doors, his father and Missouri behind him.

Dean nearly collided with the reception desk as he spoke, John and Missouri continuing forwards to the elevators.

" Could you please tell me what floor the Maternity Ward is at?"

The startled woman behind the desk was silent for a moment before she stuttered out a reply.

" I-It's on the 7th floor."

" 7th Floor!" Shouted Dean as he shot into the elevator John and Missouri had managed to catch. John immediately punched the button for the floor.

Now, the three of them waited and watched the lights at the top of the elevator door slowly began to increase.

Three hearts were pounding like crazy as the people they belonged to took what was probably one of the longest elevator rides they'd ever taken in their lives.

Then, with a welcomed chime, the silver elevator doors began to slide open.

Dean was out of the elevator before the door were even fully open, John and Missouri quickly following in his wake.

The three of them all barreled to the front desk and nearly gave the poor nurse behind it a heart attack.

" Nurse! They just brought up a young woman, she'd in labor, can you tell us where they too her?" Asked Dean urgently.

It was another nurse who answered.

" Are you guys the family of Sam Winchester and Alkaya Duncan?"

" Yes." Three voices answered in perfect sync before they each individually introduced their relations.

" I'm Sam's brother."

" I'm Sam's father."

" I'm... a family friend."

The Nurse nodded and then spoke.

" They just went into a delivery room. Everything's going great so far."

At this, Dean, John, and Missouri all let out breaths of absolute relief.

" What's goin on in there right now though?" Asked Dean.

At this, he watched as the Nurse let a small chuckle escape her before she stiffled it and spoke.

" Well basically, Ms. Duncan's having a baby and threatening your brother with castration while she's doing so."

There was stunned silence before Dean broke out into a fit of laughter, John and Missouri joining in.

" C'mon, I'll show you guys to the waiting room." Said the Nurse as she lead them to the room because in all honesty, all they could really do now was wait, and just be there for Sam, for Alkaya, and most of all, for Peanut.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 31

" OOOOHHH GAAAWWWD!!!! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, GIMME EVERY SINGLE DRUG YOU'VE GOT GODDAMMITT!!!!" Shrieked Alkaya, her head thrashing from side to side as she was now in the full thralls of labor.

" Alkaya just call down." Said Sam as he gave Alkaya's hand a tight squeeze.

" YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO'RE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN HUH? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Screeched Alkaya, glaring murderously at Sam.

" I'm sorry." Mumbled Sam looking very crest fallen and sheepish as the doctor sitting at the foor of the gurney looked up.

" Alright Honey you're fully dialated, when I tell you to, I want you to start pushing." Said the seasoned Doctor before she turned her gaze to Sam.

" Papa to be, I want you to help her focus, just hold her hand and talk to her, encouragement is key."

" Right." Said Sam tightly, his hand was officially numb from the vice-grip Alkaya had on it.

With a steadying breath for his own nerves, Sam turned to Alkaya and pinned her with a look that seemed to say- You can yell and curse at me all you want but, I'm not going anywhere.

Alkaya bit back another groan and turned her face away from Sam but, the father of her child was having not of that.

" Alkaya, look at me." He said in a firm, unyeilding voice.

After a pause, Alkaya turned her gaze back around and met Sam's calm, no nonsense filled Moss-green orbs.

In that moment, Alkaya felt herself grow calm, the pain and the fear temporarily fading into the background.

Alkaya watched as the hardness slowly left Sam's gaze, being replaced with a warmth that only love could give.

" Well Big Mouth, you heard the Doc, you've got to focus here." Said Sam before he reached out with his free hand, gently pressing his palm to Alkaya's swollen belly that still held their baby.

Alkaya was totally taken off gaurd when Sam leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to her unsuspecting lips.

Then, he pulled away just as abruptly, and gave Alkaya one of his own mega-watt grins.

" You ready to do this?" He asked. For a moment, all Alkaya did was stare at him with tears rapidly forming in her blue-green eyes. Then she spoke tearfully.

" Samuel Morgan Winchester, you're a freakin' Idiot... I love you."

Taking deep steadying breaths and giving a small nod to Sam, Alkaya blinked away the tears and turned to give the Doctor a determined look, all the while squeezing Sam's hand.

" Just say the word Doc. I'll do my part I promise."

The Doctor smiled back at the young mother before she spoke.

" Good to know, now give me a good strong push right... Now!"

And push Alkaya did, her scream of exhertion lancing through the room.

Meanwhile, in the Waiting room...

John let out a deep sigh as he tried to work the kink out of his neck from where he sat in one of the blue cushioned hospital chairs.

It had been a good two hours since they'd all gotten to the hospital in one peice. While John was sitting and loosing griping a magazine in the hand that wasn't messaging his neck, Dean was slowly pacing and occasionally glancing up at the wall clock or anyone that passed by. Missouri had gone off to the vending machines.

" Jeez, I hate hospitals." Muttered Dean as he stopped pacing and took a seat beside his father in the chair he'd discarded his jacket onto a good hour ago.

" I'm with ya on that Dean." Grumbled John.

The two of them lapsed into silence before Dean spoke, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

" I bet you twenty bucks that kid's a boy."

There was silence before a chuckle rumbled from John's throat. But, John saw right through the bravdo and calm exterior, he new full well his oldest son was a nervous wreck, he himself was using all his will not to make a mad dash to the delivery room and see for himself what the hell was going.

" Only you Dean Winchester would place a bet on a baby, your brother's baby at that." Grumbled Missouri from where she stood in the doorway with candy bars in one hand and a can of Sprite in the other.

Dean just let out a snort and a small ' thanks' when Missouri handed him a Snickers bar. John grunted his thanks before promptly biting into his MilkyWay.

With a small sigh of her own, Missouri sat down beside Dean.

Together the three of them sat... and still waited. There eyes glued to the double doors at the other end of the room.

Another two hours later...

" Alright Honey, this is it. Just one more push and Baby's here. You're doing fantastic." Shouted the Doctor.

" I... Don't... Feel... Fan... Tastic!" Gritted out Alkaya between harsh breaths.

" Shh Alkaya, you'll feel fantastic later, right now you just have to focus one more time." Said Sam, his lips grazing over Alkaya's temple as he spoke, he tightened his arms around the woman he loved from where he sat behind her.

" Alright Alkaya, PUSH!" Urged the Doctor.

" GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Alkaya as she pushed with all that she had left. Sam just held her, saying ' That's it Alkaya, that's it' over and over again.

Then, Alkaya's scream slowly faded away before she collapsed backwards against Sam, completely spent. The enormous pressure she'd been feeling for the past four hours was now gone.

There was silence, utter and total silence before a new sound filled the air.

The first wails or a new life.

The plaintiff wails of a newborn baby.

" Congratulations, you both have a beautiful baby boy." Said the Doctor as she held up who she was now holding.

A small cry escaped Sam as his eyes fell on the wailing, tiny little pale, milky white being that was his son. His son.

" Oh my God, we have a son Alkaya. Look at him. We have a son!" He cried through an emotion clogged voice, silent tears of joy falling from his.

Alkaya's eyes instantly filled with tears before she spoke tearfully.

" Oh wow. He's already got a great set of lungs in him."

" He must get that from his Mom." Said Sam as Alkaya dissolved into tears and buried her face into his throat.

" Hey, I resent that... I love you Bean Stalk." Sobbed Alkaya as Sam all but crushed her to him.

" I love you too Big Mouth. God, I love you so much." Sighed Sam tearfully as he pressed multiple kisses to Alkaya's temple.

" You wanna cut the cord Dad?" Came another female voice. Sam looked up to see the Doctor staring at him expectantly, they'd just wrapped the still wailing infant in a medical blanket.

Sam was struck dumb for a moment but quickly regained some of his composure. He reluctantly pulled away from Alkaya and came to stand by the gurney.

" Y-Yeah." He answered, taking the pair of surgical scissors a nurse held out for him. With a shaky breath, Sam carefully reached out with the scissors and severed the umbilical cord.

" You want to hold him?" Asked the Doctor.

At this, Sam smiled tearfully and shook his head.

" His mother gets to hold him first." He said quietly, turning to beam at a very hagard looking Alkaya, who smiled back at him with a tired version of her usual mega-watt grins.

The Doctor smiled and carefully made her way over to the proud new mother with the still wailing infant in her arms.

Alkaya bit back another sob as the Doctor carefully placed ' Peanut' as he was formly known into her arms.

" Hey there Peanut, it's... It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm your Mom." Said Alkaya softly as she began to gently rock her son in her arms.

The baby instantly stopped wailing and open his eyes for the first time.

Sam took a seat on the edge of the gurney beside Alkaya and their baby, all the while smiling from ear to ear as he leaned in for a better look at his son. He reached out and gently pulled away some of the blanket for a better look.

" Hey look, he's got your eyes. God, he's so beautiful." He said, his voice quiet and rough as he took in his baby son's absolutely gorgeous blue-green eyes as the infant stared up at Alkaya in new found wonder.

One look at his son and Sam had completely fallen in love.

" Yeah, he does, he's got your nose though." Said Alkaya as she beamed at Sam.

" Hey, I almost forgot I had this." Said Sam as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his digital camera.

" When'd you have time to stuff that into your back pocket?" Asked Alkaya with a goofy grin.

At this, Sam merely smiled and winked. He had his ways.

Alkaya smiled back and then turned her full attention to her newborn child.

Sam immediately began to indulge the amateur photographer in himself and began snapping several pictures of mother and baby son bonding.

But all too soon, a nurse quietly walked up to them and gently requested to take the baby so they could clean him up.

Both new parents reluctantly allowed the nurse to take their baby. Sam especially felt a little crest fallen, he'd wanted to hold his son so badly and now, he'd have to wait.

" What do we call him?" Asked Alkaya as she lay down fully onto the gurney, the exhaustion of the whole ordeal once again taking full hold. Her tired but happy blue-green eyes never once leaving the sight of her son as he was cleaned up and weighed.

Sam to turned his gaze to his son and he felt his heart swell once again before he turned back to Alkaya as he spoke.

" Tristan. Tristan Dean... Ozzy Winchester."

Alkaya turned her gaze from the baby to stare at Sam, who grinned back at her like an idiot, albeit, a very very happy one. Then, she started laughing hartily before turning her gaze back to the baby as she sighed and spoke with a serene little smile on her lips.

" Welcome to the World, Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester."

When the Nurses had finally cleaned baby Tristan up and weighed him, he came to a healthy weight of seven pounds; ten ounces. The Nurses quickly got him into a diaper and a little white baby shirt and a matching wool hat.

" Sir, we'll be moving your wife to a private room very shortly. The rest of your family is in the Waiting Room, would you like to go and tell them the happy news?" Asked a Nurse.

" Can I take him with me?" Asked Sam, his expression hopeful. He didn't seem to notice the slight slip where the Nurse said Alkaya was his wife. For all rights and purposes she might as well have been.

At this, the Nurse turned to the Doctor, who simply smiled and gave a nod of approval.

Sam beamed as the Nurse went over to the table with the heating lamp and picked up the little blanket wrapped bundle and carefully placed Tristan into his father's arms.

Sam blinked back a fresh wave of tears as he held his baby son for the first time.

" Hey there little guy, I'm your dad." Said Sam, yeah, he thought it was kinda lame but, at the moment he didn't really know what else to say.

His response was baby Tristan staring up at him with those big, gorgeous blue-green eyes, an expression of awe etched over his tiny, heart-shaped face. Sam simply smiled before he turned to Alkaya, who gave a small nod and sighed as the two nurses began to weel her out of the delivery room.

" We're going to room 719." Said one of the Nurses quietly as they wheeled Alkaya away but not before Sam uttered quiet a " We love you."

" Love you both too. See ya in a few." Called back Alkaya before she disappeared through the side doors of the delivery room.

" Well Mr. Winchester, let's go introduce little Blue Eyes to the rest of his family." Smiled the Doctor who'd delivered Tristan.

" Yeah." Whispered Sam as he smiled down at the little blue-eyed bundle in his arms. The first in what would be the next generation of the Winchester family.

With a steadying breath and carefully holding his newborn son tightly to him, Sam followed the Doctor out of the Delivery Room.

The walk down the corridor towards the Waiting Room was supposedly a short one but for Sam, it was like a blissful eternity with all his focus on one thing, and one thing alone.

His new son.

The same could've been said for baby Tristan as he stared up at his father, taking in the sight of the man who helped create him. A small cooing noise escaped the tiny infant as Sam chuckled deeply and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. Naturally curious, Tristan reached out with one of his tiny little hands and instantly latched onto Sam's nose. Another chuckle escaped Sam as he carefully craddled his son in one arm and reached out with he free hand to gently pulled the tiny little hand off his nose and bring it to his lips.

To Sam's amazement, he watched a a tiny, toothless smile spread across his newborn son's face. He didn't think it was possible for a baby that young to smile but, that was what he was seeing, his son's first smile, and it was all his.

Then, the doors that led to the waiting room was upon them.

" I'll go first." Smiled the Doctor, eyeing the slightly nervous look on Sam's face.

Dean, John, and Missouri all looked up when they heard the tell-tale sound of the metal doors being pushed open.

The three of them were instantly on their feet as they watched a female doctor wearing green scrubs step through the door and give them a polite smiled before she asked.

" Are you all the family if Sam Winchester and Alkaya Duncan?"

" Yes." Said Dean, John, and Missouri all at once, all very anxious at this point. Dean was about to break out into a myriad of questions but bit back the urge as he, his father, and Missouri all looked expectantly at the Doctor.

They watched as the Doctor's smiled grew into a full grin as she spoke.

" Well then, there's a very speacial somebody who wants to meet you all."

The Doctor turned and three gazes followed.

The world seemed to stop right then and there as the gazes of Dean, John, and Missouri all fell on a beaming Samuel Winchester and the tiny little bundle in his arms that was wrapped in a white blanket.

" Hey guys." Said Sam as he walked up to them with Baby Tristan.

Dean was the first to recover his voice and spoke, though a whisper was all he could manage at the moment.

" S-Sammy, is that..." He trailed off as his eyes fell on the most beautiful little face he'd ever seen, instantly enthrall by the two big, gorgeous blue-green eyes that stared back at him curiously.

" Y-Yeah, yeah, this is... this is my son. My son." Said Sam, just as softly as he looked down at Tristan before looking back up at the awe-struck faces of his brother, father, and Missouri.

" I have a grandson?" Asked John, finally getting his own voice back, laced with disbelief and wonder as he too took in the sight of the beautiful little baby carefully craddled in his youngest son's arms.

Sam turned to him with tearful, smiling eyes and nodded to his father in silent confirmation. When Sam turned his gaze to Missouri, he found a pair of crying eyes staring back at him.

" Oh, Sammy sweetie, he's gorgeous." Breathed Missouri tearfully.

With a tearful laugh, Sam turned back to Dean.

" You wanna hold him Uncle Dean?" He asked softly with a grin.

Dean looked at his brother, startled for a moment by the offer before he swallowed thickly and wordlessly stepped forward, his arms reaching out for the tiny new life Sam was carefully handing over to him.

Sam carefully handed Baby Tristan over to his uncle for the first time and smiled as he watched his big brother.

" He's so little." Breated Dean, completely mesmerized by the baby he was now holding. John and Missouri stepped forward as well, huddling around Dean for a better look at the baby.

" He's his daddy's spitting image." Smiled Missouri.

" Except his eyes, he has his mother's eyes." Said John in wonder, his eyes glistening with tears of happiness as he smiled down at his new grandson.

" Hey there little guy, I'm your uncle Dean." Said Dean, his voice thick with emotion as his green-hazel eyes welled with tears.

With a happy laugh, John turned and all but pounced on Sam, pulling his youngest son, now the proud father of a brand new son of his own, into a tight bear hug.

A small, shaky sob escaped Sam but he quickly stiffled it as he returned his father's embrace just as tightly.

" You did good son, you did real good. I'm proud of you Sammy." Whispered John into his son's ear.

" Thanks... Thanks dad." Whispered back Sam, his eyes welling with tears, one of them escaping him. Father and youngest son embraced for a little while longer before they pulled away and John turned back to a grinning Dean.

Slowly, hesitantly, John reached out and gentle placed his palm over Baby Tristan's woolen-hat covered head. While he did this, Missouri quietly and carefully counted the baby's toes and finger before she gave a small noise of delight as she spoke.

" Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. He's absolutely perfect."

At this, Tristan gave a small coo of agreement, causing all the adults to laugh in absolute joy.

John wordlessly gave a small gesture to indicate to Dean that he wanted to hold the baby. With a tiny nod, Dean reluctantly reliquished his hold around his newborn nephew and handed Tristan over to his grandfather before he turned to his baby brother.

Sam once again found himself wrapped in a tight hug, this time from Dean.

" I'm proud of you Sammy." Whispered Dean.

" Thanks Dean. And for the last time, it's Sam." Whispered back Sam in mock annoyance as he hugged his brother back tightly.

After a few more seconds, Dean pulled away and the two Winchester brother's turned back to see their father beaming at his new grandson as he held him up towards the light.

When he spoke, the words made the three other people's hearts both break and swell at the same time.

" Oh, your grandmother would've loved you at first sight. She'd have loved you with all her heart."

Both Dean and Sam nearly lost it right then and there at the mentioning of their late mother, Mary Winchester.

John cleared his throat before he spoke, now craddling his grandson to him, the little one was slowly begining to fall asleep.

" Sammy, what's his name?" He asked.

At this, all eyes turned to the now second youngest Winchester.

Clearing his own throat and sniffling a little, Sam answered.

" Tristan. His name is Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester."

There was stunned silence before Dean let out a triumphant laugh.

" Sweet Little Bother!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The Mullet Rock had won a place in his nephew's name. He was ecstatic.

John and Missouri were both looking at Dean like he should be in the Psych ward before they pinned a sheepish Sam with a look.

The proud new father merely shrugged and gave them a helpless look.

" What, Alkaya wanted her pick included. Who am I to argue with her?"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 32

Alkaya let out a small sigh as she stared out the window of the room she'd been wheeled into.

She was bone tired at this point but, what was chief in her mind was a certain Blue Eyed baby she'd just given birth to a few hours ago.

Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester.

Her son.

Her newborn baby son with Samuel Morgan Winchester.

Her baby boy.

Her little Peanut was here, finally here.

Alkaya felt herself tearing up a little as a small smile spread across her lips.

A small, content little sigh escaped her as she settled into the pillows behind her.

She had it in her mind to fall asleep right then and there when some very eager visitors quietly walked in through the door.

Alkaya instantly found herself perking up a little.

" Hey y'all." She smiled with a tiny wave as Sam, Dean, John, and Missouri all walked in.

Dean, John, and Missouri all said their greetings quietly and beamed back at the new mother.

Sam merely grinned as he walked over and pulled up a chair besides the mother of his son, gently pulling her into a tight hug.

Dean, John, and Missouri all smiled at the two new parents.

" Where's Tristan?" Alkaya immediately asked Sam after they'd pulled away.

" They took him to the Nursery after he met everyone else." Answered Sam quietly.

At this, Alkaya turned to the three other people in the room and spoke.

" Well? Does my baby pass the famous Winchester scrutiny?" Asked Alkaya with a small quirk of an eyebrow that seemed to say- Your answer better be a yes or else.

" He passed above and beyond. He's absolutely perfect." Said John with a warm grin.

Alkaya laughed in delight before everyone else all but swarmed around her and Sam, wanting to know all about what had happened over the last few, life changing hours.

Dean and Alkaya both clasped arms in triumph when the subject of the baby's name was brought up, earning a groan from Sam and chuckles from John and Missouri.

Missouri immediately pulled a halt to the questions and answers however, when she noticed the way Alkaya's eyes were beginning to droop with sleep.

" C'mon boys, lets let her sleep, Heaven knows she deserves a good rest after carrying one of you around for a good nine months."

Both Alkaya and Sam chuckled at the death glares John and Dean sent the Psychic for that little quip.

As Dean, John, and Missouri all retrieved their jackets, Dean spoke as he began to turn back around to the brand new parents.

" Hey you guys want anything from-" He began but, his voice abruptly stopped when his eyes fell on Sam and Alkaya.

Sam had somehow managed to climb onto the hospital bed beside Alkaya, the both of them were completely out cold and off to La La land, encircled in each other's arms.

" Guess we'll just call later." Said John softly as he and Dean retrieved their jackets from the chairs they'd been temporarily discarded to.

They were both wondering where the were gonna find their individual car keys when the soft jangling of metal caught their ears.

Both Winchester's reached into the pockets of their jackets and stood in awe as they each pulled out said sets of car keys.

" Holy..." a slack jawed Dean trailed off as he, John, and Missouri all turned their gazes back to the sleeping couple on the hospital bed.

A pair of half open, sleepy but mirth-filled moss green eyes gazed back at them.

They watched as a serene little smile spread across Sam's lips before he gave them a small wink and then let his eyes fall shut before he nuzzled his face into a sleeping Alkaya's braided hair and went back to sleep.

Dean, John, and Missouri all gawked at the now second youngest Winchester as he slept with his girl in his arms, to stunned to speak. But, they quickly snapped out of it and quietly left the room, leaving the two new parents to a well earned rest.

" Jeez, just when I was getting used to Sammy's freakiness." Muttered John with a small, breathless chuckle.

" Yeah well, he was always freaky to begin with." Shot back Dean with a smirk.

" Like you guys aren't just as weird." Added Missouri dead-panned.

" Alright, alright, enough with the insults, let's head off to the nursery, I wanna see little Tristan Dean Ozzy one more time before we head home." Said Dean, carefully not meeting his father's or Missouri's knowing gazes. They could already see that Dean Winchester's heart had been stolen by a certain newborn, blue eyed baby.

" I got no problems with that." Sighed Missouri.

" Ditto." Piped up John as the three of them headed of to the Nursury Ward.

When the three of them got to the windows, they all felt the urge to go 'aw' at the sight of all the tiny new lives that lay in the little glass basinets.

The three of them searched the name tags until John caught sight of the one that read 'Winchester '.

Dean, John, and Missouri all felt their hearts swell as they took in the sight of a now sleeping baby Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester. In sleep, he looked so much more like his father, so at peace with his tiny little pacifier in his equally tiny mouth, Dean and John both had to fight back the burn of tears as they all gazed at him.

It was probably in that moment that the three of them each made a silent promises to this beautiful new child.

The newest Winchester.

_" Don't you worry child, your aunty Missouri won't let anything happen to you. Maybe even teach you a few things." _

_" I promise I won't let anything happen to you, your Grandpa John's gonna be there for you Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester, my grandson. My very first grandchild." _

_" Just like I gaurded your daddy with my life when he was just as tiny as you, I will gaurd you with all that I have little guy, your Uncle Dean's got your back."_

They stood there for a good while before they willed themselves away and headed for the elevators.

A few hours later, well into the night, a pair of pale, blue-green eyes slowly fluttered open as Alkaya awoke from her slumber. She blinked away the sleep that still clung to her and took in her surroundings. She was in a room in a hospital, with a familiar warmth surrounding her.

Alkaya felt herself smiling as she turned to gaze at a still sleeping Sam.

He looked so young, even with all the long, dark hair and scruffy facial hair. Who'd have thought that he was now the proud father of a son?

Alkaya was about to gently disentangle herself from Sam's sleepy embrace when a nurse quietly walked into the room.

The Nurse took a moment to smile at the sight of the two new parents before she spoke.

" Hello Ms. Duncan, I hope you slept well."

" Yeah, I slept just fine. Thanks for asking." Said Alkaya with a smile of her own.

" Well, seeing as to how you're awake, I came to ask you if you wanted me to bring your baby here so you could nurse him or give his formula." Said the Nurse quietly.

Alkaya nodded and then spoke, just as quietly.

" I want you to bring him here, I'll nurse him."

The nurse nodded and with another smile, she left to go get Tristan from the Nursery.

With a sigh, Alkaya lay staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she turned to Sam and stared at him, pondering the best way to wake him.

Then, the perfect way came to mind.

With smile, Alkaya sank further into Sam's embrace and tilted her head upwards, her lips seeking out Sam's.

For the initial seconds after their lips had touched, there was only stillness. Then, Sam's lips slowly began to move under Alkaya's, deepening the chaste kiss.

When they pulled away, deep, Moss-green eyes stared back at one of Blue-green.

" Nice of you to rejoin the land of the living Snow White." Grinned Alkaya.

" Hey, don't call me that, I'll sew your mouth shut." Threatened Sam good-naturedly.

" You do that, I'mma zap your ass so help me God." Countered Alkaya.

They were silent before they broke off into quiet chuckles at the absturdity of what they'd just said, what made it all the more hilarious to them was that, they could actually carry out those threats if they really, really wanted to.

Once the chuckles had died down, Sam gracefully climbed off the hospital bed and stretched his long limbs, just as the nurse returned, wheeling in a glass basinet with a precious little someone inside.

" Hey Mom and Dad, there's somebody wanting to see you." Said the Nurse with a grin and Sam and Alkaya's gazes immediately went to their son.

Sam's face immediately split into a happy grin as he all but ran over to the basinet to get a better look at Tristan.

The baby was awake and now dressed in a light blue onesie and matching wool cap. He fidgeted under the white blanket cover, making him look even more adorable than he already was.

" Hey, there's my Baby Boy." Cooed Sam as he instinctively reached out and carefully picked his son up.

The newborn infant made a small noise of approval as he stared up at his father with those big, gorgeous eyes. Sam let out a happy laugh before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to one of his baby's tiny cheeks, with a whispered thanks to the Nurse, he carefully made his way over to Alkaya.

He gently handed the baby over to his mother and took a seat on the side of the bed.

The nurse walked up to the happy young family and quietly spoke.

" Do you know what to do?" She asked.

Alkaya nodded her head yes.

With a nod of her own, the Nurse left them to their private time together.

Sam was about to ask what the Nurse meant when Alkaya began to pull back some of the hospital gown she'd been made to wear, marginally revealing one of her ample breasts.

Sam instantly put two and two together and remained silent as he watched on with thoughtful, admiring eyes.

Alkaya gently guided Tristan to her breast and let out a tiny breath as she felt him latch on and begin to nurse for the first time.

And so, for a little while, the three of them just stayed in a quiet serenity, Sam watching as his son nursed from his mother, watching the woman he loved stare down at their son with a look of absolute and unconditional love painted across her face, he sat there watching, just taking in the quiet and absolutely beautiful sight, of his girl and their baby son.

A few days later...

Dean let out a small sigh as he pulled the Impala up Missouri's driveway and into her garage. John was riding shotgun while Sam, Alkaya, and baby Tristan were nestled safely in the back.

Today was the day Baby Tristan left the hospital and came home.

Baby Tristan lay fast asleep, wrapped in a fluffy sky-blue blanket and a white wool cap, nestled safely against his father's chest, Sam's large yet ever so gentle hands splayed out over his son's small body and head. Alkaya sat beside the two of them with a soft, loving smile gracing her lips.

With a small sigh and a smile at his passengers, Dean quietly got out of the Impala and walked around to the right passenger side door, opening it for Alkaya.

Alkaya gave the uncle of her son one of her famous grins as she accepted his hand as she climbed out of the car.

Her steps were tentative, she was still healing from giving birth for the first time and quiet frankly, she wouldn't mind a painkiller at the moment as she stood beside Dean.

The two of them watched as Sam carefully unfolded himself from the backseat and climbed out, holding his son to his chest.

" Welcome home Little Man." Smiled Dean as he reached out to gently run a hand over a sleeping Tristan's cap covered head. Sam beamed at his big brother, oh yeah, Dean Winchester was totally gone.

And that was just fine.

" There he is, there's our little Angel!" Came a familiar, ecstatic female voice high and full of glee.

The three of then turned in time to see Missouri Mosely, armed with a cam-corder descending upon them. Behind her was John Winchester and Bobby Singer, both men wincing in sympathy at the young ones who were about to have a plumb, forty-something bumbled-bee swarming around them, recording away with her camera.

" Hey Missouri." Smiled Sam, carefully turning a little so that the Psychic could get a good shot of Tristan's sleeping face resting against his father's heart.

The tiny newborn was oblivious to all the eyes watching him as his father began to slowly carry him into Missouri Mosely's house, Alkaya and Dean right behind him.

Once they were inside the house and safely in the livingroom, everyone crowded around the new father and his son. Except Alkaya, she promptly plopped down onto Missouri's sofa.

" Here, you wanna hold him Bobby?" Asked Sam quietly.

" Oh... Uh... S-sure." Stuttered Bobby, somewhat taken aback by the offer.

Sam smiled and carefully handed his baby son over to Bobby Singer. At first, the seasoned Hunter was somewhat tense and awkward, it had been quiet some time since he'd held someone so small in his arms but, after a few minutes he relaxed and found himself grinning down at the cutest little face he'd ever seen. His daddy's spitting image indeed, right down to the same nose.

" Hey there Munchkin, nice to finally meet you in person." Said Bobby softly as he gently rocked Tristan in his arms.

" And you all called _me_ a Softy." Smirked John as he stood beside Bobby and grandson.

Bobby sent the eldest Winchester a dirty look before chuckling to himself, hell, he could be a softy for the moment.

Sam sighed and with a smile to everyone else, he made his way over to the sofa and collapsed beside his beloved Alkaya and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Good to be home?" He asked softly.

" Very." Answered Alkaya with a sigh as she sent a soft smile Bobby Singer's way.

And so, everyone lapse into a comfortable setting, all of them doating over the newest Winchester, absolutely smitten with the blue eyed baby.

But, from where he sat with a smile plastered across his face, Samuel Winchester's thoughts were not entirely happy one.

In the very depths of his soul, Sam felt a small surge of anger and a need to gaurd those he loved with every fiber of his being.

Something had changed in the air, something was coming, he could feel it.

The powers of darkness were begining to stir after a very long hiatus, he didn't need his gift of foresight to see that. The Yellow Eyed Demon would surely have healed from his wounds by now and caught wind of the news of Sam's return, and the birth of his son.

Sam made a silent promise where he sat and watched his family.

He'd be ready for it.

He would face this danger head on and be victorious.

Samuel Morgan Winchester, the Hunter, the Psychic, but above all, the Father.

He swore it.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 33

The moon shone bright and silvery against the blue, almost black night sky. The stars were sparkling from the Heavens. the air was chilly, but no longer biting cold with winter. On a highway road surrounded by the dark forrests or West Virginia, the low, deep rumbling of an engine disturbed the stillness.

Then, a pair of bright headlights immerged around the around the corner as a sleek, black, 1967 Chevy Impala cruised effortlessly over the asphault road.

Behind his customary place behind the steering wheel, Dean Winchester was tapping his fingers in time with the slow, steady beat of the Alice in Chains song eminating from the radio. Sitting beside him in the front passenger seat beside Dean was his father John Winchester. The oldest Winchester sat calm and silent in contemplation, several scenarios and battle plans of the impending hunt going through his head.

They were on their way to a remote woods outside of Elkins; where word had spread of a viscious rougue werewolf who was having a marvelous time terrorizing the forrests and massacering anything unfortunate enough to cross its path.

They were getting ready to waste a monster, they were back in action and they could hardly wait.

Then a soft, female chuckle broke through the seriousness, obliterating it for the time being. Dean and John felt smiles tug at their lips as, Dean's eyes went to the rearview mirror and John pivoted in his seat so that they could gaze at the lovely young woman currently laughing quietly from where she sat in the back seat of the Impala.

This lovely lady was Alkaya Duncan, the Winchester family's unofficial daughter in law and proud mother of the newest little Winchester, Tristan Dean Ozzy.

The son she'd given birth to three months ago, the adorable blue eyed baby who's father was John Winchester's youngest son, Samuel Morgan Winchester.

" Hey, what's so funny back there Miss Mommy?" Asked Dean with a grin as he continued to drive.

Alkaya paused in her chuckling and let her gaze go to the two eldest Winchesters, her stunning blue green eyes sparkling with mirth as she answered Dean's inquiry.

" I just got a message from Proud New Poppa, he informs me that our Little Man just added some biological artwork to one of his Daddy's favorite T-shirts, the one with that weird-ass dog on it. On top of that, there now seems to be a need for a fresh diaper. Sam's on his own cause Miss Missouri's stepped out to go see Mrs. Benton next door."

There was silence before the deep laughs of Dean and John filled the car.

" Aww Sammy Boy, payback is a wonderful thing." Grinned Dean.

" Oh yeah." Added John with a chuckle.

Sam Winchester was back at Missouri Mosely's house back in Lawrence, Kansas. He'd been assigned diaper and other baby duties for the evening, giving his lady an opportunity to get back to doing what she loved doing, besides now being a mom...

Kicking Supernatural ass.

The journey to West Virginia itself had been a speedy one thanks to Alkaya tapping into her psychic abilities and shortening the trip with a quick, fluid teleportation of the whole Impala and her passengers in a flash of electric blue light, landing them just a mile and a half from their intended destination.

The laughter quietly died down, a comfortable silence settling over the three hunters as Dean switched off the radio.

A good ten minutes later, Dean was pulling over onto the side of the road.

" Well, here's where our pissed off Lobo likes to hang out." Grumbled Dean.

" This is were we put him down and hopefully what's left of his human soul can be set free." Sighed Alkaya, her blue green eyes glinting dangerously, her entire facial expression signaling that she meant business and she was deadly serious about her words.

Dean and John nodded in agreement before the three of them climbed out of the Impala and walked around to the trunk.

Dean popped it open to reveal the arsenal of deadly weapons it held within.

Dean pulled out a silver revolver loaded and ready with the signature silver bullets customary for wasting big bad wolves.

John pulled out a powerful shotgun and grabbed some extra rounds loaded with silver pelates instead of buck-shot.

The two Winchesters turned to the woman in their midst and waited for her to take her pick of a weapon.

Instead, they watched as Alkaya quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the men she'd come to love as a father and brother.

A slow smirk turned the corner of Alkaya's lips.

Dean and John watched as Alkaya's greenish blue eyes changed color before them, turning an eerie, glowing blueish white.

That in conjuction with the bellowing black coat she was wearing over a dark red t-shirt and black jeans, and her insanely long and still braided in the thousands, ebony hair made her seem all the more spectral.

Dean and John couldn't help but feel the hairs on the backs of their neck stand up as they were reminded of the hunts that had taken place over the last three months after baby Tristan came into their lives.

Tristan's mother was downright scary whenever she was on a hunt, though Alkaya never turned into a bloodthursty killer, she was ruthless against any dark force that dared to threaten her, and those around her. In truth, Alkaya had gotten back to hunting a mere month after her son's birth, whipping herself back into fighting shape with the help of Sam, Dean, and John.

She could trounce all three of them like no one else.

Where his mother was scary when hunting,Tristan's father was terrifying. Over the last three months, Sam's powers had increased tremendously. When he wasn't being a doting new father showering his little baby with mountains upon mountains of love, he was relentlessly pushing himself to gain more and more strength, leaving Dean and John just a little bit baffled as to why.

Sam was ruthless whenever he was on a hunt now a days.

But now as Alkaya, Dean, and John stood at the edge of the black, ominous looking forrest that hid a rabid menace within, the sole focus on all three minds was stopping a very dangerous being, and making sure they'd all make it back home safe and sound.

" Let's go hunt down Scooby Doo on steroids." Growled Dean as he and John cocked their guns while Alkaya gave a silent nod before John stepped forward and lead the way into the woods.

_Meanwhile, back in Lawrence, Kansas..._

Sam Winchester grumbling quietly to himself in mild annoyance as stood in the second floor bathroom and gingerly stripped off his shirt, now decorated with baby vomit, courtesy of a certain baby Winchester who'd been safely place in his crib after getting a fresh diaper and change of clothes while Daddy cleaned up the mess.

Sam's super-sensitive hearing allowed him to hear the soft cooing and gurgling sounds his son was making in the room across the hall.

The now second youngest Winchester was still tall and muscular, his hair, dark, nearly black in hue was pulled back in a loose ponytail, reaching to just past his shoulders now. A dark spinkling of stubble graced his upper lips and chin

Tonight it was just him and his Little Guy.

With a smile tugging at his lips, Sam turned on the sink faucet and held his shirt under the stream, getting the bulk of the mess off before he promptly dumped his shirt into the hamper. With a small huff, Sam was out of the bathroom and down the hall into the room he and Alkaya shared to put on a fresh shirt. Once that was done with, Sam went straight into his son's nursery with three strides of his freakishly long legs.

The room was painted in soft light blues with little protection spells and symbols hidden within the painted designs.

Dean had painted a protectiver circle under Tristan's crib.

John had painted Anit-Demonic symbols on either side of the windows, which were effectively hidden behind the curtains when they were drawn.

Sam himself had painted a Devil's trap onto the ceiling of the room.

Missouri had hung protective amulets in all four corners of the room.

Alkaya had finished the room with an invisible blessing from the Higher Powers that actually ran through the walls of the entire house, with the highest concentration of energy within the walls of the nursery.

All of these were done with hues that blended into the base wall.

Seemingly invisible protection for a beloved child.

Missouri Mosely's house had basically been turned into a Supernatural Fort Knox.

" Hey, there's my little Gungadin." Grinned Sam as he loomed over the crib and gazed down at his son lovingly.

He'd dressed Tristan in the cute little vintage T-shirt his grandfather had picked out for him, the mini military green shirt with the red cross and ARMY+ GRUNT stenciled across it.

A pair of big, gorgeous blue-green eyes stared back at him adoringly as with a toothless grin, Tristan raised his little arms up, reaching out for his father.

Sam's grin widened as he obliged his son's silent request and fluidly picked his son up, easing him onto his shoulder, his large hands tender and gentle as he held the warm little body and bald head.

Tristan brough a tiny fist to his mouth and promptly began to gnaw on it as he rested his head against Sam's shoulder, blissfully calm and happy as his daddy snuggled him softly.

With a content little sigh, Sam quietly made his way over to the light blue cushined Grecian Sofa that sat by the window. Using a long arm to gracfully snag the Baby Bigs Bunny blanket from the crib, Sam lowered himself onto the sofa.

Sam carefully wrapped the blanket around his baby son and sighed deeply as he lay backwards against the cushioned arm of the sofa. Taking a deep breath, Sam let himself relaxe as he tilted his head down to gaze at the baby resting against his chest.

" It's bedtime for you Mister." Smiled Sam as he pressed his lips to the top of his son's head before letting his head fall back against the cushioned arm.

Sam gently manuvered Tristan's tiny body till his son's head was tucked snuggly under his father's chin.

Tristan let out a small noise of approval and figdeted a litlle in his father's arms, the big, innocent, blue green eyes he'd inhereted from his beautiful mother beginning to droop with impending slumber.

Sam gently rubbed his baby son's back to and fro with a gentle hand. Within ten minutes, the babe was fast asleep with his fist still in his mouth. With a loving smile, Sam reached up with his other hand to gently pried his son's tiny hand from his mouth.

" Shh, it's okay Buddy." Whispered Sam as he stroked his son's back to sooth him while his deep, moss-green eyes turned a cool electric blue as they sought out the perfect item to appease his infant son.

" Pacifier." He commanded quietly.

A small, triumphant smile turned the corners of Sam's lips when the sought after item levitated from out of it's hidding place within Tristan's crib and floated towards father and sleeping son, an electric blue light outlining it's shape as it traveled gracefully through the air and landed into the Sam's awaiting palm.

" Here you go, that's better than a fist isn't it?" Said Sam softly as he gently eased the pacifier into Tristan's mouth.

The infant immediately set to work on lightly suckling it as he went back to his blissful slumber.

With another deep sigh, Sam lay back and let himself relax.

He was truely glad that he'd stayed home and let Alkaya go with Dean and his Dad to hunt down that rogure werewolf.

Sam turned his now once again moss-green eyes to gaze out the window he was sitting next to, a wave of longing washing over him as his mind settled on the woman he was madly in love with, who'd born him a beautiful first child.

" Hope you're havin fun out there Big Mouth." Sighed Sam as he let the sight of the stars outside, and the soft breathing of the sleeping baby resting over his heart lull him into a peaceful doze.

Back in the remote woodlands outside of Elkins, West Virginia...

" DAD LOOK OUT!!!!" Screamed Dean, his voice shattering through the night air as the young man watched in frozen horror as the enraged animal they'd been tracking and finally cornered in a clearing, lunged at John Winchester, ready to sink it's teeth into the oldest Winchester and make a messy evening meal out of him.

" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU OVERGROWN MONGREL!!!" Came a pissed off Alkaya's booming shout before a flaming electric blue projectile whizzed past a startled Dean and smacked into the side of the the wolf's head with a loud crack.

The force was so great, it literally lifted the monster off it's feet and sent it flying into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. The impact was enough to knock off several huge chunks of bark as the werewolf landed in an undignified heap onto the cold dirt.

Dean and John both stood dumbfounded as their gazez volleyed from the heap of dazed werewolf to the majorly pissed off woman glaring at said Werewolf with eerie, glowing electric blue eyes.

But, the shock quickly fadded as the two Winchesters turned and aimed their guns at the growling and groaning creature.

BANG! BANG! BANG!... BOOM!!!

Dean discharged three rounds from his revolver, followed my one deafening shotgun blast from John.

Father and oldest son's aims were true as the round found their intended target.

" AAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The Werewolf tilted it's head up to the heavens and let out a long, pitiful howl of death as deadly silver penetrated through it's thick hide and found vital organs, causing fatal damage.

Then, the howl died down into cold silence as the wolf's head dropped back to the floor and the black mass lay unmoving.

Dead.

Both Dean and John exhaled shaky breaths before they turned to gaze at Alkaya.

The young woman's eyes were no longer blazing murderously, now they had softened and looked all together sad.

Slightly confused, Dean and John watched Alkaya as she walked past them and over to the werewolf's corpse and kneel down before the creatures head.

Both Dean and John wanted to ask her what she was doing but, decided to just stay quiet and watch.

Alkaya's eyes turned pure white as she reached out and placed her right hand onto the crown of the dead werewolf's head and speak in latin.

" En nomen Polus, solvo animus irretitus intus." ( In the name of the Heavens, free the soul trapped within.)

There was a small flash of blue light before Dean and John watched a medium sized orb of silvery white light rose up from the dead wolf's head when Alkaya drew her hand back and stood to her feet, backing away a few paces till she was standing between Dean and John.

The three hunters watched as the glowing ball of light slowly levitated into the air until it came to stop, floating a good twenty feet in the air.

They watched as the orb slowly began to change shape before their very eyes.

At first, it was a lumpy blob but, within seconds it became recognizible as a humanoid shape.

Then, the ghostly image of a young man took over the opaqueness.

" Holy..." John began to swear and trailed off as he and Dean gawked at the spectral figure.

Alkaya on the other hand, had a sheepish look gracing her face as she spoke out loud and clear.

" I'm sorry I called you an overgrown mongrel!" She yelled, mildly startling Dean and John who each shot he an annoyed look before once again staring at the white, misty ghost.

They both found their eyes growing wide as they watched the ghostly figure... smiled down at the three of them.

Then, the misty apparition spoke, his voice echoy and faraway.

" I didn't take any offense... You all set me free from that thing... I can go home now... My Name is Jason Mercer by the way."

" Don't mention it Jason, now get outta of here and be at peace cause you're starting to freak them out." Said Alkaya in all seriousness as she gestured to the two men flanking her.

" Thank you." Said the Ghostly form of Jason Mercer before the apparition began to glow softly.

They all watched as the ghost smiled serenely at them and then closed his eyes as he simply desolved into whisps of smoke, melting away into the night air until there was nothing.

There was awkward silence before John cleared his throat to get the attentions of Dean and Alkaya.

" C'mon, we gotta burn that thing." Said John gruffly as he gestured to the black furry mass laying a few feet from them.

" And after that, you can start explainin what the Hell that show was a few minutes ago Alki." He added, using the pet-name that Dean had bestowed on the mother of his nephew last month.

" Yes Sir." Chimed both Dean and Alkaya, perfectly synchronized with eachother.

" And, it's Alkaya not Alki." Grumbled Alkaya goodnaturedly as she sent a mock glare Dean's way.

In truth, Alkaya was delighted by having been given a nickname by Dean but, like Sam, she kept up the act of being irked by it.

With a nod, the three of them set to work on building a pyre, Alkaya using her psychic abilities to lift the heavy mass of dead mutated dog off the ground and onto the pile of tree branches John and Dean put together.

" Care to light the candle?" Asked Dean as he gazed at Alkaya with a small smirk.

" Gladly." Smirked back Alkaya before her right hand shot forth and she yelled out the familiar command for flames.

" Incendia!"

Blue flames shot forth from Alkaya's palm and hit the mass of dead flesh and wood, effectively setting it furiously ablaze.

The pyre took a whole of twenty minutes to burn the corpse to ash, and with a sweeped of her hand, a small gust of wind blew the wolf dust away, scattering it into all directions of the world.

" Well, this hunt went faster than I first anticipated." Grumbled John to no one in particular.

Dean and Alkaya nodded silently before the three of themgrabbed the whatever gear that had been brough and headed down the path that led out of the woods, all evidence of a supernatural brawl with a werewolf gone without a trace.

As they walked in contemplating silence, Alkaya piped up.

" By the way, did you momentarily forget how to duck back there Gramps?" She asked, fighting back a smile as she pinned John with a look that would've made Missouri Mosely very proud.

Dean barely stiffled a snort as he watched his father blush slightly, even in the darkness.

" Now see here Missy, I did NOT forget to duck... that thing was just faster than I thought it would be." Countered John, a ghost of a smile dancing across his face.

Alkaya let one of her signature mega-watt grins grace her lips as she shot back a good natured retort.

" If you say so Old Timer."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural, it is all property of the CW11 Network, and whatnot, so don't sue me, please.

Chapter 34

After a good twenty minutes of dozing lightly, Sam Winchester's eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times as his surroundings registered to him.

He'd conked out in the Grecian sofa by the window in his son's nursery with said baby son sleeping peacefully over his heart.

A loving smile slowly formed across Sam's face as gazed down at the serene little face of Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester, who still had the pacifier firmly between his little toothless gums. Sam carefully, gracefully stood from where he'd been laying on the sofa. The baby stirred a little at the movement but thankfully didn't rouse from his slumber. Sam made his way over to the dark mahogany crib and took a moment to look over the many small, intricate symbols and signs that had been carefully carved into virtually every inch of the wood.

This crib had been a gift from a mysterious and as of yet faceless friend of Alkaya's known only by the name of Naima. The crib had simply materialized into the almost finished nursery about two week after Tristan had been born.

When asked about this Naima, all Alkaya would say was that, this mysterious woman was a fellow hunter for the Higher Powers, and a very powerful on at that. Naima was like a sister to her and that was all that Alkaya say about the other woman.

Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his sleeping baby boy's head before carefully lowering Tristan into his crib, laying him on his front the way he liked to sleep.

Sam turned and picked up the Bugs Bunny baby blanket and softly draped it over his son's little body.

" Daddy loves you with all his heart Baby Boy." Whispered Sam as he gently ran a hand over Tristan's blanket covered back before quietly slipping away and out of the room. Once he was standing in the hallway, his eyes grew pale blue once again as his lips spoke a quiet latin command.

" Servo." (Guard)

The blessed sheild given by the Higher Powers was instantly activated, the walls and empty voice where the door was beginning to swim with a glittering silver light.

Now, only Sam, Alkaya, Dean, John, and Missouri were allowed to enter Tristan's nursery, anyone else who tried would bounce off, literally.

Anyone who didn't get the hint and kept trying, would end up extra crispy.

Sam quietly made his way downstairs and as he neared the final steps, his ears caught the feint sounds of someone moving about in the kitchen.

" Hey Missouri." Called Sam as he spotted the older psychic in the kitchen, she was making her customary cup of tea. Sam walked into the livingroom and all but fell into one of the large sofas.

" Hey honey, is Sugar Pie asleep?" Asked Missouri as she walked into the livingroom with a fresh, steaming cup of tea as she took a seat on the sofa opposite Sam.

" Yeah, he's out like a light. But he did manage to throw up all over one of my favorite shirts before he nodded off." Answered Sam, completely deadpanned. Missouri chuckled hartily at this information, Sam joining in as they delighted over Baby Tristan's antics. Then, the tappered off into quiet conversations about life in general.

In three months, the lives of the three Winchester men had changed dramatically. John, Dean, and Sam Winchester no longer roamed the whole of the United States like nomads, drifting from one hunt to another.

Lawrence, Kansas had once again become... Home.

Dare it be said that nowadays, the Winchesters were moonlighting as... _Honest Citizens, _with _regular Day Jobs. _

Now, one may ask how this titanic feat was made possible considering the rather large accumulation of credit card fraud, use of fake identities, grave desecrations, illegal impersonations of law enforcement personnel, the press, even federal agents, and a whole slew of other felony transgressions including unfortuantely, a wrongful murder charge on Dean's list of mis-steps thanks to that damn shapshifter.

The answer was simple.

Sam and Alkaya, working in conjunction.

The two of them together had used their powers of mind-control, along with a little electrical manipulation to conveniently have certain personal records permanently deleted and wiped from state and government databases. And on top of that, between them, they'd mind wiped anyone with knowledge of any of the Winchester's wrong doing.

And, this little record expungement had been acted upon not a moment too soon since Sam had discovered that a Federal Agent by the name of Viktor Henricksen had been following the Winchesters through all of their trangressions and was getting ready to start hunting them down.

But thankfully, the FBI agent had been no match against the powerful mind control of one Sam Winchester.

He forgot what he'd been working on, and moved on to a new case involving extortion between some big-shot companies in Washington, D.C.

This impending crisis had been averted thanks in part to Alkaya suggesting it to Sam while the two of them had been enjoying giving Tristan his afternoon bath. It had given the three oldest Winchesters a clean legal slate. In a manner, the Winchester family had been given the chance to start over a little, sure they were still Hunters of all things Supernatural and weird, but now, they didn't have to worry about the Feds pouncing on them and getting thrown in the slammer for a hundred plus years to life.

They had a few less things to worry about now and could focus on the more important things, like actually living life and collectively raising the baby boy that had come into their lives.

And, as for the regular Day Jobs mentioned earlier.

Hell had indeed frozen over.

John Winchester, senior Demon Hunter of the family, had gone back to his roots... as a Auto-Mechanic.

And where their father went, Sam and Dean decided to join him.

The three Winchester men, among the best hunters known through the network of Demon Hunters, were all working at **Larry's Automotive Garage**...

_Like normal, law abiding citizens._

Oh yes, Hell had definitely frozen over the day that had happened.

Meanwhile, on a road just outside of Lawrence...

The night air was calm and quiet as a soft yet slightly chilly wind picked up and blew across the open asphault.

Then, a feint crackling filled the air as a few miniscule sparks of blue light popped over the blacktop.

Then, there was a loud, booming crack before a feiry blue light illuminated the empty road, the ball of blue light moved down the road until it died away to reveal a sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala driving with all four wheels firmly on the asphault.

" Man, no matter how many time we do that to get home faster, I am never gonna get used to it." Said Dean, his voice slightly shaky and his hands white-knuckled as they gripped the steering wheel.

" Me neither." Added John as he sat somewhat rigid in the from passenger seat.

" Sorry about that." Said Alkaya apologetically from where she sat in the back seat.

" It fine really, just a little jarring that's all, I'm just glad were back." Assured John.

" Yeah, and it's still pretty early, not even 9:00 yet. I think that might be a new record." Smiled Dean as he drove straight onward into Lawrence.

A good twenty minutes later they were pulling into Missouri's driveway with the door to the garage opening for them.

Sam.

Dean and John couldn't help but smile to themselves as they watched the young woman in the backseat twitch restlessly and search with blue-green eyes for the now second youngest Winchester as the Impala pulled into it's now customary spot beside Missouri's own car.

Once the Impala was turned off, it's three passengers climbed out.

" Hey guys." Came a familiar, deep voice.

All three hunters, returning safe and well from a successful battle against a werewolf looked up to see the fourth hunter of the family standing in the doorway that led to Missour Mosely's kitchen.

" Hey Sammy, how was diaper duty?" Asked Dean with one of his signature smirks.

" Oh Man Alki, tell me you didn't spill the beans about tonight's barf-fest." Groaned Sam as he walked into the garage with Missouri chuckling behind him as she followed in his wake.

" Sorry Bean Stalk." Shrugged Alkaya with a small smirk.

" You really are a Big Mouth ya know that?" Said Sam as he stood beside his father.

" How'd the hunt go?" Asked Missouri.

" It went fine, 'cept for the part when dad here temporarily forgot how to duck." Answered Dean as both he and Alkaya gave the oldest Winchester a look.

" Oh really, well then, what do you have to say for ya' self John Winchester?" Asked Missouri as she put her hands to her hips and pinned the Winchester with one of her patented Mother-Hen glares.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he two joined the " Pin Dad with a Look" party.

" Oh come off it, like I told these two, that damn Overgrown Mutt was really fast and besides, Alki here clobbered him with one of those flaming torpedo things before me and Dean shot him full of silver." Grumbled John as he squirmed under the four gazes zeroed in on him.

" Heh, after that, the lady here pulled some freaky mojo that pulled the ghost guy the wolf used to be out into a white ball of light before it turned into something human. He actually thanked us for wastin him before he just melted. Now that was freaky." Said Dean as all eyes went to the blue-green eyed woman among them.

" What? All I did was set his trapped human soul free. After that it was just a regular bon-fire." Replied Alkaya.

The five adult melted into quiet chuckles and feelings of relief at a job well-done and a safe return home.

" Is Honey Bear asleep?" Asked Alkaya as she stood across from Sam.

" Yeah, he's out like a light and the guard's up and working perfectly." Answered Sam with a smile as he gazed at the woman he was madly in love with.

There was suggestion within his gaze that called for those who weren't Alkaya Duncan to basically take a hike.

" Hey cool, I'm off to see the little guy before I turn in." Said Dean, immediately catching on to the look Sam was giving his girl.

" C'mon Dad." He added as he tugged lightly on his father's jacket sleeve, John was confused for a moment but, one look at his youngest son and the blue-green eyes girl who'd become a daughter to him and he instantly got the message.

" Yeah... let's go see the baby." Said John as he, Dean, and Missouri left the two love birds and young parents to boot, to each other's company.

The second Sam was sure that the rest of the family was well up the stairs, he all but pounced on the mother of his son.

Alkaya gave a small, startled yelp that ended in a small, muffled giggled as Sam's mouth covered her's in a very sultry, passion filled kiss. His long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Alkaya in turn, melted into the kiss with a smile as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Sam's neck and shoulders as she responed in kind.

Sam made a small noise of approval before he tightened his hold around his woman before he stood to full height.

They pulled apart with a laugh as Alkaya felt her feet leave the garage floor.

" Hey, not that I'm complainin but, what was all that for?" Asked Alkaya as she gazed down at the smiling face of Sam Winchester.

" No reason, just showing a little love and gratitude for what you do when you aren't being a really sexy Demon Hunter." Answered Sam with a small chuckle as held his girl up with no problem at all.

" By the way, have you notice how must our son acts like a mini-slime machin?" Asked Sam.

" Oh stop, he probably throws up when you or your father and brother hold him cause it's his special way of saying he loves you." Chuckled Alkaya.

" Or maybe he's just telling us that we don't hold a candle to his mommy." Replied Sam, his voice lowering a little at the end as he stared up at the woman he loved.

" Maybe, but enough about slime, there's something else I wanna do, an it don't involve long conversations." Purred Alkaya before she closed the distance between her and Sam, her lips covering Sam's and ending any chance of a reply.

Sam gave a small growl of approval as he now responded in kind.

Meanwhile, upstairs on the second floor inside Baby Tristan's nursery, Missouri let out a small chuckle, grabbing the attentions of Dean and John from where they all stood beside the sleeping baby's crib.

Dean knew immediately why she had laughed, and he spoke with a small groan.

" Lemme guess, those two are making out like a couple of horny, love-sick teenagers aren't they."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and Eric Kripke. So please don't sue me.

Small side note: The name of Alkaya's still faceless friend from CH 34 has been changed from Naima to **Lilith**.

Chapter 35

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, bathing the world in a soft, warm glow.

It signaled the start of a new morning over Lawrence, Kansas.

The lightly slowly seeped in through through the windows of Missouri Mosely's house.

A pair of blue-green eyes fluttered open as sleep left them. They blinked several times as the woman they belonged to became aware of her surroundings.

It was a new morning, she was at home, the werewolf hunt the night before had gone off without a hitch, and she was currently laying in bed with her bare back pressed against a solid, male chest.

Alkaya felt a happy little smile slowly spread across her face as she felt a still sleeping Sam's warm breath tickle the back of her neck. The arm he had wrapped around her tightened its hold as though out of instinct as Sam shifted closer to the woman sharing the bed with a small sigh.

The woman bit back a chuckle at the sleeping man spooning up behind her.

Here he was, Samuel Morgan Winchester, an all powerful hunter of all things supernaturally evil, with psychic abilities and powers that were constantly expanding and evolving... who was still a huge fan of cuddling before breakfast.

Alkaya allowed herself to enjoy the warmth enveloping her before remembering the pressing daily morning rituals that needed to be addressed.

With a small grumble, Alkaya turned onto her other side, the movement doing nothing to rouse the young man from his slumber.

Alkaya lay for a few seconds, contemplating the best course of action as she stared at Sam's sleeping face.

_" Hmm, I wonder what would be the perfect way to wake Sammy Sleepyhead up_?" Thought Alkaya as she carefully pushed herself up with her elbow.

She gazed down as Sam, contemplating for a moment before a grin spread across her face, the perfect idea springing to mind.

Alkaya leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Sam's.

At first, there was nothing, but after a few seconds, Alkaya smiled as she felt Sam's lips move against hers, deepening the kiss, his large hands seeking out the smooth, flawless skin of Alkaya's bare back, pulling her flush against him.

The two enjoyed each other for several long minutes before Alkaya minutely opened her blue green eyes as they ignited with power, glowing a milky blue-white as the woman made good on her vow of waking Sam up.

" HEY!!!" exclaimed Sam as he sharply pulled away from Alkaya, and her now ice-cold lips.

Best way to wake sleepyhead up: The Sub-zero Smooch

Alkaya collapsed backwards into the pillows laughing good and harty while an indignant Sam glared as her crossly.

But Alkaya paid him no heed as she continued to giggle at Sam's expense.

Sam sat, crossly at the frigid wake-up call he'd received moments earlier.

But, as he gazed at the giggling mother of his son, he felt his indignance rapidly being replaced by something else, something way better.

Alkaya's giggles were abruptly cut off and replaced with a sharp gasp as she found herself being firmly yanked up by her wrists in one fluid motion.

She collided with Sam's solid chest with a small 'Oof'.

Alkaya opened her mouth to make a smart comment about how her lips hadn't been _that_ cold when she'd kissed him when the ability to talk was temporarily taken from her as Sam's mouth covered her own.

Before she could even respond to the kiss, she made a small, startled noise as a searing heat jolted through her entire body, eminating from where her lips were joined with Sam's and speading from there to the very top of her scalp to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Sam was returning the gesture from earlier, his eyes minutely flashing blue-white, but instead of ice, there was only white hot fire as he kissed Alkaya deeply, using just a little more power than she had.

Sam felt happy satisfaction as he felt Alkaya go limp in his hold, his muscled arms having no problem holding all of her weight.

With a small smirk against the lips still pressed to his own, Sam moved his hands, carefully peeling back some of the bedsheet Alkaya had wrapped around her torso to cover herself. Sam slowly splayed his large mitts over the smooth skin of Alkaya's back beneath the many thousands of braids of ebony black hair.

Alkaya jerked away with a gasp, breaking the kiss as she felt Sam's hands radiate with an ever more intense heat that penetrated into the flesh of her back.

Sam watched is awe as the lovely woman in his arms arched into the smoldering palms of his hands that were gliding wantonly over her flawless back.

With a small exhale, Alkaya looked back to meet Sam's burning gaze.

" Didn't... D-Didn't you get... enough last night?" Asked Alkaya quietly, her voice hoarse, almost as whisper.

Before Alkaya could even blink, she found herself flat on her back with Sam looming over her, gazing down at her with a fiery hunger burning bright and well within his moss green eyes.

" Alkaya Duncan, that was a very stupid question to ask." Growled Sam, enjoying the way Alkaya tried, and failed to hide the tiny shudder that passed through her at the deep timbre of his voice.

Then with another low growl, Sam reached out with a hand, his fingers seeking out the bedsheet Alkaya was wearing.

His digits curled around the cloth and yanked it away in one fell swoop.

" Hey w-wait a second Sam! We don't have time to- Mmphh!" Alkaya's protests were abruptly silenced by Sam's mouth covering her own. All Alkaya could do was respond in kind as Sam's solid body settled over hers.

_" Just let me make love to you Big Mouth, Dad, Dean, and Missouri aren't even up yet, and it's still a good forty five minutes before Tristan's nursing time."_ Echoed Sam's voice through the psychic link while he continued to ravish Alkaya's lips.

_" Okay Bean Stalk, half an hour won't hurt."_ Answered back Alkaya in the same way as her arms encircled Sam's neck, the long fingers of one of her hands stroking through the long, dark chocolate brown locks of Sam's hair while with the fingertips of her other hand, she drew random symbols over his shoulders as she kissed him back with equal ferver.

The two of them disolved into each other, the rest of the world temporarily fading away into the background.

_Half an hour later..._

" Quit it with the Octopus act Sammy." Commanded Alkaya firmly as she deftly extricated herself from Sam's long, clingy arms.

There was mild disappointment painted across Sam's face as he released Alkaya but the look quickly passed, knowing that a certain blue-green eyed baby down the hall would be wanting mommy soon.

Sam watched, laying on his stomach across the bed with the sheets covering his lower half as Alkaya, still beautifully naked, scuttled about their bedroom, quickly donning a flowing, deep red bath robe before grabbing a handfull of clothes.

Before she all but ran out the room to get to the bathroom for a mandatory and much needed shower, she paused at the door and glanced over Sam's sprawled form.

Sam gazed up at her with his chin resting over his crossed forearms, a boyish grin spreading across his lips.

Alkaya couldn't help but smile back before with a small duck of her head, she was out the door and down the hall, she did have only fifteen minutes after all.

" God I love that woman." Whispered Sam to himself before he decided on dozing for a little bit longer.

He and Dean had to go in to work today at 10:00, right now it was only 7:30.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Alkaya made quick work taking a shower and getting dressed thanks to a little supernatural intervention.

She was in and out of the bathroom in under five minutes flat, fully dressed in sweats and one of Sam's overly large button-up shirts.

She quietly made her way to her son's nursery and paused at the door.

" Vestri Muneris es Presto." She said quietly. (Your services are fulfilled.)

There was a small flash as the energy sheild that had stood guard over Tristan's nursery the entire night melted away for the day, it's duties done.

With a smile, Alkaya opened the door and walked over the threshold to her beloved son.

The mother's smile widened ten-fold as she came to stand beside the rail of the hand-carved mahogany crib and look down at the precious being it held within.

There lay Tristan Dean Ozzy Winchester, still serenely oblivious to the world in sleep as he lay on his back with his baby blanket cacooned around him.

Alkaya stood there, perfectly content to just stare at her baby for a while.

After admiring her little munchkin for a few minute, Alkaya reached out and gently cupped her son's head, her thumb gently stroking back and forth over the smooth curve of his baby forehead.

" It's time to wake up now Love." Said Alkaya softly.

Alkaya's soft smile turned into a full grin as she watched and felt Tristan stir beneath her hand.

Big Blue-green eyes identical to his lovely mother's slowly fluttered open and blinked away a good nights sleep.

Alkaya let out a small laugh as she watched her infant son yawn with all his might, a spitting image of his uncle Dean actually.

The woman watched her son stretch and move about, one of his tiny hands finding the side of her wrist where her hand still cupped his head.

" Hey there little man." Sighed Alkaya as she reached down and picked her baby boy.

In three short months he'd already grown so much.

Tristan gazed up at his mother and gave her his best toothless grin, one of his tiny hands reaching out and gripping a few of Alkaya's long black braids.

Cradling her son in her arms, Alkaya made her way over to the rocking chair beside the changing table and took a seat.

With one hand she unbuttoned her shirt and carefully guided her son to her breast.

Tristan immediately latched on and began to nurse, his appitite in full swing.

Alkaya merely smiled down at her son, enjoying this quiet moment before breakfast would be in full swing.

Half an hour later...

Alkaya and Missouri were both bustling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the five grown ups of the house.

Between the two of them and their fantastic cooking skills, these two women had the three Winchester men hooked.

And, getting the table ready was a snap thanks in part to a little thing called Telekineses.

After three months, inanimate objects suddenly taking flight had become just another occurance within the household.

Alkaya had just finished the last omlet when the first hungry man wanting breakfast made his presence known.

" Mornin' Ladies." Grumbled John with a yawn as he shuffled over to the table.

He looked to be still half asleep with a very severe case of bedhead as he sank into a chair at the end of the dinning table.

" Morning John." Smiled Missouri.

" Morning Grampa Bear." Grinned Alkaya.

Both women were very amused by the oldest Winchester's frazzled appearance but, since he had the day off from work, it figured he was entitled to look as haggard as he wanted in the morning like any normal human being who hadn't had their first mug of coffee yet.

" I'm not a bear." Grumbled John as he sat absentmindedly scratching his bearded chin.

" No, but you sure do resemble one at the moment John Winchester." Teased Missouri as she sent the scruffy patriarch a goodnatured smirk.

John bit back a smart comeback to the plump woman's quip out of not wanting to end up being denied his breakfast as punishment.

Alkaya chuckled as she set down a freshly made pot of coffee, which John immediately pounced on, eagerly pouring himself a mug-full.

A couple minutes later, the sounds of someone coming down the steps was heard as another one of the Winchester men made his presense known.

" Morning all." Called Dean, dressed and ready for work in his mechanic's uniform, looking like just a regular Joe starting an honest day of living and working.

A "regular Joe" who also happened to be a member of a family of some of the best hunters within the world of Supernatural hunters.

" Morning son." Greeted John.

" Morning Hun." Greeted Missouri.

" Morning Dude." Greeted Alkaya.

Dean plopped down into his usual chair and reached out for the coffee pot, snagging a freshly baked blue-berry muffin as well.

As he sat there munching on said muffin, Dean couldn't help but think of all this as something somewhat surreal.

Here he was sitting at a table, dressed and ready for a day of honest work at an auto shop, eating a phenominally good blue-berry muffin. Beside him sat his father, looking frazzled but actually well rested while he sipped his coffee and grumbled good-naturedly at a brightly grinning Alkaya.

Some days, Dean Winchester felt like he'd been sucked into whole other demension that was a combination of the Twilight Zone and Harry Potter, just without the British accents or the creepy music at the beginning of the opening credits of every original episode.

Dean would've been lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day at this point but he immediately snapped out of it when a tiny, baby hand suddenly came out of no where and latched onto his nose.

Dean jerked a little in surprise as he sharply turned his head to the right, dislodging the grip on his nose as he came face to baby face with his baby nephew...

Who happened to be floating at eye level with him in thin air.

This was indeed a first, a flying blue-eyed baby in the morning.

" Tristan wanted you to snap out of your trance Uncle Dean." Came the deep, very amused voice of Sam Winchester as he finally joined his family at the breakfast table, bringing baby Tristan with him.

John had nearly choked on the omlet he'd just begun to dig into when he'd first witnessed the sight of his three month old grandson float past his head over to his uncle.

The oldest Winchester turned sharply to see his youngest son, dressed in the same mechanic's uniform as his brother, his long dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, a mirth-filled smile across his lips as he eyed his stunned older sibling and his at the moment, airbourne baby son.

" Well, that's a first." Said Alkaya flatly before she sent Sam a look.

The younger Winchester brother merely smiled at her and shrugged as he took a seat opposite Dean.

Dean was doing a very fine impression of a dying fish when the floating baby before him cooed and gave him his best toothless grin, his tiny little arms reaching out, wanting to be held.

Like any person with a heart, Dean melted at that little grin and immediately reached out with no hesitance, tucking his hands under the babied arms, his palms and fingers gently encompassing Tristan's tiny body.

With a small, breathless laugh, Dean plucked his nephew out of thin air and held in up with his own to hands, feeling the baby's light, almost none existant weight.

Tristan's toothless grin widened, and he made happy little baby noises as his baby boottie covered feet kicked in excitement where they dangled over Dean's lap.

Dean felt the shock evaporate from his being completely as he found himself grinning back at the little person he was holding in his hands.

" Well, you succeeded in snapping uncle Dean out of his trance Ozzy-kins." Chuckled Dean as he brought the happy, gurgling baby to his chest and held him closem pressing his smiling lips to the top of his baby nephew's bald little head.

The other adults in the room all felt content and smiled at the sight of Uncle and nephew as they all sat down for Breakfast before the start of another day.

Oh yeah, this was definitely a combination of the Twilight Zone and Harry Potter.

But, that was just fine, because this combination was one filled with light, filled with laughter.

Above all, it was filled with love and life.

Love and life that were the best weapons for a future that was still very much uncertain.

After all, beyond this domestic bliss and relative peace, there was still a world of the Supernatural and the hunters that fought against it's evil with everthing they had.

Sam, Dean, John, Alkaya, and Missouri were all still very much away of the demons and the darkness of this world.

They hadn't forgotten an old enemy with yellow eyes, who had yet to be vanquished.

They hadn't forgotten at all.


End file.
